La dimension-miroir
by Dusk Sky
Summary: [Réécriture de Renversal World] - Ginga arrive dans un monde inconnu mais il n'est pas seul : ses amis, la Wild Fang et même Ryûga sont avec lui. Ce qui leur parait être un désert interminable à prime abord s'avère peuplé et leurs habitants sont leurs sosies parfaits (mais seulement en apparence). Ils se lancent alors dans une nouvelle aventure, pleine de surprises et de combats.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Malgré ma grande contribution au fandom, MFB ne m'appartient toujours pas *soupir*

Salut ! Ça fait plus de cinq ans que je suis sur . Pour fêter ça (l'excuse est bidon mais on s'en moque) ainsi que les 10 ans de MFB (déjà!) j'ai réécrit Renversal World (je sais, y'a une faute dans ce titre). Il y a de nombreuses modifications par rapport à la version un, notamment l'ajout de _nombreux_ passages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Le chapitre 1 est posté en même temps que le prologue pour que vous ayez un exemple plus clair de ce que sera cette fic (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la version 1). Si cette histoire vous plaît, sachez que je pourrai en poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bien évidemment, cette fic est inspiré de l'arc Edolas de **Fairy Tail** de Hiro Mashima.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

La tête de Ginga l'élançait. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis les referma aussitôt. Une lumière crue avait envahi son champ de vision et blessé ses pupilles. Il sentait un sol rocailleux sous son corps allongé. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait...

Cette remarque agit comme un électrochoc. Il ne savait pas où il était. Pourtant, l'instant précédent, il était encore à Bey-City, en train d'affronter un nouveau blader.

Il serra les poings et se redressa. Tous ses muscles protestèrent quand il bougea, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps immobile. Il plaça ses mains en visière et ouvrit les yeux. Leurs ombres atténuèrent la luminosité et lui permirent d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Le soleil, au milieu de sa course, était suspendu juste au-dessus de lui. Il se trouvait au fond d'un canyon aux parois abruptes mais il n'était pas seul. À seulement quelques pas de lui, Kenta, Hyoma, Madoka et ses coéquipiers de la Gan Gan Galaxy étaient étendus au sol. Il se précipita vers Kenta. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le secoua.

\- Hé ! Les amis ! Réveillez-vous !

\- Arrête de crier, s'agaça une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Ginga se retourna, surpris. Son rival se tenait près de l'une des parois et le fixait de son regard bleu. Les autres Wild Fang, assis ou allongés à même le sol, reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits. Kyoya jeta un regard agacé à quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Ginga qui se retourna. Sa respiration se bloqua tant il fut surpris. De l'autre côté du canyon, il y avait Ryûga. La présence des Wild Fang ne le surprenait pas tant que ça – après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu une aventure ensemble – mais celle de l'Empereur Dragon...

La mémoire lui revint subitement. Toutes ces personnes étaient présentes lorsque le blader inconnu l'avait défié. En fait, il avait adressé un défi à chacun d'entre eux et leur avait donné rendez-vous au même endroit. La situation avait particulièrement énervé Kyoya et Ryûga quand ils l'avaient comprise... mais rien de tout cela ne lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé ni comment ils avaient atterri là.

Il se redressa, son attention de nouveau focalisée sur son rival.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Non.

Le rouquin observa de nouveau les alentours, cherchant un quelconque indice qui lui donnerait la réponse. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que du sable et des rochers.

Ses amis reprirent lentement leurs esprits. Ils arborèrent des airs confus et étonnés quand ils découvrirent le paysage désertique qui les entourait.

\- On est où ? demanda Kenta.

Yû observait les alentours, ses yeux verts pétillant de curiosité. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Comment on est arrivés ?

Personne ne sut quoi répondre. Madoka extirpa son ordinateur de sa pochette et pianota rapidement sur le clavier. Plongée dans le silence, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, elle lisait à toute vitesse les lignes qui défilaient sur son écran.

Masamune s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir par-dessus l'écran qui le pétrifia. Il recula de quelques pas mais c'était trop tard.

\- Pas encore ! Et ça ne risque pas si vous m'interrompez sans cesse.

Son ton avait été si tranchant qu'il figea la plupart des bladers. Ginga osa à peine respirer, de peur de la déranger. Toutefois, il brûlait d'envie de l'inonder de questions. Il aimerait tellement savoir comment ils avaient atterri là.

Les secondes se succédèrent et lui parurent interminables. Il se sentait prêt à braver la colère de Madoka quand un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescente. Cela le rassura. Malheureusement, il s'effaça tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- C'est la toupie que Ginga a combattu...

Même s'ils ne le montraient pas tous, l'attention générale était suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Elle a ouvert une brèche inter-dimensionnelle qui nous a englouti. C'est comme ça qu'on est arrivés ici.

\- C'est possible ça ? intervint Kyoya, sceptique.

Madoka referma brutalement son ordinateur.

\- Tu vois une autre explication peut-être ? contra-t-elle, acerbe.

Voyant que Kyoya se vexait, Ginga décida d'intervenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser une dispute éclater.

\- Tu sais comment on peut rentrer chez nous ?

La tension de Madoka s'évapora presque immédiatement. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'est rien, la réconforta Tsubasa. Nous savons comment nous sommes arrivés ici, ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

Ginga hocha la tête. Il ne leur restait qu'à trouver la manière de retourner chez eux. Son cœur se gonfla d'enthousiasme. Une aventure palpitante s'annonçait. Il la poursuivrait auprès de ses amis et de son rival – qui ne pourrait pas se défiler cette fois. Ça promettait d'être passionnant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-il, peinant à tenir en place.

\- On devrait agir au lieu de perdre notre temps à parler, l'appuya Kyoya.

Le maître de Leone s'était de nouveau approché de la falaise, le visage tourné vers la cime des murs de pierre.

\- Si tu as une solution pour nous sortir de là, ne te gêne pas pour la partager avec nous, s'agaça Madoka.

Nile suivit le regard de son ami. Ginga fit de même, songeur.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde puisse suivre, commenta le Wild Fang.

Madoka les regarda à tour de rôle, l'air défait.

\- Vous rigolez ? On ne va pas escalader ça !

\- C'est moins abrupt que le Wolf Canyon, dit Kyoya comme si cela valait tous les arguments du monde.

\- Tout le monde ne va pas s'entraîner dans des endroits aussi dangereux !

Mais Kyoya n'écoutait déjà plus : il avait commencé son ascension. Il trouvait les prises facilement et s'y accrochait sans hésitation. Il grimpait avec une telle aisance que l'escalade paraissait presque simple. Sauf que Ginga savait à quel point les entraînements qu'il s'infligeait étaient durs et à quelles épreuves il soumettait son corps.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de le raisonner, lui reprocha Madoka.

Il baissa la tête et regarda de tous les côtés. Du sable et des rochers s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il leur faudrait peut-être des jours pour rejoindre un terrain plat. Il se tourna vers son amie, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

\- On n'a pas d'autres solutions.

\- L-Drago.

Ginga se retourna. Un dragon oriental rouge se matérialisa. Il serpenta jusqu'au sommet de la falaise, passant juste à côté de Kyoya qui se crispa sur ses prises. Le vert leva la tête pour le suivre du regard. Le dragon disparut, laissant place à Ryûga qui le toisa avant de s'éloigner. Kyoya poussa un grognement.

\- J'imagine que c'est plus simple pour certains que pour d'autres, marmonna Madoka.

Kyoya se tourna vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

\- Dark Bububull ! J'arrive Kyoya !

Benkei se précipita vers la falaise.

\- Nous devrions y aller, dit Nile, les bras croisés. À part si quelqu'un a une autre idée.

Seul un lourd silence lui répondit.

\- Je crois que c'est décidé alors, intervint Hyoma, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Les autres Wild Fang avaient déjà entamé leur escalade, certainement habitués à ce type d'exercice. Ginga leur emboîta le pas sans hésitation. Il avait hâte de se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure.

L'escalade fut aussi difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il jeta à plusieurs reprises des coups d'œil à ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils suivaient. Tout le monde semblait y arriver, même s'ils avançaient à des allures différentes. Cela le rassura.

Quand il atteignit le sommet, Kyoya scrutait les alentours sans laisser une seule once de fatigue transparaître. Ginga se plia en deux, essayant de récupérer son souffle, les doigts meurtris. Une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé, il se redressa. Un immense désert s'étendait à perte de vue. Un seul point à l'horizon brisait l'uniformité du paysage. Il plissa les yeux. Ça ressemblait à une ville. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Ce serait donc là qu'ils iraient.

Le groupe se reconstitua petit à petit. Tout le monde arriva au sommet, plus ou moins épuisé. Ils firent une courte pause avant de se diriger vers le point qu'il avait remarqué.

* * *

 _Fin du prologue_

* * *

Rendez-vous tout de suite au chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 1 : La ville de sable

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas plus qu'au chapitre précédent.

Re-Salut ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 publié en même temps que le prologue. C'est ici que l'aventure commence vraiment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La ville de sable**

* * *

Plus ils approchaient de la ville, plus ils ralentissaient. Non seulement la fatigue pesait avec force sur les épaules de certains et alourdissait leurs membres, mais l'aspect lui-même de la ville les décourageait. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés, voire en ruines. Il n'y avait aucune route, seulement de larges espaces entre les immeubles, recouverts de sable et de poussière. Le paysage était uniforme les couleurs ternes de la ville contrastaient avec le bleu aveuglant du ciel. Elle semblait abandonnée.

Quand Ginga en franchit le seuil, ce qui le frappa le plus fut le silence. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Même leurs pas étaient étouffés par le sable. Les silhouettes squelettiques des immeubles faisaient peser un sentiment de menace sur lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une envie : traverser cette ville et la laisser derrière lui. Sauf que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite...

Un coup d'œil à ses amis le lui confirma. Madoka semblait sur le point de tomber. Kenta et Yû avançaient à pas lents et alourdis, comme si la fatigue entravait leurs jambes. Les autres s'en sortaient mieux, même si la fatigue commençait à transparaître sur certains. Par contre, Kyoya, Ryûga, Benkei, Tsubasa et Hyoma avaient l'air en pleine forme. Ils étaient trop habitués aux efforts extrêmes pour se fatiguer pour si peu.

Ginga avançait à un rythme régulier, cherchant des yeux un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer. Il avisa un petit parc... Enfin, ce qui devait être un parc. Il s'agissait d'un espace sans immeubles, entouré d'une barrière rouillée. Il y avait plusieurs préaus sous lesquels étaient réunis des bancs qui promettaient repos et fraîcheur.

Il se passa une main sur le front. Il y ferait plus frais que sous ce soleil de plomb en tout cas.

Ginga se retourna vers ses amis et le leur indiqua.

\- On devrait s'arrêter là un moment.

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- On ne risque pas de découvrir quoi que ce soit si on fait déjà une pause !

\- Si on s'écroule non plus, lui fit remarquer Madoka.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à mieux vous entraîner.

\- Quel sale caractère, soupira Yû.

Alors que Kyoya allait répliquer, Tsubasa intervint avec le calme qui le caractérisait.

\- Faire une pause nous permettra de faire le point sur les événements.

\- Comme si on avait appris quelque chose de nouveau, marmonna Kyoya.

Mais il cessa de protester.

Ginga enjamba la barrière – il était impossible de l'ouvrir à cause de la rouille qui la rongeait. Il attendit de l'autre côté pour aidder Yû, Kenta et Madoka à la franchir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les kiosques. Une agréable fraîcheur l'enveloppa quand il fut à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Respirer était aussi plus facile. Ils s'installèrent tous sous le même préau pour pouvoir discuter plus facilement. Certains s'assirent à même le sol, d'autres restèrent debout car il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde sur les bancs. Certains se laissèrent tomber avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'auraient pas tenu tellement plus longtemps. Ginga doutait même qu'ils auraient supporté quelques secondes de marche supplémentaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous savons ? demanda Tsubasa.

\- Nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle, déclara Madoka.

\- Et dans une ville fantôme ! ajouta Yû avec un grand sourire. Il n'y a personne. C'est super flippant.

Son ton, plein d'enthousiasme, ne s'accordait pas vraiment à ses paroles.

\- Tu as raison, c'est étrange qu'il n'y ait personne.

\- Peut-être que des monstres les ont fait fuir ou, pire, les ont mangé.

\- Quoi ? s'apeura Kenta.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Yû, tenta de les calmer Tsubasa. Il n'y a pas de monstres ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On est dans une dimension parallèle. Il peut y avoir tout et n'importe quoi !

Les yeux verts s'éclairèrent d'intérêt.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a des créatures fantastiques, comme des dragons ou des pégases. Ce serait trop cool.

Ginga trouvait aussi cette idée géniale – surtout pour les pégases – mais ça l'étonnerait. Ce monde avait quelque chose de déplaisant. Il ne pourrait pas abriter des créatures aussi merveilleuses.

\- On perd du temps là, s'agaça Kyoya.

\- Il faut qu'on comprenne ce qui arrive, contra Tsubasa.

\- On n'apprendra rien en restant ici.

\- On a qu'à attendre que Ryûga amène le type qui est là-bas, déclara Yû en pointant la direction de laquelle ils venaient.

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme. Un adolescent avançait à pas lents et hésitants. Il portait un sweat-shirt d'un vert sombre qui flottait autour de son corps et dont la capuche rabattue cachait la moitié de son visage. Les manches longues ne laissaient entrevoir que le bout de ses doigts. Son jean gris était lui aussi trop large.

Ginga observa avec inquiétude Ryûga s'approcher de l'inconnu. Il fit quelques pas vers la barrière instinctivement.

L'Empereur Dragon interpella l'inconnu qui se tourna vers lui. Contre toute attente, un sourire un peu timide étira ses lèvres. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait avec un peu plus d'assurance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ryûga ? Je pensais que tu restais à la base aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent. La voix de l'inconnu ressemblait énormément à celle de Kyoya. Elles auraient pu être identiques, même, sans les intonations plus douces et hésitantes qu'utilisait l'inconnu.

À côté de lui, Kyoya se crispa. L'Empereur Dragon haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

\- Il y a un problème avec ma façon de parler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Yû explosa de rire.

\- Vous entendez ça ? Il a la même voix que Yoyo !

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

L'inconnu reporta son attention sur eux. Sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise. Il esquissa un pas en arrière, comme s'il comptait s'enfuir, mais Ryûga attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ryûga le lâcha et le poussa vers eux. L'inconnu manqua de perdre son équilibre mais il se rétablit de justesse. Il se tourna vers chacun d'eux, de plus en plus inquiet, se recroquevillant de plus en plus. Sa capuche recouvrait ses yeux et les bords retombaient sur ses joues mais Ginga avait l'impression qu'il ressemblait à Kyoya.

L'inconnu essaya de nouveau de faire un pas en arrière mais il se cogna contre Ryûga.

\- Alors, vous les posez vos questions ?

\- Il ne nous répondra pas s'il est trop effrayé, répliqua Tsubasa.

Ginga partageait son avis. L'inconnu s'était mis à trembler. Ils devaient vraiment lui faire peur.

Il se pencha vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

\- Ça va ?

Son intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté. L'adolescent couina et tenta de reculer une nouvelle fois. Il contourna Ryûga pour partir. Le blanc attrapa sa capuche et le tira en arrière, découvrant son visage. Le souffle de Ginga se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kyoya. Un Kyoya apeuré et mal dans sa peau, des larmes à grand peine retenues au coin de ses yeux. De plus, il n'avait pas de cicatrices sur les joues.

Même Yû en était sans voix.

Ryûga ne le lâcha pas, même si la surprise se peignit fugacement sur son expression.

L'inconnu recula et, avec ses deux mains, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Ginga n'apercevait plus que sa bouche tremblante.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? murmura-t-il.

Il avait les mains crispées sur sa capuche, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne découvre de nouveau son visage.

\- Il ressemble à Kyoya, murmura Benkei, choqué.

\- Ce sont peut-être des jumeaux séparés à la naissance, commenta Yû, pensif.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Kyoya se dirigea à grands pas vers l'encapuchonné, bousculant Ryûga au passage. Il attrapa le col de son sweat-shirt et l'obligea à se relever.

\- T'es qui toi ?!

\- Je... je...

Ginga décida d'intervenir. Il s'approcha de son rival et posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu lui fais peur.

\- Et alors ?!

\- Il ne nous parlera pas si tu continues.

Kyoya ancra son regard au sien, hésita, puis poussa un grognement. Il lâcha brusquement l'encapuchonné qui atterrit assis. Sa capuche se défit. Il fixait le sol, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux embués.

Kyoya s'éloigna en grognant tandis que Ginga tendait la main à l'inconnu qui leva les yeux sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kyoya puisse avoir l'air aussi innocent.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? lança-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Waaaahhh... J'aurais jamais cru voir Yoyo pleurer un jour...

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !

Ryûga attrapa sa capuche et l'obligea à se relever. Il le fit aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait rien. Le double de Kyoya avait le dos voûté et le cou rentré dans les épaules. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Il renifla pathétiquement.

Kyoya marmonna quelque chose qui n'augurait rien de bon à Ginga, même s'il n'en saisissait pas le sens.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il hésita, baissa les yeux, puis murmura :

\- Kyoya Tategami.

Ils s'exclamèrent de surprise.

\- C'est pas possible !

\- Ça rejoint une théorie... murmura Madoka, plongée dans ses réflexions.

Ginga se tourna vers son amie.

\- Laquelle ?

\- À ce qu'il paraît, l'univers serait constitué d'innombrables couches collées les unes aux autres et, dans chacune d'entre elle, il y aurait une autre version de nous.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il existe peut-être des milliers de Yû Tendo ?

\- Ne parle pas de malheur.

\- Il a l'air complètement inutile.

\- On devrait lui expliquer la situation, dit Madoka. Ça le perturberait peut-être moins.

\- Qui croirait une chose pareille ? intervint Nile.

Yû s'avança du nouveau venu. Il lui offrit un sourire lumineux et lui tendit la main.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Yû Tendo. Mes amis et moi on vient d'une dimension parallèle.

Le groupe en question attendit la réaction du double dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Vraiment ?

Ils manquèrent de tomber à la renverse.

\- Oui. On voudrait en apprendre plus sur ton monde.

\- C'est normal, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Le regard de l'autre Kyoya se posa timidement sur le rouquin.

\- Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas le Ginga que je connais.

\- C'est ça.

Les épaules du sosie se détendirent avant de se crisper à nouveau. Il glissa un regard vers Ryûga et déglutit.

\- Et que... tu... vous n'êtes pas Ryûga...

Cette constatation, contrairement à l'autre, parut l'inquiéter.

Certain qu'il ne tenterait plus de fuir, Ryûga le lâcha et laissa son bras retomber contre son corps. Le sosie s'éloigna subrepticement de lui pour se rapprocher de Ginga.

\- Alors, tu veux bien nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Yû pinça ses lèvres avant de se remettre à rire, déconcertant le sosie.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Il ressemble à Yoyo et il est _serviable_.

Il recommença à rire, provoquant des grognements chez Kyoya. Du coin de l'œil, Ginga vit Madoka réprimer un sourire. Elle s'approcha de l'autre Kyoya.

\- Comment s'appelle cette endroit ?

\- Bey-Ruins, danss le pays d'Hansha.

\- Et d'autres personnes que toi y vivent ?

\- Oui. Tous ces bâtiments sont occupés.

Des exclamations surprises résonnèrent. Ginga observa de nouveau les immeubles bien plus attentivement. Ils lui semblaient toujours aussi déserts.

\- Vous... voudriez-vous que je vous accompagne chez une connaissance ?

Les rires de Yû redoublèrent, le déstabilisant un peu plus.

\- Ça nous aiderait ?

\- Il connaît mieux l'endroit que moi alors...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête.

\- Merci, intervint Tsubasa. Peux-tu nous y emmener maintenant ?

Le sosie de Kyoya opina. Il repartit avec hésitation, jetant des regards derrière lui comme s'il pensait – voire espérait – qu'ils ne le suivraient pas. Ginga le rejoignit en quelques pas et avança à sa gauche. Ce monde finissait par devenir intéressant. Malgré sa mauvaise première impression, il avait hâte de découvrir le reste de cette dimension. D'après ce que l'étranger avait dit, au moins deux d'entre eux avaient des doubles dimensionnels – Ryûga et lui. Le Ryûga d'ici devait être sympa si l'autre Kyoya l'appréciait autant. Par contre, il n'avait pas très envie de rencontrer son double. Il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier...

\- Cette aventure promet d'être intéressante, commenta Yû, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

L'habitant d'Hansha s'orientait sans mal dans la ville. S'il hésitait quelques fois, ça semblait plus lié à sa personnalité qu'à sa capacité à s'orienter. Ginga se demanda comment il faisait. Pour lui, toutes ces rues étaient identiques.

\- Hey !

Le cri résonna dans la ville déserte.

Le double de Kyoya se figea si soudainement que Yû lui rentra dedans et que Ginga fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les rues ?

Ginga releva la tête en se rendant compte que la voix provenait d'au-dessus. Il vit une silhouette bondir d'un balcon du premier étage et atterrir à côté de l'autre Kyoya. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Alors, tu réponds pas ?

Ginga fut complètement stupéfait. Son double se tenait à côté de l'autre Kyoya. Il avait été surpris de voir celui de Kyoya, bien sûr, mais c'était tout autre chose de faire face au sien. Un certain malaise l'envahissait tandis qu'il le détaillait. C'était comme regarder une image pervertie de soi-même. Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés et méchés de noir. Il portait des vêtements en cuir, de son cou à ses pieds. Ses épaules et son dos étaient nus. Une ceinture cerclait sa taille où étaient suspendus son propulseur et une boîte pour ranger sa toupie. Il ne comprenait pas comment le Kyoya d'Hansha avait pu les confondre. Lui ne pourrait jamais le confondre avec son Kyoya.

\- Je les amène à la maison.

Ce fut alors que l'autre Ginga les remarqua. Il les toisa les uns après les autres avec un mélange de mépris et de méfiance.

\- C'est qui ceux-là ?

\- Nos doubles dimensionnels.

Il dévisagea le Kyoya de son monde avec incrédulité.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Ils viennent d'une dimension parallèle...

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ben... ils me l'ont dit...

\- Et tu les as cru ? Tu es vraiment trop naïf.

Sa voix dégoulina de mépris. L'autre Kyoya se recroquevilla. Le double de Ginga leur lança un regard avant d'entraîner son Kyoya à l'écart. Il lui expliqua quelque chose qui réussit à le faire pâlir davantage.

\- Tu crois ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix pointue.

L'autre se contenta d'opiner en réponse.

Ginga s'approcha d'eux.

\- Mais ils ont l'air si gentils...

\- Il y a un problème ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Kyoya d'Hansha semblait inquiet tandis que l'autre Ginga le toisa avec hauteur.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde, déclara son double en le détaillant.

\- Tu ne veux plus nous aider ? demanda Yû en les approchant.

L'autre Kyoya semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il regarda son Ginga comme s'il attendait sa permission.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, s'agaça-t-il.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il les dévisageait.

\- Quoique... si c'est bien ce que je crois... ça pourrait être divertissant.

Il attrapa l'autre Kyoya par la nuque et l'obligea à reprendre sa route. Quand ils avancèrent, il lui retira sa capuche.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que cette manie m'agace. C'est ridicule.

\- Désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser.

\- Désolé.

\- Kyoya...

Le double de Kyoya se tut et se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Il marcha plus lentement, rechignant à arriver à destination.

\- C'est dingue, commenta Yû. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à notre Gingy.

Il adressa un regard méprisant à l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles toi ?

Yû ne sut quoi répondre. Le double de Ginga appuya sur le bas du dos de son Kyoya et le poussa légèrement. Le vert se mit à marcher plus vite.

\- Il est vraiment pas sympa, fit Yû.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait pendant que tu perdais ton temps avec eux ? demanda le double de Ginga à son compatriote. J'ai écrasé Ryûga. Encore. Il n'y a vraiment aucun adversaire qui en vaille la peine ici.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu le fais exprès ?!

Il secoua timidement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour contrarier quelqu'un volontairement.

Le vert rougit honteusement et baissa la tête, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer à chouiner.

L'autre Kyoya ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il avait failli s'excuser de nouveau.

\- Vous... vous parliez de votre duel contre Ryûga.

\- Ah oui. Je l'ai écrasé. J'aurais peut-être dû détruire sa toupie.

Ginga s'arrêta, choqué. Ses amis furent dans le même état que lui.

\- Les gens faibles ne devraient pas avoir le droit de jouer au Beyblade, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Ce... Si vous détruisez tous vos adversaires, il ne vous restera plus personne à combattre...

L'autre Ginga émit un reniflement méprisant.

\- Combattre est un bien grand mot mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Ils continuèrent leur route dans le silence. Ginga se laissa quelque peu distancer par les citadins d'Hansha. Comme il l'avait craint, son double ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Celui de Kyoya, même s'il était terriblement différent de son rival, avait l'air sympa au moins.

Quelque chose s'agrippa à sa veste et le tira légèrement. Ginga baissa la tête. Kenta marchait à côté de lui, l'air inquiet. Il plaça sa main à côté de sa bouche, comme s'il voulait ne pas être entendu des autres.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait continuer à les suivre ? Le faux-toi ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Yû s'appuya de l'autre côté de Kenta pour se mêler à la discussion.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kéké. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas sympa mais tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer les autres ? On n'aura pas l'occasion de voir une telle chose deux fois.

\- Peut-être mais... s'ils sont tous comme lui ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait : t'as vu l'autre Yoyo ?

Kenta opina sans être convaincu pourtant.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, intervint Tsubasa en les rejoignant. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur ce monde pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

\- Tu as sans doute raison...

Yû accéléra, se retourna et s'arrêta, une moue sur le visage, obligeant leur petit groupe à s'arrêter.

\- Allez... Soyez un peu plus enthousiastes... Une grande aventure nous tend les bras ! On ne va tout de même pas abandonner alors qu'elle n'a même pas commencé !

Ginga sentit un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Son coéquipier avait parfaitement raison. Ils ne devaient pas se décourager. Il y avait toujours quelques aspects négatifs à une aventure – ici, il s'agissait clairement de son double – mais ça comptait si peu comparé au reste. En plus, pour une fois, son rival serait obligé de rester avec eux du début à la fin. Même lui n'était pas assez inconscient pour faire cavalier seul dans un monde inconnu.

Enfin... il l'espérait.

Tsubasa dévisagea l'enfant avec un air soupçonneux.

\- Tu as juste envie de rencontrer d'autres doubles, n'est-ce pas ?

Yû se mit à rire et frotta ses cheveux.

\- C'est un bonus non négligeable.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler qu'on en finisse, s'agaça Kyoya.

Yû le regarda, un éclat rieur dans les yeux.

\- Tu boudes juste parce que ton sosie ne te plaît pas.

Kyoya grogna puis les devança. Les citadins d'Hansha continuaient d'avancer sans donner l'impression d'avoir remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ginga fit signe à ses amis de reprendre leur route. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser distancer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leurs guides s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment qui ne se distinguait en rien des autres. Le double de Kyoya s'approcha de la porte, s'apprêtant à frapper. Son geste se suspendit et il se mit à hésiter. Avec un soupir agacé, le double de Ginga le bouscula, manquant de le faire tomber. Kyoya d'Hansha recula tandis qu'il frappait énergiquement sur le battant. Il attendit moins de deux secondes avant de se remettre à frapper. Il poussa un nouveau soupir agacé.

\- C'est pas vrai... Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Alors qu'il allait frapper encore, la porte s'entrebâilla.

\- Pas trop tôt ! s'énerva-t-il avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Le double de Kyoya demeura en bas des escaliers, penaud. Il attrapa sa capuche, hésita, mais finalement la lâcha et ne sembla plus savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda poliment Tsubasa.

Le double de Kyoya sursauta et se retourna. Il s'écarta, leur laissant suffisamment de place pour passer.

\- B-bien sûr. Allez-y.

Il arrangea de nouveau sa capuche sans oser la mettre, le regard rivé sur le sol. Son attitude était toujours aussi perturbante. Néanmoins, Ginga s'approcha de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention sans l'effrayer.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

Le double de Kyoya leva légèrement la tête et lui adressa la timide copie d'un sourire.

\- C'est normal.

La porte claqua contre le mur, les faisant sursauter. Le double de Ginga réapparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lança-t-il en regardant son concitoyen.

\- Je...

Le double de Kyoya fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je dois partir...

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel puis descendit les escaliers en claquant des pieds. Il attrapa sa capuche et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi.

\- Désolé...

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! La prochaine fois que j'entends ce mot sortir de ta bouche, je t'éclate et je réduis Leone en miettes.

Cette fois-ci, l'autre Kyoya ne répondit pas.

Le groupe les regarda avec ahurissement rentrer dans la maison délabrée.

\- Euh... Vous voulez toujours qu'on les suive ? demanda Madoka.

Son ton laissait entendre qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Ginga se retourna. Hormis Yû, aucun de ses amis ne montrait d'impatience à l'idée d'entrer dans le bâtiment et de découvrir ce qui les attendait.

\- Plus que jamais ! répondit Yû, les yeux étincelants.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, soupira Tsubasa.

Ginga prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage, et leur sourit avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il put.

\- Allons-y !

L'air suspicieux arboré par Kyoya lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à donner le change. Tant pis. Il avait fait de son mieux.

Quelque chose le bouscula.

\- Hé !

Masamune l'avait poussé pour pouvoir passer en premier. Ginga se pencha vers lui, les dents serrées. Il percuta son front.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Masamune le poussa.

\- Tu nous fais perdre du temps. On devrait déjà y être.

Ginga reprit la main, son agacement augmentant d'un cran.

\- J'essaye d'encourager nos amis ! Tu t'en rendrais compte si t'étais un peu moins égoïste !

Masamune le repoussa.

\- T'as juste honte parce que ton double est un sale type !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

Kyoya l'éloigna de Masamune d'un geste, les yeux chargés de reproche.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'indigna Ginga, un peu plus calmement.

Le regard de son rival le poussa à se taire et à mieux se tenir. Il se redressa.

\- Tu n'as pas à te conduire de façon aussi ridicule.

Derrière lui, Masamune se mit à ricaner. Ginga fit la moue.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à me conduire comme ça...

Kyoya lui fit face.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de cet abruti. Quoiqu'il fasse, il est ridicule de toute façon. Toi, tu es mon rival. Essaye de ne pas me faire honte.

Ginga le dévisagea, clignant de ses yeux écarquillés. Alors que Masamune s'exclamait d'indignation, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- D'accord !

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser « apaiser les esprits », commenta Nile.

Madoka s'exclama, attirant l'attention sur elle. Elle semblait complètement ahurie.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? se vexa Kyoya.

Elle leva un bras tremblant et pointa tant bien que mal la porte.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt perturbant, lança la voix de Madoka dans leur dos.

Ginga se retourna. Une adolescente les toisait depuis le sommet des marches, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, les poings sur les hanches. Elle portait un jean troué aux genoux et des chaussures de randonnée. Son débardeur pourpre arborait des motifs gris. En les regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du symbole de toupie Gasher. Des lunettes d'aviateur au sommet de son crâne maintenait ses cheveux en place et empêchaient sa coiffure de se défaire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les détaillant d'un regard perçant.

\- Je pensais que c'était une blague mais il faut croire qu'ils étaient sérieux.

Elle fit un quart de tour.

\- Venez. Vous attendez quoi pour entrer ?

Ginga échangea un regard perturbé avec ses amis tandis que la double de Madoka entrait dans la maison.

Madoka se ratatina sur elle-même.

\- Je suis une racaille...

Il fit un pas dans la maison.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 1_

* * *

Note : Le double de Madoka a beaucoup changé, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 2 : Un doux foyer

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Le peu d'enthousiasme autour de cette fic me sidère xD Vous préférez la version 1 ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un doux foyer**

* * *

Il faisait étonnamment frais dans l'immeuble. Ginga observa tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était agréablement surpris. L'intérieur n'était pas du tout à l'image de l'apparence extérieure du bâtiment. L'entrée dans laquelle ils arrivèrent semblait solide, même plutôt chaleureuse. Le parquet sombre craquait sous leurs pieds sans que ce soit sinistre. Des tableaux accrochés aux murs ajoutaient des touches de couleur. Il constata avec amusement qu'ils représentaient des toupies.

\- N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte ! lança le double de Madoka en entrant dans une autre pièce.

Ginga la suivit. Il arriva dans un vaste salon. Dans un coin, une table se dressait, entourée de nombreuses chaises. Toutes les fenêtres étaient barricadées, sûrement pour empêcher la chaleur du soleil d'entrer. Des canapés et des fauteuils occupaient une grande partie de la pièce. Sur l'un deux, se tenaient le sosie de Ryûga et le double de Kyoya. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il tenait un livre d'une main. De l'autre, il ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux du double de Kyoya, l'air attendri. Ce dernier le laissait faire, les yeux fermés et le sourire le plus sincère de la journée aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le double de Ginga fit mine de vomir. En voyant Madoka d'Hansha, il se leva d'un bond et lui donna un coup de coude complice dans les côtes.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas aussi niaise qu'eux toi. Déjà qu'ils sont difficilement supportables...

L'autre Kyoya se recroquevilla tandis que le double de Ryûga adressait un regard désapprobateur au roux.

\- Tu peux partir si ça ne te plaît pas, déclara-t-il.

Le rouquin fit un pas menaçant vers eux.

\- Pourquoi je devrais partir ? C'est à vous de changer. Vous êtes faibles et votre comportement ne fait qu'empirer ça.

\- Tu es chez moi. Ce n'est pas à moi de changer d'attitude.

\- Si ça te plaît d'y croire.

Le regard doré, incroyablement doux, se posa sur Ginga et ses amis qui arrivaient au compte-goutte. Kyoya se crispa à côté de lui.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ?

Son ton montrait le choc qu'il ressentait.

\- J'allais poser la même question, déclara posément le blanc.

Le double de Kyoya répondit d'une voix si basse qu'ils n'entendirent qu'un faible murmure.

\- Tu crois qu'ils t'ont dit la vérité ?

Le double de Kyoya arrangea une fois de plus sa capuche autour de son cou.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils mentiraient.

\- Moi, j'ai bien ma petite idée, lança le double de Ginga, de nouveau assis sur la table. Les pièges, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Ce serait vraiment très élaboré comme plan.

\- Tu trouves ça moins crédible que la théorie des « doubles dimensionnels » ? répliqua le rouquin en mimant les guillemets.

\- Un peu.

\- Tu rigoles ?

Le double de Madoka pointa une porte du pouce.

\- On a qu'à demander à l'intello. Il nous dira quelle est l'explication la plus probable.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Le double de Ginga bondit de son perchoir. Avant même d'atterrir sur le sol, il avait sorti son lanceur et y avait enclenché une toupie. Il le pointa dans leur direction, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- On va régler ça, ici et maintenant.

Kyoya posa une main sur son propre lanceur. Un sourire féroce courba ses lèvres.

\- Enfin un peu d'action.

Ginga attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'agaça Kyoya.

\- Tu ne peux pas engager un combat ici. Tu pourrais faire s'écrouler leur maison.

Évidemment, son argument ne convainquit pas Kyoya. Ginga n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il l'avait essayé.

\- Comment pourra-t-on rentrer chez nous si on attaque les premières personnes qui pourraient nous aider ?

Cette fois, son argument fit mouche. Son rival laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, abandonnant l'idée de se lancer dans un combat. Ils venaient d'éviter la catastrophe de peu.

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Un éclair rouge passa devant ses yeux. Il sentit une brûlure sur sa joue. Il se retourna. Son double les regardait avec un mépris amusé, faisant rebondir son lanceur dans sa main, provocateur.

\- Alors, par lequel de vous je commence ?

Sa toupie revient suffisamment lentement vers lui pour que Ginga puisse la distinguer. Elle ressemblait énormément à Pegasus, hormis ses couleurs : elle arborait majoritairement du rouge et du noir.

Le bey s'arrêta juste devant son propriétaire. Son spectre se matérialisa lentement. Une silhouette informe s'en extirpa. Deux ailes noires s'étendirent, occupant une bonne partie de la pièce et donnant l'impression d'absorber la lumière. Des plumes de ténèbres virevoltèrent dans l'espace. Un cou s'étira avant qu'une tête aux yeux rouges ne les toise. Une crinière vermeille virevolta au-dessus de son crâne. Les sabots avant claquèrent contre le sol et le pégase demeura courbé, prêt à charger.

\- Maintenant !

Le pégase chargea. Ne pensant qu'à protéger ses amis, Ginga s'empara de son lanceur et de sa toupie.

\- Attention ! cria la voix de Kyoya à côté de lui.

Le spectre s'évanouit. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, piquant les yeux et la gorge de Ginga. Il plissa les yeux, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde des événements.

Le nuage s'évanouit, laissant apparaître L-Drago qui bloquait l'autre Pegasus.

\- Tu m'as lancé un défi je crois, lança Ryûga.

\- Tu as l'air un peu plus intéressant que l'autre, déclara le double de Ginga en se penchant en avant. On va voir ce que tu vaux.

Le Pegasus recula pour prendre de l'élan puis percuta L-Drago avec force, sans même le faire vaciller. Le sourire du double de Ginga s'effaça. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il fit reculer son Pegasus, songeur.

\- Ça suffit, déclara le double de Ryûga.

Étonnamment, le double de Ginga récupéra sa toupie sans faire plus d'histoires.

\- Il n'a pas le même niveau que toi.

Ça sonnait comme un reproche.

Ryûga attendit un peu avec de récupérer L-Drago, comme s'il espérait avoir tout de même son combat.

\- Madoka, va le chercher.

Le double de Madoka hésita, comme si elle rechignait à obéir, avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'elle avait désigné plus tôt.

Le double de Ryûga vint se placer face à eux, sans montrer d'appréhension face à leur grand nombre, seulement navré, sûrement à cause du comportement de son concitoyen.

\- Désolé. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je devrais accueillir des hôtes mais il vaut mieux se montrer méfiants.

\- C'est compréhensible, intervint Tsubasa. Nous venons par surprise et posons des problèmes par notre simple présence.

Ginga n'intervint pas. Il trouvait leur méfiance étrange. Il comprenait qu'ils ne croient pas sans preuve au fait qu'ils venaient d'une dimension parallèle – c'était assez invraisemblable – mais leur méfiance... la façon dont il les considérait... Il avait l'impression que ça cachait quelque chose.

L'autre Madoka fit son retour dans la pièce d'un pas lourd, provoquant un soupir consterné chez la technicienne. Un peu plus et elle se mettrait à pleurer de désespoir. Quelqu'un la suivait. Ginga s'avança pour mieux voir qui. La surprise l'envahit quand il le reconnut. À croire qu'il ne s'habituerait pas à ce qu'il découvrait dans ce monde.

Le double de Masamune les observa les uns après les autres tout en avançant dans le salon. Il arrangea les lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez puis lissa machinalement son costume noir très distingué. Sa mèche rouge se fondait parfaitement dans sa coiffure au lieu de se rebeller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ? demanda-t-il. L'autre brute m'a demandé de venir sans rien m'expliquer.

Le double de Kyoya baissa les yeux, voulant éviter de répondre.

\- Ils disent venir d'une dimension parallèle, déclara le double de Ryûga. Sans vouloir vous offenser, ajouta-t-il en leur adressant un regard.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Tsubasa.

Un éclat d'intérêt illumina les yeux bruns.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'ai toutes les données ici, répondit Madoka en sortant son portable de sa pochette.

Le double de Masamune franchit vivement la distance qui les séparait. Il s'empara de la machine et, sans prêter attention au cri d'indignation de Madoka, ouvrit le PC. Il tapa quelques mots, lu les données à toute vitesse. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il referma l'ordinateur et le rendit à sa propriétaire légitime. L'adolescente le récupéra vivement et le rangea dans sa pochette, voulant le mettre en sécurité.

Le sosie de Masamune se tourna vers ses compatriotes.

\- Ils disent vrai. Leurs données sont très intéressantes. Je retourna travailler. Prévenez-moi si jamais vous découvrez autre chose de ce genre.

Le double de Ginga poussa un soupir agacé tandis que le brun disparaissait dans la salle dont il était venu et refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- On a qu'à les jeter dehors, marmonna-t-il.

\- Nous ne jetterons personne dehors, contra le double de Ryûga.

\- De quel droit tu décides ça ?

Le double du blanc se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- Tsss ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta maison que tu dois accueillir n'importe qui !

\- Si je ne le faisais pas, tu ne serais pas là non plus. Si ça te déplaît tant que ça, tu peux toujours retourner chez ton père.

Le double de Ginga fit une moue méprisante.

\- Plutôt crever, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ginga se crispa instinctivement.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, bienvenue chez moi, déclara le double de Ryûga. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci, répondit Tsubasa.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ces civilités.

Le regard doré les balaya, s'arrêtant sur chacun d'entre eux. Ginga eut l'impression qu'il resta sur lui un peu plus longtemps. Ça se comprenait : ils étaient diamétralement opposés aux personnes qu'il connaissait tout en étant leurs sosies physiques.

\- Kyoya, dit-il à son concitoyen.

Son rival se crispa tandis que son double posait un regard doux, plein d'interrogations, sur son ami.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux aller chercher une trousse de soin ?

Il opina puis partit par une autre porte. Il la laissa ouverte, laissant apparaître des escaliers qu'il grimpa.

Un rire se mit à résonner. Ginga se tourna vers Yû qui se tenait le ventre, plié en deux.

\- Vous avez vu ? Ce Yoyo est non seulement super émotif et gentil mais il est serviable !

Kenta plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche et se tourna pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! s'énerva Kyoya.

\- Tu veux que je dise ça ?

\- À choisir je préférerais que tu te taises !

Yû se redressa avec un sourire malicieux. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui et essayer d'être sympa.

\- Grrr !

\- C'est vrai que c'est troublant de voir deux personnes qui se ressemblent tant être aussi différentes, commenta Nile, les bras croisés, songeur.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Nile croisa les bras et darda son regard vert sur son leader.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal.

Kyoya leur montra le double de Ginga qui fronça les sourcils, vexé par son geste.

\- C'est pareil dans son cas et celui de Ginga mais vous n'en faites pas tout un drame.

\- Kyoya a raison, intervint Benkei. C'est pire pourtant.

Yû croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- Non. C'est pas comparable.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a la pire version de Yoyo alors qu'on a la meilleure de Gingy.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

Tsubasa posa une main sur son front, exaspéré par leur comportement. Il s'avança vers le double de Ryûga qui les observait avec un sourire et attendait patiemment qu'ils finissent leur discussion. Il voulait sûrement lui parler de la suite. Ginga décida de les rejoindre pour participer à la conversation. Il savait que la chamaillerie de ses amis ne causerait pas de dégâts – malgré ce qu'il aimait prétendre, Kyoya ne ferait jamais de mal à Yû.

\- Ta proposition est très aimable mais nous voudrions rentrer chez nous.

Sa phrase calma les esprits et un silence songeur envahit la pièce.

\- Vous savez comment faire ?

Le silence se fit lourd.

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

Le regard d'or se fit plus doux si possible.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici le temps de rentrer chez vous. Nous vous aiderons.

\- Hé ! N'engage pas la parole des autres comme ça ! s'agaça le double de Ginga.

Le double de Ryûga se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu peux bien faire quelque chose pour aider de temps en temps. Tu es logé et nourri gratuitement.

Le double de Ginga se redressa avec un air hautain.

\- T'as qu'à demander à ta bonniche.

Son regard se posa derrière le double de Ryûga où celui de Kyoya réapparaissait, hésitant, et esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Tiens, quand on en parle...

Le double de Kyoya s'arrêta et esquissa un pas en arrière, voulant repartir, le visage écarlate.

\- C'est un ami serviable. Arrête de le dénigrer.

Ginga d'Hansha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un larbin quoi.

La déclaration du blanc avait redonné courage au vert qui se remit à avancer, les épaules voûtées, les mains serrées autour de son sac. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne son ami, le rouquin se lança au travers de sa route et lança un cri féroce. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise – qui ressemblait fort à un couinement – et lâcha sa charge. Des larmes apparurent sur ses cils. Il ramena instinctivement ses bras contre lui et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Il donna à Ginga l'envie de le consoler et de le protéger.

Son double recula et posa nonchalamment les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ça marche à chaque fois, se moqua-t-il.

\- Arrête ça, soupira l'autre Ryûga.

Ginga dévisagea son double. Il lui plaisait de moins en moins.

Le sosie de Kyoya hésita avant de ramasser le sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami qui lui désigna Ginga d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui tendit le sac qu'il accepta avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est gentil mais pourquoi ?

\- Votre joue.

Ginga leva sa main et posa ses doigts contre sa joue. Elle était poisseuse. Il laissa sa main aux doigts rougis retomber contre lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été blessé.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça ! déclara Madoka.

Le double de Kyoya s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Elle prit le sac, farfouilla dedans et commença à le soigner. Il se laissa faire sans se plaindre, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer de temps en temps. À la fin, il se retrouva avec un pansement en travers de la joue. Heureusement, la coupure n'était pas profonde. Elle se soignerait vite.

\- Je te remercie pour ton offre mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'accepter, déclara Tsubasa à l'autre Ryûga. Nous ne voudrions pas causer de problèmes...

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous avons l'habitude des journées mouvementées.

\- Nous aussi mais...

\- Pas celle de traîner avec l'ennemi, grogna Kyoya. Déjà qu'on doit supporter Ryûga.

Ginga se crispa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'Empereur Dragon qui dévisageait son rival.

\- Nous devons nous entraider pour rentrer chez nous, dit le rouquin. Ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer une dispute.

\- On n'est pas obligé de tous rentrer non plus, déclara Ryûga en toisant le vert avec un regard assassin.

\- Ah ouais ? Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir, grogna Kyoya en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Ginga attrapa le bras de son rival pour l'inciter à ne pas trop envenimer la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment.

Kyoya se dégagea d'un geste.

\- Déjà que je dois supporter ces abrutis de la Gan Gan Galaxy.

\- Hé ! se vexa Yû.

Ginga pinça ses lèvres, s'empêchant de répliquer.

\- Attend, reprit Yû, plus calme. Ça veut dire que t'aimes bien passer du temps avec tes coéquipiers ? Où est passé le lion solitaire ? T'as enfin compris que les lions vivent en groupe ?

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Le double de Kyoya les dévisageait, choqué. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Son Ryûga posa une main sur son dos. Il essuya ses yeux avec ses manches trop longues.

\- Vous voyez, on vous cause déjà des problèmes.

\- C'est pas un problème : il chouine tout le temps.

\- Vous ne causez pas de problème, reprit le double de Ryûga. Vous ne connaissez rien ni personne d'autre ici. Il vaut mieux que vous ayez un endroit où vous posez et réfléchir tranquillement. Ce n'est pas... sûr dehors.

Avant que les nouveaux puissent lui demander des précisions, il ajouta :

\- Nous avons plusieurs chambres. Vous ne dérangez pas.

\- Hors de question que je prête la mienne ! s'énerva le double de Ginga.

Le double de Kyoya tira sur la manche de sa chemise pour attirer son attention.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas si ça peut aider.

Ryûga d'Hansha lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas mais il y a beaucoup de place. Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire.

Les épaules du double de Kyoya se détendirent. Malgré sa proposition tout à fait sincère, il préférait ne pas se retrouver en présence d'inconnus trop longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends par « pas sûr » ? demanda Madoka.

\- Vous avez vu l'état de la ville. Il y a beaucoup de danger. Surtout pour des gens qui ne les connaissent pas.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est étonnant que le pleurnichard se promenait seul, intervint le double de Ginga, les yeux dardés sur le vert. Il évite de sortir d'habitude. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

Le sosie de Kyoya approcha ses mains de sa capuche, comptant la remettre pour se soustraire aux regards, mais l'air désapprobateur de son Ginga lui fit changer d'avis. Il commença à triturer ses manches, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- R-rien.

Son ton hésitant et la rougeur de ses joues ne convainquirent personne.

\- Je tirerai ça au clair.

\- C'est peut-être juste dangereux pour vous.

L'attention générale se reporta sur Kyoya dont le regard brillait d'un éclat féroce.

\- Nous avons enduré bien pire. Ce n'est pas ce qui vous effraie qui pourra nous inquiéter.

Ginga sourit. Il avait raison : quels que soient les problèmes, ils pourraient les affronter.

\- Ah la la ! Yoyo, toujours en train de vouloir attirer l'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

\- Bah oui, tu fais toujours des trucs pour qu'on fasse attention à toi. T'es super théâtral en fait.

\- Répète un peu !

\- Ça suffit vous deux, intervint Tsubasa. Nous avons de sérieux problèmes alors n'en ajoutez pas.

Kyoya poussa un grognement et croisa les bras. Yû fit une moue boudeuse. Certain qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas pour l'instant, l'argenté s'avança vers le double de Ryûga.

\- Nous acceptons. Merci.

\- C'est normal. Ça vous dirait de visiter la maison, pour savoir comment vous vous installerez ce soir ?

\- Oui.

Yû se rapprocha de Ginga et lui souffla :

\- Un Ryûga gentil, c'est bizarre aussi.

Le rouquin opina. Lui non plus ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de l'Empereur Dragon et l'énerver de ce genre de commentaires mais il trouvait la situation perturbante.

Le double de Ryûga grimpa les escaliers en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ginga s'exécuta. Il avait envie d'explorer le reste de la maison. Son équipe, Kenta, Hyoma, Nile et Damure le suivirent. Kyoya n'avait aucune envie de participer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le couloir du premier étage.

\- Il y a deux chambres libres à cet étage et une salle de bain à chaque étage. Les chambres sont assez grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. Il faudra juste qu'on installe les lits d'appoint.

\- Vous êtes bien organisés, commenta Hyoma.

Le connaissant bien, Ginga discernait la méfiance dans sa voix.

\- Il nous arrive d'héberger des amis de passage de temps en temps.

\- On ne croirait pas qu'il y ait tant de personnes dans le coin, intervint Yû. La ville a l'air complètement déserte.

Le double de Ryûga opina lentement.

\- Répartissez-vous comme vous le souhaitez.

\- Nous avons deux chambres ?

\- Trois, mais on peut vous en libérer d'autres si vous en avez besoin.

\- On devrait se répartir par équipe. Ce sera comme aux Championnats du Monde. Personne n'aura aucune raison de se plaindre.

Ginga réprima un sourire, sachant pertinemment qui il évoquait.

\- C'est sympa, mais les autres ? intervint Kenta.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de partager avec Hyoma ?

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- Non mais... et Ryûga ?

\- J'y pensais plus du tout, s'étonna Yû. Vous croyez qu'il a besoin de dormir ?

\- C'est un humain.

\- T'es sûr ? Il fait tout le temps des choses si étranges...

L'enfant claqua des doigts.

\- Je sais ! On a qu'à faire un tirage au sort !

\- Et prendre le risque que Ryûga et Kyoya se retrouvent dans la même chambre ?

\- Personne ne peut protester contre le hasard.

Tsubasa se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai que Yoyo peut protester contre tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Nous ne ferons pas de tirage au sort.

\- Dommage.

Ginga trouvait la situation suffisamment explosive sans qu'en plus ils s'en remettent au hasard. Rien que d'imaginer la réaction de Kyoya et de Ryûga s'ils devaient partager la même chambre lui donnait des frissons.

\- Ça vous aiderait d'avoir une chambre de plus ? proposa le double de Ryûga.

\- Oui mais...

Il balaya la protestation d'un geste.

\- Je vais arranger ça. Ce n'est rien.

Yû leva la tête.

\- Il y a quoi là haut ?

\- Un grenier encombré. Il est sans intérêt.

\- Il y a quoi dedans ?

\- De vieilleries inutiles.

Sauf qu'il s'était instinctivement placé entre eux et les escaliers. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important en haut. Ginga ne farfouillerait pas. Ils avaient bien le droit de ne pas tout leur révéler.

\- On redescend ?

Le groupe fit demi-tour et retourna dans la salle principale au rez de chaussée. Le double de Ryûga ferma la marche, comme s'il craignait de les voir essayer de découvrir leurs secrets.

Ils atteignirent le pallier du rez de chaussée.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de chialer ! s'énerva Kyoya.

Ginga se tourna vers lui. Il se tenait à quelques pas de son double qui, agenouillé à même le sol, pleurait à grands sanglots.

\- Arrête de l'embêter, le sermonna Ginga.

\- J'ai rien fait ! Il s'est mis à pleurer sans raison.

Le double du rouquin se tenait dans un coin de la salle, les bras croisés, et toisait la scène d'un regard indéchiffrable. Ryûga ricana.

\- Ça la fout mal de ressembler à un pleurnichard, se moqua-t-il.

\- Parce que tu te crois mieux avec le hippie ?

Yû s'approcha du double de Kyoya.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à l'autre Yoyo ?

\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça !

\- R-rien.

Il se releva en essuyant ses joues. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- T-tout va bien...

Le double de Ryûga s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule. Il s'appuya contre lui. Il lui parla à l'oreille. Le double de Kyoya répondit à voix basse.

Le double de Ginga leva les yeux au ciel.

Madoka s'approcha de son double.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il doit se débrouiller seul sinon il ne réussira jamais rien.

\- Il ne réussira rien de toute façon, intervint le double de Ginga.

Yû croisa les bras et prit un air songeur.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas continuer à les appeler l'autre Yoyo et l'autre Gingy. Il faut qu'on leur trouve des surnoms.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à nous d'être renommés alors que vous êtes dans _notre_ monde ? s'énerva le double de Ginga.

\- Parce qu'on a déjà les nôtres, répondit sombrement Kyoya.

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir !

Yû posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Il émit un bourdonnement songeur. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux lumineux.

\- Je sais !

Il montra le double de Ginga qui lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Et si on t'appelait Maléfique ? Ça t'irait super bien !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ou Ursula. Oh ! Je sais ! Pourquoi pas Scar ?

\- Je t'interdis de me donner un surnom ! Je suis Ginga, le meilleur blader d'Hansha !

\- Pas de quoi se vanter, marmonna Kyoya.

Un regard assassin se posa sur le vert.

\- Oh ! Et pourquoi pas Jafar ?

\- Arrête de l'embêter Yû.

\- Mais mon idée de surnoms est bonne.

Tsubasa ne protesta pas mais il ne voulait pas le voir envenimer la situation.

\- Tu n'as rien de moins... de plus simple ?

\- Bon, ben, Ginsha alors.

Sous l'approbation générale – hormis celle de Ginsha bien sûr – le surnom fut approuvé. Yû se tourna vers le double de Kyoya, toujours blotti contre son Ryûga.

\- Toi, ce sera Kyosha !

Il se contenta d'opiner. Yû le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu ne te plains pas ? s'étonna-t-il. T'insistes pas pour que je t'appelle Kyoya ?

\- Je-j'aime bien.

Ses joues rougirent tandis que Kyoya grognait dans son coin.

\- Je suis content que quelqu'un apprécie mes surnoms à leur juste valeur.

Yû se tourna vers le double de Ryûga.

\- Et toi Ryûsha !

\- Ça me va.

\- Waaa... C'est beaucoup plus simple de vous donner des surnoms à vous !

Il se tourna vers la double de Madoka qui était toujours allongée sur le canapé.

\- Et toi... Dark-Madoka ?

\- Quoi ? Tu me considères comme une simple réplique de ça ?

\- Mais non, mais non... tu préfères Dokasha ?

\- C'est mieux !

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient le choix, marmonna Kyoya.

\- Il faut en trouver un pour Masamune aussi.

\- Hm... Masasha ?

Comme le problème des surnoms étant réglé, Ryûsha s'adressa au double de Kyoya.

\- Si tu es d'accord, il faudrait que tu libères ta chambre. Ils ont besoin de plus de place.

Le double de Kyoya s'enfuit vers les escaliers.

\- Et moi ? s'inquiéta Madoka. On n'a pas du tout pensé à moi !

\- Tu fais partie des Gan Gan Galaxy, non ? fit Ginga.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais dormir dans la même chambre que vous quatre, !

\- Heu...

\- Tu peux rester avec Madoka... Dokasha, proposa le double de Ryûga.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça cette dernière.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi. Juste parce que je suis une fille.

Tous les problèmes étant réglés – enfin, les plus immédiats – les voyageurs se détendirent.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 2_


	4. Chapter 3 : Le vrai problème

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Et si on parlait du vrai problème ?**

* * *

Yû était replié sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et les joues posées sur ses paumes. Il dévisageait le double de Ginga – enfin, Ginsha (même s'il aurait préféré le surnommer Maléfique : ça lui allait si bien !) – de tout ses yeux. Plus il le regardait, plus il trouvait des différences avec son ami. La plupart était terriblement évidente, à commencer par son horrible caractère, mais d'autres avaient un aspect bien plus subtil... Ces différences se trouvaient jusque dans sa manière de se mouvoir.

Depuis quelques minutes, il jouait à dévisager les doubles. Celui de Kyoya avait rougi du bout du nez jusqu'aux oreilles d'être ainsi examiné. Celui de Ryûga lui avait adressé un regard surpris avant de finalement se remettre à s'occuper de ses affaires. Il les trouvait fascinants.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Même si certains mériteraient des leçons de savoir-vivre.

Yû se redressa, boudeur.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Le double de Ginga croisa les bras.

\- Vous êtes insupportables. On devrait tous vous jeter dehors.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, déclara le double de Ryûga avec le calme qui le caractérisait.

En réponse, Ginsha poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Tu sais, commença Yû, malgré nos différences, on a un super point commun !

Toutes les personnes à portée de voix se tournèrent vers lui. Leurs expressions allant de la surprise à l'incompréhension, passant par certaines teintes de condescendance. Yû lui-même était surpris que personne ne voie où il voulait en venir. C'était évident pourtant !

Il se leva d'un bond et fit face à son public.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous ne voyez pas ?

Il étendit les bras pour englober toute la pièce.

\- Nous sommes tous des bladers !

\- On avait remarqué, lança froidement le double de Ginga.

Yû leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas l'intérêt de cette information ? Il n'allait pas leur expliquer _toutes_ les implications tout de même. Une moue boudeuse se peignit sur son visage. Son expression changea quand il vit les yeux de Ginga s'illuminer. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait !

\- Il doit y avoir des endroits pour pratiquer le Beyblade dans le coin, enchaîna le rouquin, rêveur.

Il se tourna vers leur hôte.

\- Il y en a ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répondit simultanément Ginsha.

Ginga s'approcha du double de Ryûga, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

\- Tu pourrais nous y emmener ? J'ai trop envie de voir où vous vous entraînez !

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Tsubasa.

\- Et si on parlait du vrai problème ? Vous savez, le fait d'être coincés dans une dimension parallèle ?

Ginga posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- On aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard, déclara-t-il en souriant. Ça pourrait être amusant d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques qu'on a jamais vu. Tu ne crois pas ?

Tsubasa croisa les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment notre priorité.

\- Allez Tsubasa. Ce n'est pas en restant ici et en parlant qu'on trouvera comment rentrer chez nous.

Yû s'approcha de son ami aux longs cheveux argentés qui hésitait à se laisser convaincre.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : s'ils se défoulent, ils se calmeront peut-être.

L'enfant n'y croyait absolument pas. Rien ne pouvait calmer des bladers comme Kyoya ou Ryûga – et le double de Ginga les concurrençait bien pour le titre du blader le plus susceptible et doté du plus mauvais caractère. Au mieux, les esprits seraient occupés par autre chose pendant quelques minutes. En vérité, il avait aussi envie de découvrir le Beyblade de ce monde-là.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit-il par soupirer.

Ginga se tourna de nouveau vers le double de Ryûga qui l'observait avec attendrissement. Son enthousiasme lui faisait clairement plaisir. Ça devait le changer de certaines personnes.

\- Alors... ?

Tous les nouveaux arrivants étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur hôte. Même Kyoya avait cessé de faire la tête. Ses yeux étincelaient de curiosité. Il fixait lui aussi le double de Ryûga, attendant sa réponse.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous accompagner aujourd'hui. J'ai trop de choses à faire.

Les épaules de Ginga se relâchèrent tandis qu'un air déçu se peignait sur son visage.

\- Mais Ginga peut vous accompagner.

\- Hein ? s'agaça le double du rouquin. Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Un guide touristique ?

Le double de Ryûga se tourna vers son concitoyen sans s'énerver.

\- Tu pourrais accepter d'aider de temps en temps.

\- Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ce genre de bêtise !

Ryûsha laissa échapper un soupir tandis que le double de Kyoya, posté à côté de lui, se recroquevillait.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de voir ce qu'ils valent ? Tu te plains toujours de ne pas avoir assez d'adversaires.

Ginsha fit la moue. Il laissa son regard dériver sur chaque personne présente dans le salon, tentant de mesurer leur puissance. Son regard s'attarda sur l'Empereur Dragon qui le toisait avec un certain mépris. Il haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord. Je veux voir leur niveau.

Un sourire d'un pur mépris s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Même s'ils ne m'égaleront jamais. Ça aura l'intérêt d'être divertissant.

Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent.

\- T'as dit quoi ?! s'énerva immédiatement Kyoya.

Kyosha fit un pas en arrière. Le double de Ginga fit un vague geste de la main qui redoubla leur agacement. Il regardait ses concitoyens.

\- Sortez. Je vous emmène.

Il avait répondu à Kyoya avec un calme étonnant. D'après ce qu'ils avaient vu de lui, il était du genre à provoquer des combats et à tout plonger dans l'anarchie.

Ses yeux fixaient le double de Kyoya qui se ratatinait sur lui-même, souhaitant disparaître.

\- Toi, tu viens, dit-il d'un ton ne laissant place à aucun refus.

Kyosha déglutit, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Mais je... je n'aime pas me battre...

Ginsha fit un pas menaçant vers lui tandis que Kyoya grimaçait. Cette situation devenait plus insupportable à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- À quel moment tu as eu l'impression que c'était une question ?

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Kyosha le suivit arborant un air récalcitrant mais sans oser lutter. Il lança un regard suppliant à son ami aux cheveux blancs qui lui répondit par un léger signe de tête. Il baissa la tête.

Ginsha ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour les dévisager.

\- Alors ? Vous attendez quoi ?

\- On arrive ! répondit Ginga avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Il ne pensait pas réussir un jour à apprécier son double dimensionnel.

\- Dépêchez.

Il disparut à l'extérieur, entraînant Kyosha derrière lui. Ginga et ses amis se lancèrent presque immédiatement à leur suite. La chaleur écrasante de l'extérieur leur tomba dessus. S'ils n'étaient pas habitués aux conditions extrêmes, certains se seraient sûrement évanouis à cause du soudain changement de température. D'ailleurs, Madoka s'adossa au chambranle de la porte. Elle plissa les yeux puis plaça une main sur son front pour couper la lumière du soleil.

\- Je crois que je vais rester ici. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide de toute façon.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

Elle sortit son ordinateur et adressa un clin d'œil à Yû.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je vais compiler toutes les données qu'on a recueilli jusqu'à présent et voir ce que je peux découvrir de plus.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? lui proposa Tsubasa.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

\- À plus tard alors.

\- Amusez-vous bien, leur souhaita Madoka avant de se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Durant leur bref échange, Ginsha avait eu le temps de s'éloigner. Il ne prenait pas la peine de les attendre et le pas hésitant de Kyosha ne le ralentissait en rien. Les bladers durent courir pour les rattraper. Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils purent avancer à une allure plus raisonnable. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville, plus Ginga avait du mal à croire qu'elle était habitée. Les routes, recouvertes de sable et de poussière, semblaient inutilisées depuis longtemps. Les bâtiments se dressaient comme des silhouettes abandonnées. Ginga secoua la tête. La maison de leur hôte avait le même aspect pourtant plusieurs personnes y logeaient confortablement. Par contre, le silence environnant l'oppressait. On aurait dit qu'Hansha était morte. Ou qu'elle retenait son souffle. Mais à cause de quoi ?

Ginga chassa de nouveau ces pensées de son esprit. Il aurait le temps de creuser ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur le Beyblade.

Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Une vague d'enthousiasme le balaya. Il avait hâte d'arriver à destination.

Le groupe marcha encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment particulièrement imposant. Il était en pierre, en brique et en bois, formant un véritable patchwork. Les citadins d'Hansha entrèrent sans hésitation malgré l'état du bâtiment. Ginga fut le premier à les suivre. Il s'engagea dans un couloir aussi sablonneux que l'extérieur. Des pas étouffés derrière lui lui indiquèrent que ses amis le suivaient.

\- J'espère qu'on aura rien à réparer cette fois, lança le double de Ginga.

Sa voix se répercuta dans les murs. Ils finirent de traverser une sorte de sas et se retrouvèrent dans un espace extérieur couvert. Des murs hauts et épais créaient une large enceinte dont les limites étaient protégées par l'ombre. Le vaste espace central était entouré d'une piste de course et, au milieu, il y avait plusieurs stadiums. De l'autre côté, à leur opposé, des petits bâtiments de plein pied se dressaient. Ginga avisa deux silhouettes près d'eux. Une troisième personne sortit d'un des bâtiments et rejoignit le duo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ? demanda agressivement le double de Ginga.

\- Ils ont dû venir s'entraîner.

Le rouquin maléfique regarda méchamment Kyosha qui se mit à fixer le sol et fut parcouru de tremblements.

\- C'est nous qui nous occupons de tenir ce truc debout ! On devrait trouver un moyen d'empêcher la vermine de venir.

\- On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de jouer au Beyblade, déclara Ginga.

\- De quoi tu t'mêles toi ?

\- Le Beyblade permet de créer des liens, ajouta Kenta. Il ne faut pas l'utiliser comme excuse pour séparer les gens.

\- Votre morale bidon ne vaut rien ici.

Le double de Ginga s'éloigna. Kyosha releva la tête, une expression triste sur le visage, pour le suivre du regard. Yû s'approcha de lui et tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Il sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Oh, ça ? Ce... ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

Sauf que son regard les fuit et que ses joues rosirent. Sentant leur attention toujours focalisée sur lui, il attrapa sa capuche et la rabattit sur sa tête.

\- Nous... devrions les rejoindre, murmura-t-il.

Il dévala les escaliers, trébucha au bas des marches et se rétablit de justesse. Il se dirigea vers son concitoyen d'un pas lent.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il marche pas vite, commenta Yû, un brin gêné pour lui.

\- Ouais...

\- On y va ?

Ginsha se dirigeait vers le trio. Il s'arrêta en voyant son concitoyen l'approcher. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui ôter sa capuche.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que cette manie m'agace.

Kyosha ouvrit la bouche mais le referma aussitôt.

\- Au moins, t'as compris quelque chose.

Le groupe les rejoignit avant qu'ils ne se remettent en marche. Plus loin, les silhouettes se précisaient. Elles ne donnaient pas l'impression de les avoir remarqué.

\- Ils vous disent pas quelque chose? demanda Yû.

\- Si, répondit Ginga.

Seulement, deux d'entre eux leur tournaient le dos et le troisième – qui les haranguait – il n'arrivait pas à le remettre. Il avait des cheveux roses hérissés en iroquois. Il portait un sweat à capuche rouge déchiré et un jean noir large. Son visage était déformé par son expression énervée.

\- Il faut t'entraîner mieux que ça ! lança-t-il à un gamin aux cheveux bleus.

\- D'accord ! répondit celui-ci avec enthousiasme.

L'enfant se tourna, heureux, et commença à courir sur la piste.

\- Travaille ton endurance !

\- C'est... Damian ?!

L'enfant se figea et se tourna vers Ginga. Il portait un débardeur blanc et un pantalon de jogging vert vif. Ses grands yeux gris étaient étonnamment doux.

\- Tu devrais être plus sssssssympa avec lui.

Ginga se crispa en entendant la voix de Reiji puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Hyoma dont l'expression s'était décomposée et qui avait pâli. Ginga se rapprocha de son ami d'enfance et posa une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

\- N'oublie pas que les comportements des gens d'ici sont totalement contraires à ceux qu'on connaît.

Hyoma opina lentement.

\- Attendez ! fit Yû.

Il montra le double du bleu du doigt puis l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

\- Si ça c'est Damian... ça veut dire que c'est Jack !

\- Quoi ?!

L'attention se reporta sur le double de Jack pour le détailler. Sans son maquillage, il ne se ressemblait plus. Le double de Jack les toisa rapidement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

\- Il a besoin d'un entraînement dur. Il ne s'améliorera jamais sinon.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'enfant.

Il ancra ses yeux gris à ceux de Kyosha.

\- Ce sont de nouveaux amis à vous ?

Comprenant la confusion qui se jouait, Ginga voulut éclaircir la situation.

\- Nan ! intervint son double. De toute façon, ça vous regarde pas !

\- Leur parle pas Damian. Ils sont pas fréquentables.

Kyosha se recroquevilla un peu plus. Il recula, comme pour se fondre dans la masse.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? s'énerva le rouquin maléfique. T'as rien à faire là ! Cet endroit nous appartient.

\- On s'en occupe autant que vous, sauf qu'on ne cause pas de problèmes avec des idées bizarres !

Ginsha grogna. Le double de Reiji fit un signe apaisant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de nous disputer. Il y a assez de place pour nous tous.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour supporter les enfantillages des citoyens d'Hansha. Son regard se posa sur le stadium le plus proche. Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres. Les Championnats du Monde s'étaient terminés sans qu'il puisse se départager de son rival. Cette quête dans l'étrange monde d'Hansha risquait de durer longtemps. Il était hors de question qu'il patiente. Il attendait de le vaincre depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il se plaça devant son rival pour attirer son attention. Les yeux miel se posèrent sur lui. Il lui désigna le stadium d'un signe de tête.

\- On va se battre.

\- Maintenant ?

Le rouquin avait l'habitude de mises en scène spectaculaires pour leurs duels. Ça lui semblait bien plat comme demande de la part de Kyoya.

\- Tu voulais t'entraîner, non ?

Sauf que Kyoya avait bien parlé d'un combat.

Ginga se mit à sourire.

\- Tu veux faire une bataille royale ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment autre chose à faire.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le stadium. Certains de leurs amis les suivirent des yeux tandis que les autres restèrent concentrés sur l'altercation entre les habitants d'Hansha où le ton montait. Les rivaux se postèrent face à face, chaque d'un côté du stadium.

\- Personne n'a l'air de vouloir participer, déclara Ginga en enclenchant Pegasus dans son lanceur.

\- On va devoir se contenter d'un duel, répliqua Kyoya avec un sourire féroce.

\- On oublie l'entraînement ?

Ginga savait qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'entraînement.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua. Il prit son lanceur.

\- Trois ! lança-t-il.

\- Deux !

L'attention se reporta enfin sur eux.

\- Un ! Hyper Vitesse !

Les deux toupies percutèrent le stadium avec force. Les bladers ne prirent pas la peine de se jauger. Ils se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre. La collision créa une onde de choc qui souleva la poussière présente et la projeta contre les spectateurs qui durent plisser les yeux. Ginsha se désintéressa de sa dispute – pourtant si légitime – et s'approcha du combat. Il bouscula les étrangers qui se trouvaient entre lui et le spectacle. Il se moquait totalement de leur existence. Il ne prit même pas la peine de remettre à leur place ceux qui s'indignèrent. Il s'installa aux premières loges.

Le nuage retomba, laissant voir deux toupies qui tournaient toujours avec autant de force. Le double de Ginga retint sa respiration. Les étrangers étaient bien plus forts qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Bien plus forts que les bladers qu'il connaissait. Ça lui ouvrait tant de possibilités...

\- Rugis Leone !

Une tornade fut formée par la toupie verte. Les yeux de Ginsha s'écarquillèrent. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Leone puisse receler une telle puissance. Sa surprise et sa fascination s'évanouirent subitement. Il se désintéressa du combat et chercha son concitoyen dans la foule. Évidemment, ce dernier restait en retrait, comme s'il craignait de se faire blesser. Ginsha retint un soupir méprisant et le rejoignit. Quand il remarqua son approche, le vert d'Hansha ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

Ginsha lui montra le combat.

\- Tu vois ce que tu pourrais être ?

\- Je...

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas me battre, finit-il dans un murmure.

\- Je m'en fous. On se connaît depuis près de trois ans et je n'avais aucune idée que Leone était capable de ça.

Kyosha se recroquevilla un peu plus. Sa réaction avait beau être habituelle, il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Ginsha. Sa colère redoubla.

\- Tu le savais ! l'accusa-t-il.

Le double de Kyoya fit un pas en arrière. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner. Des yeux bleus humides se levèrent brièvement sur lui.

\- Leone peut faire ça, combattre avec autant de férocité, mais tu m'as obligé à supporter ta faiblesse. À me contenter d'adversaires faibles.

La prise de Ginsha se resserra, faisant couiner Kyosha.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C-c'est dangereux...

\- C'est ça combattre !

Il attira son concitoyen à lui puis le repoussa. Kyosha tomba. Alors qu'il se relevait, le double de Ginga se pencha vers lui.

\- Va t'entraîner.

\- Mais...

\- La prochaine fois que je te défie, si tu ne m'offres pas un combat digne d'intérêt, je détruirai Leone.

Les yeux bleus s'embuèrent alors que Kyosha levait machinalement la main vers son cou, là où il avait accroché sa toupie à une chaîne.

\- Pleurer ne te mènera nulle-part. Va t'entraîner.

Le double de Kyoya opina lentement. Il utilisa sa manche pour essuyer son visage puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers un stadium, à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- C'était méchant ça, commenta Yû.

Ginsha lui lança un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il reporta son attention sur le duel de ses amis. Ginga s'était déconcentré : il regardait dans la direction des doubles dimensionnels.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Ginga ?

Le rouquin reporta immédiatement son attention sur son rival.

\- Vous croyez qu'il arrivera quoi si quelqu'un décide de se mêler du combat ? demanda Yû avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu crois qu'il existe quelqu'un d'aussi inconscient ? contra Kenta.

\- Vos amis sont forts, commenta le double de Damian avec admiration. Ils font partie de la famille de Ginga et de Kyoya ?

\- Ce sont leurs sosies, répondit Yû. Ils ont les mêmes prénoms en plus !

\- Incroyable, souffla le bleu.

Le double de Jack s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu dois faire dix tours de terrain, tu t'souviens ?

Le double de Damian opina avec enthousiasme.

\- Bien sûr !

Il se tourna vers eux.

\- À plus ! lança-t-il avant de partir.

Yû et Kenta le regardèrent s'éloigner et faire son premier tour de terrain.

\- Il est sympa.

\- Tout le contraire de celui qu'on connaît.

Yû prit la main de Kenta.

\- Tu imagines ce que donnerait le tien ?

\- Ou le tien.

Ils commencèrent à rire. Ginsha choisit ce moment pour revenir. Il passa devant les deux enfants. Yû se pencha vers Kenta et lui murmura :

\- En tout cas, ça risque pas d'être pire que lui.

L'hilarité des enfants redoubla tandis que le double de Ginga se postait sur le bord du stadium.

\- Pegasus !

Le silence tomba sur le terrain d'entraînement. Les enfants se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir une toupie rouge ornée de noir s'interposer entre Leone et Pegasus. Les rivaux se tournèrent agressivement vers l'élément perturbateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit Kyoya.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour voir _nos_ méthodes de combat ? se moqua Ginsha.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'interposer dans un duel entre Ginga et moi !

Le sourire du double de Ginga s'élargit.

\- Comment vas-tu m'en empêcher ?

\- Grrr !

\- Il s'en voulait pas de s'être comporté comme ça pendant les Championnats du Monde ? commenta Masamune avec mesquinerie.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'énerva Kyoya. Là, c'est un duel entre Ginga et moi !

Son regard furieux se posa sur le double de son rival.

\- Tu vas regretter ton geste ! LEONE !

La toupie émeraude fusa vers la Pegasus sombre. La toupie bleu se lança sur son sillage.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils soient les seuls à s'amuser, déclara Masamune avant d'envoyer Striker.

\- Tu es complètement stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? s'énerva Nile.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas écouté, le Wild Fang envoya Horuseus au combat. Horuseus frappa Striker et le poussa dans un coin de stadium, l'empêchant de se mêler du duel de Kyoya.

\- Ça se transforme en bataille royale, commenta Yû.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y participer, répliqua Kenta.

Le double de Jack croisa les bras en fixant Ginsha.

\- Ça dégénère à chaque fois qu'il fait un truc de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai ? intervint Yû, empli de curiosité. Il a fait quoi par exemple ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Dommage.

Il n'avait pas d'histoire à se mettre sous la dent.

Hyoma s'approcha de Ginga. Il ne comptait pas intervenir – il n'était pas fou non plus – juste raisonner son ami. C'était le seul qu'il pouvait toucher.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous battre mais pour en apprendre plus sur le Beyblade. Ne gaspille pas tes forces dans ce combat.

\- Tu as peur de te battre ? le provoqua Kyoya.

\- Je choisis mes combats. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend ici. Madoka n'a pas sur elle le matériel qui lui permettrait de réparer nos toupies si elles sont abîmées. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver sans défense dans un lieu qui m'est inconnu, et toi ?

Kyoya retroussa ses babines. Il savait que Hyoma tentait de le manipuler pour lui faire accepter sa décision. Son sourire doucereux le confirmait. Mais il avait raison. Se retrouver sans défense... c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Un regard à son rival lui indiqua qu'il avait pris sa décision.

\- Tu as raison mon ami, nous n'avons pas assez réfléchi.

Ginga tendit sa main et Pegasus vint s'y nicher. À contrecœur, Kyoya fit de même. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Il n'aimait pas devoir renoncer à un combat. Néanmoins, si Ginga n'y participait plus, il avait nettement moins d'intérêt.

\- Vous abandonnez ? s'énerva Ginsha. J'aurais dû rester sur ma première impression : vous ne valez rien.

Il récupéra son Pegasus d'un geste rageur.

\- Toi !

\- Kyoya, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, l'apaisa Ginga.

Kyoya dévisagea son rival un instant puis abandonna. Nile passa près de son ancien capitaine et se dirigea vers Damure et Benkei. Kyoya lui emboîta le pas et les Wild Fang se reformèrent un peu à l'écart.

Maintenant que les tensions étaient à peu près retombées et qu'il n'avait plus de combat en perspective, Ginga pouvait reporter son attention sur les nouvelles personnes rencontrées. Le double de Jack les toisait durement, les mains placées sur les hanches. Le double de Reiji, quant à lui, s'approchait d'eux. Ginga vit Hyoma esquisser un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre et d'afficher son sourire habituel. Mais Ginga n'était pas dupe. Tout dans son attitude était crispé et laissait voir son trouble. Ginga posa une main sur son bras pour le soutenir. Hyoma lui offrit un sourire un peu plus sincère.

\- Bravo pour le calme dont tu as fait preuve, dit le serpent. Cccc'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un réusssssir à les calmer.

\- Il se passe quoi d'habitude ?

\- Ççça finit en combat général.

Le double de Jack fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé. Le double de Damian revint à petites foulées. Il s'arrêta près d'eux, le souffle court. Il resta quelques secondes pliés en deux pour reprendre son souffle avant de se redresser, souriant malgré sa fatigue.

\- A... lors ?

\- Tu as fait mieux que la dernière fois.

Son sourire devint lumineux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque j'te l'dis !

Le double de Jack leva la tête et observa le ciel. Il avait dû voir quelque chose qui avait échappé à Ginga car il s'assombrit. Il regarda le double de Reiji.

\- On doit rentrer à la Résidence.

\- Tu as raison. Il ssse fait tard.

Le double de Reiji se tourna vers Hyoma pour lui sourire.

\- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le double de Ginga.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, vous aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Je sais parfaitement comment me débrouiller.

Le double de Reiji opina lentement sans sembler convaincu.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra vite ! lança Damian.

Le double de Jack et lui commencèrent à s'éloigner. L'enfant aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta et tira sur un pan du sweat-shirt rouge pour attirer l'attention de son accompagnateur. Quand il y parvint, il montra le double de Kyoya qui s'entraînait péniblement dans son coin.

\- On devrait lui dire, non ?

\- Non. Ce sont leurs affaires. Ils ont qu'à se débrouiller entre eux.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

\- Faites attention à vous, les conseilla le double de Reiji avant d'aller les rejoindre.

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? s'interrogea Ginga.

Hyoma haussa les épaules pour marquer son ignorance.

\- Rien d'intéressant, aboya le double de Ginga. On reprend l'entraînement ?

Sentant leur réticence, Ginsha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai compris. Je ne vous attaquerai plus cette fois.

Les bladers se dispersèrent dans le vaste terrain et se mirent à s'entraîner. Cela leur faisait du bien dans un monde si étranger de faire quelque chose de si familier. L'entraînement les amusait et leur changeait les idées. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer.

Un bruit déchirant leur perça les tympans. Ginga plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ça ressemblait à une sonnerie, mais c'était trop strident pour qu'il en soit sûr. Et ça cessa. Soudainement. Ginga laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps avec hésitation.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Récupérez vos toupies ! cria son double.

Suivant son propre conseil, Ginsha récupéra le Pegasus rouge et se mit à courir. Inquiétés par son attitude, les bladers firent de même avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Ginsha attrapa le bras de son compatriote vert qui récupérait son bey et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment et en sortirent vite. Leurs pas martelaient la route et se réverbèrent dans le silence.

Les bladers coururent comme des dératés. Les deux citoyens d'Hansha se trouvaient devant eux. Même Kyosha se forçait à courir. Les autres les suivaient, incapables de s'orienter dans cette ville inconnue. L'affolement des habitants d'Hansha les gagnait peu à peu, même s'ils n'en comprenaient ni l'origine ni la raison. Ginsha tourna soudainement et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Kyosha arriva juste après lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol, complètement essoufflé, les jambes flageolantes. Ryûsha se précipita vers lui. Il s'agenouilla et l'aida à se redresser. Le double de Kyoya se blottit contre lui en tremblant. Leur hôte lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter. Le groupe les rejoignit vite. Le double de Madoka claqua la porte puis se colla contre le battant et ferma tous les verrous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hyoma.

Le double de Ginga lui lança un regard agacé.

\- T'es idiot pour demander des évidences ?

\- Nous ne venons pas d'ici, répondit Hyoma avec calme. Nous ne connaissons rien à ce monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez accueilli. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on se mette en danger inutilement.

Les habitants d'Hansha se mirent à les observer étrangement. Le double de Kyoya se pencha vers celui de Ryûga et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Apparemment, répondit-il.

Il lâcha Kyosha qui le suivit des yeux et se leva. Il s'approcha des étrangers.

\- Il s'agit du couvre-feu.

Il ne reçut que des regards interrogateurs.

\- Vous avez un couvre-feu ?

\- Vous n'en avez pas, vous ? rétorqua Ginsha, avec un peu moins d'agressivité que d'ordinaire.

\- Bah non.

\- La chance, murmura le double de Madoka.

Le silence s'instaura pendant quelques secondes.

\- Le couvre-feu est dangereux, reprit Ryûsha. Il ne faut pas se trouver dehors après qu'il ait sonné. Vous avez eu de la chance se revenir sain et sauf.

Kenta laissa son regard dériver sur le visage de chaque personne présente. Les citadins d'Hansha étaient étrangement solennels. Les expressions de ses amis offraient une gamme variée, allant de l'étonnement à l'inquiétude. Kenta recommença son observation, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ça le frappa soudainement. Il manquait quelqu'un.

\- Au fait, commença-t-il.

Toute l'attention se reporta sur lui.

\- Quelqu'un sait où est Ryûga ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, une silhouette observait le groupe disparate entrer dans une maison. De ses yeux bleus, il fixa le dernier adolescent se précipiter à l'intérieur et la porte se refermer derrière lui. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres. Il se passait enfin quelque chose dans cette fichue ville. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle représentait un danger. Des informateurs sûrs lui avaient expliqué certaines choses au sujet d'Hansha. Des choses qui indiquaient que cette ville n'était pas aussi calme que son apparence le laissait croire.

Son sourire s'accentua. Il fit un pas en arrière pour se fondre dans l'ombre. Il devait faire son rapport maintenant. Après, il pourrait enfin agir.

Il s'éloigna. Son pas se fit de plus en plus rapide. Il avait hâte de faire son rapport, hâte d'expliquer ce qui clochait dans cette ville. Ainsi, il aurait le champ libre. Il pourrait découvrir ce qu'Hansha cachait et pourrait enfin se débarrasser de tous les problèmes qui y rôdaient depuis un moment. Il serait sûrement récompensé pour son travail.

Il accéléra, porté sur les ailes de l'ambition.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 3_

* * *

Eh oui ! Vous ne trouviez pas l'empereur dragon un peu trop calme ? x) La quasi totalité de ce chapitre est une nouveauté par rapport à la version 1, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages : Damian et Jack. La situation du double de Reiji et les conditions de son apparitions ont changé elles aussi.

Rendez-vous au chapitre 4 !


	5. Chapter 4 : Autour du dîner

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Autour du dîner**

* * *

\- Vous avez perdu Ryûga ? s'étrangla Tsubasa.

Les bladers se mirent à regarder autour d'eux, cherchant des traces de l'Empereur Dragon, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Kenta avait raison : Ryûga n'était pas avec eux.

Ginga croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- En y réfléchissant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit venu s'entraîner avec nous, et vous ?

Ils firent tous défiler le souvenir des dernières heures dans leurs esprits. Mais non. Ryûga ne s'était pas entraîné avec eux. Le contraire aurait été remarqué et remarquable.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?

\- Je me souviens qu'il est sorti avec nous, réfléchit Yû. Et après... Je crois pas qu'il soit venu jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement.

\- Vous l'avez perdu dès la maison ?

\- Oh, c'est bon ! s'agaça Kyoya. Il peut se débrouiller seul. Ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes nous fera des problèmes en moins !

\- Ça, c'est pas sympa Yoyo.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

\- Ouais ouais.

Le double de Ryûga s'approcha d'eux, Kyosha sur ses talons. Ils arboraient des airs tristes.

\- Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé à votre ami.

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas notre ami, marmonna Kyoya.

Son double tressaillit et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

Tsubasa soupira. À vrai dire, la disparition de Ryûga ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il était bien plus surpris du temps qu'il avait passé à leurs côtés. Mais ça compliquait – encore plus – la situation.

\- Ça pose un problème, déclara Tsubasa.

\- Lequel ? On sait tous que Ryûga n'est pas du genre à travailler en équipe.

Ginga fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son rival en prononçant ces mots. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne suivrait pas l'exemple de Ryûga.

\- Comment on fait pour le ramener avec nous si on ne sait pas où il est ?

Ginga pinça ses lèvres. Il n'y pensait plus. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux, bien sûr, mais les dernières aventures occupaient encore son esprit.

Kyoya esquissa un sourire féroce.

\- On a qu'à le laisser ici.

\- Nous ne laisserons personne derrière nous, déclara Tsubasa.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir cette discussion tant qu'on ne saura pas comment rentrer chez nous, intervint Nile.

Tsubasa se tourna vers le Wild Fang.

\- Justement. Nous avons trouvé comment rentrer.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ginga.

\- Pourquoi on perd notre temps en discussion alors ? s'énerva Kyoya.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, intervint Madoka.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'adolescente. Elle était tranquillement assise sur le canapé, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Elle leva la tête.

\- En fait, si. La solution est évidente. D'ailleurs, on aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Kenta.

\- On a tous des doubles ici. Donc celui que Ginga a affronté doit en avoir un aussi. Nous devons le trouver et le convaincre de nous renvoyer chez nous.

\- C'est logique, commenta Yû. D'ailleurs, on a rencontré trois autres doubles cet après-midi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des doubles ! cria Ginsha.

Les bladers et la technicienne sursautèrent avant de focaliser leur attention sur lui. Son visage était déformé par la colère. Ses dents étaient serrées, sa mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge. Ils avaient été si pris par leur discussion qu'ils avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient.

\- Désolés, fit Madoka. Nous ne voulions pas nous montrer blessants.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Ryûsha avec un doux sourire.

\- Rien ?! s'étrangla le double de Ginga. Ils nous considèrent comme de vulgaires copies et tu dis que ce n'est rien ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils ont voulu dire, soupira-t-il.

\- On devrait les jeter dehors.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça.

Ginsha croisa les bras.

\- Ils ne vont nous causer que des problèmes ! On a mieux à faire que de jouer les baby-sitters !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! répliqua Kyoya. On a aucune envie de rester avec vous.

Le blader au lion se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda ses compatriotes avec agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On sait quoi faire pour rentrer chez nous : on ne va pas rester ici à attendre inutilement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, déclara Tsubasa.

Les yeux de Kyoya se plissèrent. Il leur adressa un geste agacé et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je pars.

\- Dark Bubull ! Je viens avec toi Kyoya ! s'exclama Benkei en se lançant vers son idole.

Alors que Kyoya approchait sa main de la poignée, Ginsha apparut à côté de lui. Il plaqua sa main sur le battant pour l'empêcher de partir. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je pars. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Les doigts se replièrent, formant des serres sur la porte.

\- Pas maintenant. Demain.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Le double de Ginga s'adossa à la porte, faisant face au vert, dont les sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Personne ne sort pendant le couvre-feu.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de m'en empêcher.

Le double de Madoka alla rejoindre son compatriote. Elle croisa les bras.

\- C'est la loi. Personne ne l'enfreint.

Kyoya lui jeta un regard agacé avant de reporter son attention sur le rouquin. Il esquissa un demi-sourire plein de mépris.

\- T'es pas censé être plus fort que tout le monde ? Si tu étais aussi fort que ça, tu n'aurais pas peur d'un vulgaire couvre-feu.

\- Quoi ?!

Ginga s'approcha du groupe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses dégénérer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kyoya pour attirer son attention. Les orbes bleues tumultueuses se posèrent sur lui, teintées d'agacement mais sans colère. C'était un bon point.

\- On peut attendre jusqu'à demain. Nous ne risquons pas d'avancer dans nos recherches cette nuit.

\- Il faut qu'on s'organise, ajouta Tsubasa.

Kyoya hésita. D'un côté, il comprenait leur point de vue, même si ça l'ennuyait profondément, et ils n'avaient pas tort : il valait mieux faire des recherches organisées. Par contre, la planification n'était pas son fort. Ça prenait trop de temps. Il préférait l'action ou, du moins, utiliser ses capacités de planification pour trouver un moyen de vaincre Ginga.

D'un autre côté, presque plus important, le double de son rival mériterait d'être soufflé.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider, déclara le double de Ryûga.

Tsubasa se tourna vers leur hôte. Sa proposition était sincère. Ça se voyait sur son expression. Sa proposition, ainsi que ses derniers agissements, témoignaient de sa nature serviable.

\- Merci.

Kyosha se pencha vers son ami.

\- On devrait peut-être se coucher tôt, murmura-t-il. Comme ça, on pourrait faire des recherches dès la levée du couvre-feu demain.

Ryûsha lui sourit.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Le double de Kyoya rougit. Ryûsha reporta son attention sur ses invités.

\- Et si nous parlions de votre problème devant un dîner ?

\- Chouette ! s'exclama Ginga. Je meurs de faim.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a rien mangé aujourd'hui, commenta Kenta.

\- Depuis qu'on est arrivés, on n'a pas cessé de bouger.

\- Vous voulez que je prépare quelque chose à manger ? proposa timidement Kyosha.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ? s'étonna Yû.

Le vert d'Hansha opina doucement.

\- Hé ouais, intervint le double de Ginga. Il a toutes les qualités d'une bonne épouse mais aucune d'un vrai blader.

Son regard se posa sur Kyoya.

\- Quel dommage.

Le double de Kyoya baissa la tête.

\- Je... je n'aime pas me battre.

Ginsha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es ridicule ! Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de se battre ? D'écraser ses adversaires et de n'en laisser que des ruines ?

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Les citadins d'Hansha avaient l'habitude de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles : il abhorrait la faiblesse et le criait sur tous les toits. Par contre, une telle déclaration choquait les étrangers. Surtout quand elle était prononcée par la voix de Ginga – même si ce n'était pas le leur.

Comme plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, Kyosha se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine. Ça lui ferait du bien d'être un peu seul. Il y avait bien trop de monde dans la maison depuis ce midi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer autant de monde. Tous ces regards qui se posaient sur lui... Ça le gênait.

Tsubasa vit le double de Kyoya se glisser dans une autre pièce avant de reporter son attention sur leur hôte.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ici quand Ginga s'est battu contre un blader. Il avait une toupie Flame Circinus. Vous le connaissez peut-être... ?

Ryûsha consulta le double de Madoka du regard. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- Non, désolés.

\- Je croyais qu'on connaissait tous les bladers d'Hansha, marmonna Madosha.

\- On les connaît tous, répliqua Ginsha en avançant dans le salon, délaissant son poste. Je les ai tous écrasés, les uns après les autres. Il n'y en a pas tant et ils ne valent pas grand chose.

Il s'arrêta devant le double de Ryûga.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne vit pas à Hansha même.

\- Ce serait problématique.

Ginsha le dépassa puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- C'est pas notre problème.

\- Si. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez eux, ils resteront ici.

Le double de Ginga se redressa brusquement.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! On a des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de les aides ! Ça va nous faire perdre beaucoup de temps !

\- Ah oui et quoi ? se moqua Kyoya. Rester caché chez toi en tremblant ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! cracha-t-il.

\- Arrête Kyoya, intervint Madoka. On a suffisamment de problèmes sans que tu en rajoutes.

\- Vous avez quoi à faire ? demanda Yû, titillé par la curiosité.

Ryûsha et Madosha échangèrent un bref regard avant de reporter leur attention sur les étrangers. Le blanc était crispé, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Rien de si important.

Mais son attitude crispée prouvait qu'il mentait.

\- Ça me rappelle ce qu'a dit Jack tout à l'heure, intervint Hyoma. Il disait que vous causiez des problèmes avec "vos idées bizarres". Est-ce que ça a un rapport ?

Il parlait avec son sourire habituel, terriblement doucereux, qui cachait toutes ses véritables pensées.

Un nouvel échange de regards coupables. Il avait visé juste, apparemment.

\- Vous savez, si vous avez des ennuis, nous pouvons vous aider, déclara Ginga.

\- Ne parle pas en mon nom ! s'agaça Kyoya.

\- Tout va bien, tenta de démentir le double de Ryûga.

Seulement, il n'était pas du tout crédible : il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il ne les regardait pas directement. Madoka eut un sourire attendri. Il ne savait pas mentir. Ces pensées légères s'évanouirent bien vite. Ils leur cachaient quelque chose. Cela devait être grave pour qu'il prenne autant de précautions pour cacher la vérité. Madoka se remémora l'état fantomatique de la ville qu'ils avaient traversé. Un frisson la parcourut. Il devait se passer des choses graves ici.

\- Tu peux nous faire confiance, tu sais ? intervint Yû en regardant leur hôte de tout ses yeux.

Celui-ci sentit sa volonté vaciller. Il hésita. Peu de personnes parvenaient à résister aux puppy-eyes de Yû.

\- Quel est le problème ? ajouta Kenta, attristé par son comportement.

Ryûsha hésita un peu plus. Un soupir profondément agacé résonna. L'attention se porta sur le double de Ginga qui était assis sur le canapé, la tête posée sur son bras appuyé sur le dossier.

\- Nous sommes des rebelles.

\- Ginga, dit sévèrement le double de Ryûga.

Sans son intervention, ils ne l'auraient pas pris au sérieux : son intervention ressemblait bien trop à un sarcasme pour leur clouer le bec pour être réaliste.

\- Quoi ? Ils me soûlent avec leurs questions. Autant répondre directement.

\- Nous n'avons pas à les mêler à ça.

\- C'est toi qui veut les garder ici.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors on ne va pas se casser la tête à leur cacher nos activités.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment tort, intervint Madosha.

Ryûsha les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne partageait pas leur avis.

\- Des rebelles ? interrogea Yû.

\- Ils disent n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressants.

\- Tais-toi ! s'énerva Ginsha. Arrête de commenter !

\- Vous vous rebellez contre quoi ? demanda Nile.

\- Contre qui plutôt, contra Madosha.

\- Ça suffit, ordonna Ryûga d'Hansha d'un ton calme mais sans appel.

Il se tenait droit, de nouveau sûr de lui.

\- Nous vous aiderons à rentrer chez vous.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les siens.

\- Ça suffit avec cette histoire. Nous nous concentrerons sur un objectif à la fois.

Ginsha se leva d'un bond, furieux. Yû observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avec fascination. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de pop-corn à portée de main : tout cela se suivait comme un film. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'intervenir pour que ce soit animé.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Juste parce qu'on a ça dans les pattes ?

Il indiquait les étrangers avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

\- Qu'on fasse une pause, pas qu'on arrête.

Ginsha fit un pas dans sa direction, menaçant.

\- Ça revient au même !

\- Nous n'avançons pas de toute manière. Quelle importance si on arrête quelques jours ?

Sa phrase ressemblait à un soupir de lassitude.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça ! Tu n'es pas notre chef !

Ryûsha s'assombrit mais encaissa la réplique cinglante.

\- Je sais.

Un silence tendu s'ensuivit.

\- De quoi ils parlent ? intervint Masamune, insensible à l'ambiance méfiante et triste.

Yû lui donna un coup de coude, lui arrachant un geignement.

\- Tu vois pas qu'ils règlent leurs comptes ? murmura-t-il. C'est vraiment impoli d'intervenir.

Un sourire chassa son expression sérieuse. Il se pencha en avant et croisa les bras derrière son dos.

\- Enfin, ça te ressemble bien.

\- Quoi ?!

Tsubasa s'interposa entre eux, les bras croisés. Il adressa un regard dur à Masamune qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer, impressionné malgré lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Ils ont de vrais problèmes.

Yû baissa la tête.

\- ...Désolé.

Masamune gonfla ses joues et détourna la tête, blessé dans son orgueil et ne ressentant pas une seule once d'excuse.

Alors que Tsubasa allait s'excuser en leur nom – il commençait à en avoir assez : la journée ne touchait pas encore à sa fin et il l'avait déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois – le double de Kyoya fit irruption dans la pièce, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Enfin... faire irruption était un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'il entra et resta près de la porte. Mais la tension était telle que le moindre changement se voyait comme une irruption dans un duel opposant Kyoya et Ginga.

Ressentant tout cela, Kyosha se ratatina un peu sur lui-même, l'air beaucoup moins fier d'un coup.

\- Le repas est prêt.

\- Cool ! s'exclama Ginga. Je meurs de faim.

Mais leur intervention n'avait pas suffi à calmer les esprits.

Yû s'approcha du double de Kyoya qui n'avait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et se cacher pour échapper à tous les regards.

\- T'es un rebelle toi aussi ?

La réaction de Kyosha ne se fit pas attendre : son visage devint rouge vif et son regard se fit fuyant. Il se tortillait, trop mal à l'aise pour rester immobile, et tirait sur les manches de son sweat-shirt.

\- Des rebelles ? C'est quoi ça ?

Sa voix montait étonnamment haut dans les aigus à cause du stress. Yû pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, même si c'était vraiment difficile.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

Ginsha se cacha le visage.

\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mentir aussi mal.

Le double de Kyoya parvint à rougir encore plus. Tsubasa ne pensait pas cela possible. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, ne parvenant toutefois pas à recouvrir tout son visage.

Ginsha se dirigea vers lui à pas lents. Il lui tira la capuche des mains.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. Tu sais que ça m'agace.

\- Désolé...

Kyosha plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres. Il esquissa un pas en arrière et se cogna contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je ne voulais pas ! Enfin si, mais...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, attendant son châtiment. Seul un soupir profondément agacé lui répondit. Il osa rouvrir un œil, puis l'autre.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour discuter avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Ginsha entra dans la cuisine. Le double de Kyoya se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux blancs, l'air triste.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- Rien d'important. Allons dîner.

Il entraîna son ami dans la salle adjacente. Les étrangers échangèrent un regard avant de les suivre. Ginga fut le premier à leur emboîter le pas, suivi de près par Tsubasa. Il arriva dans une grande salle à manger – pas assez toutefois pour les accueillir tous – qui menait à la cuisine. Son double était assis sur le plan de travail, un bol fumant dans la main. Il fixait son contenu, décidé à les ignorer.

\- Certains devront manger dans le salon, déclara placidement leur hôte.

\- On pourrait y manger tous ensemble, contra Ginga. Ce serait plus sympa.

Ryûsha opina même si, au fond, cela lui importait peu. Il se sentait fatigué, simplement fatigué. Il voulait juste retourner dans sa chambre et dormir.

Il aida Kyosha à préparer les bols de nourriture et se chargea de les servir à leurs invités qui faisaient la queue – le vert manquait de tout renverser à chaque fois qu'un regard se posait sur lui. Quand la file d'attente arriva à son terme, il fit signe à son ami de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ce dernier s'exécuta à contrecœur. Le double de Ryûga profita de ce court répit pour prendre de profondes inspirations. Il devait se préparer mentalement aux innombrables questions qui lui tomberaient immanquablement dessus.

Ayant réuni tout le courage qu'il pouvait, il retourna dans le salon, son propre bol de nourriture dans les mains. Des groupes semblaient s'être formés. Un peu à l'écart, dans un angle de la pièce, se tenaient les Wild Fang. Les trois membres étaient assis par terre tandis que le capitaine était adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas rien manger ? lui demanda Nile.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de charité !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas prendre des forces.

\- Ce sont pas tes affaires.

Nile leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entamer son repas. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Kyoya quand il était dans cet état. Benkei hésita encore un peu mais il mourait trop de faim pour suivre l'exemple de son idole.

Yû, confortablement installé sur le canapé, pépiait quelque chose à Tsubasa et à Kenta. Masamune, qui boudait toujours, leur tournait le dos. Madoka leur tenait compagnie.

Les doubles de Madoka et de Ginga se tenaient dans un coin, discutant à voix basse.

Mais ce qui étonna Ryûsha fut de voir Ginga et Hyoma parler au double de Kyoya. Il se dirigea vers eux.

\- Tu cuisines trop bien ! s'exclama le rouquin avant de manger à nouveau.

Kyosha, pivoine, était assis entre eux. Il regardait fixement le sol.

\- Je trouve aussi, déclara Hyoma.

\- Et il shait de quoi il parle, marmonna Ginga.

\- M-merci.

Ginga devint soudainement sérieux quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Ryûsha. Il avala son repas.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de rébellion ?

Il n'y avait aucune accusation, aucune méfiance dans son ton. Seulement de la curiosité. Pourtant, cela crispa le double de Ryûga.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider. Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je le pense toujours.

Ginga sourit, lumineux, et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, nous avons déjà sauver le monde deux fois.

\- Trois, intervint Kyoya.

Ginga le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air de se mêler à la conversation pourtant.

\- T'oublie le minable au Poséidon.

Le sourire de Ginga réapparut et s'élargit.

\- C'est vrai. Nous avons sauvé le monde trois fois. D'ailleurs, tu as été d'une grande aide à chaque fois.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Ginga lui sourit un peu plus avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes capables de vous aider si vous avez des problèmes.

Il montrait tant d'assurance en prononçant ces paroles que le double de Ryûga ne pouvait que le croire. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de partager cela avec eux néanmoins. C'était leur problème. Il ne pouvait pas mêler tout le monde à ses histoires.

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il releva la tête. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait baissée. Kyosha opina légèrement, l'encourageant à partager les informations avec eux. Le double de Ryûga retint un soupir. S'ils étaient tous d'accord, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Vous avez vu à quoi ressemble Hansha.

Certains hochèrent la tête, les autres tendaient l'oreille ou l'ignoraient ou restaient figés mais à l'écoute.

\- On dirait une ville fantôme, répondit Yû.

\- C'est exact. Les gens ont peur de sortir de leurs maisons. À cause du couvre-feu et de ceux qui l'ont mis en place : les dirigeants.

\- C'est qui ça ?

Ginsha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement ? Le nom ne vous donne pas un indice ?

\- Ce sont les personnes qui dirigent Hansha, répondit le double de Ryûga sans prendre sa remarque en compte. Personne ne sait exactement où ils sont ni qui ils sont. À ce qu'il paraît, ils vivraient dans un fort au milieu du désert.

Yû pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- C'est eux qui ont fait le couvre-feu ? Pourquoi ?

Le double de Madoka haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être pour pouvoir se promener en ville. C'est eux qui ravitaillent Hansha en eau, en nourriture...

\- Vous n'êtes pas sûrs ?

\- Ce n'est pas facile de vérifier figure-toi !

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous offenser, déclara Tsubasa pour calmer les tensions. Personne n'a jamais essayé de découvrir ce qui se passe après le couvre-feu ?

Le double de Ryûga se rembrunit.

\- Si, et cette personne n'est jamais revenue.

Un silence endeuillé plana sur la salle. Ginga voulait en apprendre plus sur les dirigeants pour pouvoir aider ses nouveaux amis mais il n'osait pas reprendre la parole. Apparemment, ils avaient perdu quelqu'un de proche.

\- Donc, vous vous rebellez contre les dirigeants ? demanda Hyoma.

\- C'est ça. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Hansha sous leur joug.

\- Wahou.

\- Et depuis quand vous faîtes ça ?

\- Nous ne l'avons pas tous rejointe en même temps, expliqua Ryûsha. Elle a débuté il y a cinq ans.

\- Le pleurnichard et moi l'avons rejointe il y a deux ans, déclara le double de Ginga.

Kyosha opina timidement. Yû croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- C'est drôle ça. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne prête à tout pour sauver le monde.

Ginsha poussa un sifflement agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour sauver le monde.

\- Pourquoi t'as rejoint la rébellion alors ?

\- Mon père travaille pour les dirigeants. C'est un minable. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un seul point commun avec lui.

\- C'est... dur.

Il haussa les épaules, se moquant visiblement de leur avis.

\- Vous avez parlé de votre chef, intervint Tsubasa. Il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Il est parti sur une mission et nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis.

\- C'était un blader fort ! intervint Ginsha, les yeux brillants.

Pour une fois, il ressemblait un peu à leur Ginga.

\- Et il était vraiment gentil, ajouta Kyosha dans un murmure.

\- Sans compter son courage, fit Madosha, rêveuse. C'est lui qui a créé la rébellion.

\- Mais il a disparu lors d'une mission lui aussi...

Ils se turent de nouveau, encore plus tristes.

Ginga se leva, souriant de tout son être. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Toute l'attention se reporta sur lui.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider, déclara-t-il.

Kyoya poussa un soupir agacé mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il savait que son rival apporterait son aide, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il le faisait à chaque fois. Ginga lui faisait une confiance absolue.

\- C'est dangereux, répliqua Ryûsha. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça.

\- Nous pouvons affronter n'importe quel défi, dit Ginga en serrant le poing. Pas vrai les amis ?

Tous ses amis approuvèrent avec un grand enthousiasme. Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit. Il était si fier d'eux.

\- Mais...

\- De toute façon, nous devons explorer Hansha et ses alentours pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous, continua Ginga sans lui laisser le temps de refuser.

\- Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, ajouta Hyoma. Vous nous aidez à chercher la personne qui peut nous renvoyer chez nous et nous vous aidons à vaincre les dirigeants.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Malgré leur assurance et leur enthousiasme, le double de Ryûga continuait d'hésiter. Ça lui semblait mal de les laisser se mettre en danger. Surtout pour un monde qui n'était pas le leur.

\- Ils sont mêlés à nos histoires de toute façon, déclara Masasha depuis la porte de son bureau.

\- Tu es sorti ?

Il arrangea ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Vous faîtes trop de bruit pour que je puisse me concentrer.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord ? insista Ginga.

Ryûsha le dévisagea un peu plus.

\- Oui, finit-il par acquiescer.

Son sourire devint lumineux.

\- Super !

Hyoma se mit debout.

\- Allons dormir, nous avons beaucoup à faire demain.

Les Gan Gan Galaxy et Kenta partirent vers les escaliers. Ginga s'arrêta auprès de son rival.

\- Tu nous aideras ?

Il n'en doutait pas mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Ils devraient être intéressants à vaincre.

Ginga sourit puis alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 4_


	6. Chapter 5 : Prêts pour un nouveau jour ?

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Prêts pour une nouvelle journée ?**

* * *

Comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille, ils se levèrent aux aurores. Ce fut un peu la pagaille pour les préparations. Il avait beau y avoir plusieurs salles de bain, ce n'était pas suffisant pour eux tous. Il y avait peu de place aussi. Ils se bousculaient – par inadvertance ou exprès – , se disputaient, se saluaient. Le manque d'organisation et d'espace leur fit perdre un temps incroyable. Quand ils eurent tous fini de se préparer, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et eurent droit à un repas préparé par Kyosha, comme la veille. Ses talents de cuisinier ne cessaient d'impressionner Ginga. La nourriture qu'il leur servit, bien que cela ressemblait plus à un déjeuner qu'à un petit déjeuner, était délicieuse. Cette fois-ci, même Kyoya se laissa tenter. Il aurait besoin de forces pour explorer la ville et combattre. S'affamer était contre-productif. Ils mangèrent en silence. Chacun réfléchissait dans son coin à des idées pour la suite des événements. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, ils ne partageaient pas leurs pensées.

Quand ils finirent de manger, ils se sentaient repus et dans de bonnes dispositions pour affronter une nouvelle journée qui sera assurément emplie d'action et de bizarreries en tout genre.

Kyoya se leva en s'étirant. Il avait hâte des combats avenirs : il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et ils feraient un bon échauffement avant son futur duel contre Ginga – celui qui les départagerait enfin. Il l'écraserait de façon spectaculaire la prochaine fois. Il le sentait.

\- On y va ?

Ses Wild Fang se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils arboraient des expressions différentes – de la détermination, de l'inquiétude, de la nonchalance – mais ils étaient tous prêts à le suivre. Ginga se mit aussi debout. Kyoya eut un sourire fier. Même son rival voulait le suivre.

\- Il faut attendre la fin du couvre-feu, déclara Hyoma.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard agacé. Cette histoire de couvre-feu était ridicule. Ils ne savaient pas quels dangers rôdaient dans la ville, ni même s'il y avait de véritables dangers ou si c'était simplement un conte sans fondements auquel les habitants d'Hansha croyaient – ce qui ne le surprendrait pas de leur part. De plus, ça lui faisait perdre du temps et il détestait ça.

\- Le couvre-feu finit automatiquement avec le levé du soleil, expliqua le double de Ryûga.

Kyoya n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était agir. Les ignorant, il se dirigea vers la porte, Benkei sur les talons.

\- Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire, intervint Tsubasa. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir sans plan précis d'abord.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, déclara-t-il avant de franchir le seuil.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu de leurs délires sur le travail d'équipe. En partant de son côté, il avancerait à sa manière, et aurait plus de chance d'arriver à un résultat qu'en étant accompagné par un de ces fardeaux qui servait d'ami à Ginga.

La porte claqua derrière eux.

\- Celui-là ! soupira Yû.

Ginga eut un sourire. Du moment que Kyoya leur prêtait main forte, son attitude lui convenait parfaitement.

\- C'est qui ton plan d'attaque ? demanda-t-il à Tsubasa.

Le double de Ginga se plaça au centre de la pièce et les toisa avec animosité. Ginga se crispa. Il ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir s'habituer à lui un jour. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles était l'antithèse même de ce qu'il était et de ce en quoi il croyait.

\- C'est notre monde ! Pourquoi ce serait à vous de décider ?

Les sourcils de Tsubasa se froncèrent. Son agressivité constante le fatiguait. Elle poserait de nombreux problèmes par la suite. Il en était certain. Au moins, Kyoya n'était pas là pour répliquer et envenimer la situation. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il soit parti de son côté.

\- De nouvelles idées nous aideront, répliqua calmement Ryûsha. Tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent n'a pas fonctionné.

La colère déforma le visage de Ginsha. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à les regarder.

\- Alors ? reprit le double de Ryûga en se tournant vers Tsubasa.

\- Nous devons former plusieurs groupes. Il faut interroger les gens de la ville et chercher des indices.

\- Tu crois que nous n'y avons pas pensé ?! s'énerva de nouveau Ginsha.

\- Ce sera un regard neuf, contra Ryûsha.

Tsubasa continua en ignorant leur échange :

\- Il faut aussi former un groupe qui cherchera Ryûga. Nous devons le retrouver pour lui expliquer ce que nous savons et l'empêcher de causer des problèmes.

Il ne se trouvait pas très convaincant dans la deuxième partie de sa phrase mais il parvint à conserver son calme. En même temps, personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer : c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- On est nombreux, constata Ginga. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Tsubasa ne commenta pas même si, selon lui, le fait même de constituer des groupes posait problème. Il fallait jongler avec les personnalités et les désirs de chacun pour que personne n'ait de raison de se plaindre.

Au moins, Kyoya n'était plus dans les parages et il n'aurait pas à essayer de le convaincre du bien fondé du travail d'équipe. Le connaissant, ça aurait pris des heures – et ça, s'il était de bonne humeur.

\- Pourquoi dédier un groupe spécialement à la recherche de Ryûga ? demanda Hyoma. Vu qu'on sera tous dispersés à travers la ville, tout le monde devrait penser à surveiller sa présence. Ça nous fera gagner du temps et de l'énergie.

\- ...D'accord.

Tsubasa savait qu'il avait raison – c'était l'évidence même – mais l'idée que des personnes comme Yû ou Masamune puissent voir Ryûga en premier et l'interpeller laissait présager une catastrophe. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il aurait préféré dédier un groupe entier à sa recherche, composé des quelques personnes qui ne gafferaient pas en le rencontrant. Seulement, s'il le disait devant les concernés, ça les énerverait et déclencherait de nouvelles disputes difficiles à calmer, ce qui, dans la situation actuelle, les handicaperait tous.

Ils réfléchirent ensuite à la composition des équipes. Ils devaient les faire équilibrées au cas où il y ait des problèmes et des questions. Les quatorze personnes présentes devaient être équitablement dispersées. Masasha ne voulait pas quitter la maison. Il avait encore des recherches à y faire d'après ce qu'il disait. Madoka se proposait de l'aider grâce à toutes les informations qu'elle avait amassé et enregistré dans son ordinateur. Cela ne faisait plus que douze bladers à caser.

Pour plus d'efficacité, il fut décidé que chaque équipe devait au moins compter un habitant d'Hansha. Ces derniers pourraient expliquer de nombreuses choses aux étrangers sur leur monde et les empêcher de commettre des impairs.

À part Kyoya et Ryûga, évidemment, qui étaient lâchés en pleine nature et libres de leurs actes.

Misère.

\- Je... Hm...

Comme à son habitude, le double de Kyoya rougit et baissa les yeux lorsque l'attention générale se reporta sur lui.

\- Vu qu'il n'y a que trois groupes, je pourrai rester ici... ma présence n'est plus indispensable.

À vrai dire, l'idée le soulageait. Les responsabilités l'angoissaient et devoir apprendre aux étrangers son monde lui semblait d'une importance capitale. Cette mission serait mieux menée par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était certain. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour la mener à bien.

La main de Ryûsha se posa au milieu de son dos. Il leva des yeux timides sur lui. Il fut soulagé de le voir arborer un doux sourire. Il ne lui reprochait pas sa faiblesse, contrairement à d'autres... Son soulagement s'effaça tandis qu'une pointe de tristesse lui poignardait le cœur. Il espérait qu'il allait bien, malgré tout, et qu'il le reverrait bientôt...

\- C'est pas en restant ici que tu t'amélioreras !

Il tressaillit en entendant la pure colère présente dans la voix de Ginsha. Lui, par contre, ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire payer sa décision. Il déglutit, soudain effrayé. L'envie de se cacher sous sa capuche le démangeait mais il se retint. Il n'allait pas ajouter des raisons à la colère de Ginsha.

\- Tu dois venir aussi, déclara Ryûsha.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Nous faisons trois groupes mais Ginga n'aura jamais la patience de donner des explications.

Le maître de Pegasus cilla. C'était toujours déstabilisant d'entendre son nom prononcé par une voix familière sans que les paroles ne lui soient destinées.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de venir ! s'énerva son double.

Ryûsha le regarda.

\- Tu es un excellent blader. Ta force sera utile.

Il lui adressa un regard plein de suspicion, ne lui faisant clairement pas confiance.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'auras pas à jouer aux guides touristiques, toi, ajouta le double de Madoka visiblement ennuyée par sa mission.

Un sourire tordu s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin d'Hansha qui croisa les bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort. Ce sera plus intéressant.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que les groupes furent formés. Les doubles de Ginga et de Madoka furent mis dans la même équipe vu que la jeune fille semblait être la seule personne qu'il supportait à peu près. Leur équipe fut complétée par Nile et Damure. Tsubasa s'en voulait de leur imposer ça mais ils faisaient partie des rares personnes qui avaient une chance de ne pas déclencher une guerre avec le rouquin maléfique. La deuxième équipe se composait de Ginga, Kyosha, Kenta et Hyoma. Au moins pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle ne causerait pas de problème. La dernière équipe comprenait Ryûsha, Tsubasa, Yû et Masamune. Tsubasa se serait bien passé de la présence de ce dernier mais il ne pouvait l'intégrer à aucune équipe sans causer problèmes et altercations.

Les équipes formées se placèrent devant la maison, toutes prêtes à partir. Madoka les regardait depuis le perron, protégée des rayons brûlants du soleil par une douce ombre.

\- On se retrouve ici à midi, d'accord les gars ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, brûlants d'enthousiasme. La technicienne regarda les trois groupes partir dans des directions différentes. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien pour ses amis.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et ferma la porte pour empêcher la chaleur d'envahir le refuge protecteur de la maison pleine de fraîcheur. Elle devait se mettre au travail elle aussi. Elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire pendant que ses amis se mettaient en danger pour sauver ce monde et trouver un moyen de retourner chez eux.

Masasha ne se trouvait plus dans le salon mais la porte de son bureau était ouverte. Madoka s'y dirigea tout naturellement. Elle eut le souffle coupé en en franchissant le seuil. Des bibliothèques bourrées à craquer de livres occupaient tous les murs. Il n'y avait pas une seule place de libre. Un bureau était casé dans un coin, près de la porte. Il croulait sous les livres. Ses pattes ployées donnaient l'impression de pouvoir céder et éclater à n'importe quel moment. Des piles de livres éparpillées à même le sol compliquaient les déplacements dans cette salle exiguë et encombrée.

\- C'est le bazar mais normalement je travaille seul, s'excusa le double de Masamune.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle, toujours choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Il extirpa une liasse de papiers d'un tiroir et la lui tendit.

\- Ce sont toutes les informations dont nous sommes sûrs.

Sa déclaration choqua Madoka. À côté de tous les livres réunis dans cette salle, cette liasse semblait minuscule.

\- Mais...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les étagères remplies. Masasha comprit immédiatement son trouble.

\- Ils répètent souvent la même chose. C'est tout ce que nous avons, répéta-t-il en montrant les papiers qu'elle tenait.

Elle s'installa au bureau et commença à en feuilleter les pages.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour attaquer les dirigeants ?

\- Non. Nous ne savons presque rien sur eux. Là-dedans, il y a surtout des informations sur la ville.

Madoka laissa son regard défiler sur les pages. Chacune avait un titre évocateur et une explication claire. Elle ne les lut pas en détails. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça, même si sa curiosité était terriblement titillée. Une feuille en particulier attira son attention. Le titre, déjà, l'interpellait. De plus, c'était tout ce que la page contenait : elle était blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que "Bey-Ruins" ?

Le double de Masamune lisait les informations qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Nous supposons que c'est l'endroit où vivent les dirigeants.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas sûrs ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle.

\- Nous avons seulement ce nom écrit sur de vieux documents. Il n'apparaît pas sur les plus récents. Ça pourrait être une ville disparue. Ma théorie, c'est que les dirigeants ont cessé de le communiquer pour qu'on ne puisse pas les retrouver.

\- C'est logique.

Elle termina sa lecture. Masamune d'Hansha continuait de faire défiler des informations sous ses yeux.

\- Comment tu as eu tous ces livres si tous les moyens d'avoir accès à l'information sont bloqués ?

\- On me les donne ou vend. Les rares magasins ont toujours les mêmes ouvrages en stock. On me les donne généralement. Le Refuge sait que j'adore lire et quand ils ont des nouveautés ils me le mettent de côté. La rébellion a un voyageur parmi ses rangs. Il revient de temps en temps et parfois il me rapporte un ou deux livres. Mais le plus important ce sont les témoignages qu'il me fournit.

Madoka était surprise d'apprendre qu'il y avait des magasins à Hansha. La ville avait un aspect tellement fantomatique que ces deux données ne collaient pas.

Son évocation du voyageur intrigua Madoka. Elle avait cru qu'elle avait déjà rencontré tous les rebelles – en tout cas, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas mystérieusement disparu.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Je connais peut-être son double.

Les yeux de Masasha s'éclairèrent de compréhension. Elle ne verrait jamais une telle expression sur le visage de son coéquipier. Elle en était certaine.

\- Kakeru.

\- Ça ne me dit rien...

Comme elle connaissait tous les autres, elle avait imaginé que ce serait le double d'un de ses amis ou, du moins, d'une connaissance. Ça la décevait quelque peu.

\- Tu ne peux pas connaître tout le monde, répliqua Masasha en haussant les épaules. Même si...

Il plongea dans un silence songeur.

\- Même si quoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Rien. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Par contre, c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il aurait dû revenir. Il y a toujours quelques jours de décalage par rapport à la date prévue de son retour mais jamais autant.

\- Et... vous n'essayez pas de le retrouver ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Il voyage au-delà du désert. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le rejoindre.

Ils replongèrent dans le silence. Madoka se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle n'aidait pas autant ses amis qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait même l'impression de ralentir le double de Masamune dans son travail. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger ça...

Une idée illumina son regard. Elle se leva d'un bond, serrant toujours les feuilles dans ses mains.

\- Et si nous essayons de trouver des informations nous aussi ?

Le double de Masamune la dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes, les yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as déjà lu tous les livres qui sont ici. S'il y avait un indice, tu l'aurais trouvé, non ?

\- Si.

C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il les avait tous lus plusieurs fois.

\- Allons chercher d'autres informations. Tes amis penseront à aller chercher des livres au... au...

\- Au Refuge.

Madoka opina, souriante.

\- Non, ils ne penseront pas non plus à les demander dans les boutiques. Ils se focaliseront sur leur mission.

\- Allons-y alors.

Le double de Masamune n'aimait pas sortir mais il se laissa convaincre. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

\- D'accord.

Un peu à contrecœur, il sortit de son cher bureau qu'il ne quittait pratiquement pas après avoir rendu son ordinateur à Madoka. La technicienne lui emboîta le pas, son enthousiasme de nouveau haut. Elle n'était pas une aventurière, loin de là. Elle serait incapable d'épauler directement ses amis pendant les combats. Par contre, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux : amasser des informations et les partager avec eux pour faciliter leurs aventures. Elle se sentait gonflée à bloc.

\- Tu veux que je les pose où ? lui demanda-t-elle en montrant les documents.

\- Fais-en ce que tu veux. J'en ai plusieurs exemplaires.

Madoka décida de garder les feuilles avec elle. Elle pourrait avoir l'occasion de les lire plus en détail plus tard. Elle voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde d'Hansha.

Elle suivit Masasha dehors. L'intense et étouffante chaleur lui fit presque regretter sa décision mais elle ne revint pas sur ses pas. Le brun ferma la porte puis arrangea ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- On devrait laisser un mot aux autres, non ? demanda-t-il.

Madoka haussa les épaules.

\- On ne va pas partir longtemps. Tels que je les connais, ils n'arriveront jamais à l'heure convenue.

Sur ces mots, ils s'éloignèrent de la maison. Madoka avait l'impression que la ville était encore plus délabrée que lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Il lui avait suffit d'un après-midi dans le confort de la maison pour oublier l'aspect inquiétant d'Hansha, la poussière irritante qui recouvrait ses rues et la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait, les bâtiments qui semblaient tous à l'abandon...

Elle suivit le double de Masamune, sans savoir comment il parvenait à s'orienter dans les rues. Pour elle, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elle serait incapable de s'y orienter seule. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison de deux étages, à l'allure assez imposante, et qui faisait tache dans la ville. Elle ressemblait à une véritable maison. La devanture était bien entretenue, tout comme sa terrasse couverte entourée d'une barrière et le perron qui se situait juste en face de l'entrée. Madoka se sentit mieux quand ils atteignirent la zone ombragée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il existait un lieu aussi agréable à Hansha. Même le parc que ses amis et elle avaient traversé à leur arrivée était sinistre.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sur laquelle Masasha donna trois coups secs. Ils n'eurent à patienter que quelques secondes avant qu'on ne vienne leur ouvrir. Un gamin adorable et souriant se tenait sur le perron. Le souffle de Madoka se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il s'agissait du double de Damian. Elle en était sûre, malgré son expression avenante. C'était une chose d'entendre les descriptions faites par ses amis, c'en était une autre de le voir en vrai. Il semblait aussi adorable que Yû l'avait décrit.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Vous avez reçu des livres récemment ?

\- Je crois pas... Peut-être...

Il ouvrit la porte en grand. Ses immenses yeux gris brillaient avec douceur.

\- Vous voulez entrer le temps que je vérifie ?

Alors que Madoka allait accepter, le double de Masamune secoua la tête.

\- Non. Mais merci.

Le double de Damian disparut à l'intérieur. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai accepté, je me suis retrouvé à discuter avec tous les gens qui vivent ici. Ils avaient des tas de questions et d'avis à me donner. Ça a pris tant de temps que le couvre-feu a sonné et que je me suis retrouvé bloqué ici. J'ai dû y dormir.

\- Carrément ?

Il hocha solennellement la tête. Madoka comprenait son refus : ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ça pour l'instant. Même si elle aurait aimé voir ce que donnait l'intérieur de la maison. Au moins, se trouvait-elle à l'ombre.

Sur ces pensées, elle entreprit de lire plus attentivement les documents.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Nile jeta un regard ennuyé au double de Ginga qui n'arrêtait pas de marmonner. Bien sûr, il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour leur adresser un commentaire bien cinglant ou pour échanger quelques moqueries à leur sujet avec le double de Madoka, qui ne se montrait pas tellement plus utile que lui. Nile arrivait plutôt bien à les remettre à leur place – ils n'aboyaient plus qu'ils ne mordaient – et avec facilité. Ce qui entraînait des regards noirs et des discussions à voix basse où ressortaient, comme par hasard, certains mots-clés. Même s'il ne les avait pas vraiment côtoyés, il préférait de loin les originaux, surtout avec ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Ginga par l'intermédiaire de Kyoya. Bien que son ancien leader n'était pas adepte des longues discussions, quelques phrases qu'il lâchait par-ci par-là lui avaient permis de se faire une idée des principales caractéristiques de Ginga et de leur relation de rivalité.

En pensant à Kyoya, Nile se demanda ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. Il aurait préféré partir avec lui, comme à l'époque – pas si lointaine – des Wild Fang mais ils devaient bien faire avancer la situation s'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux. Et il était hors de question que Nile reste coincé dans ce monde-ci.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Damure ?

Son ancien coéquipier avait l'air complètement renfermé. La présence des deux autres devait aussi le mettre mal à l'aise – même si Nile, lui, n'en laissait rien paraître.

\- Je préférai les Championnats du Monde. C'était plus tranquille.

Nile haussa un sourcil. Que Damure trouve plus tranquille leur voyage aux côtés de Kyoya et leur assaut contre l'Académie HD voulait tout dire.

S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça l'aurait sûrement fait rire.

\- Des Championnats du Monde ? intervint le double de Madoka.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur maison, il n'y avait pas une once d'agressivité dans son ton. Même le double de Ginga s'était tu et les regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il a dit.

\- Il y a des Championnats du Monde chez vous ?

\- Il y en a eu un, organisé quelques mois plus tôt. Il y en aura sûrement d'autres à l'avenir.

\- Et... vous y avez participé ?

\- Oui, dans l'équipe Wild Fang, avec Kyoya et Benkei.

Même si ce dernier s'était invité tout seul.

Les doubles de Ginga et de Madoka échangèrent un regard puis ils se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Vous voulez bien nous en parler ?

Ça ne disait pas grand chose à Nile mais il n'avait pas de véritable raison de refuser. Alors, il commença à leur parler des Championnats du Monde, des différentes équipes et des combats, sans entrer dans les détails. Pourtant, cela suffit. Les habitants d'Hansha l'écoutaient avec des yeux brillant d'envie. Peut-être que, après, ils voudraient bien leur parler de leur monde.

Mais Nile en doutait.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des gens que nous pourrions interroger ? demanda Tsubasa.

Ils avaient quitté la maison des rebelles depuis de longues minutes déjà. Même s'il se concentrait sur sa mission, Tsubasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le moindre indice qui pourrait trahir la présence de Ryûga. Si jamais l'Empereur Dragon se trouvait dans les parages, il valait mieux qu'il soit le premier de leur groupe à l'interpeller.

Son imagination, la traîtresse, s'emballa et lui montra plusieurs situations que pourraient causer Masamune et Yû. Il eut un frisson d'horreur. Peut-être que, s'il apercevait Ryûga, il ferait en sorte de détourner l'attention des deux bladers en question en attendant qu'il s'en aille, laissant le soin à d'autres de le prévenir...

Mais il y avait aussi Kyoya, quelque part en ville, si prompt à lancer des provocations et des défis sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre.

Tsubasa s'efforça de se calmer. Il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. Il aviserait le moment venu sur la situation à adopter.

Ryûsha haussa les épaules.

\- Peu de personnes acceptent de nous écouter ou de nous répondre quand nous parlons.

Tsubasa le savait. Les doubles de Damian et de Jack – surtout ce dernier en fait – s'étaient montrés particulièrement méfiants en apprenant qu'ils traînaient avec les rebelles.

\- À quoi ça sert de rester ici ? s'agaça Masamune.

Tsubasa décida de l'ignorer. Ils n'avanceraient pas s'il devait s'arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour expliquer la situation à son ancien coéquipier.

\- Et si on allait manger des glaces en réfléchissant ? C'est une bonne idée non ?

Il se tourna vers Yû, un peu agacé.

\- Bah quoi ? On n'est pas obligés de s'ennuyer pendant que vous essayez de trouver un plan.

L'enfant se tourna vers le double de Ryûga, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Alors ? On peut trouver des glaces où ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

L'expression de l'enfant se décomposa et ses yeux - déjà immenses – s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Tu plaisantes là ? Tu veux dire...

Il déglutit.

\- ...qu'il n'y a pas de glace dans ce monde ?

Yû semblait complètement dévasté. Tsubasa poussa un profond soupir. Ce serait une longue, très longue journée.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 5_


	7. Chapter 6 : Explorer Hansha

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Explorer Hansha**

* * *

Kyoya errait sur les docks, en compagnie de Benkei. Comme il l'avait pressenti, la configuration de la ville d'Hansha était très similaire à celle de Bey-City. Il n'avait donc aucun problème pour se repérer.

Il s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers les hangars dans lesquels il avait l'habitude d'errer – il y avait bien moins de monde qu'à Bey-City même là-bas – et où il réunissait les Chasseurs de têtes dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie.

Le quai était complètement desséché. Le lit du fleuve était rempli de terre sèche et de sable. Le béton était recouvert de poussière. Les portes des hangars étaient grande ouvertes, laissant le sable et la poussière rouler à l'intérieur et envahir le sol. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, pas même des caisses en bois vides. La plupart des vitres étaient brisées. Le tout avait un aspect bien plus lugubre qu'à Bey-City.

Kyoya réfléchissait à leur monde d'origine. Non pas qu'il ressentait de la nostalgie à son égard : peu lui importait d'en être séparé. Ce genre d'émotion et ces notions d'attachement affaiblissaient les gens. Son rival était ici. Tout comme Leone. Que lui importait les autres ? Il y avait des bladers , ici aussi. Des dangers à courir. De larges espaces sauvages dans lesquels il pourrait s'entraîner seul, comme il le préférait...

Mais ces questions ne se posaient pas. Ginga avait décidé de se lancer dans une nouvelle quête : vaincre les dirigeants et trouver le moyen de retourner dans leur monde. Il réussirait. Il n'avait jamais échouer jusqu'à présent, et il ne perdrait jamais contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Kyoya s'en assurerait.

Bref. Il repensait à leur monde d'origine pour essayer de deviner où les dirigeants se terraient. Plus vite il les écraserait, plus vite il pourrait se concentrer de nouveau sur son véritable objectif. À savoir : vaincre Ginga.

Une moue agacée déforma ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien ici. Il perdait son temps. Moins que les autres avec leur stupide idée d'organisation cependant. S'ils devaient trouver quelque chose, ce ne serait pas grâce à de stupides bouquins ou aux personnes qui vivaient ici. Des trouillards qui restaient cloîtrés chez eux toute la journée n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Il décida de faire demi-tour. Peut-être qu'ils se cachaient dans les locaux de la Nébuleuse Noire ou, du moins, à leur emplacement. C'était à l'autre bout de la ville. La longue traversée ne l'effrayait pas mais s'ils ne s'y trouvaient pas, il perdrait encore plus de temps et, ça, il ne le supportait pas.

D'un autre côté, si les dirigeants n'y étaient pas, ça voudrait dire qu'ils se trouvaient hors de la ville et au-delà du désert. Il pourrait donc planifier la suite des événements. Enfin... il partirait dans le désert, les trouverait et les écraserait. Ensuite, il pourrait retourner dans son monde pour s'entraîner et enfin battre Ginga.

Cette histoire lui faisait perdre énormément de temps.

Avec un grognement, il se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la ville, Benkei toujours sur les talons. Ils traversèrent les rues désertes, enfouies sous plusieurs couches de sable. Malgré l'absence visible de vie, Kyoya pouvait sentir des présences dans les habitations délabrées et une attention méfiante suivre ses pas.

Il releva la tête avec défi et, sans leur accorder davantage d'attention, poursuivi sa route.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, commenta Hyoma. Nous aurions dû réfléchir à une stratégie au lieu de foncer.

\- Tu crois ? l'interrogea Kenta.

\- Cela fait plusieurs années que nos... hôtes font des recherches à Hansha. S'il y avait des indices, ils les auraient déjà trouvés.

Ginga se tourna vers ses amis. Il continua d'avancer en marche arrière, leur souriant. Hyoma arborait son expression habituelle – un léger sourire, teinté d'hypocrisie – tandis que Kenta avait l'air soucieux. Le double de Kyoya, lui, traînait des pieds à plusieurs pas derrière eux, la tête baissée, tirant sur les manches de son gilet.

\- On va découvrir la ville ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. Et on doit aussi chercher Ryûga.

Même si cette deuxième partie était bien moins intéressante. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas l'abandonner ici alors qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de retourner dans leur dimension. Même si... en y réfléchissant... ils avaient beau connaître la solution, ils n'avaient encore aucun moyen de l'accomplir.

Mais ils n'avaient aucune raison d'échouer !

Il se retourna et avança d'un pas décidé. Malgré l'enthousiasme qu'il exprimait, Hansha continuait de le mettre mal à l'aise. Ses bâtiments en ruine et le silence constant qui y régnait lui donnaient l'apparence d'une ville fantôme. Il avait beau savoir que les immeubles qui les entouraient étaient occupés, il ne remarquait pas un seul détail qui le prouvait. Il faisait confiance à leurs nouveaux amis – enfin, presque à tous – et ils n'avaient aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet.

Ce qui rendait Hansha d'autant plus inquiétante.

Kenta le rejoignit.

\- Tu crois que ça va servir à quelque chose ?

\- Évidemment !

L'enfant sembla soulagé.

\- Dis Kyosha...

L'interpellé se figea, son corps complètement crispé, avec l'expression d'une proie acculée. Il ne pouvait pas moins ressembler à Kyoya.

\- Oui ? répondit Kyosha d'une voix à peine intelligible.

\- Tu aurais un endroit à nous conseiller ?

\- Euh... Eh bien...

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire du tourisme Ginga, déclara Hyoma.

Mais son sourire démentait sa réprimande et lui donnait beaucoup moins de poids.

\- Tu saurais où on peut acheter des hamburgers par exemple ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé...

Il bavait déjà à la perspective de délicieux et juteux hamburgers.

\- Juste depuis notre arrivée hier, commenta Kenta, un peu gêné.

\- Désolé mais...

Ginga franchit la distance qui les séparait, complètement désespéré. Kyosha se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à trembler. Ginga s'arrêta. Il avait oublié à quel point il était impressionnable.

\- On ne peut pas en acheter ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il essayait d'amadouer un animal blessé.

\- Je...

Kyosha déglutit.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez...

Il fallut un moment à Ginga pour comprendre.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu n'as jamais mangé de hamburgers ?!

\- D-désolé...

Ginga lui prit les mains, les sourcils froncés par la compassion. Le double de Kyoya s'empourpra.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? le taquina Hyoma.

\- Pas du tout ! contra Ginga en serrant le poing. Une vie ans hamburgers est une vie terriblement triste... Au moins, ils ont le Beyblade. C'est déjà ça.

\- Leur vie ne vaudrait pas le coup sinon ?

\- Tu peux te moquer mais j'ai raison, bouda-t-il.

Kenta s'illumina.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut acheter tous les ingrédients pour faire des hamburgers.

\- Excellente idée !

\- Vous vous souvenez qu'on est ici pour sauver ce monde des tyrans ?

\- On ne réussira pas le ventre vide ! On peut bien essayer de faire des hamburgers en chemin !

Hyoma lui sourit avec indulgence. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de discussion avec son ami. Le pire, c'était qu'à côté il était capable d'accomplir sa quête tout à fait sérieusement. Ce serait même lui qui les guiderait et les mènerait jusqu'à la victoire.

Ginga se retournait déjà vers Kyosha.

\- Il faut de la viande, du pain et du ketchup au moins, lista-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Kyosha.

\- Simple mais délicieux !

\- Simple, c'est vite dit. Tu ne sais même pas les préparer.

Ginga arbora une moue boudeuse.

\- Je préfère les acheter tout prêts. C'est trop long sinon !

\- Tu es tellement impatient.

Et ils se mirent à rire. Le double de Kyoya les observait avec perplexité. Il n'avait jamais vu personne se conduire avec autant d'insouciance. Il ne les comprenait pas. Ils avaient l'air de comprendre pourtant la gravité de la situation d'Hansha et même d'avoir survécu à des épreuves similaires. Ils en étaient même sortis victorieux ! C'était perturbant. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais vu son Ginga sourire ou parler de façon réconfortante. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer.

Il baissa les yeux et recommença à triturer ses manches. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Ça va ?

Il leva les yeux. Ginga le regardait avec inquiétude. Il voulait remonter sa capuche sur son visage mais il suspendit son geste. Ginsha détestait cette manie. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et opina.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il opina de nouveau.

\- D'accord. Tu connais un magasin où on pourrait acheter tout ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux nous y emmener ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas compliqué. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul magasin de nourriture dans cette artie de la ville et il n'était pas très loin.

Le double de Kyoya les fit avancer sur la route principale. Il n'aimait pas se trouver à la tête d'un groupe. Mener, ce n'était pas son truc. Ça n'allait pas avec sa personnalité. Il préférait écouter en silence et suivre des consignes. C'était nettement moins stressant.

Il entra dans un magasin à l'allure délabrée. Il faisait sombre et frais à l'intérieur. Il y avait une sorte de hall de moins de cinq mètres carré au fond duquel se dressait un comptoir entouré d'une épaisse cloison de verre. Il avança jusque-là, d'une démarche hésitante. Il s'arrêta devant le comptoir et appuya timidement sur une sonnette. Il n'aimait pas venir là.

\- C'est un magasin, ça ? s'étonna Ginga.

Le rouquin trouvait le lieu... vide. Un peu comme les rues d'Hansha.

Le double de Kyoya se tourna vers lui, le front plissé, l'air terriblement gêné, comme s'il venait de recevoir une critique personnelle.

\- Je... c'est... oui. Ça se voit, non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas...

Ginga posa une main sur son épaule et il tressaillit.

\- C'est à ça que ressemblent les magasins ici, c'est ça ?

Kyosha esquissa un vague geste de la tête pour acquiescer.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonjour.

Kenta se figea. Il croyait reconnaître cette voix mais il n'en était pas certain. Il leva la tête. Busujima se tenait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Kenta se souvint que le monde étrange dans lequel ils avaient atterri était peuplé de doubles qui avaient des apparences physiques similaires à ceux qu'ils connaissaient mais des personnalités complètement opposées. Kyosha, à quelques pas de là, l'aidait à ne pas l'oublier mais ça ne rendait pas la situation moins étrange. D'ailleurs, en le regardant plus attentivement, il se rendait tout de suite compte que ce n'était pas le busujima qu'il avait rencontré. Il y avait des différences flagrantes. Il n'arborait pas une expression cruelle et sadique mais un air doux, presque gentil.

Le double de Busujima ouvrit une porte et vint les rejoindre dans le hall.

\- Bonjour Kyoya, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Euh... oui. Bonjour... hm...

Il avait vraiment du mal à communiquer.

\- Tu es venu avec de nouveaux amis.

Il opina. Ginga s'approcha, pas perturbé pour un sou. Il s'était déjà habitué aux règles de ce monde étrange et, d'après ce qu'il avait vu du Busujima de leur dimension, celui-ci ne pouvait qu'être sympathique.

\- On voulait savoir si vous aviez de quoi faire des hamburgers !

Busujima d'Hansha pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Ginga faillit tomber. Rencontrer deux personnes dans la même journée qui ne connaissait pas ce fabuleux plat par contre le perturbait. Chacun avait ses limites.

\- Il faut... du pain et de la viande.

\- Et du ketchup ! N'oublions pas le ketchup !

Kyosha laissa échapper un minuscule "voilà". Il faisait peine à voir.

\- Désolé, mais le dernier chargement a été pauvre. Il n'y avait pas de viande, ni ce que vous appelez ketchup.

Kyosha gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Oh...désolé de vous avoir dérangé... pas grave.

\- Pas grave ? s'étrangla Ginga. On ne va pas pouvoir faire de hamburger !

Comment allait-il prendre des forces pour combattre sans eux ?

\- N'exagère pas Ginga, déclara Hyoma avec un amusement non dissimulé. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- D-désolé, sanglota Kyosha.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Le vert avait ses immenses yeux bleus bordés de larmes. Il se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Ginga s'approcha de lui avec un sourire réconfortant et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste un peu dommage...

Ces derniers mots eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres. On parlait de hamburgers tout de même ! Mais il ne voulait pas voir son nouvel ami pleurer alors il acceptait de faire des concessions.

Kyosha opina et essuya ses yeux avec la manche de son pull.

\- Vous êtes étrangers ? leur demanda le double de Busujima.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Ginga, un brin gêné.

Le double de Busujima plongea dans un silence songeur.

\- Il est possible de voyager maintenant ?

Kyosha se mit à se dandiner.

\- Euh... Eh bien... C'est... compliqué ?

\- Ça a un lien avec votre "travail" ?

Le double de Kyoya s'empourpra.

\- On-on peut dire ça...

\- Ne dis rien de plus. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires de près ou de loin. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais... vous allez finir par vous attirer de sérieux problèmes.

Hyoma était surpris. Tout le monde dans cette ville était au courant pour la rébellion ? Avec toutes les manières que leurs hôtes avaient eu avant de finalement leur avouer leur activité, il avait cru que c'était un secret. Ça _devrait_ être un secret.

Kyosha fit un pas en arrière.

\- Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis là pour ça.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, le double de Busujima ajouta :

\- Tu penses revenir quand faire des courses ?

\- R-Ryûga va s'en occuper. Demain ou après-demain.

\- D'accord. Au revoir.

Kyosha marmonna une réponse polie avant de s'éclipser. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quand ils se furent éloignés de quelques pas, Ginga soupira, abattu.

\- On peut surtout dire au revoir aux hamburgers...

Kenta émit un rire gêné.

\- Nous n'étions pas sortis pour ça à la base.

Ginga se redressa.

\- Tu as raison : on doit essayer de trouver Ryûga et résoudre leur problème de dirigeants !

\- D'ailleurs, fit Hyoma, comment ça se fait qu'autant de personnes soient au courant pour votre rébellion ?

Les trois étrangers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Kyosha qui, étant de nouveau le centre de l'attention, devint écarlate et se mit à fixer ses pieds qui avançaient lentement, traînaient dans le sable et la poussière, faisaient rouler des cailloux.

\- Un jour... on voulait essayer d'avoir de nouvelles recrues et hm comme ça prenait du temps Ginga... enfin Ginsha... en a eu assez et hm il a... pris un mégaphone et a traversé toute la ville en demandant qui serait prêt à se joindre à nous.

Un silence choqué lui répondit.

\- Et vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

\- Non. Les quelques habitants qu'on connaissait se sont juste mis à nous éviter.

\- Comme Jack et Damian.

\- Entre autres.

Ils marchèrent encore de longues minutes en silence. Rien de nouveau ne s'offrait à leur vue et ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice de la présence ou du passage de Ryûga. Kenta s'arrêta. Quand Ginga s'en aperçut, il cessa de marcher à son tour puis le reste du groupe l'imita.

\- Ryûga n'est nulle-part, soupira l'enfant.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore fouillé toute la ville.

\- Peut-être mais... il y aurait des indices, non ? Comme des ruines fumantes ou des gens qui courent partout en criant avec panique ?

Personne ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela. Kenta avait raison et cela les inquiéta pour la suite.

Des pas claquèrent dans le silence. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Kyosha fit un pas en arrière et se mit à trembler. Ce que Kenta avait dit de Ryûga l'avait choqué et il était terrifié à l'idée de lui faire face à présent.

Deux silhouettes surgirent d'une ruelle sombre où il ne se serait jamais risqué.

\- Kyoya ! s'exclama Ginga avec joie. Et Benkei.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent. Le premier les regarda d'un air peu concerné tandis que le second leur sourit.

\- Salut les amis.

Les trois étrangers se précipitèrent pour les rejoindre. Kyosha décida de rester à l'écart. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement son double. Il le trouvait effrayant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On se rend aux anciens locaux de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être que les dirigeants y sont.

Ginga s'illumina.

\- C'est une bonne idée. On peut venir avec vous ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, lui dit froidement Kyoya.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Ginga dont la joie de vivre ne fut même pas un tout petit peu refroidie.

\- Merci !

Kyoya se remit en route sans les attendre. Le groupe se reforma et dut marcher à grands pas pour ne pas se faire distancer. Kyosha fermait la marche, luttant contre son envie de faire demi-tour. Il se demandait ce qu'était la Nébuleuse Noire pour se changer l'esprit. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. S'ils pensaient que les dirigeants vivaient chez eux, ce n'était pas quelque chose de positif.

\- S'ils étaient en ville, tu ne crois pas que nos amis les auraient déjà trouvé ?

Kyoya lança un regard agacé à Hyoma.

\- Ça fait des années qu'ils sont sur cette affaire et ils n'ont pas avancé.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Non. Ils sont faibles et stupides. Nous, on aurait déjà réglé le problème et on serait passé à autre chose.

Même si Ginga n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait sur leurs doubles, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il prononça le "nous". Il admettait si rarement faire partie d'une équipe et il avait parfaitement raison : rien ne pouvait les arrêter quand ils faisaient équipe.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de dire un truc pareil devant Kyosha ? le réprimanda Kenta.

Le regard assassin de Kyoya glissa sur son double qui baissa aussitôt la tête et ralentit encore. Il grogna avec mépris.

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Il leur tourna le dos et reprit son allure initiale.

\- C'est pas sympa ça !

Ginga hésita un instant mais il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Kyosha.

\- Ça va ?

Le double de Kyoya opina. Ginga attendit qu'il se calme pour aller rejoindre Kyoya qui était déjà escorté par Benkei. Kenta et Hyoma choisirent de rester avec le citoyen d'Hansha.

\- N'y fais pas attention, d'accord ? dit l'enfant. Il dit souvent des trucs comme ça.

\- D'accord, soupira Kyosha.

\- Ce n'est pas pire que ce que ton Ginga peut dire.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit le double de Kyoya après un silence.

Il se passa un autre moment de silence.

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ? demanda Benkei.

\- On cherche Ryûga, répondit Kenta.

Kyoya siffla avec mépris. Ginga lui donna un coup de coude affectueux sur le bras.

\- Perte de temps.

\- On cherche aussi un moyen de rentrer chez nous et de vaincre les dirigeants.

\- Y'a intérêt.

Ils continuèrent leur route un long moment. Plus ils avançaient, plus les bâtiments étaient petits. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent au bord du désert. Kyoya grogna.

\- Hansha est petite... commenta Ginga.

Hyoma se tourna vers le double de Kyoya.

\- Il n'y avait aucun bâtiment ici ?

\- Pas que je sache.

Kyoya plissa les yeux et fixa l'horizon. Ginga se demanda s'il voyait quelque chose qui leur échappait. Ses sens étaient très aiguisés.

Il attendit un peu, en silence et à l'écoute, puis il le vit s'avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ginga se précipita à sa suite.

\- Je vais chercher les dirigeants ! J'en ai marre de ces bêtises !

\- Mais... comme ça ? Il faut se préparer, non ? Traverser un désert, c'est dangereux.

\- C'est pas pire que le Wolf Canyon.

Ginga était presque sûr que ce n'était pas une raison. Quoique, ce devait être un lieu particulièrement hostile vu que son rival y allait tout le temps.

\- Nous devons nous préparer pour ce qui nous attend.

Kyoya se tourna agressivement, les babines retroussées. Au moins, s'était-il arrêté.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à prendre son temps et à préparer un plan avant d'agir.

\- Tu répètes les paroles de qui là ?

Ginga écarquilla les yeux. Kyoya ne le croyait pas capable d'un aussi grand calme ? Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Non, bien sûr que non. Être aussi raisonnable, ce n'était pas son genre. Son rival le connaissait bien.

Il leva les yeux vers Kyoya qui le toisait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as raison : ce n'est pas moi de dire des choses pareilles.

Les épaules de Kyoya se relâchèrent et son expression s'adoucit presque imperceptiblement. Il attendait ce qu'il dirait ensuite.

\- Par contre, je reste d'avis qu'on doit attendre les autres.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Imagine qu'on retrouve le double de celui qui nous a envoyé ici : on serait obligés de retourner les chercher.

Kyoya croisa les bras, songeur.

\- Ça nous ferait perdre du temps.

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Mais, au moins, il ne semblait pas vouloir les abandonner, contrairement à Ryûga.

\- Tu viens ?

Kyoya hésita encore un peu avant de finalement revenir vers la ville. Ginga l'escorta, prêt à le convaincre de nouveau s'il se laissait emporter et changeait d'avis. Benkei, Kenta et Hyoma s'étaient un peu avancé dans le désert. Kyosha, lui, n'avait pas franchi la limite des bâtiments. Il les dévisageait avec choc. Ils avaient dû faire quelque chose de répréhensible dans les lois d'Hansha – elles étaient si bizarres et ils étaient loin de toutes les connaître.

Quand ils furent revenus dans la ville, le double de Kyosha sembla se détendre.

\- On a fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Ginga.

Il sursauta et fit son air de bête traquée.

\- Oh... euh... normalement, personne ne va dans le désert.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est dangereux...

\- Quels trouillards.

\- Ne commence pas, le réprimanda Ginga.

\- Ils ne risquent pas de réussir quoi que ce soit s'ils n'osent même pas quitter la ville.

\- Ils doivent avoir leurs raisons.

Kyoya adressa un regard blasé à son rival. Il trouvait trop facilement des excuses et des qualités aux autres. C'était désespérant des fois.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te défendre, conseilla Kenta à Kyosha.

L'attention se reporta sur lui. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il n'était même plus capable de reculer. Il déglutit.

\- Je... ne vois pas la peine de euh me disputer inutilement.

Kyoya grogna et il tressaillit. Il arbora une grimace méprisante.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que cet abruti me ressemble autant.

\- Techniquement, c'est toi dans un autre monde, dit Hyoma.

Kyoya détestait le sourire qu'il arborait.

\- C'est encore pire.

\- Pourquoi vous ne quittez jamais la ville ? demanda Ginga.

Kyosha se raccrocha à ses yeux miel plein de bonté.

\- Nous... nous avons quelqu'un qui travaille hors de la ville.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il part avec les expéditions de nourriture.

Kyosha s'assombrit.

\- Il aurait dû revenir depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Silence.

\- Vu qu'on ne va pas quitter la ville maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Kenta.

Hyoma regarda le ciel.

\- C'est l'heure du rendez-vous, déclara-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Ginga. Déjà ? On va être en retard !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ryûga – je veux dire Ryûsha – est très compréhensif.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! C'est Madoka ! Elle va être furieuse !

\- Et ? s'inquiéta Kyosha.

\- Elle est terrifiante quand elle se met en colère.

Le double de Kyoya se mit à trembler.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de Ginga – enfin Ginsha – ni de euh...

Il glissa un regard vers Kyoya, déglutit et se remit à regarder Ginga, le front plissé.

\- Elle est bien pire que ça.

Il semblait si sérieux que Kyosha le crut. Il perdit toutes ses couleurs. Contre sa volonté, son esprit se mit à imaginer ce qu'elle donnait en colère et ça le terrifia.

\- Ginga ! Tu lui fais peur !

\- Je n'y peux rien moi : c'est vrai !

\- Madoka peut faire peur quand elle s'y met, appuya Kenta.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- Bon, on bouge ?

\- On va aller la voir ? s'étrangla Kyosha.

Il avait si peur qu'il en oubliait d'être timide.

\- Plus on attend plus sa colère sera terrible, dit solennellement Ginga.

Ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux que Kyosha les suivit sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se faufilait dans les rues de la ville de sable. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir agir. Ils avaient attendu longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Ils auraient dû s'occuper de ce problème dès qu'ils avaient eu vent des rumeurs. Mais ils avaient voulu attendre et observer. Quel plan idiot ! Heureusement, ils avaient fini par s'en rendre compte. Et ils lui avaient donné carte blanche.

Seul son sourire cruel apparaissait. Il avança jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 6_


	8. Chapter 7 : Une rencontre inattendue

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Je vais bientôt rattraper mon retard. Une semaine, je posterai deux chapitres (pas le même jour, bien sûr). Par contre, je ne sais pas encore quand.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une rencontre inattendue**

* * *

Le chemin du retour sembla long à Kyoya, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout avancé dans leurs recherches. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien. La matinée entière n'avait été qu'une perte de temps et les recherches une perte d'énergie. Ces dirigeants se cachaient bien. Il devait le reconnaître. Ça ne lui coûtait rien : il n'y avait que les lâches qui savaient parfaitement se cacher. Entre les... doubles – Kyoya détestait ce mot : ça lui donnait l'horrible impression d'avoir un point commun avec _eux_ – et ces dirigeants, le monde d'Hansha ne semblait être peuplé que de gens faibles et effrayés. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils partiraient immédiatement. Ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes ! Mais Ginga tenait à les aider et il ne pouvait pas partir sans son rival. À quoi ça lui servirait de retourner dans leur monde s'il ne pouvait pas y affronter Ginga et l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute.

Il soupira avec hargne. Non seulement la matinée n'avait rien donné, mais en plus ils mettaient une _éternité_ à se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Il jeta un regard mauvais à son double. C'était en grande partie de sa faute s'ils étaient aussi lents : il s'arrêtait toutes les deux minutes pour retrouver son souffle et marchait lentement, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas. Kyoya grimaça de mépris. Il en avait assez. Il était encore plus faible que tous les autres. Il n'était même pas capable de faire un court trajet sans donner l'impression de souffrir le martyr. Il pleurnichait et était apeuré au moindre bruit, au moindre mot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était censé être lui, mais dans un autre monde. Ils devraient l'abandonner. Il était tellement faible qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide à part peut-être pour servir d'appât. Et encore, même un rôle pareil lui demanderait plus de force et de courage qu'il n'en possédait.

Il songea plusieurs fois à partir et à laisser le petit groupe se débrouiller seul. Pour faire quoi ? Aller plus vite ferait qu'il arriverait plus vite en présence des autres. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Alors, il renonça à chaque fois.

Une odeur capta son attention et lui fit relever la tête. Un nuage de fumée s'élevait au-dessus des toits au loin et recouvrait peu à peu le ciel.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Ginga vint se placer à côté de lui et mit une de ses mains en visière pour regarder. Il sourit.

\- On a peut-être retrouvé Ryûga.

Destruction et fumée égal présence de l'Empereur Dragon. Logique.

\- On y va ? proposa Ginga avant de se mettre à courir.

Les pans de son écharpe battaient comme des ailes dans son dos.

Kyoya eut l'esquisse d'un sourire avant de se lancer à sa suite. Il ne le laisserait pas prendre de l'avance et, avec de la chance, ils perdraient le pleurnichard en cours de route. Peut-être même qu'il aurait droit à un combat intéressant.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Madoka, une liasse de feuille dans la main, et le double de Masamune. Il n'y avait pas que le costume impeccable qui le distinguait de l'équipier de Ginga : il avait l'air bien moins stupide et agaçant.

Ginga fut surpris : il pensait qu'ils étaient restés ddans la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? leur demanda la technicienne.

Kyosha s'arrêta loin d'elle, tremblant, se souvenant des paroles de Ginga. Cette jeune fille était bien plus terrifiante que leur Ryûga et que son double.

Kyoya lui lança un regard plein de mépris et grogna.

Le rouquin fit du sur-place sans s'arrêter.

\- On a peut-être retrouvé Ryûga.

\- Ah oui ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il est où ?

Madoka pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le laisser dans la nature. Elle ne savait pas s'ils pourraient réellement l'empêcher de faire des dégâts mais elle l'espérait. La situation était suffisamment compliquée sans qu'ils aient en plus un Empereur Dragon en liberté.

Ginga lui montra le panache de fumée. Son cœur manqua un battement et son sang se glaça d'horreur.

\- C'est la maison ?

Ginga se figea.

\- Ah oui ? fit Kyoya, peu concerné.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il lui semblait bien que ça provenait de l'emplacement de leur maison. Au pire, ils pourraient toujours se trouver un autre abri.

Ils se remirent en route vers le bâtiment, bien plus vite que quelques secondes plus tôt. Même Kyosha se forçait à courir. Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais il l'ignorait de son mieux. C'était sa maison ! Il devait la rejoindre et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent, un attroupement composé de tous leurs amis se tenait devant des décombres fumantes. Les habitants d'Hansha se tenaient au plus près des ruines. Ryûsha avait pâli mais il s'efforçait de rester droit et digne. Ginsha toisait le spectacle avec un sourcil levé, comme si c'était une simple perte de temps et qu'il avait mieux à faire. Madosha avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Les étrangers, un peu à l'écart, étaient partagés entre la culpabilité – c'était sans aucun doute lié à leur arrivée : ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence – et la compassion envers leurs amis qui venaient de perdre leur foyer.

Le double de Masamune tomba à genoux.

\- Mes recherches...

Madoka s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant.

\- Je sais que c'est pas grand chose mais...

Elle lui tendit la liasse de feuilles qu'elle n'avait cessé de tenir.

-... il reste encore ça.

Il la récupéra avec délicatesse.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien, soupira-t-il.

Des hoquets les firent se retourner. Kyosha avait l'air complètement choqué et fixait la scène de ses yeux écarquillés. Ryûsha quitta les décombres pour se diriger vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller... commença-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

\- M-mais...

\- Personne n'a été blessé. Tout va bien.

Kyoya grimaça avec dégoût puis se concentra sur les décombres en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer cette scène horriblement gênante – et contre-nature. C'était étrange : alors que les bâtiments étaient tous collés les uns aux autres, c'était le seul à avoir été détruit. Il n'y avait pas le moindre dégât chez les voisins.

\- C'est un acte délibéré, déclara Tsubasa, faisant écho à ses pensées.

\- Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta Kenta.

Tsubasa se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre. Ses yeux dorés glissaient sur chaque détail de la scène pour les analyser et les enregistrer dans un coin de son esprit. Le plus petit détail avait son importance dans ce genre de situation. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et vit des éclats brillants s'allumer puis s'éteindre. Il s'accroupit près des ruines. Elles étaient recouvertes d'une poussière argentée.

Yû se rapprocha de lui.

\- Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? s'enquit-il d'une voix triste.

\- Vous en avez une idée ? demanda Tsubasa aux citoyens d'Hansha.

Le double de Ginga croisa les bras et un éclat de colère s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un truc comme ça nous arrive. C'est drôle que ce soit juste après votre arrivée.

\- Serais-tu en train de nous accuser de quelque chose ? intervint Hyoma avec un sourire crispé.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes coupables ? continua le rouquin d'une voix tranchante.

\- Non ! cria Ginga.

Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un – même son double si antipathique – pouvait sous-entendre qu'ils étaient les complices de cette destruction.

\- On ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! s'offusqua Madoka.

Les yeux noisette se plissèrent.

\- Arrête, soupira Ryûsha. Ce n'est pas de leur faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'étais avec eux tout le temps peut-être ?

\- Tu t'entends ?

Le blanc tenait toujours le double de Kyoya dans ses bras. Voyant cela, Ginsha s'approcha d'eux à grands pas et les bouscula.

\- Tu vas arrêter de pleurer ?!

Au lieu de réagir avec peur comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, le double de Kyoya se contenta de poser ses grands yeux tristes sur son compatriote. Celui-ci se figea, complètement incapable de bouger, perturbé.

\- Nous avons perdu notre maison...

\- Pleurer ne va pas la reconstruire ! On doit trouver qui a fait ça.

Son ton avait été bien moins agressif qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Comble de la surprise, Kyosha opina et s'essuya les joues.

\- D'accord...

Le silence s'installa.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Kenta.

Ryûsha leva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil entamait lentement son déclin.

\- Le couvre-feu peut sonner à tout moment : nous devons trouver un endroit où nous abriter.

\- Mais où ? fit Kyosha d'une toute petite voix.

\- Vous n'avez pas toujours vécu tous ensemble. Pourquoi on irait pas chez l'un de vous ?

Kyosha baissa la tête et commença à triturer ses manches.

\- Je n'ai nulle-part où aller, souffla-t-il.

Le double de Ginga lui attrapa le poignet avec force, le faisant sursauter.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie ? s'agaça-t-il. Tu te rends compte que tu te ridiculises ?

\- Dé...

Kyosha pâlit et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Dé quoi ? fit Ginsha d'un ton menaçant.

\- Rien.

Il le lâcha.

\- Y'a intérêt.

\- Et toi ?

Ginsha croisa les bras.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que mon père est un minable qui travaille pour les dirigeants. Hors de question qu'on aille chez lui.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? s'inquiéta Kenta.

Ryûsha se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Et si on allait au stadium ? proposa Madosha. On ne sera pas vraiment protégés mais, au moins, on devrait être à l'abri.

Comme personne n'avait de meilleure idée, ils acceptèrent. Ils se rendirent vers le stadium, le pas traînant, la mort dans l'âme. Une simple action venait de bouleverser tous leurs projets. Ils devaient entièrement se réorganiser. Mais comment la rébellion pourrait-elle fonctionner si elle n'avait même plus une base décente pour préparer le reste des opérations ? Un sentiment de découragement s'emparait d'eux, teinté de colère et d'agacement selon les personnalités. Même si les réactions différaient, le groupe resta uni et traversa les rues désertes.

Ginga était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils seraient victorieux – comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? – mais il ne comprenait pas le but de l'attaque. C'était... bizarre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé. Il s'en réjouissait bien sûr mais, normalement, quand on voulait affaiblir un ennemi, on faisait en sorte de le blesser physiquement. À moins qu'ils aient juste essayé de leur faire perdre espoir ?

Quelque chose attira son attention et coupa le flot de ses pensées.

\- C'est Ryûga ! s'exclama-t-il.

En effet, l'Empereur Dragon se tenait non loin d'eux. Ginga voulut le rejoindre mais le regard noir qu'il lui adressa le figea. Bon. Apparemment avoir sauvé le monde ensemble ne changeait rien.

\- Euh... Salut ? Tu es resté ici depuis hier ?

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Ginga pinça ses lèvres, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tsubasa vient se placer à côté de lui.

\- Nous savons comment retourner chez nous.

Les yeux dorés se plissèrent.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait alors ?

\- Ça va prendre du temps. Tu devrais... Ce serait une bonne idée si tu venais avec nous.

Tsubasa n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il donnait un conseil à l'Empereur Dragon. Lui non plus, vu le regard qu'il fixait sur lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'énerver en donnant l'impression de lui donner des ordres.

\- Nous devons combattre les dirigeants avant. D'après ce que nos... hôtes disent, ils seront difficiles à vaincre.

Ryûga jeta un regard aux personnes qu'il avait indiquées puis reporta son attention sur lui, un demi-sourire menaçant aux lèvres.

\- Hn ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit un défi suffisant pour moi.

Les épaules de Tsubasa se relâchèrent. Ça l'embêtait qu'il ne les accompagne pas mais il était soulagé d'avoir évité un combat avec lui.

\- Par contre, je suis sûr que ce sera amusant de vous voir vous démener contre eux.

\- Tu veux dire quoi là ?! s'emporta Kyoya.

Ryûga lui adressa un sourire méprisant.

\- Tu as besoin que je t'explique ? se moqua-t-il.

Kyoya dégaina son lanceur.

\- Tu vas voir !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, commenta Ginga.

Son rival tourna son regard vers lui, absolument furieux. Ginga voyait ce qu'il pensait dans son regard : il croyait que Ginga doutait qu'il avait la force nécessaire pour affronter et vaincre Ryûga.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? gronda Kyoya.

\- Nous devons nous concentrer sur notre combat contre les dirigeants.

La surprise teinta l'expression de Kyoya et balaya pour un instant sa colère. Ginga l'avait pris au dépourvu et il commençait à hésiter.

\- Il a raison. Pourquoi te risquer dans un combat perdu d'avance ?

Le peu de calme qu'il avait retrouvé vola en éclats. Toute son agressivité se tourna vers Ryûga.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

Ryûga posa une main sur sa hanche.

\- Je peux tous vous battre très facilement.

\- Prouve-le !

Ginga dévisagea Ryûga, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas le voir provoquer son rival ainsi.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Ryûga sortit tranquillement sa toupie de son étui et prit son lanceur. L'instinct de survie des étrangers les poussa à s'écarter en silence. Ils savaient parfaitement de quoi ces deux cinglés étaient capables. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'attirer l'attention de l'un ou l'autre ni de se retrouver au milieu de leur trajectoire. Surtout dans cette atmosphère électrique. Ils avaient entraîné les citoyens d'Hansha dans leur mouvement, ces derniers étant curieux ou inquiets, mais leur attention à tous était fixée sur les deux bladers. Ginga, au contraire des autres, resta auprès de son rival. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir affronter Ryûga. Leur dernier duel restait bien trop présent dans son esprit. Il savait que Ryûga n'avait pas été dans son état normal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Va-t-en Ginga ! lui ordonna Kyoya.

Ginga le regarda. Il semblait prêt à se battre. Le défi brillait dans ses yeux d'océan. Il n'y pouvait plus rien.

\- D'accord.

Il s'écarta mais se plaça au premier rang des spectateurs.

\- Je n'ai pas le matériel suffisant pour réparer des toupies, marmonna la technicienne d'une voix trop basse pour atteindre les bladers concernés.

\- Vas-y Kyoya !

\- Dark Bububull ! Tu vas le vaincre !

Les spectateurs lancèrent le compte à rebours. Les deux adversaires ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ils propulsèrent leurs toupies à la même seconde. Ginga se tendit. À peine touchèrent-elles terre qu'elles se lancèrent l'une vers l'autre. Elles se percutèrent. L'onde de choc qu'elles provoquèrent souleva une vague de sable qui aveugla les spectateurs. Ginga les entendit se percuter plusieurs fois avant que son champ de vision ne se dégage. Il constata avec soulagement que Leone attaquait avec rage et n'était pas en difficulté.

\- Leone !

Le lion apparut au-dessus de la toupie, les pattes fermement ancrées dans le sol. Il se précipita vers L-Drago. Il lui donna un violent coup de tête mais son adversaire ne recula que d'une poignée de millimètres.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Danse endiablée des crocs du vent !

Une tornade se forma autour de la toupie émeraude. Ginga eut un sourire. Malgré son caractère, Kyoya avait comme toujours une certaine stratégie. Il n'avait pas lancé Leone vers L-Drago sans raison. Il s'était approché pour que son coup spécial ait plus d'impact et prendre son adversaire au dépourvu. C'était une attitude digne de son rival.

Sans compter qu'avec tout ce sable, son coup spécial ferait davantage de dégâts.

L'air supérieur de Ryûga s'effaça au profit d'un air agacé. Il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer Kyoya.

\- L-Drago.

Le dragon rouge apparut. Il se rua vers la tornade qui se multiplia. Pourtant, il les traversa comme s'il s'agissait de simples brises. Les yeux de Kyoya s'écarquillèrent.

\- Leone !

Sa toupie se prépara à parer l'attaque.

\- Envol Suprême de l'Empereur Dragon !

Et L-Drago la frappa de toutes ses forces.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga observa son rival du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stadium. Il enrageait à cause de sa défaite mais, sinon, il semblait aller bien. Ryûga les avait quitté dès qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Kyoya. Ginga s'en moquait. Il espérait que Leone n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts. C'était une alliée précieuse et il voyait mal comment gagner sans son aide et celle de Kyoya.

Ils finirent par atteindre le stadium. Ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur, dans les rares zones ombragées.

\- Comment on va s'installer pour la nuit ? demanda Madosha.

\- On va dormir ici ? s'étrangla Kyosha.

\- Bah oui. Tu croyais qu'on venait pour quoi ?

\- Mais c'est...

Il avait une moue dégoûtée.

\- Poussiéreux ? proposa Ryûsha.

-Nous ne pouvons pas dormir ici !

\- Ta chambre confortable te manque ? se moqua le double de Madoka.

Des larmes apparurent au bord des yeux de Kyosha.

\- J'en ai assez ! On a perdu notre maison et aucun d'entre vous n'en a quelque chose à faire. En plus, ceux qui sont censés nous aider ne pensent qu'à se battre et ils se comportent comme...

Kyosha se figea en se rendant compte qu'il avait montré son compatriote roux. Il ramena lentement son bras contre lui et, perdant toutes ses couleurs, fit un pas en arrière.

Quand il vit Ginsha se mettre à le toiser et croiser les bras, il songea sérieusement à fuir en courant.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

\- Padutout.

Le double de Ginga fit un pas vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je...

Il se mit à fixer ses chaussures, les joues rouges.

\- Je vous apprécie beaucoup... C'est juste que... vous avez tendance à vous battre trop et sans vraie raison.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il leva timidement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche ça ?

Les lèvres de Kyosha se mirent à trembler. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

\- C'est la pire journée de toute ma vie, entendirent-ils entre deux sanglots.

\- Et dire que j'ai cru qu'il avait enfin un peu de cran, commenta Ginsha avec déception. Il a juste craqué.

\- Je pense qu'on est définitivement d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas moi, la fille du groupe, médit Madosha.

\- Vous vous croyez malins ? intervint le blanc.

Il avança jusqu'à son ami puis s'assit à côté de lui. Il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Kyosha se blottit contre lui sans cesser de sangloter.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme ça avec vos amis ? les critiqua Ginga.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? lui répliqua son double. J'accepterai d'être ami avec lui quand il cessera de pleurnicher pour un rien. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune raison d'être amis.

\- C'est quand même toi qui l'a poussé à intégrer les Rebelles, dit Madosha.

\- Merci de me le rappeler !

Le double de Kyoya tentait de se calmer. Il essuyait ses joues pour tenter d'avoir l'air convenable. La présence de son ami, près de lui, le réconfortait. Sa vie serait bien difficile sans lui.

Yû décida de détendre l'atmosphère. Tout le monde était bien trop sombre. Il comprenait : ça devait être terrible de perdre sa maison mais, au moins, ils allaient bien.

Il sautilla jusqu'à Ginga qui s'était assis à même le sol et se pencha – très légèrement – vers lui.

\- Dis, comment vous avez retrouvé Yoyo ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo !

Yû sourit. L'adolescent semblait avoir retrouvé du mordant. Cool ! Plus que six personnes à réconforter sur les quatorze. Certains prenaient la situation très bien.

Ginga eut un sourire. Plus que cinq.

\- On l'a croisé pendant notre expédition et Kyoya nous a parlé de son idée d'aller voir les anciens locaux de la Nébuleuse Noire. Malheureusement, on a trouvé que le désert...

Les yeux dorés de Tsubasa s'éclairèrent. Wouahou ! Ça marchait bien mieux que ce que Yû avait imaginé.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- On vient de te dire que ça n'avait pas marché, grogna Kyoya.

\- Ils pourraient se trouver dans l'autre base de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Celle qui est à l'est de Bey-City ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Tsubasa.

Même s'il se demandait comment Kyoya était au courant. Puis, il se demanda s'il avait réellement envie de le savoir.

Le vert se redressa, prêt à se remettre en route.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Nous avons un nouvel objectif mais nous devons nous reposer et nous préparer. Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça.

Kyoya poussa un grognement. Lui, il pourrait. Il n'était pas faible comme eux.

\- Allez Yoyo... arrête de bouder.

\- Je ne boude pas et ne m'appelle pas Yoyo !

Kyoya s'assit et leur tourna le dos. Le sourire de Yû s'agrandit. Heureusement qu'il ne boudait pas. Il avait terriblement envie de continuer de le taquiner mais il se retint. Il avait une mission à accomplir d'abord. Il lui restait quatre personnes à réconforter. Après, il aurait tout le temps d'embêter Kyoya.

Il se tourna vers Kenta qui semblait abattu. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, une voix résonna dans l'espace vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans notre stadium ?

Yû reconnut la voix de Jack. Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée du stadium. Le double de Jack y était, accompagné de son éternel acolyte, le double de Damian. Ils étaient si préoccupés qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur arrivée.

Le plus jeune s'exclama puis se précipita vers les doubles de Ryûga et de Kyoya qui étaient toujours assis l'un contre l'autre. Il s'agenouilla devant eux. En voyant l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage, Yû songea qu'il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Toutes les raisons que Kyosha avait d'être déprimé jaillirent en même temps. Ce fut trop. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

Le double de Ryûga se remit à lui frotter le dos. Kyosha nicha de nouveau son visage dans sa veste.

\- Nous avons perdu notre maison, expliqua le blanc.

\- Oh... je suis désolé.

Le double de Jack croisa les bras.

\- C'est à cause de vos histoires, c'est ça ?

Ryûsha haussa les épaules.

\- Sans doute.

Le double de Jack poussa un sifflement méprisant. Il ordonna au bleu de le suivre avant de s'éloigner. L'enfant les regarda les uns après les autres. Son regard s'attarda sur le double de Kyoya. Il se mit debout, les genoux de son pantalon couverts de sable, puis il rejoignit son ami à l'entrée du stadium où il l'arrêta. Ils se mirent à discuter. Ses paroles ne semblaient pas plaire à l'adolescent qui fronçait les sourcils et faisait la moue. Il lui dit quelque chose de mordant mais l'enfant ne se démonta pas. Il insista tant et si bien que le double de Jack finit par lever les yeux au ciel puis par hausser les épaules. L'enfant s'éclaira. Il posa une question à laquelle l'adolescent répondit par un hochement de tête agacé. Le double de Damian revint vers eux en courant, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Vous pouvez venir avec nous !

\- Où ça ?

\- À la Résidence bien sûr. Tout le monde sera ravi de vous accueillir !

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là ! lança le double de Jack.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Kyosha d'une toute petite voix.

\- Hé oui !

\- Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des problèmes à cause de nous ? les interrogea le double de Ryûga.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! s'agaça celui de Jack.

\- C'est sûr que ce serait mieux que dormir ici.

Les bladers se concertèrent du regard. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'hésiter longtemps pour savoir qu'ils allaient accepter.

\- Merci, finit par répondre Ryûsha, en leur nom. Votre offre est très aimable.

\- Bon, vous venez ?

Le groupe se reforma pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière traversée de la ville de la journée. Ils restèrent sur les artères principales – apparemment, les citoyens d'Hansha évitaient les ruelles tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes à une allure vive, même si certains peinaient à suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison à l'allure accueillante et à la parcelle bien entretenue. Elle faisait tache au milieu des bâtiments à l'air délabré et abandonné qui composaient Hansha.

\- On est venu là tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Madoka.

\- Ah oui ?

Le double de Jack ouvrit la barrière qui entourait la propriétaire puis la porte de la maison. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

\- Je vais prévenir de votre arrivée.

Il entra. Le double de Damian le suivit et s'arrêta sur le seuil où il se retourna.

\- Vous venez ?

Ginga fut le premier à le suivre. Kyoya le suivait de près. Le bâtiment avait l'air vaste de l'extérieur mais Ginga se demandait s'ils entreraient tous. Leur groupe était nombreux.

Ils s'entassèrent dans le hall – enfin, ceux qui pouvaient entrer – et attendirent. Des bruits de conversation s'approchèrent.

\- Damian pensait que vous accepteriez de les accueillir.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous devons aider tous les gens que nous pouvons.

Ginga fronça les sourcils. La voix vibrant d'amabilité lui semblait familière mais il ne parvint pas à mettre un visage dessus.

Le double de Jack les rejoignit et se posta dans un coin du hall, les toisant et croisant les bras. Un homme adulte entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux cendrés étaient hérissés et une simple mèche jaune retombait devant son visage. Derrière ses lunettes, il avait des yeux violets. Le souffle de Ginga se bloqua dans sa gorge. Doji. Ginga se retint à grand peine de l'attaquer. Son lanceur le démangeait et Pegasus était subitement animé d'une férocité qui n'enviait rien à Kyoya dans ses mauvais jours. Rien de tout ça l'aidait.

Il se répéta mentalement que ce n'était pas Doji. Ils étaient dans un monde étrange rempli de doubles aux comportements étranges et opposés. Ce n'était pas Doji.

Il ne réussit pas à se convaincre.

\- Bienvenue.

Ginga vit du coin de l'œil son rival crisper sa main sur son lanceur. Oh oh.

Le double de Masamune les dépassa et se plaça face à l'adulte qui souriait avec douceur. Ginga ne savait pas s'il essayerait d'empêcher Kyoya d'attaquer.

\- Désolés de vous déranger mais...

\- Ce n'est rien : ma maison vous est toujours ouverte. Venez.

L'adulte étendit son bras vers le reste de la maison pour les inviter à entrer. Les citoyens d'Hansha obtempérèrent sans hésitation. Ginga était incapable de bouger. Le double de Doji les regarda avec une patience bienveillante.

\- Entrez quand vous le souhaitez. Il y aura suffisamment de place pour tout le monde.

Et il partit vers le reste de la maison. Ginga se détendit légèrement quand il fut hors de vue.

\- C'est... commença Madoka.

Elle fut incapable de finir.

\- Finalement, on devrait tenter notre chance dehors, non ? proposa Kenta. Ce serait pas plus mal.

\- Oui ! On pourrait camper et tout et tout, ajouta Yû avec un sourire crispé. Nous n'avons jamais campé tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça me fait penser à son attitude au début de la Nébuleuse Noire, murmura Tsubasa.

Ginga prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ce n'est pas Doji, souffla-t-il.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- T'essayes de convaincre qui là ?

Il le comprenait trop bien. Ginga prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, essayant de rassembler tout son courage.

Le monde d'Hansha était décidément impitoyable.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 7_

* * *

Le combat n'était pas – mais alors pas du tout ! – prévu au départ. Kyoya et Ryûga sont hors de contrôle -_-

La fin est une sacrée différence par rapport à la version 1, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant d'insérer Doji, surtout que son double serait forcément du bon côté cette fois (par contre, c'est un véritable traumatisme pour nos bladers).


	9. Chapter 8 : La Résidence

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Réponse à EyeIna : Merci pour ta review. Elle me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite des aventures version 2.0 de nos bladers dans le monde de Hansha continueras de te plaire. L'identité du destructeur aux yeux bleus sera dévoilé dans quelques chapitres.  
Dans la version 1, le double de Tsubasa avait bien un lien avec les dirigeants :)  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La Résidence**

* * *

Finalement, après beaucoup d'hésitation, Ginga et ses amis se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient qu'une seule option : suivre leurs doubles à l'intérieur de la maison de Doji. Enfin, après des discussions houleuses, des menaces et des cris, ils parvinrent à cette conclusion qui déplaisait autant à ceux qui en avaient défendu les intérêts – comme Tsubasa qui leur donnait des arguments logiques que tous ne comprenaient pas – qu'à ceux qui avaient voulu partir – comme Yû qui essayait de leur prouver le bien fondé de son idée de camping – voire ceux qui avaient carrément voulu détruire la Résidence et tous ceux qui y vivaient – comme Kyoya, totalement, incroyablement irrécupérable. Ginga avait mis tout le monde d'accord en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leurs doubles seuls avec le double de Doji et, pour éviter toute contestation, il avait ajouté qu'ils étaient leurs _seuls_ guides dans ce monde étrange et sûrement les _seuls_ à pouvoir les mener jusqu'aux dirigeants – et oui, durant cette partie il s'était surtout adressé à son rival.

Ce fut donc Ginga qui, courageusement – mais avec une grande réticence qu'il s'efforçait de cacher derrière un sourire –, fut le premier à s'avancer dans la maison. L'entrée donnait sur une vaste pièce de vie, remplie de sièges et de fauteuils confortables, mais avec suffisamment de place pour que tous puissent circuler librement. La cuisine ouverte accentuait cette impression d'espace. Cette superficie rendait Ginga méfiant. Combien de personnes le double de Doji s'attendait-il à devoir héberger au juste ? Il trouvait étrange que leur groupe, si nombreux, puisse rentrer au complet sans le moindre problème et n'occupe même pas tout l'espace disponible.

Il fit de son mieux pour écarter ce genre de pensées de son esprit. Ce Doji n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient. C'était une personne complètement différente et même, selon l'étrange loi de son monde, avec une attitude opposée à la sienne. Il ne complotait pas pour contrôler le monde du Beyblade. C'était même, selon toute vraisemblance, quelqu'un de bien. La Résidence devait avoir ces dimensions pour accueillir toutes les personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide et, vu l'état de ce monde, elles devaient être nombreuses.

Mais Ginga ne parvenait pas à se convaincre.

Leurs doubles étaient déjà installés dans le salon. Ginsha était avachi sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés et l'air passablement ennuyé. Assise sur une chaise non loin de lui, Madosha nettoyait sa toupie. Masasha se tenait près du double de Doji, le dos droit. Seul le double de Kyoya semblait mal à l'aise : il était blotti dans un canapé, les jambes repliées contre lui, aussi près que possible de Ryûsha. Son attitude était complètement crispée et il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Mais, comme il se montrait tout le temps angoissé, même chez lui, les étrangers se doutaient qu'ils ne devaient pas considérer sa conduite comme un indicateur sur la Résidence.

Les doubles de Jack et de Damian se trouvaient eux aussi dans le salon. Le premier, adossé à un mur, toisait chaque membre du groupe avec méfiance, recevant parfois en retour des regards noirs, tandis que le second, un grand sourire innocent sur le visage, s'installait auprès de Kyosha et de Ryûsha qui observa les nouveaux venus entrer dans la pièce les uns après les autres.

Tsubasa le regarda et poussa un soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à perdre leur Ryûga deux fois. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une personne qui passait inaperçu. Ils feraient mieux de le retrouver avant leur retour chez eux. Il se voyait mal libérer les citoyens de Hansha des dirigeants si c'était pour leur imposer Ryûga par la suite. Ce ne serait pas un marché équitable. Ils risquaient même de perdre au change.

Le problème était que, s'il ne voulait pas être trouvé, ils ne pourraient jamais le trouver.

Ginga s'avança dans la pièce en faisant en sorte de rester le plus loin possible du double de Doji. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son expression avenante lui rappelait trop celle que Doji arborait à la face du monde pendant l'Ultime Bataille. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de comploter quelque chose et, même s'il _savait_ que ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentait extrêmement méfiant et restait sur ses gardes.

Le double de Doji s'avança jusqu'à une porte ouverte sur des escaliers. Il leva la tête vers le sommet des marches.

\- Les enfants ! Descendez : nous avons de la visite.

Ginega se pétrifia. Une vague d'horreur et de dégoût le parcourut à l'idée que Doji puisse avoir une famille. Pire. Des _enfants_.

Beurk.

Des pas descendant les escaliers attirèrent son attention. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce qui allait apparaître, fasciné malgré lui.

Un enfant apparut dans la pièce, sa tête baissée était recouverte d'épais cheveux blonds. Quand il la releva, Ginga vit qu'il avait de grands yeux verts. Le double Yû, sans aucun doute possible. Sa première réaction fut le soulagement : Doji n'avait pas une famille de sang. La deuxième fut... le choc. Les yeux verts semblaient ternes, presque sans vie, au lieu de pétiller de malice. L'enfant avançait en traînant des pieds, les épaules courbées et la tête baissée, comme si tout le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait aucun enthousiasme, aucune étincelle de vie en lui. C'était... à en briser le cœur.

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil à Yû – au vrai – qui était égal à lui-même : une grande curiosité irradiait de lui tandis qu'il suivait son double des yeux. Ça lui mit du baume au cœur. C'était comme ça que Yû devait être.

Le double de Yû poussa un soupir et s'arrêta. Le double de Doji lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

\- Je suis sûr tu vas te faire des amis.

Un long moment s'écoula. Le double de Yû prit une profonde inspiration puis soupira.

\- À quoi bon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone et traînante.

Le double de Doji le poussa légèrement vers eux. Le double de Yû finit son chemin en se traînant. Il les regarda sans montrer d'enthousiasme ou ne serait-ce qu'une once de surprise. Il ne semblait pas très expressif. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il.

Puis, il alla s'asseoir. Yû continuait de le suivre des yeux.

\- C'est super bizarre ! déclara-t-il, avec un accent d'intérêt.

C'était donc ce que ça faisait de rencontrer son double ? C'était étrange mais intriguant ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Yoyo s'en plaignait autant – en fait, si : Yoyo se plaignait _tout_ le temps à propos de _tout_. Il devrait apprendre à s'amuser un jour, ça ne lui ferait clairement pas de mal et ça leur ferait des vacances à tous. Le seul qui avait le droit de se plaindre de son double était Ginga – Ginsha était vraiment méchant –, pourtant, il faisait avec.

Yû se demanda s'ils avaient tous des doubles dans le monde d'Hansha. Il regarda Tsubasa, Kenta et Benkei. Il espérait qu'il rencontrerait les leurs avant qu'ils ne retournent tous chez eux. Ce serait tellement dommage de passer à côté de telles rencontres !

Le double de Doji se tourna de nouveau vers les escaliers. Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'y eut aucun autre bruit de pas.

\- _Tout_ le monde doit venir.

Yû s'approcha en trottinant de Ginga qui fixait les escaliers, dissimulant mal son inquiétude. Il avait peut-être peur de tomber sur un autre double qui ressemblait au sien.

Yû posa sa main sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. Le rouquin baissa la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Yû sourit à son tour. Ils avaient vraiment la meilleure version de Gingy !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dis, tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial si on se bat contre son double ?

Le rouquin arbora une expression perplexe. Au moins, toute son malaise s'était envolé face à cette question que Yû jugeait d'une importance capitale. Elle lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait vu Ginsha envoyer son Pegasus noir au combat.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, si tu te bats contre Maléfique, Pegasus se battra contre l'autre Pegasus, et si Yoyo se bat contre Shasha, Leone se battra contre l'autre Leone.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo.

Yû jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kyoya qui arborait un air agacé – comme toujours – et qui croisait les bras. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, même lorsqu'ils voyageaient dans une nouvelle dimension.

Et lui ne s'arrêterait jamais de l'appeler Yoyo.

\- Il y a aucun risque que j'affronte ce minable, grogna Kyoya. Il est bien trop faible.

Yû roula des yeux face à sa légendaire bonne humeur. Ça ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal de sourire et de se détendre de temps en temps.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de l'y aider à leur retour... ?

Il rangea ce projet dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu parles d'un autre toi là ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Leone et moi sommes uniques.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Tsubasa regarda Yû, songeur. Ses pensées maussades sur la suite difficile de leur aventure s'écartèrent pour un temps de son esprit tandis qu'il pensait au point intéressant que Yû soulevait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Madoka s'était mise à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il n'était pas le seul à être intrigué, apparemment.

\- Ça ferait des données totalement exceptionnelles, murmura-t-elle avec des yeux étincelants. Jamais deux toupies exactes ne se sont combattues. Ni même deux toupies opposées parfaitement, même si on compte Pegasus et L-Drago. Ce serait... entièrement différent.

Elle leva la tête de son écran et regarda les doubles d'un œil nouveau. Certains semblèrent perplexes devant la nouvelle attention qu'elle leur portait.

Yû eut un grand sourire qui sembla illuminer la pièce.

\- Ça a l'air cool !

Il s'éloigna de Ginga pour s'approcher de son double qui s'était assis sur un des canapés, entourant de ses bras ses jambes pliées. Il se plaça face à lui, toujours souriant – personne ne pouvait résister à ce sourire – et lui montra Libra.

\- Ça te dirait de nous affronter ?

Il ressentait un grand enthousiasme. Non seulement Libra et lui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de combattre depuis longtemps, mais en plus il était sur le point de découvrir un nouveau mystère du Beyblade ! Qui pourrait rester de marbre face à cela ?

Son double releva péniblement la tête et le regarda de ses yeux mornes. Il irait sûrement mieux quand ils combattraient. Il n'y avait rien de tel que le Beyblade – et les glaces.

\- Je ne pratique pas le Beyblade.

Yû se figea. Malgré son génie, il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre ses paroles – certaines choses étaient bien trop horribles et improbables pour être assimilées en une seule fois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas...

Yû le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et se mit à reculer à pas lents jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre Tsubasa. Il se cacha derrière ses jambes sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Cette créature l'effrayait. Elle était l'antithèse même de ce qui était important dans sa vie. En plus, d'après ce qu'avait dit le double de Doji, il n'avait pas d'amis.

Pas de Beyblade, pas de glace, pas d'amis... Qui pouvait vivre comme _ça_?

Tsubasa lui tapota la tête. Yû leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte d'une autre chose horrible dans la vie de son double : il n'y avait même pas de Tsubasa dans le coin !

À part si la personne que le double de Doji avait appelé et qui ne s'était toujours pas montrée était le double de Tsubasa. C'était tout à fait possible !

Il se mit à regarder les escaliers, son cœur débordant d'espoir.

\- Il est encore plus pénible que le nôtre, commenta Kyoya.

Cette remarque suffit à remettre Yû de bonne humeur. Il se tourna vers son grand méchant blader préféré tout sourire. Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient.

\- Je le savais ! Tu m'aimes bien en vrai, hein ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Je répète juste ce que t'as dit Yoyo.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo ! Et je viens de dire que t'es pénible !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Grr !

\- C'est quoi l'problème ? lança une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Kyoya se désintéressa immédiatement de Yû qui en fut surpris – peu de choses parvenaient à détourner l'attention de Kyoya, surtout quand il se sentait vexé.

Kyoya leva la tête et vit un adolescent qu'il connaissait très bien près du double de Doji. Son expression, empreinte de mépris, le mit mal à l'aise, plus encore que lorsque son propre double se conduisait comme un lâche et se montrait faible au Beyblade.

\- Kakeru ? murmura Kyosha.

Le double de Kyoya commença à se lever mais l'interpellé posa sur lui un regard si dur qu'il le figea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_?

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec tout le mépris du monde.

Kyosha recula et retomba sur le canapé, à côté de Ryûsha qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, _toi_? s'énerva le double de Ginga en se levant d'un bond.

Ses yeux dévoilaient une rage infinie.

\- J'vis ici. Enfin, vivais. Je compte pas rester avec vous.

Le double de Kakeru se tourna vers celui de Doji.

\- J'vais chercher mes affaires. J'me casse.

Et partit par les escaliers. Le double de Kyoya vacilla. Ginga s'approcha de son rival qui fixait les escaliers où le double de Kakeru avait disparu, sous le choc.

\- Ça va ?

Son ton plein d'inquiétude agit comme un électrochoc sur Kyoya qui se tourna agressivement vers lui. _Personne_ n'avait le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'était pas faible et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège.

\- On aurait dû suivre mon idée !

Ginga opina doucement. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire pour arranger la situation, même si la solution de Kyoya impliquait beaucoup de destruction.

Kyosha posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryûsha.

\- Nous devrions partir. Nous... dérangeons.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de partir ! s'énerva Ginsha.

\- Mais... il ne veut pas de nous et... il... me déteste.

\- Deux claques lui remettront les idées en place !

\- Tu ne peux pas le frapper !

Le double de Ginga croisa les bras et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu vas lui faire mal !

Il le fixa, déstabilisé. Il savait que Kyosha était faible, mais il se montrait rarement stupide. Et là, énoncer une évidence pareille...

\- C'est le but.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Si t'avais fait ça dès le début, il ne se permettrait pas d'agir comme ça.

Des larmes apparurent au bord des yeux de Kyosha. Il se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ryû...

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de se mettre debout. Il partit vers les escaliers, non sans adresser un signe de tête au double de Doji en passant devant lui.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était ici, murmura Kyosha avec tristesse.

Il garda la tête baissée. Il n'avait sans doute pas fait exprès de parler à voix haute.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda le double de Doji avec inquiétude.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de Ginga. Ils auraient vraiment dû rester dehors. Il songea même, avant d'écarter cette idée avec une certaine culpabilité, que détruire la Résidence n'aurait pas été si mal.

\- Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, répondit Madosha.

Le silence plana dans la salle. La plupart des étrangers, ne connaissant pas Kakeru, ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Ils se demandaient ce qui se passait et pourquoi cet adolescent semblait si important. Ginsha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de lui _parler_.

\- Quel mal à ça ? fit le double de Masamune.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut. Je sais même pas pourquoi on le garde parmi les Rebelles.

\- Il était avec nous avant Kyoya et toi.

\- C'est pas une raison !

Ils se turent de nouveau. Yû n'y tenait plus : sa curiosité le brûlait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Une fois que tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la venue de l'adolescent.

\- Au fait, c'est qui ce Kakeru ?

Les habitants d'Hansha le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds puis, d'un seul mouvement, reportèrent tous leur attention sur Kyoya, toujours choqués. Peu à peu, toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon firent de même. Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Kyoya croisa les bras et regarda méchamment son public.

\- Quoi ?

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, des éclats de voix retentirent dans les escaliers.

\- J'ai le droit de pas l'supporter !

\- Calme-toi...

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Kyosha s'était encore un peu recroquevillé quand les adolescents revinrent dans la pièce. Le double de Kakeru portait un sac sur son épaule. Il pointa du doigt Kyosha qui tressaillit.

\- J'accepte de rester si tu m'adresses pas la parole.

Le double de Kyosha pinça ses lèvres, blessé, mais opina.

\- Bien !

Le double de Kakeru se dirigea vers un coin éloigné du salon et se laissa tomber sur un canapé. Ryûsha s'approcha de son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

\- Je sais,répondit-il avec tristesse.

Ginsha les rejoignit.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il fallait !

\- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi d'après toi ?

Le double de Ginga se passa un doigt sur la gorge. Kyosha perdit toutes ses couleurs tandis qu'il haussait les épaules, ne ressentant pas la moindre honte.

\- Ça réglerait définitivement le problème.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal !

\- Je peux m'en occuper pour toi.

\- C'est mon frère !

La réaction des étrangers fut presque unanime et pouvait se résumer à un _hein ?_ Ils se tournèrent vers Kyoya. Yû se posta près de Ginga pour dévisager le blader.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça Kyoya.

\- Tu as un frère ? s'étonna Yû. _Toi_?

\- Et alors ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ?

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais été informé de ça ? Il avait rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi intéressant ! Un frère. Ça devait être génial d'avoir un vrai frère. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un qui avait un frère. C'était encore plus intéressant que ce soit le frère de Yoyo.

Il pourrait sûrement lui raconter des anecdotes à son sujet

\- Ce sont pas tes affaires.

Nile, les bras croisés et regardant son ancien leader, haussa un sourcil.

\- On a fait équipe pendant plusieurs mois et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler non plus.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, s'agaça Kyoya. On était là pour gagner les Championnats du Monde, pas discuter inutilement !

\- Wahou, fit Yû.

Kyoya, qui avait un petit frère. C'était incroyable.

Ce voyage était de plus en plus intéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait apprendre d'autre ? Il avait hâte de le découvrir !

Même s'il pensait qu'aucune découverte future ne serait aussi incroyable que celle-là.

L'enfant donna un coup de coude joueur à Ginga.

\- T'arrives à imaginer Yoyo avec un petit frère ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo !

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Yû leva la tête vers son ami qui ne semblait pas surpris. Même pas un tout petit peu. Il plissa ses grands yeux verts et lui adressa un regard soupçonneux.

\- Tu le savais, c'est ça ?

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Ginga.

\- Que Yoyo a un frère.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom !

Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent, trahissant sa sincère surprise.

\- Kakeru ? Bah oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

\- Quoi ? fit Yû, choqué. Tu avais l'information du siècle et tu ne l'as pas partagé avec nous ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Faut pas exagérer non plus.

\- Il est comment ?

\- On est censés préparer un combat ! Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps à discuter !

Le double de Kakeru se leva et vint vers eux. Ses yeux passèrent des citoyens de Hansha aux étrangers. Il n'y avait pas de surprise en eux, seulement de la méfiance.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Ce sont nos doubles dimensionnels, annonça Masasha, d'un ton qui donnait l'impression que c'était l'évidence même.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Yû trottina vers Kenta qui se tenait près de Benkei. Les deux bladers, s'ils regardaient le double de Kakeru avec horreur, ne semblaient pas partager le choc et la surprise des autres.

Yû gonfla ses joues, boudeur. Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant de cette information incroyable sauf lui ?

Un bref regard jeté aux autres lui indiqua que non et le réconforta quelque peu. Même Tsubasa observait le double de Kakeru avec une certaine surprise. Mais quand même. Il aurait bien voulu que ses amis lui en parlent !

\- On va l'interroger ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Yû prit les mains de Kenta.

\- Allez ! Viens. Ce sera amusant !

Même si Kenta n'y croyait pas, il se laissa convaincre. Les deux enfants s'avancèrent courageusement vers le double de Kakeru. Yû se posta face à lui et lui prit la main qu'il commença à secouer. Kenta le regarda faire avec inquiétude.

\- Salut petit frère de Yoyo ! Je m'appelle Yû Tendo.

\- C'est pas mon frère, répliqua Kyoya sans même relever le surnom cette fois.

\- C'est vrai ! T'es le frère de Shasha !

Le double de Kakeru retira sa main de celle de Yû et l'essuya sur son pantalon avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- C'est pas très sympa ça, lui fit remarquer Yû.

\- C'est quoi ce nom ?

\- Shasha ? C'est le diminutif de Kyosha, l'autre Kyoya quoi. Il est sympa et il aime bien mes surnoms.

Yû trouvait ça super d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait la valeur de ses surnoms.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Ça sonnait comme une insulte quand le double de Kakeru le disait.

\- T'es vraiment pas sympa...

Une expression irradiant de joie balaya la moue boudeuse de Yû.

\- Attend ! Ça veut dire que celui de notre monde est sympa ? C'est trop cool ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Tu me le présenteras, hein Yoyo ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo, grinça Kyoya, les dents serrées.

\- Au pire, je demanderai à Gingy.

\- On peut pas passer à un autre sujet ? s'agaça-t-il.

Voyant qu'il commençait réellement à en avoir assez, Ginga décida d'intervenir. Il ne voulait pas que la Résidence soit détruite... Enfin, pour être tout à fait franc, il ne voulait pas causer davantage de problèmes à leurs doubles.

\- Nous devons décider quand nous allons passer à l'action.

\- Oh oh oh, intervint le double de Jack.

Il s'avança au centre de la pièce.

\- Nous ne voulons rien savoir de vos activités, d'accord ? Vous nous mettez suffisamment en danger par votre présence !

\- Oh euh d'accord... mais comment on s'organise du coup ?

\- Ça m'est égal !

\- Vous voulez agir ? s'étonna le double de Kakeru.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, répondit Madosha. On a perdu la maison.

Les sourcils du double de Kakeru se froncèrent.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'imagine que tu n'as rien découvert pendant ton voyage.

\- Je vous l'aurais dit sinon.

\- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas quitter la ville, intervint Tsubasa, soudainement intéressé par la discussion.

\- Normalement, non, mais il aide les ravitaillements, répondit Masasha.

Un silence songeur s'ensuivit.

\- Et si nous déjeunions ? proposa aimablement le double de Doji. Ça vous ferait du bien d'arrêter de penser à tous ces problèmes.

Ginga, qui commençait à avoir faim, perdit l'appétit. Obéissant au double de Doji, ils se réunirent pour manger. Même si le repas avait l'air excellent, Ginga avait l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Il ne toucha même pas à son assiette. Ensuite, chacun tenta de vaquer à ses occupations. Ce qui n'était pas simple dans une maison inconnue dont les habitants mettaient mal à l'aise. Yû s'assit près du double de Kakeru, bien décidé à le harceler de questions. Il aurait bien sûr préféré parler au vrai frère de Kyoya – il pourrait sans doute lui apprendre des tas de choses pour embêter le grand méchant blader – mais c'était un bon substitut en attendant de le rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec les autres ?

Kyoya tendit l'oreille, intrigué sans vouloir le montrer.

\- Ils me soûlent. Avant je créchais chez eux mais ils ont recueilli le pleurnichard. Atsuka s'est pris d'affection pour lui et l'a pris sous sa protection pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Atsuka ? s'étonna Yû.

\- Ryûga si tu préfères.

\- C'est son nom de famille ?

\- Ouais.

L'enfant casa cette information dans un coin de son esprit. Elle pourrait être utile... En tout cas, il apprenait des tonnes de choses sur les bladers qu'il connaissait.

\- Reprend.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu intégrer les Rebelles pour devoir supporter l'autre minable.

Apparemment, son aversion pour le fait de parler s'envolait tant qu'il pouvait critiquer son frère.

Kyoya cessa d'écouter. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son Kakeru, tout comme les autres.

Le temps passa et le couvre-feu sonna.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ils perdaient beaucoup trop de temps. Au lieu d'agir, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter. Ils n'avaient même pas préparé de plan.

Bon, s'ils avaient préparé un plan, pas sûr qu'il l'aurait suivi. Mais au moins il aurait eu l'impression qu'ils essayaient ! À croire que ça leur plaisait d'être coincés ici, avec tous ces...

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Ginga le convaincre de rester.

Il se leva et, récupérant ses chaussures et sa veste, quitta silencieusement la chambre emplie d'un sommeil bruyant. Il les enfila dans le couloir puis se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il descendit à pas silencieux. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait de si dangereux dans les rues après le couvre-feu pour forcer des gens à rester cloîtrés chez eux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Avec de la chance, ce serait réellement dangereux. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

Alors qu'il approchait sa main de la poignée de la porte, il se figea. Une présence le poussa à se retourner. Ginga ne se tenait pas très loin de lui. Il aurait dû remarquer son approche plus tôt, surtout que son rival n'était pas réputé pour sa discrétion.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Kyoya laissa son bras retomber.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé dormir ?

Ginga eut l'air gêné.

\- Je n'y arrive pas en sachant que Doji est là aussi, même si ce n'est pas celui qu'on connaît. Un Ryûga serviable ou un Yû dépressif, ça passe encore, mais là c'est trop.

Kyoya était bien content qu'il ne les ait pas choisi lui ou Kakeru comme exemples.

\- Je comprends.

Il y eut un moment de silence où ils se jaugèrent du regard.

\- Et donc... tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Kyoya esquissa un sourire féroce. Il désigna la porte d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors.

\- Mais... et le couvre-feu ?

\- C'est l'intérêt.

Il actionna la poignée. Ginga réfléchit, les sourcils froncés. Rien ce qu'il dirait ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il le savait. En plus, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas curieux, lui aussi, de découvrir ce qui arrivait après le couvre-feu. Il pourrait même y avoir des combats.

Cette pensée acheva de le convaincre.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Ah oui ? fit Kyoya, clairement amusé.

Ginga opina, décidé. Kyoya ouvrit la porte et sortit sans la moindre hésitation. Ginga lui emboîta le pas. Il n'oublia pas de fermer derrière eux. Il ne voulait pas que leurs amis aient des problèmes à cause de leur escapade.

L'air nocturne était agréablement frais. Il pouvait respirer pleinement.

Il leva machinalement la tête. Les étoiles brillaient avec force au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elles semblaient si proches qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour les toucher.

Kyoya s'éloignait déjà.

Ginga descendit la volée de marches et rejoignit son rival. Ils avancèrent côte à côte, silencieusement. La ville n'était pas bruyante en journée mais le silence était encore plus intense la nuit. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les rues vides malgré le sable qui les amortissait.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, aux aguets, attendant une attaque qui ne venait pas. Kyoya se sentait déçu. Il avait espéré qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils avaient tous si peur du couvre-feu ! Mais, en fait, ce n'étaient que des trouillards. Ça ne l'étonnait pas mais il était quand même déçu. Il aurait voulu se battre. Ça lui manquait de faire équipe avec Leone et de dépasser ses limites.

\- C'est étrange.

Kyoya glissa un regard vers son rival.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir peur de rien.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

\- Ils ne sont pas très courageux.

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne colle pas.

Ils continuèrent leur route. Un éclat argenté étincela dans les ténèbres avant de disparaître. Kyoya s'arrêta. Il tenta de sonder les ténèbres environnantes en plissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Ginga.

Kyoya sortit son lanceur et y enclencha Leone. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- C'est en train de devenir... intéressant.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 8_

* * *

Je compte publier les autres chapitres tous les cinq jours au lieu de toutes les semaines pour rattraper mon retard. A vendredi donc !

Ce chapitre est une nouveauté complète par rapport à la version 1 :)


	10. Chapter 9 : Après le couvre-feu

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas

Dans certains fuseaux horaires, nous sommes toujours vendredi :)

Réponse à Satoshi : Merci beaucoup ! J'essayerai de publier la suite plus régulièrement.  
C'estvraiment difficile de leur dire au revoir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Après le couvre-feu**

* * *

Kenta se retourna dans son lit. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait bien somnolé une ou deux fois depuis qu'il s'était couché mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se retourna une énième fois, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Rien n'y faisait. Ses yeux refusaient de se fermer et son esprit de se laisser emporter par les rêves.

Il s'assit en frottant ses yeux engourdis par la fatigue. Peut-être était-ce dû au stress accumulé dans la journée. Ou alors la présence des doubles de Doji et des StarBreakers le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce ne serait pas étonnant : personne n'arrivait à se sentir bien auprès d'eux. Ils leur rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il se pencha vers le sol, récupéra Sagittario dans le tas de ses affaires au pied de son lit et fixa son regard sur lui, s'habituant peu à peu au manque de luminosité. Ils devraient combattre bientôt. Ils avaient fait énormément de progrès. Ce serait l'occasion de les montrer à ses amis. Il était bien plus fort que lorsqu'il avait participé aux qualifications pour rejoindre la Gan Gan Galaxy.

Il leva la tête et fit dériver son regard dans la pièce. Ses amis dormaient paisiblement, eux. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, comme d'habitude.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il balaya de nouveau la chambre du regard. Malgré la pénombre, il voyait clairement qu'un lit était inoccupé. Celui de Ginga. Où était-il passé ?

Son premier réflexe fut d'avertir Madoka. Il le chassa immédiatement de son esprit. Il n'était sûr de rien. Ginga pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver dans une autre partie de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas la déranger comme ça, sans preuve. Elle avait besoin de repos.

Surtout qu'elle serait furieuse s'il la réveillait pour rien.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur à cette pensée.

Il sortit silencieusement de son lit, posa les pieds sur le parquet puis quitta la pièce à pas de loup. Il ferma la porte avec précaution avant de descendre les escaliers. Il regarda dans toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée mais il ne trouva son ami blader nulle-part. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Ginga était parti.

Kenta remonta les escaliers, des tas de questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Où était-il allé ? Et pourquoi ? Était-il en danger ? Il ne voyait pas pour quelle autre raison Ginga serait sorti après le couvre-feu qui inquiétait tant les habitants de Hansha, sans les prévenir de surcroît. Ils devaient s'entraider. C'était ce qu'il disait toujours. C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'ils se trouvaient dans un monde inconnu et plein de danger.

Kenta se dirigea vers la chambre des Wild Fang. Il savait qu'il devrait prévenir tout le monde tôt ou tard mais rien ne l'empêchait de commencer par demander de l'aide à Benkei. Au moins ne serait-il pas seul pour subir la colère de Madoka. Oh, elle ne serait certainement pas dirigée vers lui, mais il la redoutait tout autant, surtout s'ils ne retrouvaient pas Ginga très vite...

Il entra à l'intérieur et ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Quand il la balaya du regard afin de trouver Benkei, il remarqua qu'un autre lit était vide. Celui de Kyoya. C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait. En même temps, ce n'était pas le genre de Ginga de s'éclipser comme ça, sans raison. Enfin, ce n'était plus son genre.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Benkei. Il se hissa sur les couvertures et commença à le secouer.

\- Benkei. Benkei ! Benkei !

L'adolescent continuait de ronfler paisiblement. Alors Kenta dit ce qui l'inciterait au plus vite à se réveiller :

\- Kyoya a disparu !

Les yeux de Benkei s'ouvrirent subitement et il se redressa, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Kenta qui tenta de se raccrocher à son drap. Il tomba en tas sur le sol, empêtré dans la couverture. Il se débattit et parvint à sortir la tête de l'enchevêtrement. Il prit une grand inspiration.

\- Comment ça ?

La voix tonitruante de Benkei se répercuta dans toute la pièce et résonna. Kenta grimaça. Bravo pour la discrétion.

Nile se redressa avec tant de tranquillité que Kenta se demanda s'il était réellement endormi. Il adressa un regard plein de reproche à Benkei avant de jeter un coup d'œil indifférent au lit de Kyoya.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent de partir vadrouiller.

Il semblait trouver que ce n'était pas une raison pour perturber son sommeil. Pourtant, c'était extrêmement problématique !

\- Mais il y a le couvre-feu !

Un éclat brilla dans les yeux émeraude. Était-ce... de l'amusement ?

\- C'est étonnant qu'il ait tenu si longtemps alors.

Sa voix avait recelé – légèrement – plus de chaleur. On aurait vraiment dit que la situation l'amusait. Kenta ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour en être sûr et Nile lui semblait être une personne particulièrement sérieuse. Une situation pareille, qui les mettait tous en danger, ne devrait pas le distraire.

Quoique, en fait, c'était l'équipier de Kyoya. Il devait aimer le danger.

\- KYOYAAAAAAAAAA !

Nile eut l'air agacé et lança un regard noir vers Benkei. Kenta se ratatina sur lui-même. Question discrétion, c'était fichu. Totalement, irrémédiablement, fichu.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Yû, tout froissé, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air interrogateur et à peine fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, encore ensommeillé.

Masamune arriva à son tour et le bouscula. Yû se cogna contre le battant et lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Hé ! Ça va pas ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? s'énerva Masamune. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire tout ce boucan ?!

L'expression de Nile indiqua qu'il n'appréciait pas le ton qu'il employait mais il était bien trop irrité pour prêter attention à ce genre de détail. Kenta était soulagé de ne pas se trouver entre eux deux. Il ne savait pas si Nile était ou non le genre de blader à utiliser sa toupie à la moindre provocation mais sait-on jamais.

Tsubasa arriva à son tour, suivi de Hyoma. Il tint doucement Yû et le redressa. L'enfant le remercia puis reporta un regard qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui sur Masamune qui ne remarqua rien, les joues gonflées. Ça, il le regretterait. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées pour lui faire payer son affront.

Il ricana mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, toute l'attention étant tournée sur Benkei qui semblait désespéré.

\- Ginga et Kyoya ont disparu ! lança Kenta.

Ça ne servirait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Surtout maintenant que tout le monde s'était levé.

Sa réponse acheva de réveiller ses amis qui se mirent à chercher les disparus du regard. Yû oublia tout de ses projets de vengeance – pour l'instant.

\- C'est pas vrai, soupira Tsubasa. On n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

\- Hé ! Où ils sont allés ? Et pourquoi ils m'ont pas prévenu ? se vexa Masamune.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, se moqua Yû.

\- Tu veux dire quoi là ?!

\- S'ils t'avaient invité, tu nous aurais tous réveillés et on serait pas en train de nous demander où ils sont.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?!

\- T'as besoin que je t'explique ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Évidemment, ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Tsubasa poussa un profond soupir.

\- Arrêtez. Nous n'avons pas besoin que vous vous disputiez. Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

Yû fit la moue mais il obéit. Contrairement à Masamune qui ne semblait pas considérer que la remarque le concernait aussi. Tout le bruit qu'il faisait cassait les oreilles de Tsubasa.

\- Ça suffit, ordonna Tsubasa d'une voix tranchante.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

Par moments, Tsubasa se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour les supporter. Il décida de l'ignorer. Ils avaient un sujet de préoccupation bien plus important.

\- Tu as une idée d'où ils sont ? demanda-t-il à Kenta.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- Je sais juste qu'ils ne sont plus dans la maison.

\- Quoi ?! Ils sont partis sans moi ? se vexa Masamune.

\- Dark Bububull ! J'arrive Kyoya !

Et les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce en se bousculant. Ils les entendirent dévaler les escaliers dans un vacarme infernal. Ils auraient de la chance si toute la Résidence ne se réveillait pas avec ça. Tsubasa se passa une main sur le visage. Ils l'exaspéraient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à ajouter des problèmes comme ça ? Comme si la situation actuelle n'était pas suffisamment compliquée. À croire que c'était le but de leur vie.

\- Nous devrions partir à leur recherche aussi, commenta Hyoma.

\- Allons prévenir les autres d'abord.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à Madoka qu'ils avaient laissé fuir ces deux bladers – inconscients, imprévisibles et très forts – dans un monde inconnu et dangereux, au moment le plus dangereux de la journée et où ils s'attireraient des tas de problèmes – en même temps, qui pourrait vouloir faire un tel rapport ? –, mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper. C'était son devoir. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se séparèrent en deux groupes : Hyoma et lui iraient voir Madoka pendant que les autres préviendraient le reste de leurs amis du problème. En espérant que personne d'autre ne s'était réveillé avec une excellente idée de ce genre-là.

Tsubasa frappa à contrecœur à la chambre de Madoka. Celle-ci vint ouvrir, les paupières à demi-closes, l'air passablement agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ginga et Kyoya sont partis, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de faire, malheureusement. Elle le dévisagea un instant, cligna des yeux.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Kenta s'est réveillé et a remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Il a fouillé toute la maison sans les trouver.

L'expression de Madoka s'assombrit mais elle resta si silencieuse que cela les inquiéta. Ce n'était pas bon quand elle n'explosait pas tout de suite.

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, temporisa Hyoma.

Tsubasa opina. Ils retournèrent à leur étage, sans insister auprès de Madoka : ils tenaient à la vie.

\- Mais ils sont complètement débiles ! rugit la voix de Ginga.

Aux paroles, il déduisit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait seulement de son double. Ce serait bien trop facile s'ils étaient revenus de leur plein gré, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'espère qu'ils vont morfler ! Ça leur apprendra à pas nous écouter !

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tenta de le calmer Ryûsha.

\- Toi, ferme-la ! C'était ton idée de les accepter ! Je savais dès le début qu'ils nous causeraient des problèmes mais personne ne m'a écouté !

\- Tu vas arrêter de piquer ta crise ? s'agaça le double de Kakeru.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Tsubasa vit le reste des étrangers se faufiler discrètement hors de la chambre, tandis que les habitants de Hansha se disputaient. Nile l'avisa.

\- J'imagine que nous devons partir à leur recherche.

Il ne semblait ni réticent ni enthousiaste à cette idée. En même temps, il était – ou avait été, il ne savait pas trop – le coéquipier de Kyoya, il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Finalement, il y avait pire que sa place au sein des Gan Gan Galaxy.

Tsubasa se contenta d'opiner. Alors que leurs amis commençaient à descendre les escaliers, Ginsha surgit dans le couloir, l'air furieux.

\- Où vous allez ?!

\- On part à leur recherche.

\- Mais vous êtes tous débiles ! Ça concerne tous ceux de votre monde ou quoi ?

Ryûsha l'écarta doucement pour les rejoindre, suivi de près, comme toujours, par Kyosha. Le double de Kakeru s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte et se contenta de les toiser, les bras croisés.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est dangereux dehors.

\- Ce sont nos amis. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à notre place ?

\- On les abandonnerait, répondit froidement le double de Kakeru.

Quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui, il haussa les épaules.

\- Bah quoi ? On l'a déjà fait. En même temps, quelqu'un qui est assez stupide pour sortir pendant le couvre-feu ne mérite pas d'être sauvé.

Tsubasa décida de l'ignorer et ancra son regard à celui de Ryûga. C'était le plus raisonnable des habitants de Hansha et, l'espérait-il, celui qui comprendrait le mieux qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser tomber Ginga. Ni même Kyoya.

\- Désolé mais nous ne les abandonnerons pas.

Le double de Ryûga plongea dans ses pensées. Tsubasa lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, faisant signe à ses amis de faire de même. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre.

\- Attendez.

Les étrangers s'immobilisèrent.

\- Nous venons avec vous.

\- Quoi ? s'estomaquèrent les trois autres citoyens d'Hansha.

Le double de Kyoya attrapa son bras.

\- C'est trop dangereux !

\- Nous avons déjà attiré l'attention. Ça ne sert plus à rien de nous cacher.

\- Nous n'allons pas risquer nos vies pour eux ! s'énerva Ginsha.

Le double de Kakeru se mit à ricaner.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as dit que tu les méprises mais t'as la trouille à l'idée de faire comme eux. C'est pathétique. Au fait, non. _Tu_ es pathétique.

Et il ricana de nouveau. Le double de Ginga vit rouge.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et il se précipita dehors. Le double de Kakeru suivit sa silhouette disparaître, les yeux ronds, puis il arbora un sourire moqueur et mesquin.

\- Eh beh ! Si j'avais su que ça suffirait, ça fait longtemps que j'l'aurais poussé à sortir. Avec de la chance, il r'viendra pas.

Kyosha hésitait clairement, tiraillé entre le désir de rester en sécurité et celui d'aider ses amis. Finalement, le regard de son compatriote blanc le poussa à se décider pour la seconde option. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Allons-y.

\- Waaah... T'as trouvé du courage ? Ou alors tu l'as p'têt volé à quelqu'un ? se moqua son frère.

Il tressaillit mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il se dirigea vers les marches et commença à les descendre. Toutefois, il jeta de nombreux coup d'œil à Ryûsha. Au fond, il espérait bien qu'il changerait d'avis.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, évidemment.

Tsubasa était agréablement surpris qu'ils aient choisi de les aider. Lui et les autres les suivirent à l'extérieur. Devant la Résidence, se tenait Ginsha qui observait les alentours avec méfiance, la main posée sur son lanceur, s'attendant à ce que le danger surgisse de n'importe où. Il fut surpris de voir Ryûsha et surtout Kyosha s'approcher de lui.

\- T'as osé sortir toi ?

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité, aucun mépris dans son ton, seulement un sincère étonnement.

Il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, manquant de le faire tomber, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- On va peut-être finir par faire de toi un vrai blader !

Le double de Madoka les rejoignit.

\- Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser aller à l'aventure sans moi ?

Son sourire crispé démentait l'apparente nonchalance de ses paroles. Comme tous les autres habitants de Hansha, elle avait appris à craindre le couvre-feu toute sa vie.

\- Attendez-moi !

Tsubasa releva la tête avec surprise. C'était au tour de Madoka – la vraie, la leur – de les rejoindre. Elle avait récupéré son ordinateur. Le groupe au complet avait quitté la Résidence à présent.

\- Où pensez-vous qu'on devrait commencer les recherches ? demanda le double de Ryûga.

\- On le saura vite, prédit Nile, les bras croisés.

Avant que Ryûsha ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, alors que la nuit était calme et qu'il n'y avait pas un seul souffle de vent, une tornade se forma au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira-t-il.

* * *

XXX

quelques instants plus tôt

XXX

* * *

\- Ça devient... intéressant.

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil à son rival qui armait son lanceur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ça devenait dangereux, voilà tout ce que sa réaction signifiait. Lui-même enclencha Pegasus dans son lanceur. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par surprise.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de percer la pénombre en apercevant des éclats métalliques qui disparurent presque aussitôt. Des crissements lui percèrent les tympans. Ils s'approchaient petit à petit. Ginga eut l'impression qu'ils leur tournaient autour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée.

Il ronronnait presque – même si Ginga se garderait bien de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Leone !

Ginga entendit une toupie se faire propulser. Il se tourna, sans baisser sa garde. Le bey émeraude se précipitait vers les ombres. D'un coup, en surgit une énorme créature de métal. En l'observant un peu mieux, Ginga eut l'impression que c'était un loup. La pénombre rendait difficile de voir ce genre de détails.

Sans se laisser impressionner, Leone se précipitait sur son adversaire.

Un bruit fit se retourner Ginga. Un scorpion de métal s'approchait lentement de lui.

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Pegasus fut propulsé directement sur la créature. Le premier choc, pourtant violent, ne lui fit rien. La créature jeta son dard et le ficha dans le sol, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Pegasus l'instant précédent. À quelques secondes près, il l'aurait détruit. Il avait essayé de le réduire en miettes. Les poings de Ginga se serrèrent. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un combat devait se passer.

\- Continue comme ça Leone !

Ginga entendait la jubilation dans la voix de Kyoya. Ça lui avait manqué de se battre. Il comprenait. Lui-même se sentait peu à peu gagné par la joie et l'enthousiasme des combats. Ça lui avait manqué. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que Pegasus et lui n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Il oubliait peu à peu le danger dans lequel ils s'étaient empêtrés pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations du combat.

Pegasus évitait habilement les attaques du scorpion et, à chaque fois que son adversaire se retrouvait immobilisé, en profitait pour l'attaquer. Il l'aurait à l'usure. Il le savait. Il le voyait déjà s'affaiblir.

Les bruits métalliques se multiplièrent. Il leva la tête du combat, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il ne risquait plus rien de son combat. Ce qu'il aperçut le surprit. D'autres créatures de métal venaient dans leur direction.

\- Kyoya ?

\- J'ai vu.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Tous les modèles étaient différents. Un attira particulièrement l'attention de Ginga. Il déglutit. Un lion. Il s'approchait de lui de plus en plus vite. Ça lui rappelait un certain cauchemar... Les éclats métalliques de son corps semblaient disparaître pour de la fourrure quand il se jeta sur lui. Ginga cria. Il fit un bond sur le côté juste avant que le lion ne referme ses griffes sur lui. Il le dévisagea, prêt à bondir de nouveau pour l'attaquer.

\- Pegasus !

Sa toupie se mit à tourner autour du fauve.

\- Tempête Engloutissante !

Le métal de la carcasse se mit à se tordre et le fauve tomba sur le côté, incapable de bouger. Sa carcasse crissa et se replia sur elle-même jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une boule de métal, parfaitement inoffensive.

\- On utilise les coups spéciaux ? D'accord.

Ginga se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de déclencher.

\- Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

La tempête naquit immédiatement. Elle aspira les créatures de métal les plus proches et les projeta contre le sol. Ginga évita de justesse ce qui avait dû être un cheval – il reconnut une longue patte terminée par un sabot. Il se tourna vers son rival.

\- Ça va pas ! Tu veux me blesser ou quoi ?!

\- Si ça, ça suffisait, tu ne serais plus mon rival depuis longtemps.

Ginga fit la moue. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut du mouvement. Le cheval de métal – ça avait été un pégase : une de ses ailes traînait par terre, l'autre avait dû être arrachée – se redressa. Le sable avait certainement amorti sa chute.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres victimes du Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion. Elles se relevaient aussi, avec difficulté néanmoins. Kyoya les avait suffisamment affaiblies pour que les vaincre devienne une partie de plaisir.

Soudainement, une lueur rouge au loin lui fit relever la tête. Ce n'était sans doute pas prudent de prêter si peu attention au combat mais...

\- Kyoya.

Quoique son rival ait entendu dans sa voix, ça l'incita à regarder dans la même direction que lui et à ignorer ses adversaires. Il montra les dents.

\- Ryûga, gronda-t-il.

Au loin, L-Drago s'étira avant de fondre vers le sol et de disparaître derrière des bâtiments.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à sa recherche.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses combats. Ginga fit de même. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ils devaient d'abord se débarrasser de leurs adversaires.

Il envoya Pegasus vers le monstre de métal le plus proche de lui. Leone les avait tellement amochés qu'il n'aurait même plus besoin d'utiliser un coup spécial pour les achever. Il le harcela de coups jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'effondre définitivement. Il eut un sourire victorieux. Deux de moins.

\- Hyper vitesse ! crièrent deux voix.

Le bruit caractéristique de toupies projetées résonna à ses oreilles. Deux éclairs – un vert pâle et un rouge – passèrent devant lui et se jetèrent sur les créatures les plus proches de lui. Il se tourna à demi. Masamune et Benkei couraient dans leur direction, l'air sérieux. Son ancien coéquipier s'approcha de lui au point qu'il fut obligé de se pencher en arrière.

\- Comment t'as osé partir t'amuser sans me prévenir ?

\- Quoi ?

Le soulagement laissa place à l'agacement. Il se redressa, les poings serrés.

\- Parce que j'ai l'air de m'amuser d'après toi ?

Ils se cognèrent le front et commencèrent à se pousser.

\- T'es en train de combattre !

\- C'était pas prévu !

\- C'est ça ton excuse pour laisser tes amis de côté ?

\- On va à la recherche de Ryûga. L-Drago est apparu plus loin. Ça n'a rien de drôle.

\- Parle pour toi, intervint Kyoya. Je suis venu pour les combats.

Ginga se redressa pour le regarder, perplexe. Masamune tomba à côté de lui tout en le maudissant.

\- On ne savait pas qu'il y aurait des combats.

Kyoya fit un sourire qui lui disait que, lui, le savait.

\- Leone !

Une tornade s'éleva avant de se mettre à se danser et à propulser des morceaux de métal qu'ils durent esquiver. Ginga commençait à se demander contre qui son rival se battait exactement.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun adversaire valide, elle s'évapora. Les bladers regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Ils récupérèrent leurs toupies. Des morceaux de métal étaient jonchés tout autour d'eux et brillaient sous la lumière des étoiles. Ils avaient fait des dégâts.

De nombreux bruits de pas les firent se retourner. Un groupe compact s'approchait d'eux en courant. Leurs amis. Ginga se redressa et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On est venus vous chercher quelle question ! s'énerva Madoka.

Ginga recula, apeuré. Il déglutit.

Le double de Ginga s'approcha, laissant son regard dériver sur les carcasses métalliques. Masasha fit de même. Il s'agenouilla près de ce qui restait du lion. Il en ramassa un morceau et l'examina avec attention, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

\- C'est quoi ? fit le rouquin d'Hansha.

\- Des robots, répondit Ginga. Ils nous ont attaqué quand on est arrivés ici...

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?! s'agaça Madoka.

\- J'ai vu L-Drago...

Ce n'était pas une véritable réponse à sa question mais Ginga se voyait mal lui dire quelque chose qui l'énerverait encore plus. Et c'était la vérité.

\- Ryûga est dans le coin ? s'étonna Tsubasa.

\- On l'a vu par là, répondit Ginga en montrant une direction, vers les frontières de la ville.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On devrait y aller, fit Tsubasa. Nous sommes déjà loin de la Résidence, nous pouvons faire quelques mètres de plus.

\- Pourquoi on devrait aller le chercher ? s'agaça Kyoya.

\- Parce qu'on n'abandonne personne.

Avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, ils marchèrent dans la direction où le spectre de L-Drago était apparu. Le croissant de lune au-dessus de leurs têtes éclairait leurs pas et leur montrait le chemin à suivre. Ils répétèrent une fois le chemin qui les séparait de la Résidence avant d'y parvenir. C'était un quartier comme tant d'autres à Hansha. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la toupie ni de l'Empereur Dragon. Par contre, il y avait des traces de son passage : de la poussière de métal parsemait le sol et des bâtiments étaient en ruines. Ginga apercevait des ombres tremblantes au milieu des décombres. Quand il leur adressa un sourire réconfortant, elles se recroquevillèrent un peu plus. Il ne tenta pas d'aller les rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas les effrayer.

Leur réaction fut pire lorsque Ryûsha voulut les approcher : elles glapirent et disparurent dans les décombres. Il se figea, perplexe.

\- Au moins, on sait que Ryûga est passé par là, commenta Yû.

Les étrangers soupirèrent. Masasha prit une poignée de poussière argentée et la laissa glisser entre ses doigts.

\- Il devait y avoir beaucoup de robots.

Il se redressa et essuya sa main contre son pantalon. Il arrangea ses lunettes.

\- Sa toupie est vraiment puissante pour les avoir mis dans cet état. Vous étiez plusieurs et il restait des morceaux.

Kyoya grogna. Ginga songea que c'était pas une bonne idée de le provoquer, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, à la recherche de Ryûga. Lui-même se sentait quelque peu vexé.

\- Ça doit être un excellent adversaire, commenta Ginsha dans un murmure.

Ils se turent. Le silence qui régnait à Hansha était encore plus absolu la nuit. Seules leurs respirations l'amoindrissaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Kenta.

Tsubasa soupira.

\- Nous n'avons aucune chance de le retrouver maintenant. Nous devrions rentrer.

Alors qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas, Kyoya se figea. Il s'empara de son lanceur et propulsa Leone avant que n'importe qui n'ait réagi. La toupie verte disparut dans les ténèbres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'agaça Madoka.

Un bruit capta leur attention. Deux morceaux de métal qui s'entrechoquaient. Un lynx de métal glissa jusqu'à eux, la nuque tordue et le crâne défoncé. Kyoya arbora un sourire féroce, prêt pour un nouveau round.

D'autres crissements se firent entendre. Les bladers se mirent en position, prêts à lancer. Madoka se plaça entre ses amis pour ne pas risquer d'être blessée. Kyosha fit un pas en arrière en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Ginsha lui adressa un regard noir.

\- T'es un blader, non ? Prépare-toi au combat !

\- Mais- mais...

Le regard de son compatriote s'endurcit et il fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Il se mit en position, tremblant.

Ils attendirent l'attaque. Elle survint d'un coup. Des créatures métalliques, bien plus nombreuses que tout à l'heure, surgirent de toutes parts et se jetèrent sur eux.

\- Hyper Vitesse ! crièrent les bladers.

Les toupies furent projetées d'un même mouvement. Que ce soit seul ou en équipe, ils parvinrent assez facilement à vaincre la vague d'assaillants mais d'autres vinrent. Et d'autres encore. Ils semblaient innombrables.

\- Il y en a combien ?

\- On ne peut pas rester là.

\- On ne vas pas fuir devant eux !

\- Ce sont pas nos ennemis : seulement une diversion. Le vrai combat nous attend ailleurs.

Kyoya grogna.

\- Ils sont trop lâches pour venir nous faire face eux-mêmes.

\- Comment on peut partir ? Ils nous encerclent !

\- Je sais ! s'écria Yû.

Sous un ordre de l'enfant, Libra se précipita vers un regroupement important de leurs adversaires. La toupie s'immobilisa quand elle fut au milieu d'eux.

\- Libra ! Jugement Infernal !

Une colonne de lumière verte jaillit de la toupie ainsi qu'un son strident.

\- On se faire repérer ! le réprimanda Madoka.

\- C'est déjà le cas : sinon on serait pas en train de combattre, commenta Hyoma.

La lumière disparut. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour se réhabituer à l'obscurité. Libra leur avait ouvert une voie royale vers le désert. D'autres bladers utilisèrent leurs attaques spéciales pour empêcher les créatures de leur barrer la route. Certains les lancèrent à l'arrière pour empêcher les machines de les rattraper. Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'au désert. Les robots s'arrêtèrent au seuil de la ville. Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent et les observèrent essoufflés.

\- Ils ne nous suivent plus ?

\- Ils doivent être programmés pour garder la ville.

\- C'est plutôt cool de se battre contre des robots, vous trouvez pas ? demanda Yû avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, rétorqua Tsubasa.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour jamais vous rendre compte qu'il y avait des robots ? dit Masamune.

\- On ne sort pas pendant le couvre-feu !

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est une raison ? Ça se voit des robots quand même.

\- Comment on va faire ? s'inquiéta Madoka, les coupant au beau milieu de leur dispute. On ne peut pas retourner à Hansha.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir.

\- Mais où ?

\- Vers l'ancien repaire de la Nébuleuse Noire, répondit Tsubasa. C'est là qu'on a le plus de chances de les trouver.

\- Et c'est où ça ?!

Kyoya leva la tête vers le ciel puis indiqua une direction.

\- Par là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Mais, déjà, il reprenait sa route.

\- On ne va pas traverser ça en pleine nuit !

\- C'est moins pire que le Wolf Canyon.

\- Arrête de répondre ça à chaque fois qu'on dit un truc ! s'énerva Madoka.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas le choix. Aussi se lancèrent-ils à sa poursuite.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 9_

* * *

Si je suis mon planning, je posterai le chapitre suivant mercredi. Tout dépendra de ma motivation. À la prochaine.


	11. Chapter 10 : Un désert interminable

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un désert interminable**

* * *

\- On va marcher encore longtemps ? soupira Yû.

Ça faisait des heures qu'ils avançaient dans la nuit froide, avec seulement quelques étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel d'encre et donnaient une illusion de vie. Le sable n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui – il était le propriétaire de Libra, après tout – par contre ce n'était pas le cas pour tous ses amis. Le sable les piégeait, alourdissait leurs mouvements et, par conséquent, ralentissait le groupe entier. Il leur faudrait sûrement des jours pour arriver à destination.

La situation aurait pu être désespérante mais il était avec _tous_ ses amis. Et leurs doubles bizarres.

Il était certain de s'amuser !

Enfin, ce serait vrai si son esprit ne commençait pas à s'engourdir de fatigue.

Tsubasa soupira avec lassitude.

\- Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes que nous avons quitté la ville, Yû.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu as une montre ?

Tsubasa se contenta d'indiquer quelque chose derrière lui. Yû se retourna. La ville se dessinait sur l'horizon, sombre et triste. Même s'il la voyait dans son ensemble à présent – seule encoche qui brisait la monotonie du désert – il pouvait encore distinguer les différents bâtiments et les formes argentées des créatures de métal qui la gardaient.

\- Tout ça pour ça ?

Ce voyage durerait des siècles et même la présence de ses amis ne pourrait empêcher l'ennui de s'installer.

\- Vous arrêtez de parler qu'on puisse avancer ? s'agaça Kyoya.

Le blader au lion les distançait de plusieurs mètres déjà, suivi de près par ses Wild Fang. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude de s'entraîner dans des lieux aussi perdus. Yû se demanda ce qui se serait passé si Kyoya avait rejoint les Gan Gan Galaxy. Se serait-il montré aussi tyrannique avec eux ? Les aurait-il entraînés dans des lieux aussi dangereux ?

Sans doute. Ou du moins il aurait essayé. Pas sûrs que lui ou les autres se seraient laissés faire.

\- C'est pas simple ! On est fatigués, expliqua Madoka.

\- C'est pas une raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant !

\- Tu pourrais être compréhensif Yoyo.

Kyoya tourna la tête vers lui, le regard teinté d'agacement.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo.

\- Si tu veux Yoyo.

\- Grrr !

Yû afficha un grand sourire. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup moins déjà.

Nile les dévisagea tour à tour, perplexe. Il ne les avait jamais vu interagir et, jusqu'à présent, ne se doutait pas qu'il existait une personne qui osait taquiner Kyoya – un blader très puissant et encore plus susceptible – sans craindre d'en subir les conséquences..

\- Et si on se reposait ? proposa Madoka.

\- Maintenant ? fit Ginga.

Son ton laissait entendre qu'il partageait l'avis de Kyoya et qu'il préférait continuer de voyager pour trouver les dirigeants le plus rapidement possible. Madoka se tourna vers lui, furieuse. C'était bien la dernière personne sur Terre qui pouvait se permettre ce type de sous-entendu.

\- Ça te pose un problème ? Dois-je te rappeler à cause de qui on en est là ?

Ginga, l'exemple de nombreux bladers, le héros par excellence – il avait quand même sauvé le monde _trois_ fois – se ratatina sur lui-même, l'air inquiet. La colère de Madoka dépassait de loin sur l'échelle de dangerosité des menaces les complots tordus et tortueux de la Nébuleuse Noire et autres organisations voulant conquérir et dominer le monde.

\- Non, non. Pas du tout.

La technicienne se redressa, tout sourire. Si Yû ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'imaginer son éclat de colère. C'était cette capacité à calmer les bladers les plus turbulents qui faisait d'elle le véritable chef de la Gan Gan Galaxy. Bon, elle n'y arrivait qu'à force de menaces, mais on n'avait rien sans rien !

\- Je préfère ça. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

La plupart des bladers opina, soit parce qu'ils partageaient l'avis de Madoka, soit parce qu'ils savaient de quoi elle était capable et qu'ils tenaient à la vie.

\- On n'arrivera pas assez vite ! s'énerva Kyoya.

Le maître de Leone en avait assez qu'ils fassent tout leur possible pour ralentir cette expédition. Le repaire des dirigeants n'était plus très loin. Ils pourraient en finir rapidement avec cette stupide histoire.

\- Si on s'écroule en cours de route, on n'arrivera pas plus vite, répliqua Madoka.

Kyoya poussa un grognement et tourna la tête sur le côté. Ils étaient tous tellement faibles. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient prétendre être des bladers s'ils n'étaient pas capables de supporter un voyage aussi facile.

\- On pourrait régler dès ce problème ce soir.

Ginga pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur.

\- Tu as raison. Si c'est l'endroit auquel on pense ce n'est plus très loin...

\- Comment vous pourriez savoir mieux que nous où sont les dirigeants ? s'agaça Ginsha.

\- Pas compliqué d'avoir plus d'informations que vous, marmonna Kyoya en lui adressant un regard supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

Nile croisa les bras. Il commençait à en avoir assez de toute cette agitation et de tous ces cris inutiles. Ils n'avaient plus assez d'énergie pour avancer mais ils en avaient toujours suffisamment pour se plaindre, apparemment.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de crier deux minutes ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- De quoi tu te mêles toi ?

Nile se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid. Il le toisa lentement, sans faire le moindre commentaire, redoublant la colère de Ginsha.

\- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous chamailler une minute ? s'exaspéra Madoka.

Leur comportement lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ils voyageaient pour sauver le monde de Hansha de la tyrannie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les bladers pouvaient passer leur temps à se chamailler et à se disperser au lieu de se concentrer sur leur véritable objectif. La désagréable impression qu'ils n'avançaient pas lui collait à la peau. Pire, à cause de leurs attitudes immatures, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils reculaient. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient par se montrer sérieux. Ils avaient déjà sauvé leur monde à trois reprises en moins de deux ans en contrecarrant le plan de Doji pendant l'Ultime Bataille, en terrassant ceux qui voulaient ressusciter l'Atlantide et en triomphant de l'Académie HD. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit différent cette fois.

À part que ses amis mettaient trop de temps pour s'adapter à ce monde. En plus, elle était fatiguée, épuisée même, et elle avait terriblement mal aux jambes. Ce n'était pas l'état idéal pour supporter des bladers qui brûlait de l'impatience de combattre.

Nile haussa les épaules avec détachement.

\- Ce serait plus simple si tout le monde restait calme.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort mais ses interventions empiraient la situation à chaque fois.

\- Nous faisons une pause, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus. Maintenant.

Le groupe, qui avait ralentit tout au long de la discussion, s'arrêta. Madoka se laissa tomber par terre avec un soupir. Ses jambes ne l'auraient pas soutenue plus longtemps. Kenta s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air tout aussi épuisé. Yû s'étira pour se détendre. Il était un peu fatigué mais il avait l'habitude des longs voyages et des zones désertiques. Il s'assit auprès de Kenta, tout de même heureux qu'ils se soient arrêtés. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il retrouverait toute son énergie. Ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir profiter totalement de leur voyage si exceptionnel.

Un peu à la traîne, Kyosha ne faisait pas d'effort pour accélérer et s'intégrer au groupe qui s'installait. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de les rejoindre. Il jetait des regards derrière lui, les yeux emplis de regrets.

Kyoya poussa un grognement. Il observa la direction qu'ils suivaient, comme si cela serait suffisant pour faire apparaître le repaire des dirigeants.

\- Nous devrions dormir, déclara Tsubasa.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement vers l'argenté. Les bras croisés, il arborait un air calme, comme à son habitude. Ses yeux perçants ne laissaient pas transparaître une seule once de fatigue.

\- Ça ne servira à rien si l'on s'épuise, répondit-il à la question qui planait dans le silence. Nous devons prendre des forces maintenant pour régler le problème des dirigeants en une fois demain.

Ses paroles parvinrent même à convaincre les plus récalcitrants. Yû vit Kyoya s'asseoir à l'endroit même où il se tenait. L'adolescent ne quittait pas son objectif des yeux. Petit à petit, tout le monde s'installa, plus ou moins confortablement.

\- C'est plutôt sympa, fit Yû. On dirait qu'on est tous en train de faire du camping.

Son cœur se gonfla de fierté quand il vit éclore des sourires sur les visages de ses amis.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Ginga, amusé.

\- Comment vous pouvez vous amusez dans cette situation ? cracha le double de Ginga, toujours là pour gâcher l'ambiance dès qu'elle s'améliorait. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des problèmes dans lesquels nous sommes !

\- Nous avons déjà affronté ce genre de situation, déclara Ginga, une certitude totale dans la voix. Nous vous l'avons dit.

Yû les observa, intrigué. C'était toujours aussi étrange – et divertissant – de voir deux personnes qui se ressemblaient tant et qui avaient la même voix être aussi fondamentalement différentes. Il afficha un immense sourire. Leur Ginga était la meilleure version, bien sûr. En fait, même s'il aimait bien les habitants de Hansha, il préférait ceux qu'il considérait comme les originaux. Il était loin d'être impartial, il le savait : il s'agissait de ses amis, après tout. Même leur Kyoya était la meilleure version de lui-même. Si Yû aimait bien Shasha, il adorait taquiner le maître de Leone.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tsubasa et se demanda une énième fois à quoi son double pouvait bien ressembler. Il espérait le découvrir avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux.

Ginsha fronça le nez.

\- C'est ce que vous dites.

\- Arrête ça, soupira le double de Ryûga.

Le rouquin maléfique se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu les crois ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous mentiraient sur ce sujet.

Le blanc leva la tête vers le double de Kyoya et tapota la place libre à côté de lui pour l'inciter à s'asseoir. Kyosha hésita un instant avant de s'approcher à contrecœur, en prenant grand soin de rester éloigné de Ginsha, et de s'installer à côté de son ami. Il paraissait complètement épuisé. Ginsha leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

Yû décida de reprendre la parole.

\- Si on mangeait des trucs autour du feu en se racontant des histoires ?

\- Nous avons déjà dîné Yû, lui rappela Tsubasa. Nous n'avons rien pris de toute façon.

L'enfant trouvait ça dommage. Leur repos au clair de lune aurait été bien plus amusant s'ils avaient pu se réunir autour d'un feu de camp pour grignoter et raconter des histoires.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va pas manger demain ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Ginga. Mais comment on va survivre à ça ?

\- Tu crois qu'on a eu le temps de préparer nos affaires pendant qu'on vous cherchait ? s'agaça Madoka. Tu aurais dû y penser avant de sortir pendant le couvre-feu !

La répartie de la technicienne fit taire Ginga. Cependant, ses grands yeux miel gardèrent un éclat inquiet.

\- Au moins, on n'est plus chez Doji, soupira-t-il, dans une tentative de se réconforter.

Yû et Kyoya opinèrent. La présence du double de Doji, tout comme celle du double de Kakeru, les avait mis mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez un problème avec lui ? demanda Ryûsha.

Les bladers et la technicienne tentèrent des débuts d'explication et, ne parvenant pas à dire ce qu'ils essayaient, se mirent à bafouiller. Kyoya soupira avec agacement. Ils étaient ridicules à se montrer aussi prévenants et à tourner autour du pot.

\- C'est une pourriture.

\- Kyoya !

Le vert darda un regard provocateur sur la technicienne.

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité.

\- Comment ça ? intervint le double de Masamune. C'est une personne aimable, qui fait de son mieux pour aider les autres. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas... ?

Son regard se posa sur Ginga, sur Kyoya puis sur leurs doubles dimensionnels. Son expression se décomposa.

\- Oh. C'est comme pour les autres, j'imagine.

\- C'est ça, murmura Madoka, un peu mal à l'aise.

Un silence mi-gêné mi-agacé s'installa.

\- On devrait dormir maintenant.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement puis s'installèrent pour dormir. Kyosha rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et étendit les manches sur ses doigts avant de se pelotonner dans le sable. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Hé ! Kyoya ?

La voix douce tira Kyosha du sommeil. Il entrouvrit des yeux fatigués. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis, tout lui revint d'un coup. La sortie après le couvre-feu, l'attaque des monstres mécaniques, leur arrivée dans le désert...

Il s'assit. Ryûsha se tenait près de lui. Les autres se levaient déjà.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Son ami lui sourit.

Le double de Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette de Hansha. Même avec la distance qui les séparait, la ville semblait délabrée. Un frisson le parcourut à l'idée de tous les dangers qu'ils allaient affronter.

Il se leva et s'épousseta, enlevant tout le sable qui l'avait recouvert pendant la nuit. En croisant le regard agacé de son compatriote roux, il ôta sa capuche, même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise d'être aussi peu couvert. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère.

Il se détendit quand il vit son agacement se porter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Nous devrions y aller, déclara Tsubasa.

\- Sans manger, se plaignit Ginga.

\- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion hier, s'agaça Madoka.

\- Mmm...

Puis, soudainement lumineux, Ginga se mit à sourire et une vague de courage se répercuta sur ses amis. Kyosha se demandait comment il parvenait à tous les fédérer autour de lui. Surtout avec une telle facilité. Leurs deux groupes ne fonctionnaient pas du tout de la même façon.

\- Allons vaincre ces dirigeants !

Tous les étrangers opinèrent énergiquement.

\- Pas trop tôt, marmonna Kyoya avec un demi-sourire.

Yû croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de t'accrocher à ton rôle de ronchon Yoyo ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

\- T'es toujours en train de faire la tête. Ça te fatigue pas ?

\- Ce qui me fatigue, c'est de devoir supporter des gamins dans ton genre !

\- C'est pas très gentil ça, Yoyo.

\- Grr !

Nile les dévisagea, dubitatif, avant de se mettre à marcher, escorté par Damure. Ginga rejoignit son rival.

\- Tu penses qu'on arrivera là-bas quand ?

Après un dernier regard agacé à l'enfant qui souriait de tout son cœur, Kyoya reporta de grands yeux sérieux sur son rival. Kyosha ne comprenait pas comment Ginga parvenait à ne pas reculer devant l'intensité de son regard.

\- Moins de trois heures si personne ne nous ralentit.

Il avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Kyosha se recroquevilla, affecté, même si cette remarque semblait adressée à tous – la preuve : des murmures indignés s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

Kyoya leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça Kyoya mon pote !

Benkei le rejoignit en quelques foulées et, ensemble, ils rattrapèrent les deux autres Wild Fang.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! soupira Yû avec amusement.

\- Arrête de l'embêter, le réprimanda Kenta sans pouvoir cacher son sourire naissant.

\- Je l'embête pas ! J'essaye de discuter avec lui. C'est pas ma faute s'il considère que c'est la même chose.

Kenta cacha un sourire amusé de sa main. Kyosha balaya les étrangers du regard. Ils semblaient particulièrement de bonne humeur pour des gens sur le sentier de la guerre. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils faisaient... Ses compatriotes, eux, étaient terriblement nerveux et cela était visible dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Il tira sur les manches de son sweat-shirt. Lui-même se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude.

Voyant que ses compagnons de voyage se remettaient en route, Kyosha se mit à avancer, prenant soin de rester aux côtés de Ryûsha. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir cette épreuve seul.

La majeure partie du temps, il garda la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur les grains de sable qui roulaient sous ses pas. Regarder l'horizon était décourageant : tout était uniforme et il avait l'impression qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais leur destination, quelle qu'elle soit. Ça lui donnait envie de rentrer chez lui.

\- On ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, commenta Ginga.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'aurait pas remarqué si les dirigeants vivaient aussi près ?

L'agressivité contenue dans le ton de Ginsha fit tressaillir le double de Kyoya.

\- Vu que vous êtes trop trouillards pour quitter la ville et sortir la nuit, oui, se contenta de répliquer Kyoya.

Kyosha ralentit. Il n'aimait pas les disputes et ils allaient forcément en provoquer une.

Une main dans son dos l'empêcha de se laisser distancer. Il leva un regard triste et interrogateur sur Ryûsha.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux.

\- D'accord...

Il se remit à contempler le sol tandis que la dispute éclatait, comme il l'avait prédit. Il luttait contre l'envie de plus en plus forte de retourner chez lui.

Puis, ça le frappa.

Il n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller.

Il essuya ses yeux avant que des larmes n'aient vraiment le temps d'apparaître. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami plus que nécessaire. Déjà qu'il prenait soin de lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait...

Quelqu'un marcha dans leur direction. Il se crispa. C'était le double de Ginga. Il avançait d'une démarche furieuse, comme toujours.

Kyosha se recroquevilla un peu plus, espérant passer inaperçu. Ça ne marchait jamais mais, peut-être qu'un jour, sur un malentendu...

\- Ils sont insupportables ! pesta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Kyosha se sentait écrasé par le poids de son agressivité.

\- Ils se permettent de nous donner des leçons alors que leur monde est parfait.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de nous en parler. Il doit avoir des défauts, lui aussi.

Ginsha lança un regard assassin au blanc.

\- Ils ont des tournois de Beyblade.

\- Nous pourrions sûrement en organiser un.

\- Et des bladers puissants.

Kyosha sentit que ça lui coûtait de l'admettre. C'était normal : il était sans conteste le blader le plus puissant de leur monde. Il pouvait écraser n'importe quel adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Ça avait dû être un choc pour lui de voir plusieurs rivaux potentiels surgir en même temps d'un autre monde.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de blader puissant...

Il posa son regard sur Kyosha qui se ratatina un peu plus. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Il était bien chez le double de Doji... Non. C'était pire. Le souvenir de son entrevue avec Kakeru lui revint nettement en mémoire, tout comme le regard plein de mépris qu'il lui avait adressé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui piétinait le cœur. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : laisser libre cours à son chagrin et se laisser tomber ici, dans le sable.

Un coup violent lui percuta l'épaule. Il conserva de justesse son équilibre. Se souvenant de la présence de Ginsha, il s'efforça de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as commencé ton entraînement ?

Sa question le dérouta. Une flamme de colère naquit dans les yeux jaunes.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit ?!

La main de Kyosha effleura instinctivement Leone.

\- Si mais... je n'ai pas eu le temps...

\- Comment ça ?!

Effrayé, il recula et se cogna contre Ryûsha.

\- Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, soupira le blanc.

La colère de Ginsha se reporta brièvement sur le double de Ryûga avant qu'une grimace moqueuse ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

\- Quelqu'un qui est capable de se défendre tu veux dire ?

Le rouquin s'éloigna, fier de son effet.

\- Ne fais pas attention. Tu le connais.

Oui, et s'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus fort, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis, comme les deux étrangers qui leur ressemblaient tant.

Il ne put résister à l'envie de leur jeter un coup d'œil. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble cette fois. Ginga discutait avec Hyoma, plein d'enthousiasme. Il ne montrait pas une seule once de fatigue. Kyoya, lui, marchait un peu à l'écart, en compagnie des Wild Fang. Ses yeux de prédateur glissaient sur le sable et semblaient traquer quelque chose. Yû tira sur la manche de Kenta puis, n'ayant pas réussi à le convaincre, se précipita vers le blader.

\- T'as l'air dans la lune Yoyo. Ça va ?

Il avait lancé ça avec un sourire malicieux, mais dénué de duplicité, et suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent.

\- Hm.

Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Yû ne s'attendait pas à ce manque de réaction. Le surnom qu'il donnait au vert suffisait à le taquiner, d'ordinaire.

\- T'as entendu Yoyo ?

Cette fois-ci, sa voix laissait transparaître de l'inquiétude.

L'adolescent s'immobilisa.

\- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda Nile en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Kyoya continuait de regarder au loin, hésitant.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est suivis...

Ginsha éclata de rire, un son qui n'avait rien d'enfantin ni d'innocent : il s'agissait de moquerie et de mépris purs.

\- T'es parano en plus.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard agacé, qui n'était pas aussi agressif qu'il aurait dû. Toute son attention était concentrée ailleurs.

Damure se posta à côté de lui, détaillant la même direction que lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas...

\- Tu t'y mets aussi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? lui demanda son leader.

Damure plaça une main en visière et plissa les yeux.

\- Du mouvement qui n'a rien à voir avec le vent ou les dunes... Il vient de s'arrêter.

Kyoya eut un sourire féroce. Il dégaina son lancer et y enclencha Leone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla Madoka.

\- Il y a un seul moyen de vérifier ce que c'est... Hyper Vitesse !

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, il propulsa sa toupie. Elle franchit sans mal une cinquantaine de mètres avant d'être interceptée par un autre bey, sous les exclamations surprises des étrangers et des habitants de Hansha.

Kyoya esquissa un sourire féroce. Il récupéra son Leone d'un mouvement vif puis fixa ses futurs adversaires.

\- Voilà qui promet d'être... intéressant.

Des silhouettes apparurent tout autour d'eux. Elles étaient emmitouflées de capes couleur sable. Il était difficile de les distinguer du paysage mais plus elles s'approchaient plus cela devenait facile. Et Kyosha se rendit compte qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Très nombreuses. Bien trop pour leur groupe. Ce serait un massacre.

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées s'emparèrent de leurs lanceurs. Leur groupe les imita. Dans une harmonie parfaite, tous les bladers envoyèrent leurs toupies au combat. Un bref instant, Kyosha songea à les rejoindre mais il abandonna l'idée. Il n'était pas un combattant. Il ne ferait que les gêner.

Alors il se contenta de les observer. Ils combattaient avec hargne et rage, force et courage. Il ne serait jamais capable d'une telle chose. Pendant un instant, il s'en voulut d'être tel qu'il était, un peu plus que d'habitude.

Tsubasa observa les toupies de ses alliés et celles de ses adversaires. Certaines des premières ne parvenaient pas à se battre sur le sable. Il s'agissait d'un terrain difficile, particulièrement dangereux pour les toupies car les grains de sable pouvaient facilement se glisser dans les roues de fusion pour y causer des dégâts qui ne seraient visibles que trop tard. Rares étaient les bladers à maîtriser les combats dans les espaces sablonneux. Heureusement, ils en avaient plusieurs de leur côté : les Wild Fang grâce à leurs habitudes d'entraînement, Yû grâce aux capacités exceptionnelles de Libra, Ginga...

Mais toutes les toupies de leurs ennemis étaient conçues pour supporter les spécificités de ce terrain. Pour s'en rendre compte, il suffisait de voir l'aisance avec laquelle elles parvenaient à se déplacer sur le sable. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement forts mais, si ce combat traînait trop, ils auraient l'avantage.

Eagle étendit ses ailes et vola à la surface du sable pour éviter de subir trop de dégâts. Il faucha deux bey ennemis qui, dès qu'ils perdirent un peu de leur équilibre, s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le sable et s'en trouvèrent ralentis.

\- Vous avez vu ça ?

\- Leurs toupies ne sont pas construites pour combattre mais pour impressionner leurs adversaires, commenta Hyoma. Le moindre choc les affaiblit.

Kyoya afficha une moue déçue.

\- Tu parles d'adversaires...

\- Ne sois pas triste Yoyo ! Comme ça, on sera en super forme pour battre les dirigeants !

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! s'énerva Kyoya en se détournant un instant de ses combats.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Yû. Il le préférait comme ça.

\- Si tu veux. _Yoyo_.

\- Grrr !

\- Tu signes ta défaite en ne faisant pas attention à ton adversaire ! s'écria un de leurs ennemis.

Kyoya se tourna vers lui en arborant une indifférence totale. Une toupie percuta avec violence Leone qui ne recula même pas d'un millimètre. Une grimace apparut sur la partie visible du visage de leur ennemi.

\- J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps, marmonna Kyoya. Rugis Leone !

Une tornade de sable s'éleva à quelques pas de Kyoya, emportant toutes les toupies se trouvant à proximité dans ses rafales. Le Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion était une attaque puissante que la présence du sable amplifiait. Tous les adversaires que l'attaque spéciale prenait au piège avaient d'ores et déjà perdu.

\- Il aurait pas dû provoquer Yoyo celui-là, commenta Yû avec un sourire.

Libra s'éloigna de la tornade pour trouver des adversaires à combattre. Yû remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux encerclaient Sagittario qui se défendait très bien. Seulement, il en arrivait toujours plus pour remplacer ceux qu'il battait et les toupies vaincues encombraient le champ de bataille. Étant une toupie de type endurance, Sagittario pourrait supporter ce traitement longtemps mais Yû était certain qu'un peu d'aide ne dérangerait pas Kenta.

\- Libra ! Vagues Soniques !

Des ondes de choc vertes percutèrent des toupies ennemies et les envoyèrent dans le décor. Libra éclaircit le champ de bataille pour que Sagittario dispose de davantage de liberté de mouvement.

\- Merci Yû !

\- Pas d'quoi.

Yû chercha du regard d'autres ennemis à combattre, laissant ceux qui restaient dans les parages à Kenta qui pouvait enfin exploiter la force de Sagittario.

\- En avant Sagittario !

La toupie se lança sur ses adversaires. Le sol sablonneux ne l'avantageait pas mais, comme toutes les toupies de type endurance, il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle subisse des dégâts. Ce temps serait plus que suffisant pour vaincre ses adversaires.

Sagittario décrivit un arc de cercle. Tous les bey se trouvant sur sa trajectoire perdirent une part importante de leur équilibre et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le sable. Ils seraient incapables d'esquiver sa prochaine attaque.

Sagittario percuta les toupies qu'il avait affaiblies les unes après les autres. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Elles cessèrent de tourner.

Kenta les regarda avec surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il les avait vaincu si facilement. Yû s'agrippa à son bras, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- C'est pas fini Kéké ! Regarde, il en reste plein !

Il indiqua la direction des Wild Fang qui observaient les ennemis toujours plus nombreux qui les encerclaient.

\- Ils comptent uniquement sur leur nombre, commenta Nile. Ils n'ont aucune force ni aucune stratégie. C'est pathétique.

\- Ils ne prévoient pas leurs attaques à l'avance et n'exécutent aucune formation de combat, renchérit Damure.

Nile soupira.

\- Il est temps de mettre fin à ce combat. Horuseus ! Zone mystique !

Une lumière éclatante envahit le champ de bataille. Dès qu'elle se fut dissipée, Kenta vit que tous leurs adversaires étaient hors combat. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient pu être les coéquipiers de Kyoya pendant les Championnats du Monde.

Kenta remarqua alors que tous les combats étaient en train de se terminer. Leurs ennemis avaient beau être nombreux, ils étaient trop faibles pour représenter un défi digne de ce nom. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que les derniers combats cessent. Le résultat fut flagrant : tous leurs ennemis étaient battus alors qu'aucun des leurs n'était blessé et toutes leurs toupies semblaient en état de fonctionner. Leur victoire était sans appel.

Les habitants de Hansha et les étrangers récupèrent leurs toupies. Ginsha le fit d'un mouvement brusque avant de tourner le dos à leurs ennemis et de foncer sur Kyosha, furieux. Le vert baissa la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas battu ?

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger...

\- Tu crois que c'est une raison ? Comment tu vas t'améliorer si tu ne te bats pas ?

Kyosha baissa la tête. C'était là tout le problème. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre. Ryûsha se plaça entre eux.

\- Tu ne crois pas que nous avons d'autres priorités pour l'instant ?

Le double de Ginga leva un regard empli de rage sur lui.

\- Comme quoi ?!

Ryûsha se contenta de montrer d'un geste de la main leurs adversaires qui observaient leurs toupies immobiles avec choc. Le double de Masamune arrangea les lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez.

\- Il est vrai que nous pouvons légitimement nous demander qui sont ces personnes.

Le groupe d'ennemis se remit de sa surprise. Avec une grande vivacité, ils leur tournèrent le dos et se précipitèrent dans toutes les directions.

\- Hé !

\- Ils s'enfuient.

Kyoya les regarda faire avec indifférence. Ils étaient trop faibles pour représenter le moindre intérêt à ses yeux.

\- Nous devons en interroger un pour avoir des réponses à nos questions, intervint Hyoma.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda Yû, les yeux écarquillés. Ils courent vraiment très vite.

L'enfant suivait les fuyards des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu personne se déplacer aussi rapidement. Ils devaient exploser des records, là.

Hyoma se contenta de sourire. L'esprit de sa toupie apparut et barra le chemin du plus lent des fuyards qui s'immobilisa. Il tenta de le contourner mais le bey continua de lui bloquer la route.

\- Tu n'avais pas rangé Aries ? Trop cool !

Hyoma eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- Je me doutais que nous aurions encore besoin de son aide.

Le groupe put rejoindre leur ennemi en toute tranquillité. Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, il essaya encore de s'enfuir mais c'était trop tard. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il se tourna vers eux agressivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Hyoma s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

\- Juste que tu répondes à quelques questions.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 10_


	12. Chapter 11 : Des ombres et du sable

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Des ombres et du sable**

* * *

Tsubasa dévisagea leur prisonnier qui s'était affaissé dans le sable. Il ne distinguait qu'une grimace de mépris sous la capuche rabattue de sa cape sombre. Malgré cette expression, il ne prononçait aucune parole : il devait comprendre que la situation n'était pas en sa faveur. N'importe qui pouvait le remarquer. Il était seul, désarmé – sa toupie gisait à plusieurs mètres de lui – alors que le groupe comptait une quinzaine de personnes qui l'encerclaient. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait les attaquer. Ses coéquipiers, eux, n'étaient déjà plus que des points sombres à l'horizon. Ils s'étaient dispersés, espérant sans doute les déstabiliser et brouiller les pistes.

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils en avaient déjà une à suivre et une destination précise en tête.

Le prisonnier balaya lentement le désert du regard, s'arrêtant sur chacun des points qui disparaissaient. Son mépris se mua en colère. Une grimace de rage déforma ses traits.

\- Quelle bande de traîtres, grogna-t-il.

Sa voix était familière à Tsubasa. Cela ne l'étonnait plus. Il n'avait passé qu'une poignée de jours à Hansha mais il était déjà habitué aux règles de ce monde étrange. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Masamune s'avança. Il se pencha en avant, les sourcils froncés, essayant d'attirer l'attention du prisonnier. Cela fonctionna : le prisonnier cessa de ruminer sa colère contre ses coéquipiers pour reporter son mépris sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Tu es... Zeo ?

Pour la première fois, une expression autre que la colère ou le mépris passa sur le visage du prisonnier : la surprise. Il tenta de la dissimuler mais Tsubasa l'avait remarqué. Hyoma vint se placer à côté de lui pour détailler le prisonnier. Il avait dû prendre note de son étonnement et, sans aucun doute, cherchait une façon pour s'en servir contre lui.

Le prisonnier donna l'impression de les toiser les uns après les autres. Tsubasa commençait à se demander s'il se rendait vraiment compte de la situation. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de comprendre le danger dans lequel il se trouvait : il était là, à la merci de ses ennemis.

\- Vous avez réussi à vous renseigner sur nous, _rebelles_?

Ryûsha, étant celui qui se rapprochait le plus de porte-parole pour la rébellion, décida de prendre la parole avant que Ginsha ne réponde à la provocation et n'envenime la situation comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Oui. Nous savons même où se trouve le repaire des dirigeants.

Un éclair de surprise passa encore sur le visage du prisonnier mais il en reprit la maîtrise bien vite. C'était une personne qui avait l'habitude de cacher ses émotions. Si Tsubasa n'était pas à l'affût du moindre détail, il serait sans doute passé à côté de celui-ci.

Le prisonnier afficha un demi-sourire teinté de mépris – qui semblait toutefois forcé. Il se mit lentement debout. Des grains de sable s'accrochaient au tissu de sa cape. Il ôta sa capuche et découvrit son visage. Tsubasa constata sans surprise que Masamune l'avait reconnu : il s'agissait bel et bien du double de Zeo. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat froid, purement acéré, presque métallique. Un regard que le Zeo qu'ils connaissaient n'avait jamais montré à sa connaissance, pas même lorsqu'il avait fait partie des Star Breaker sous les ordres du professeur Ziggourat. Parce que, même à ce moment de sa vie, il ressentait encore des émotions.

Masamune fit un pas en arrière. Il détaillait le prisonnier sans avoir l'air de le reconnaître. Tsubasa se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé aussi violemment qu'eux la présence des doubles jusqu'à présent. Il y avait certes son double et ceux de personnes qu'il connaissait mais, contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, il n'avait pas eu à côtoyer celui d'un proche.

Ce qui changeait tout.

Le prisonnier croisa les bras et les toisa d'un air supérieur, les uns après les autres.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Personne d'autre que les dirigeants et les leurs ne sait où est leur forteresse.

Son demi-sourire mauvais réapparut.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune information. Vous avez pu entendre mon nom à n'importe quel moment. Si vous saviez qui je suis...

Son sourire s'accentua, sans atteindre ses yeux.

\- Si vous le saviez, vous ne perdriez pas votre temps à discuter et vous m'attaqueriez sans attendre.

\- Bonne idée !

Tsubasa tourna la tête vers Ginga avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Il n'avait pas réussi à tant s'habituer au monde de Hansha finalement.

Ginsha s'était posté à côté de Ryûsha qui l'observait avec inquiétude mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir : toute son attention était tournée vers le prisonnier. Il serrait fermement son lanceur dans sa main, prêt à le broyer ou à briser ses doigts dessus.

Le double de Ryûga posa une main sur son épaule sans obtenir de réaction.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, murmura Ginsha. Nous savons où sont les dirigeants : nous pourrions l'écraser et l'abandonner là, dans le désert...

Hyoma se plaça soudainement entre Ginsha et le prisonnier. Tsubasa ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer.

Le double de Ginga sembla finalement se réveiller. Il eut l'air perdu, presque hébété, avant de revenir à sa colère habituelle. Même s'il était menaçant et dangereux, Hyoma préférait le voir ainsi. Tout à l'heure, quand il avait regardé le prisonnier... Son expression lui avait rappelé Reiji.

Il retint à grand peine un frisson d'horreur.

\- Quoi ?!

Hyoma arbora son plus beau, son plus parfait, son plus _réel_ sourire.

\- En fait, nous avons besoin de lui.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Nous ne savons pas tout sur les dirigeants. Nous avons besoin d'informations pour les attaquer.

\- Il a raison Ginga, l'appuya Ryûga.

Le rouquin de Hansha les regarda alternativement puis, poussant un grognement rageur, leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Ryûsha adressa un regard d'excuse à Hyoma.

\- Je suis désolé pour son comportement.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Hyoma continuait de suivre le double de son ami des yeux. Son comportement étrange avait fait naître des soupçons chez lui. Si ce monde était un miroir du leur, si ses caractéristiques principales étaient l'exact opposé de celles du leur, alors L-Drago n'était pas la toupie interdite.

Hyoma se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait fait le rapprochement ou si les autres étaient bien trop concentrés sur leur quête pour remarquer ce genre de détail.

Il se promit de prêter davantage attention au double de Ginga dorénavant.

Le prisonnier n'avait pas cesser de les toiser tout au long de leur discussion, inconscient du danger auquel il venait d'échapper.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous devrions t'attaquer ? lui demanda Ryûsha.

Il se contenta de sourire.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il.

\- Tu crois que je vais vous donner une raison de m'attaquer ?

Ryûsha secoua la tête.

\- Tu as raison : ce n'est pas important. Donne-nous plutôt des informations sur les dirigeants.

\- Je croyais que vous saviez tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir.

\- Nous savons où ils sont. Nous avons besoin de savoir le reste : qui ils sont, combien de bladers ont-ils à leur disposition, s'ils ont d'autres machines comme celles qui gardent Hansha...

\- Je ne dirai rien. Je ne suis pas un traître, _moi_.

Hyoma retourna son attention sur lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Le prisonnier venait de leur offrir une prise.

\- Contrairement à ceux qui t'ont laissé ici, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le prisonnier tressaillit. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

\- Je...

\- Mais peut-être est-ce une procédure de base, chez les dirigeants, de sacrifier un pion pour le bien commun.

Une lueur de fierté s'alluma dans le regard bleu. Le double de Zeo se redressa.

\- Je ne suis pas un _pion_ , cracha-t-il. Je suis le chef de la Brigade des Ombres !

Il pinça ses lèvres, se rendant compte de son erreur. Hyoma fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, même s'il ne perdait pas une miette de ses paroles et qu'il rangeait cette information dans un coin de son esprit, sachant qu'elle lui serait utile dans peu de temps.

\- Mais tu conviens que les dirigeants sont prêts à sacrifier ceux qui leur sont inutiles...

Le prisonnier pâlit, prenant cette remarque, à juste titre, pour lui. Hyoma, toujours souriant, continua sur sa lancée. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient depuis longtemps distinguaient l'éclat impitoyable de son regard qu'il dissimulait derrière un sourire et un ton doucereux.

\- …et qu'ils considèrent certains des leurs, de ceux qui font partie de leur armée, comme des pions. Toi, étant un chef, tu ne risques pas ce sort. Peut-être même qu'ils seront prêts à faire quelques efforts pour te récupérer... ?

Le prisonnier ne reprit aucune couleur. Son expression se défit un peu plus. Il n'y croyait pas. Il suffirait de peu pour briser définitivement sa confiance – ou, du moins, assez longtemps pour qu'ils obtiennent de lui ce dont ils avaient besoin.

À quelques mètres de là, dans cet océan infini de sable, Yû regardait avec ennui ce qui l'entourait. À côté de lui, Kenta lui tenait compagnie. Il aurait bien voulu passer du temps avec Tsubasa aussi mais l'adolescent était occupé à interroger le double de Zeo avec Hyoma. Il ne voudrait sans doute pas l'avoir dans les pattes.

Yû prit la main de Kenta et décida de faire le tour de leur groupe. Il trouverait bien quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qui briserait son ennui. Il détestait s'ennuyer et rester près du prisonnier pendant l'interrogatoire promettait d'être d'un ennui mortel. Ils auraient sans doute des informations importantes grâce à lui mais Yû n'avait aucune envie de les entendre au compte-goutte : il attendrait le compte-rendu complet et parfaitement détaillé que ne manquerait pas de faire Tsubasa quand il aurait réuni toutes les informations nécessaires. Car Yû était loin d'être le seul à ne pas prêter attention à l'interrogatoire.

Madoka, à proximité de Tsubasa, se sentait fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas combattu elle-même mais regarder ses amis combattre était tout aussi éprouvant. Elle voyait chacune de leurs attaques, avait l'impression de ressentir chaque choc que leurs toupies subissaient. Ceux-ci étaient accentués par les grains de sable qui s'infiltraient dans leur mécanique. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser pendant leur affrontement était qu'elle n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour réparer leurs toupies.

Qu'elles risquaient de subir des dommages irréversibles.

Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle pour rien : ses amis avaient fait face à de nombreux dangers et s'en étaient toujours sortis. Leurs toupies avaient subi bien plus de dégâts et elle avait été capable de les réparer.

Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils resteraient ici ni combien de combats ils devraient encore mener.

En voyant Yû passer à côté d'elle, elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Libra – cette fois du moins. Cette toupie étant capable de créer du sable, elle ne risquait pas de subir les dommages d'un terrain sablonneux.

Ce devrait être la même chose pour les Wild Fang. Ils s'étaient réunis à l'écart comme s'ils formaient une équipe bien distincte d'eux. Quelqu'un devrait peut-être les informer que les Championnats du Monde étaient terminés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se montrait injuste. C'était bien qu'ils forment une équipe soudée. Surtout quand on connaissait le caractère de Kyoya.

Donc, elle se disait que leurs toupies devaient être résistantes à ce genre de terrain. Après tout, Kyoya avait l'habitude de s'entraîner dans des lieux dangereux. Il était impossible que ses coéquipiers face moins que lui.

\- On devrait en profiter pour nous reposer, dit Kenta en continuant de suivre Yû. Quand ils auront fini, on devra repartir. Qui sait combien de temps notre voyage va durer...

Il sentait déjà le poids des kilomètres alourdir ses jambes. Il pensait avoir amélioré sa condition physique pourtant. Quand il voyait ses amis, qui semblaient tout juste sortir d'une promenade, sans avoir eu à fournir le moindre effort, il avait des désillusions sur ses propres progrès.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça Kéké ! On arrivera chez les dirigeants avant ce soir.

Kenta regarda Yû avec surprise. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Yû, constatant son étonnement, ajouta :

\- T'as entendu Tsubasa : ils sont dans une des bases de la Nébuleuse Noire. Ce n'est pas très loin. Je dirai à moins de deux heures d'ici.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Yû lui prit la main.

\- On va bientôt rentrer chez nous. C'est pour ça qu'on doit profiter !

Yû espérait qu'avant leur retour il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres doubles – des doubles sympas, hein, pas comme le sien ni comme celui de Gingy. Et au moins celui de Tsubasa ! Il était toujours tellement sérieux... Peut-être que son double aimait faire la fête ? Peut-être qu'il savait _s'amuser_?

Les yeux de Yû étincelèrent. Il avait hâte de voir ça.

Il se dirigea vers Ginga. L'adolescent arborait une moue ennuyée, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ils avaient à peine commencé à combattre que le combat était déjà terminé. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'informations – Tsubasa et Hyoma ne leur feraient pas perdre un temps précieux pour des futilités – mais il voudrait rejoindre les dirigeants _maintenant_ et les vaincre.

Son ventre protesta. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il voudrait manger. Il avait faim. Il n'aurait pas dû faire la fine-bouche hier soir, à la Résidence.

\- Gingy !

Il se tourna vers Yû qui était tout sourire, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu crois que les dirigeants sont les doubles de personnes qu'on connaît ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce serait plutôt évident vu qu'on est les gentils chez nous. Si on n'avait pas déjà rencontré ton double, j'aurais parié que c'était lui ! Après tout, tu es le héros.

Ginga se frotta le crâne, gêné.

\- J'y avais pas du tout pensé, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi non plus, remarqua Kenta, les yeux écarquillés.

Yû les regarda tour à tour, surpris.

\- Ah oui ? J'y ai pensé dès que nos amis d'ici ont parlé des méchants. C'est parce que tu n'as pas eu ta ration de hamburgers ?

Ginga se sentit encore plus affamé si possible. Il aimerait tant pouvoir manger ne serait-ce qu'un seul hamburger...

Il tourna son regard vers Hyoma, Tsubasa et Ryûsha qui parlaient au prisonnier tandis que Masasha s'approchait d'eux. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Zeo – enfin, de son double, se corrigea-t-il. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Masamune restait non loin d'eux, bouche bée, et ne faisait pas de scandale.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils auront bientôt fini ?

Yû haussa les épaules.

\- Ils nous le diront.

Il s'éloigna avec Kenta, laissant Ginga se poser des questions sur l'identité des dirigeants.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya grogna avec agacement, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait avancer. Continuer. Il détestait rester immobile. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette pause.

\- Tu ne vois rien ?

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Damure.

Quand leurs assaillants avaient fui, Damure en avait suivi plusieurs des yeux et leur avait rapporté que, lorsqu'ils s'étaient considérés comme suffisamment éloignés, ils avaient tous bifurqués pour prendre la même direction, celle qu'eux-mêmes suivaient. Il semblait que l'intuition de Kyoya ait été juste.

Encore une fois.

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil plein de mépris au groupe qui se chargeait d'interroger le prisonnier.

\- C'est une perte de temps, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Nous savons où ils sont et comment les atteindre. Et lui, il peut très bien mentir.

\- C'est juste.

Le calme de Nile semblait assourdissant après la colère et l'agressivité dont Kyoya avait fait preuve.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses récriminations, Kyoya le regarda. Il mourait d'envie de continuer sa route et il détestait être contraint à l'inaction. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à subir ça pendant les Championnats du Monde. Si ça continuait, Kyoya prendrait les choses en main et partirait de son côté. C'était déjà surprenant qu'il ait tant accepté.

\- Je vais voir s'ils ont bientôt terminé.

Kyoya hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Nile lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le regroupement. L'idée de travailler avec les bladers présents pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux ne le dérangeait pas, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus de partir de son côté. Ou de celui de Kyoya, si la situation continuait de s'éterniser. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le maître de Leone pouvait parfaitement survivre seul dans un monde inconnu et dangereux. Par contre, la loyauté qui le liait à lui lui interdisait de partir de son côté sans s'assurer qu'il pourrait bel et bien retourner dans leur monde.

\- Tu as dit faire partie de la Brigade des Ombres, dit Hyoma. Qu'est-ce exactement ?

Le double de Zeo pinçait les lèvres, refusant obstinément de répondre. Kyoya n'avait pas considéré cette éventualité de leur faire perdre du temps de la part du prisonnier.

\- Une sorte d'armée des dirigeants, répondit Tsubasa avec assurance. Si elle a un nom spécifique, ça signifie qu'il en existe plusieurs, toutes avec des spécialisations différentes.

Le prisonnier n'affirma ni ne réfuta sa théorie, plutôt bonne d'ailleurs.

\- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

Le trio reporta tranquillement son attention sur lui tandis que le prisonnier levait la tête. Son mouvement fut si brusque que Tsubasa, Hyoma et le double de Ryûga reportèrent leur attention sur lui. Il fixait Nile avec des yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

Si Nile fut surpris par sa politesse et par l'étonnement sincère présent dans sa voix, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Le prisonnier le détailla et se referma aussitôt.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vous. Comme pour les autres.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur Tsubasa – qui, s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, le nota dans un coin de son esprit – avant de se poser sur Ginga et son double. Il se posait clairement des questions sur le rassemblement de sosies mais il n'en posa aucune à voix haute. De peur de leur devoir quelque chose s'ils lui donnaient des réponses sans doute.

\- Pourquoi Nile t'a plus surpris que les autres ? demanda Hyoma, ne perdant pas de vue leur objectif principal, à savoir réunir des informations.

C'était une question pertinente mais le prisonnier ne semblait pas avoir plus envie de répondre à celle-ci qu'aux autres et Nile ne se souvenait que trop bien qu'il avait laissé un Kyoya impatient à quelques pas de là.

\- Ça durera des heures à ce rythme, fit-il remarquer. Les dirigeants auront le temps d'envoyer d'autres forces armées contre nous.

Le trio le dévisagea avec intensité. Nile ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient surpris par ses paroles. C'était l'évidence même. Ils l'auraient compris seuls s'ils ne se concentraient pas totalement sur une tâche unique.

\- Écoute, dit Hyoma de sa voix mielleuse au prisonnier. Tu as juste à nous donner les grandes lignes de ce qui se passe chez les dirigeants. Pas des détails – nous n'avons pas le temps de tous les écouter de toute manière. S'ils sont aussi bien protégés que vous semblez tous le croire, ils ne risqueront rien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous t'emmènerons avec nous et, une fois dans leur repaire, s'ils nous piègent, tu pourras toujours dire que ça faisait partie de ton plan. Au pire, nous les vainquons et tu nous auras aidés. Dans tous les cas, tu es gagnant, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Nile trouvait cette tentative de manipulation grotesque. Pourtant, le double de Zeo réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition. Il semblait que Nile ait surestimé ses capacités intellectuelles.

\- Il y a plusieurs armées au service des dirigeants, commença-t-il prudemment. Seules deux ont les compétences nécessaires pour patrouiller hors de la Tour – c'est le lieu où nous vivons tous, dirigeants compris. La Brigade des Ombres, que je dirige, et... la _Garde du Sable_.

Il avait craché ce dernier mot avec mépris et dégoût, comme si c'était la pire insulte qui existait.

\- Les autres sont confinés dans la Tour pour la protection rapprochée des dirigeants. La Garde Céleste est la seule à craindre : ce sont les gardes du corps des dirigeants, ils n'auraient pas choisi des incapables.

\- Mais il y en a d'autres ? insista Tsubasa.

Un tressaillement parcourut le visage du prisonnier. Il reporta son attention sur le double de Ryûga, comme s'il préférait s'adresser à lui.

\- De minuscules factions. Elles portent toutes des noms mais elles ne sont pas aussi importantes qu'elles voudraient le croire. Elles ont cinq à six membres chacune et sont chargées de patrouiller dans une zone spécifique de la Tour.

Hyoma hocha lentement la tête pour marquer qu'il entendait bien son discours.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous devrions t'en vouloir ? demanda Ryûsha.

Le doute perça les yeux bleus du prisonnier. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cela attisa la curiosité de Ryûsha. Avait-il un doute quelconque que la réponse du prisonnier pourrait certifier ?

\- Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre accord, assura Hyoma.

Facile à promettre, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun accord.

Ce que le prisonnier ne semblait pas prendre en compte.

\- La Brigade des Ombres est envoyée par les dirigeants régler des problèmes aux quatre coins de Bey-Ruins. Nous avons été chargés de vous surveiller et, après notre premier rapport, les dirigeants nous ont chargés de vous faire passer un message.

Les épaules de Ryûsha s'arrondirent.

\- C'est toi qui as détruit notre maison.

Il semblait déçu de cette découverte. Ce n'était pas l'information qu'il espérait semble-t-il.

\- C'était un ordre ! se défendit le double de Zeo.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, soupira Ryûsha.

Ça devait lui coûter de l'affirmer étant donné que, d'après ce que les étrangers avaient compris, c'était surtout sa maison.

\- "Aucune importance" ? répéta une voix chargée de colère.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Ginsha qui s'était approché silencieusement. Son regard était fixé sur le prisonnier. Nile jurerait que d'étranges étincelles rouges y dansaient.

Hyoma recula imperceptiblement.

\- Il a détruit _notre_ maison et tu oses dire que ça n'a pas d'importance ? Il devrait payer.

Ryûsha semblait davantage surpris par son attachement à leur demeure que par son brusque accès de colère – si habituel de sa part. En même temps, il n'avait pas du tout semblé affecté par la perte de leur maison la veille.

\- Ginga...

\- Nous lui avons promis qu'en échange de son aide nous n'en tiendrons pas compte, intervint Tsubasa.

\- Je n'ai rien promis, moi.

Cette perspective semblait le réjouir.

Ryûsha se posta devant lui, plaçant le prisonnier hors de sa vue, et posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

\- Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps, dit-il d'une voix conciliante. Les dirigeants ne sont qu'à quelques kilomètres de nous. Ce sont eux les fautifs. C'est sur eux que nous devons nus concentrer.

Ginsha prit une inspiration tremblante. Il secoua la tête avec lenteur, comme s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et que ses pensées étaient toutes désordonnées. Quand il finit par la relever, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur initiale.

\- Je sais tout ça. Pas besoin de me faire la morale.

Malgré le mordant de ses paroles, son ton manquait de conviction. Il s'éloigna au lieu de s'énerver contre le double de Ryûga. Ce dernier le suivait des yeux, pensif et franchement inquiet. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à le suivre, et s'immobilisa. Toutes ses pensées se lisaient sur son visage. Il voulait l'aider, de tout son cœur, mais il avait une mission à mener et, en cet instant, elle était plus importante que tout.

Pendant que son attention était détournée, Hyoma en profita pour s'éclipser. Il rejoignit discrètement Ginga et lui glissa quelques mots. Un éclair de stupeur traversa le visage du rouquin avant qu'il ne s'empreigne de sérieux. Lui aussi se mit à regarder son double, les sourcils froncés, profondément pensif.

Nile choisit de rejoindre Kyoya avant qu'il ne décide qu'il avait assez attendu. Le maître de Leone avait le visage marqué par l'agacement mais Nile le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en était pas la cause.

\- C'est fini. Nous allons repartir.

\- Pas trop tôt.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Alors, tu penses faire quoi à ce sujet ?

Hyoma avait rapporté à Ginga la théorie – plus que probable – qu'il avait sur son double dimensionnel et l'autre Pegasus. En temps normal, il aurait pris le temps pour l'analyser et pour recueillir des informations mais ils étaient sur le point de s'engager dans une grande bataille et ils avaient besoin de savoir qui était réellement de leur côté.

Ginga observa son double, silencieux, avant de reporter son attention sur Hyoma. Pas une seule étincelle d'amusement ou de légèreté ne brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Je pense que nous ne devons pas nous en mêler, dit-il en choisissant bien ses mots.

Hyoma le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Quand Ginga agissait avec une trop grande prudence, ça signifiait que le danger était grand et, généralement, qu'il voudrait s'en occuper seul.

\- Vraiment ?

Ginga hocha la tête avec assurance.

\- Ce monde est différent du nôtre. Tu as sans doute raison quant tu dis que ce Pegasus est la Toupie Interdite, mais sa malédiction ne doit pas être la même que celle qui a touché L-Drago.

\- Parce que les toupies d'ici tournent à gauche ?

Ginga eut un sourire amusé et ses yeux brillèrent.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire.

Hyoma mentirait s'il prétendait le contraire et il n'aimait pas mentir à Ginga. C'était son ami d'enfance après tout. Une des personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux – et réciproquement.

\- Tu sais que ce Pegasus est différent de L-Drago parce que tu l'as vu combattre, déclara Hyoma. Tu aurais reconnu le Pouvoir Obscur s'il le renfermait.

\- Tout comme Kyoya, Tsubasa et Ryûga, confirma Ginga.

Hyoma regarda brièvement le double de Ginga pour qu'il ne sente pas le poids de son regard. Il semblait remis de ses crises successives. Elles ne semblaient même pas avoir eu lieu.

\- As-tu une idée du problème de ce Pegasus ?

\- Non, mais il... le possède depuis longtemps. Ryûga a tout de suite ressenti les effets du Pouvoir Obscur.

\- D'accord.

La discussion était donc close. L'autre Ginga n'était pas leur ennemi – enfin, pas davantage que son agressivité constante laissait entendre. Toutefois, dorénavant, Hyoma tâcherait de garder un œil sur lui.

Ginga sourit, de façon lumineuse comme lui seul savait le faire, et donna l'impression de mettre de côté tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est l'heure de repartir ?

Hyoma ne put que confirmer.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Il était temps ! s'exclama Yû.

Madoka venait de sonner le départ, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Tsubasa et Ryûsha. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il faisait de son mieux pour se divertir de l'ennui mais ce n'était pas si simple lorsqu'on était au milieu du désert et qu'on savait qu'il y aurait bientôt des combats Beyblade. Il voulait jouer et ce serait encore mieux s'il pouvait jouer avec Libra. Mais l'attente... L'attente, c'était terrible parce que ça créait l'ennui. Et il détestait l'ennui. Il était sur le point de recourir à des mesures extrêmes lorsque l'ordre de Madoka avait retenti. Si les autres avaient su le risque qu'ils avaient couru, ils s'empresseraient de partir.

Comme ils n'en savaient rien, ils se permettaient de prendre tout leur temps.

La plupart des membres du groupe s'étaient assis pour attendre. Certains prirent leur temps pour se mettre debout, ni impatients ni enthousiastes à la perspective de se remettre en route. Cette lenteur eut pour unique conséquence d'agacer les plus pressés – dont certains n'hésiteraient pas à faire de commentaire ou à adresser des regards venimeux aux retardataires – et donc de créer des dissensions. Pas la meilleure manière de reprendre leur voyage.

Tsubasa menait la marche, connaissant leur destination, avec Ryûsha, Kyosha et Yû qui faisait de son mieux pour suivre ses longues enjambées qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser. Plusieurs groupes formaient le convoi. Les Wild Fang, comme à leur habitude, restaient à l'écart comme s'ils étaient une équipe distincte. De temps à autre, Damure regardait au loin et secouait la tête en réponse aux questions silencieuses de ses équipiers. Quelques mètres derrière eux, les doubles de Ginga et de Madoka pariaient sur le nombre d'adversaires qu'ils pourraient vaincre sans l'aide de personne. Ils avaient hâte d'arriver à destination et d'écraser les dirigeants et tous leurs larbins. Chacun était sûr de pouvoir y parvenir sans aide. À une allure plus modérée, Hyoma escortait le prisonnier. Il le surveillait discrètement, conservant la distance idéal entre eux : elle lui permettrait de réagir vite s'il tentait quoi que ce soit tout en ne mettant pas en péril sa liberté de mouvement. De l'autre côté du prisonnier, le double de Masamune ne prenait pas autant de précautions, trop occupé à lui poser des questions. Il engrangeait des informations supplémentaires. Peut-être se révéleraient-elles utiles plus tard. Masamune marchait derrière eux en traînant des pieds. Par moments, il relevait la tête pour dévisager le double de Zeo avant de s'efforcer de reporter son attention ailleurs.

Madoka et Kenta fermaient la marche. Ginga avançait auprès d'eux, les encourageant dès que cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il ne comptait pas les laisser s'abattre. La motivation comptait beaucoup pour l'atteinte – et le succès – de leur mission.

Ils continuèrent leur traversée du désert, plus ou moins vaillamment. Ils avaient beau avancer, le paysage autour d'eux ne semblait pas changer. Une étendue désertique, sans le moindre point à l'horizon. Hansha avait depuis bien longtemps disparue derrière eux. Certains auraient été incapables de dire s'ils avançaient réellement ou s'ils tournaient en rond, mais ils faisaient confiance à leurs compagnons de route pour les guider, malgré la fatigue de plus en plus présente.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le prisonnier renâclait. Il ne se débattait pas, ni ne les attaquait – il n'essayait même pas, sans doute à cause de la différence flagrante des forces. Par contre, il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui et ralentissait de plus en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda le double de Masamune.

\- Rien.

Masasha se contenta de le regarder. Un mensonge si perceptible ne tenait pas la route. Il espérait que le prisonnier finirait par s'en rendre compte. Il ne paraissait pas _si_ stupide.

Les épaules crispées, les poings serrés, le prisonnier fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de le regarder de nouveau. Il soupira.

\- La Garde du Sable aurait dû nous intercepter depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Ma brigade est directement repartie à la Tour, répondit-il sans essayer de masquer son amertume. Ils ont dû les prévenir du danger. C'est la procédure. Même sans ça, la Garde a l'obligation de veiller sur les environs de la Tour. On s'en approche...

Kenta releva la tête. Même à plusieurs pas d'eux, grâce au silence régnant, il avait entendu.

\- Vraiment ?

Il osait à peine y croire. Leur voyage durait depuis de si longues heures qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout.

Le double de Zeo lui adressa un regard agacé qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui : il était loin d'atteindre le niveau de menace sous-jacente de Kyoya.

\- Vraiment.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre parmi eux et renouvela leur énergie. Enthousiasme et soulagement les gagnait de nouveau. Ils recommencèrent à discuter et à se chahuter, comme si les heures de marches cumulées s'étaient soudainement évaporées.

Tsubasa tourna la tête pour les regarder.

\- Nous sommes peut-être bientôt arrivés mais nous devons rester vigilants. Nous entrons en territoire ennemi.

Ryûsha hocha gravement la tête.

\- Nous risquons à tout moment d'être attaqués.

Tsubasa lui adressa un regard empli de reproche. C'était la chose à ne pas dire.

L'enthousiasme de certains redoubla jusqu'à se muer en une impatience électrique. Les mordus de Beyblade, au lieu de comprendre le danger de cette menace potentielle – ou, au contraire, parce qu'ils la comprenaient parfaitement – se mirent à attendre leurs ennemis avec une impatience et une joie non dissimulées. Tsubasa s'attendait à tout moment à voir l'un d'eux ou un groupe entier se détacher et s'élancer vers le danger. Il s'y résignait. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les arrêter. Surtout s'il comptait les raisonner avec des arguments logiques.

\- Il y a quelque chose, déclara Damure. Ce ne sont pas des personnes mais...

Kyoya, Nile et Benkei regardèrent dans la même direction que lui et attendirent. Le premier était déçu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'adversaires. Leone et lui avaient hâte de combattre. Ils n'attendaient que ça.

\- On dirait une faille dans le sol.

\- Nous allons devoir traverser un canyon ? demanda Nile.

Non pas que ça le dérangeait. Ils avaient fait bien pire lors de leur entraînement pendant les Championnats du Monde.

Avant que Damure ne puisse répondre, un éclair rouge déchira le ciel au loin. Tous sans exception se figèrent. Cela dura à peine un instant, puis le monde recouvrit ses couleurs habituelles.

Tsubasa cligna de ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Était-ce Ryûga ?

\- Grr ! Il va nous voler nos combats !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il va attaquer les dirigeants et rien nous laisser ? s'offusqua Yû. C'est injuste !

Et ce que Tsubasa craignait depuis un moment arriva : des bladers se détachèrent du groupe pour se mettre à courir. Kyoya, suivi par Benkei. Ginga et Masamune qui en profitèrent pour faire la course. Yû qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Les doubles de Ginga et de Madoka qui ne voulaient pas manquer la fête.

\- Ils sont cinglés ?! s'étrangla le double de Zeo. Ils ne savent même pas ce qui les attend !

\- Hm.

Nile leur jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Vous vous dépêchez ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.

Sur ces mots, lui et Damure se lancèrent à la poursuite des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?!

Tsubasa soupira.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser distancer.

Ils seraient capables de causer suffisamment de dégâts le temps qu'ils les rattrapent. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser indéfiniment sans surveillance.

\- Nous devons courir aussi ?

Tsubasa opina. Sans prêter attention à la vague de soupirs qui suivit sa réponse, il se lança à la poursuite des têtes brûlées. Des pas derrière lui lui indiquèrent que les autres suivaient malgré leur manque flagrant de motivation. Devant lui, les uns après les autres, ils s'arrêtèrent, observant quelque chose en contrebas. Une ligne sombre creusait le sable comme une cicatrice. Tandis qu'il approchait, la ligne devint de plus en plus distincte jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'un canyon, comme celui dans lequel ils avaient atterri à leur arrivée à Bey-Ruins. Enfin, presque. De l'autre côté, la roche était taillée. Il y distinguait même ce qui ressemblait à des fenêtres.

Kyoya se tenait au plus près du bord. Le bout de ses chaussures était suspendu dans le vide mais il s'en moquait. Il était penché en avant, évaluant les parois, cherchant le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre le fond du canyon. Il dévoila ses crocs et grogna en apercevant Ryûga. Il aurait préféré ne jamais recroiser sa route à celui-là.

Les autres le rejoignirent.

\- La Tour, murmura le prisonnier. Vous y êtes réellement parvenus...

Son ton laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas cru en leur réussite. Peut-être parce que les dirigeants étaient invaincus depuis trop longtemps.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On descend.

\- Et comment ? Je ne suis pas assez en forme pour une séance d'escalade là.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

\- Je t'ai sonné ?

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer.

\- Ryûga va nous piquer nos combats si on perd plus de temps.

\- Exact.

\- Raison de plus pour se dépêcher.

Les voix s'élevèrent de plus en plus. Intimidé, le double de Kyoya fit plusieurs pas de côté pour s'éloigner et ne pas risquer d'être pris pour cible. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Il se retourna avec appréhension. Ce n'était que son ami, qui faisait preuve de son calme et de sa bienveillance ordinaires. Il en fut soulagé.

\- Tu peux arranger la situation.

\- Quoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'eux mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Il reporta son attention sur Ryûsha.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Le coup spécial de Leone...

\- Je ne le maîtrise pas.

Ryûsha secoua la tête.

\- Tu le maîtrises. Il manque juste de puissance dévastatrice et ce n'est pas ce dont nous avons besoin pour l'instant.

Il semblait si confiant que Kyosha n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser une nouvelle fois.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Envoies Leone dans ce canyon et utilise ton coup spécial. Comme ça, tout le monde pourra descendre.

L'affolement gagna Kyosha.

\- C'est trop risqué ! Il pourrait y avoir des blessés.

Et ce serait de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute.

\- Aie un peu plus confiance en toi. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras.

Malgré son appréhension, il laissa Ryûsha le conduire jusqu'au bord de la faille. Il regarda en bas et déglutit. Les parois étaient abruptes et le sol se trouvait très, très loin d'eux. Il fut pris de vertige. Il fit un pas en arrière mais la main de Ryûsha l'empêchait de reculer davantage.

\- Vas-y.

Autour de lui, les disputes continuaient. Peut-être que ça suffirait pour que son essai passe inaperçu.

Il prit son lanceur et propulsa sa toupie. Elle mit un temps infini avant d'atteindre le fond du canyon. Pendant ce temps, toutes les conversations se turent. Il sentit l'attention se reporter sur lui. Il agrippa fermement sa capuche et l'arrangea autour de son cou, sans oser la mettre. Même l'autre Ryûga – celui qui faisait si peur – le regardait. Malgré la distance, il savait qu'il le jugeait avec mépris. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Il marmonna d'un ton sans conviction le nom de son attaque spéciale. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite tout le monde passerait à autre chose.

Des rafales de vent s'élevèrent, loin d'être aussi puissantes que celles du Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion de l'autre Leone.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

Kyosha sursauta. Ginga s'était approché et regardait avec des yeux scintillants de curiosité son attaque spéciale.

\- Un moyen de descendre, répondit Ryûsha.

\- Bonne idée.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On serait _déjà_ en bas si vous arrêtiez de perdre votre temps à discuter.

Ginga sourit.

\- Peut-être, mais comme ça on aura toutes nos forces pour les combats.

Kyoya renifla mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Qui y va en premier ?

Il y eut un silence lourd. Personne ne semblait prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu avec pour seul filet de sécurité les compétences de Kyosha. Comment pourrait-il les en blâmer ? Lui-même n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités.

\- YOUHOU !

Il releva la tête. Une forme blanche s'était jetée sur son coup spécial et glissait sur les rafales, les bras écartés, riant aux éclats.

\- Yû !

L'enfant roula sur le dos.

\- Venez ! C'est trop marrant !

Il se remit sur le ventre et recommença à jouer.

\- J'imagine que c'est bon, commenta Ginga avec un sourire gêné.

Tsubasa lui adressa un regard empli de reproches qu'il fit de son mieux pour ignorer.

\- Quand faut y'aller...

Il fit un grand pas en avant et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Les uns après les autres, ils le suivirent et laissèrent l'attaque spéciale les guider jusqu'au sol. Kyosha les regarda faire sans oser y croire. Ils atteignirent tous le pied de la falaise sains et saufs. Il ne restait plus que Ryûsha et lui en haut.

\- À nous.

Ils se laissèrent tomber à la suite des autres. La chute fut si lente qu'il atterrit en douceur et ne trébucha même pas. Dès qu'il posa le pied sur le sol, l'attaque spéciale s'évapora. Il récupéra son Leone. Quand il se redressa, Ginsha lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise.

\- Comme quoi, tu peux te rendre utile. Améliore ça et ça deviendra un coup spécial digne d'un combat. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat !

Et il s'éloigna sans même lui adresser une remarque désobligeante.

\- Il a quoi ? s'inquiéta Kyosha.

\- Aucune idée.

Ginga balaya ses amis du regard. Ils se portaient tous bien. Il leur tourna le dos et vit une imposante porte enfoncée dans la roche. Son amusement s'amoindrit tandis qu'il retrouvait son sérieux. Les discussions se calmèrent jusqu'à cesser. L'attention générale se reportait sur la porte.

Ginga s'avança. Il tendit le bras, referma ses doigts autour d'une poignée en bois chaude et poussa.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 11_


	13. Chapter 12 : La Tour

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La Tour**

* * *

En entrant dans la Tour, Kenta ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre – à des hordes de combattants sans doute – mais ils arrivèrent dans un hall immense et désert, où chacun de leurs pas se répercutait en milliers d'autres. Impressionné par la grandeur et la solennité du lieu, il se rapprocha de ses amis. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La majorité du groupe était rassemblée et avançait comme une seule personne, gardant leur prisonnier à l'œil, tandis que quelques électrons libres s'éloignaient sans dévoiler la moindre trace d'inquiétude. Yû aperçut une porte gravée de symboles de toupies à l'autre bout de la salle. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il fit quelques pas en sautillant dans sa direction mais Tsubasa posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner. Yû leva la tête vers lui, affichant la moue boudeuse la plus adorable qu'il avait en stock.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas y aller ? Il doit y avoir des toupies là-bas !

\- Des toupies ? Où ? intervint Ginga avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

Tsubasa regarda le rouquin avec froideur. Il ne comptait laisser personne s'éparpiller et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Ils étaient venus dans cette tour avec un objectif en tête : vaincre les dirigeants. Avec un peu de chances, ils en apprendraient suffisamment sur l'histoire de Bey-Ruins et Hansha pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Ginga eut la décence de répliquer avec un sourire gêné.

\- Nous sommes ici pour nous battre contre les dirigeants... et leurs soldats ont des toupies...

Tsubasa n'en croyait pas un mot. Il connaissait Ginga et savait que le rouquin avait hâte de combattre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte dont Yû parlait. Il devait s'agir d'une salle d'entraînement, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur objectif. Il laissa son regard glisser le long du vaste hall, espérant trouver un indice qui les mènerait directement aux dirigeants quand il aperçut une silhouette familière. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ryûga ?

Ils l'avaient tous vus rentrer dans la Tour. D'ailleurs, c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé les bladers les plus impulsifs à se jeter dans la tornade pour atteindre le repère des dirigeants : ils avaient peur que Ryûga leur vole leurs combats. Mais Tsubasa était surpris de le voir attendre calmement dans le hall. Il s'attendait plutôt à le voir déchaîner L-Drago sur la Tour, la détruire complètement et réduire les dirigeants en cendres sur ses ruines encore fumantes. En résumé : une action normale de l'Empereur Dragon.

Ryûga se retourna, leur adressant un regard passablement ennuyé. Soudainement, avant que la moindre parole n'ait pu être prononcée, des dizaines de silhouettes se déversèrent dans la pièce, sortant de différentes salles. Une partie des assaillants était composée par la Brigade des Ombres qu'ils avaient combattu plus tôt et dont ils avaient capturé le chef. Le reste des assaillants, plus nombreux, portait des capes avec différentes teintes de sable. La Garde du Sable. C'était donc ici qu'ils se trouvaient. Au lieu de venir à leur rencontre dehors, ils avaient préféré leur tendre un piège à l'intérieur.

Tous les soldats des dirigeants avaient leur capuche rabattue sur leur tête, ne les laissant distinguer que leurs sourires suffisants. Tsubasa les trouvait bien présomptueux. Ils avaient réussi à les vaincre une fois, sans effort. Pourquoi imaginaient-ils que quelques renforts suffiraient à changer la donne ?

L'un des membres de la Garde du Sable s'avança jusqu'à ne se trouver plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Il se découvrit le visage avec un mouvement bien trop théâtral au goût de Tsubasa. Il s'agissait du double de Toby. Un sourire, plein de mépris et de cruauté, tordait ses lèvres. Tsubasa entendit Masamune s'étrangler, mais le double de Toby n'y fit pas la moindre attention. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Il ne faisait qu'observer leur prisonnier qui, les mâchoires crispées, le regardait avec une colère à peine contenue.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu as réussi à te faire capturer ?

\- La ferme !

\- C'est pas joli-joli de parler comme ça à la seule personne qui peut te sauver.

Furieux, le double de Zeo tenta de répondre. Ne trouvant aucune répartie, il se contenta de détourner la tête. Un air victorieux s'afficha sur l'expression du double de Toby.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, marmonna leur prisonnier.

\- C'est vrai. Avec une attitude pareille, je crois que les dirigeants ne te laisseront pas la Brigade des Ombres. Non seulement tu as perdu, mais tu as en plus laissé...

Le double de Toby indiqua d'un geste vague les étrangers et les Rebelles, sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

-... ces ennemis venir au plus près des dirigeants. C'est une honte. Je sens que je vais avoir une promotion. Mieux que leader de la Garde du Sable. Qui aurait pu croire que ça existait ? J'aurais ton poste et je continuerai de diriger ma garde. Chef de la Brigade des Ombres _et_ de la Garde du Sable. J'aurais le plus haut poste après celui des dirigeants.

Tsubasa entendait dans la voix du double de Toby qu'il s'y voyait déjà. Pour lui, cet avancement était acquis. Il les considérait comme une simple formalité. D'un côté, c'était un peu vexant qu'il les sous-estime tant, mais ça servait leurs intérêts.

Le double de Toby cessa de fixer Zeo de Hansha pour les balayer du regard.

\- C'est vous qui causez tous ces ennuis ? Faut croire que voir votre maison détruite ne vous a pas suffit comme avertissement.

\- Tu vas voir ! hurla Ginsha en attrapant son lanceur.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il y enclencha sa toupie avant de la propulser vers le double de Toby dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de se lancer sur le côté pour ne pas être directement blessé.

Tous les bladers présents empoignèrent leurs lanceurs et envoyèrent leurs toupies au combat. Les soldats des dirigeants étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux mais le nombre ne faisait pas tout. Leurs attaques étaient prévisibles, leurs stratégies complètement transparentes et leur défense inexistante. Tsubasa n'arrivait pas à croire que ces bladers forment la protection rapprochée des dirigeants. Qu'ils les aident à se maintenir au pouvoir et à être craints.

Les dirigeants étaient là depuis longtemps, des décennies s'il décryptait la manière dont les Rebelles parlaient d'eux. Ce n'était plus les mêmes qu'au début. Ils devaient croire que leur pouvoir était acquis et ne faisaient plus de véritables efforts pour le conserver. Il s'agirait de leur plus grave erreur, et ils s'en apercevraient trop tard.

Tsubasa envoya deux de ses adversaires au tapis en un seul mouvement. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de les vaincre.

\- Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! s'énerva Kyoya. Leone !

Tsubasa se crispa, même s'il parvint à rester concentré sur son combat. Kyoya n'allait quand même pas... ?

\- Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion !

Et si. Bien sûr qu'il allait lancer son coup spécial dans une pièce fermée en risquant de tous les blesser. Quelle raison aurait-il eu de ne pas le faire ?

Tsubasa se campa fermement sur ses deux pieds tandis que de violentes rafales de vent soufflaient dans la salle. Les cris et les bruits de choc lui indiquèrent que tout le monde ne parvenait pas à garder l'équilibre. Quelque chose se cogna contre lui. Il baissa fugacement la tête pour voir Yû s'accrocher à son t-shirt. Léger comme il était, le Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion était bien plus dangereux pour lui. Yû fit gonfler ses joues et jeta un regard agacé dans la direction de Kyoya.

\- Pourquoi Yoyo joue toujours perso ? Ah la la.

Puis un éclat s'alluma dans ses prunelles. Un éclat qui inquiéta davantage Tsubasa que le coup de colère – si habituel – de Kyoya. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de l'enfant.

\- Mais puisqu'on peut utiliser nos attaques spéciales...

\- Yû...

Il leva un bras vers le ciel, sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

\- Libra ! Jugement Infernal !

Une colonne de lumière verte jaillit de sa toupie et s'éleva jusqu'au plafond, modifiant toutes les couleurs présentes dans le hall. Un son strident leur perça les oreilles.

Tsubasa grimaça. C'était quoi cette manie d'attaquer ennemis _et_ alliés ?

Soudainement, une immense silhouette rouge s'étira vers le ciel. Un dragon. Les yeux de Tsubasa s'écarquillèrent. Il ne leur manquait plus que ça. Le dragon flotta près du plafond, dardant son regard sombre sur eux.

\- L-Drago.

La voix de Ryûga avait prononcé ce nom avec un calme terrifiant. Le dragon rugit avant de plonger vers les bladers et leurs toupies.

\- Leone !

La tornade se renforça mais L-Drago passa à côté sans s'en préoccuper. Tsubasa constata avec un certain soulagement que Ryûga ne s'attaquait qu'aux soldats des dirigeants.

Tout se termina aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Les attaques spéciales cessèrent et un silence pesant tomba sur le hall. Tous les soldats des dirigeants étaient à terre. Leurs toupies avaient cessé de tourner. Ryûga tendit la main et L-Drago s'y posa. Il leur adressa un regard hautain.

\- Vous êtes trop lents, commenta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il avança d'une démarche délibérément lente, chacun de ses pas se répercutant à l'infini.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé dire ? gronda Kyoya.

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- N'y fais pas attention. Nous devons vaincre les dirigeants et trouver comment rentrer chez nous.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard perplexe avant d'esquisser un hochement de tête, sa colère retombant aussi rapidement qu'elle avait éclatée. Il s'éloigna d'eux pour rejoindre les Wild Fang.

Tsubasa regarda leurs assaillants vaincus. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser là. Leur travail était bien trop important pour qu'ils leur laissent la possibilité de les défier, encore et encore, ou, pire, celle d'alerter les dirigeants de leur présence. Ces derniers finiraient par se rendre compte qu'ils rencontraient un problème dans la Tour si aucun de leurs gardes ne revenait faire des rapports, mais ils n'auraient pas d'idées précises sur la nature de la menace avant qu'il ne soit trop tard – pour eux.

\- Nous devons trouver un endroit pour enfermer la Garde du Sable et la Brigade des Ombres, déclara Ryûsha, faisant écho à ses pensées. Ils risquent de prévenir les dirigeants de ce qui se passe exactement si nous les laissons en liberté.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama le double de Zeo avec une joie non dissimulée.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Leur prisonnier irradiait de bonheur. Un grand sourire, presque ingénu, s'affichait sur son visage. Son attitude était si différente de celle qu'il avait arboré précédemment que Tsubasa se demanda fugacement s'il n'avait pas été échangé avec un autre double dimensionnel. À voir les expressions de ses amis et des habitants de Hansha, ils étaient tous aussi stupéfaits que lui.

\- Il y a beaucoup de cachots au sous-sol. Suffisamment sont libres pour qu'on puisse tous les enfermer.

\- Zeo... gronda le double de Toby d'une voix menaçante.

Le double de Zeo lui adressa un regard supérieur et Tsubasa comprit ce qu'il faisait. Depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande loyauté envers les dirigeants. Il se moquait de les voir perdre ou gagner et il considérait le double de Toby comme un ennemi. Il voulait se venger des actions récentes – et peut-être anciennes – du double de Toby, quitte à causer la défaite des dirigeants.

\- Les dirigeants restent au sommet de la Tour et ne viennent jamais jusqu'ici. Il leur faudra une éternité pour se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche.

\- Tu pourrais nous conduire jusqu'à ces cachots ? demanda Ryûsha.

Le double de Zeo le regarda, tournant le dos au chef de la Garde du Sable qui s'en offusqua.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir.

\- Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps avec ces abrutis ! s'emporta Ginsha.

Sa colère était palpable. Des éclats rouges dansaient dans son regard tandis qu'il le posait sur leurs ennemis.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à nous débarrasser d'eux définitivement. Ça nous laissera plus de temps pour nous occuper des dirigeants et nous n'aurons plus à nous en préoccuper.

Quelque chose dans son regard mit Tsubasa extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ryûsha, lui, se contenta de l'observer avec le calme qui le caractérisait.

\- Tu as raison : nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous séparer. Un groupe s'occupera des prisonniers et l'autre essayera de trouver les dirigeants. Bien sûr, tu feras partie du deuxième.

Le regard de Ginsha recouvrit sa couleur habituelle. Il hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Si tu as du temps à perdre avec ces bêtises, c'est ton problème.

\- Qui vient avec moi pour enfermer les prisonniers ? Nous ferons en sorte de rejoindre les autres au plus vite.

Kyosha quitta le groupe et vint se poster à côté de lui, évidemment. S'il ne parvenait à cacher son inquiétude à l'idée d'être entouré par tant d'ennemis, il tenait fermement son lanceur et semblait prêt à propulser sa toupie s'il en avait besoin. Ginsha le regarda, réprobateur, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il commençait _enfin_ à agir comme un véritable blader. Il ne pouvait pas le décourager alors qu'il était sur la bonne voie, même s'il trouvait ça complètement stupide de perdre son temps avec les prisonniers.

Son regard glissa vers Kyoya. Avec de la chance, il atteindrait bientôt son niveau.

Le double de Madoka regarda tous les habitants de Hansha puis poussa un soupir enragé. Elle se dirigea vers Ryûsha en claquant ses chaussures contre le sol, les sourcils froncés. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et croisa les bras. Elle préférerait partir régler leur compte aux dirigeants mais si elle les laissait s'en occuper seuls, ils feraient tout foirer. Ils étaient trop près du but pour qu'elle les laisse faire.

Kenta les rejoignit. Il savait qu'il pourrait leur apporter une aide précieuse. Plus que pour battre les dirigeants. Il assurerait leurs arrières et, de cette manière, participerait à la victoire finale.

\- Kéké... fit Yû d'une voix triste.

Kenta lui sourit.

\- T'en fais pas : on se retrouvera dans pas longtemps.

Hyoma s'ajouta à leur groupe. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour la stratégie et cette action était l'une des plus réfléchies qu'il ait vu à Hansha. Et, surtout, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'être un génie pour découvrir que le deuxième groupe allait foncer tête baissée sans se préoccuper de parler tactique.

Nile et Damure échangèrent un regard avant de se joindre tranquillement à eux. Ils ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour prendre en charge tous les prisonniers sinon. Kyoya regarda ses coéquipiers s'éloigner avec une certaine déception mais il ne changea pas de groupe. Il n'était pas un suiveur et, avec tous les combats qui les attendaient, ce serait idiot de ne pas continuer leur route vers les dirigeants.

Ryûsha balaya son groupe du regard.

\- Bien. Ce sera suffisant. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard.

Le double de Zeo s'avança à sa hauteur. Il indiqua une porte en face de l'entrée.

\- C'est par là qu'il faut aller pour trouver les dirigeants, dit-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tous l'entendent.

Puis il conduisit Ryûsha vers l'une des nombreuses autres portes de la salle. Leurs ennemis échangèrent un regard avant de se lever et de les suivre docilement. Le reste du groupe les encadra pour les surveiller et pour avorter la moindre tentative de fuite ou d'attaque.

\- Maintenant, à nous de jouer.

Tsubasa remarqua avec une certaine lassitude que plusieurs des bladers restants avaient les yeux brillant d'impatience. Il espérait qu'ils ne fonceraient pas tête baissée dans un piège.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Madosha surveillait leurs ennemis pendant que son groupe les conduisait aux cachots. Elle prenait sa mission très à cœur car c'était sur elle et sur elle seule que toute l'opération pesait. Aucun de ses collègues n'avait les épaules pour supporter cette responsabilité. Elle ne connaissait pas les étrangers et, même si elle était reconnaissante de l'aide qu'ils leur apportaient, elle ne leur avait pas encore accordée sa confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas. Quant à Ryûsha, s'il faisait du bon travail en tant que leader remplaçant de la Rébellion, par moments, il se montrait bien trop gentil. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle patience il prenait soin de Kyosha. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, le vert aurait quitté les Rebelles depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était pas fait pour cette vie.

Leur mission actuelle ne demandait ni compassion ni douceur. C'était donc à elle de la mener. Leur véritable leader aurait pu le faire mieux qu'elle mais il avait disparu depuis si longtemps...

Madosha regarda les escaliers qui descendaient vers l'obscurité. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Les cachots sont en bas, déclara leur premier prisonnier.

Il sembla ravi de les aider depuis qu'ils avaient écrasé et désarmé la Garde du Sable. Les dirigeants avaient fait un très mauvais calcul en mettant deux personnes qui se détestaient tant à la tête de deux factions si importantes pour leur sécurité. Ils rivalisaient et se jetaient des bâtons dans les roues au lieu de s'entraider – ou, au moins, coopérer comme ils étaient censés le faire. Bien évidemment, Madosha ne s'en plaignait pas : s'ils n'avaient à faire qu'à de tels adversaires, vaincre les dirigeants serait un jeu d'enfant. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas comment des personnes qui faisaient des choix si dénués de sens parvenaient à demeurer à la tête du continent, alors que plus personne ne supportait leur joug. Peut-être se surestimaient-ils, invaincus depuis si longtemps. Peut-être se croyaient-ils invincibles. Madosha sourit avec férocité. Elle serait ravie de leur montrer à quel point ils se trompaient. Elle voulait les vaincre, les écraser, les anéantir. Et, surtout, elle voulait voir le moment où ils comprendraient que tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris, que l'horrible monde qu'ils s'étaient évertués à construire et dans lequel ils avaient emprisonnés les habitants de Bey-Ruins, tomberait en cendre grâce à la Rébellion. Ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout, c'était voir leur expression de défaite absolue.

Elle esquissa un hochement de tête vers le double de Zeo, écartant ces délicieuses pensées pour le moment.

\- Descends en premier.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle savait que son désir de vengeance envers la Garde du Sable et, surtout, leur chef était bien plus puissant que sa loyauté envers les dirigeants.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le double de Zeo adressa un regard supérieur au double de Toby avant de lui tourner le dos et de descendre les escaliers d'un pas tranquille. Le chef de la Garde du Sable serra les dents, fusillant du regard sa silhouette qui disparaissait peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

\- Traître, gronda-t-il.

Son expression était emprunte d'une fureur intense, telle que Madosha en avait rarement vu. Elle eut un instant de doute : et si tout ça n'était que du cinéma ? Et s'ils jouaient la comédie depuis le début, dans l'unique but de les faire tomber dans un piège ? Ils étaient tous des soldats des dirigeants, après tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas se fier totalement à ce qu'ils disaient.

Un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision attira son attention. Deux des étrangers. Kenta s'était penché vers Hyoma, et lui glissait en regardant le double de Toby :

\- C'est vraiment étrange de les voir se comporter ainsi. Ils sont tellement amis d'habitude.

\- C'est pour ça que personne n'a voulu laisser Masamune venir. Il les connaît trop pour supporter cette situation.

\- Nous avons bien dû supporter un Yû et un Ginga.

Hyoma haussa les épaules, l'air de signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui s'était assombri à l'évocation de Ginsha. Il n'avait pas oublié l'échange qu'il avait eu avec son ami d'enfance à son sujet mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'inquiéter du fait que le détenteur de la Toupie Interdite – quel que soit son pouvoir – se trouve à leurs côtés. Il pourrait perdre le contrôle à n'importe quel moment. Il l'avait prouvé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Et alors, ils auraient un ennemi bien plus dangereux que les dirigeants à combattre. Une menace sur laquelle ils ne possédaient pas le moindre début d'information.

\- Sans oublier Kakeru. Il est tellement gentil en vrai.

Cette fois, le mauve afficha une légère surprise. Madosha aurait été incapable de dire si c'était sincère ou si c'était factice, comme la majorité de ses expressions.

\- Tu le connais ?

Kenta sourit.

\- C'est une drôle d'histoire. Ginga, Madoka et moi, on était aux États-Unis...

Le double de Madoka cessa d'écouter. Ce bref échange l'avait soulagée. Elle avait vu à quel point les habitants de Hansha et les étrangers avaient des caractères différents. Totalement opposés même. Si Kenta et Hyoma disaient que leur Zeo et Toby étaient de grands amis, que c'était contre-nature de les voir se détester avec autant de force, cela prouvait que le comportement des soldats des dirigeants n'avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque piège : ils se haïssaient et étaient prêts à tout – même à sacrifier leurs dirigeants – pour gâcher l'existence de l'autre.

Madosha adressa un signe de tête à Ryûsha puis commença à descendre les escaliers. Les pas du chef de la Brigade des Ombres résonnaient devant elle. Il marchait lentement, sans tenter de les semer. Elle imaginait que sa vengeance envers le double de Toby ne serait pas complète tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu prisonnier.

Elle le rattrapa en quelques foulées mais resta derrière lui. Si jamais ils croisaient des personnes travaillant pour les dirigeants, elles auraient un temps de réaction plus long pour comprendre la situation et attaquer en voyant d'abord le leader de la Brigade des Ombres. Grâce à leur confusion, Madosha pourrait les vaincre bien plus facilement. Ils étaient sans aucun doute nuls au Beyblade, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'une telle stratégie pour les écraser, mais elle n'avait surtout pas de temps à perdre. Les véritables ennemis étaient les dirigeants. Pas les pantins dont ils se servaient. Se battre loyalement contre eux ne serait qu'une complication inutile et n'aurait aucune incidence sur le résultat final.

En pensant aux dirigeants, elle ressentit un violent besoin de combattre. Ils étaient si près du but... Pourquoi devait-elle perdre son temps avec de stupides prisonniers quand elle pouvait les traquer ? Les autres avaient promis de seulement partir en éclaireurs mais seraient-ils capables de résister à l'appel du combat ? Kyosha, sans doute. Il faudrait même le forcer à combattre. Mais Ginsha ? Et les étrangers ? Elle les côtoyait seulement depuis quelques jours et ils avaient réussi à s'attirer plus d'ennui que la Rébellion depuis sa création. Pire, ils avaient l'air d'adorer ça.

Elle regretta un instant de s'être proposée pour effectuer ce travail – elle ne voulait pas manquer le combat final – mais elle se ressaisit. Ce qu'elle faisait était important, même si c'était loin d'être aussi gratifiant que de détruire ce que les dirigeants avaient construit avant de les écraser. Leur chef – le véritable leader des Rebelles – serait fier d'elle. Il serait fier de tout leur travail et de l'incroyable avancée de leur combat.

Madosha écarta ces pensées en apercevant enfin le bout des escaliers. Elle commençait à croire qu'il ne se terminerait jamais. En arrivant en bas, elle examina les environs. Devant elle s'étendait un large couloir avec, de chaque côté, un alignement de cellules bondées. Elle n'imaginait pas que les dirigeants aient autant de prisonniers.

Ryûsha la rejoignit. Il observa les cellules avec de grands yeux, stupéfait par le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux. Le couloir semblait infini. Les cellules innombrables.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici...

Madosha lui adressa un regard froid.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas notre problème.

D'accord, le nombre de prisonniers l'avait surprise au début mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de la Rébellion. Ils n'auraient rien risqué pour eux, ni pour les défendre ni pour les aider dans leur quête. Pourquoi devraient-ils s'en préoccuper ?

Le double de Ryûga lui adressa un regard réprobateur, le même qu'il adressait à Ginsha quand il embêtait trop Kyosha. Cela hérissa Madoka de Hansha. Elle n'était pas une foutue gamine dont il avait la garde !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, le mettant au défi de répondre.

Ryûsha ne perdit pas son calme. Il ne le perdait jamais.

\- Les dirigeants nous considèrent comme des criminels alors que les Brigades ont tous les droits. Crois-tu que parce qu'ils les ont enfermés, cela signifie qu'ils le méritent ?

Madoka crispa les mâchoires. Elle ne voyait pas comment répondre à ça sans avoir l'air de prendre le parti des dirigeants. Pire, de défendre leur point de vue et tout ce qu'ils représentaient.

Elle croisa les bras et détourna la tête, le regard perdu vers l'extrémité du couloir.

\- Je dis juste que ça ne nous concerne pas.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Madosha leva la tête et plissa les yeux pour tenter de percer l'obscurité. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur son lanceur.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

Nile et Damure échangèrent un regard.

\- Est-ce bien ce que je crois ?

\- On dirait, répondit placidement Nile.

Madosha allait leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient dire quand le double de Benkei sortit des ténèbres. Il les observa les uns après les autres, avec une incroyable froideur et une indifférence totale. Il portait un uniforme noir, assez similaire à ceux que portaient les membres de la Brigade des Ombres et de la Garde du Sable sous leurs capes.

\- Le maître geôlier... marmonna le double de Zeo. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec une place aussi basse dans la hiérarchie...

Madosha se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

\- Tu avais _oublié_?! Tu te fous de moi là !

\- Pas du tout.

Son ton amusé augmenta la colère de Madoka de Hansha qui, n'y tenant plus, le frappa d'une droite en plein visage. Avec un cri de douleur, il recula de plusieurs pas et tomba sur le sol. Il posa sa main sur son nez sanguinolent.

\- T'es une grande malade toi !

Madosha secoua sa main légèrement engourdie, une moue méprisante déformant son visage.

\- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de nous cacher des informations.

Entendant des rires derrière elle, elle se tourna vers la foule de leur prisonnier. Elle les observa les uns après les autres, prenant soin de croiser tous les regards qu'elle pouvait.

\- Continuez de rire et ce sera votre tour, déclara-t-elle en séparant chaque syllabe.

Ils se turent instantanément. Satisfaite, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le geôlier et s'aperçut qu'il portait un trousseau de clés. Finalement, le croiser ici et maintenant n'était pas plus mal.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, paume tournée vers le plafond.

\- Donne-moi les clés et rejoins les autres prisonniers.

\- Je ne reçois des ordres que des dirigeants et vous n'en faites clairement pas partie.

\- Ma patience a ses limites...

\- Tu devrais le défier, intervint Ryûsha.

Madosha lui jeta un regard incrédule. Il lui indiqua le double de Zeo.

\- Tu as besoin de te défouler. Un combat Beyblade ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas perdre de temps.

\- Tu penses avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le vaincre ?

Elle regarda de nouveau le double de Benkei et l'observa très attentivement. Un sourire mauvais vint incurver ses lèvres. Elle empoigna son lanceur.

\- Non.

Elle tendit son lanceur droit devant elle.

\- Trois ! Deux ! décompta-t-elle.

Le geôlier hésita un instant mais il prit finalement son lanceur et se positionna pour envoyer sa toupie au combat.

\- Un ! Hyper Viteeeeeeeesse ! achevèrent-ils en propulsant leurs toupies.

Elles se percutèrent avec violence en plein vol avant de retomber sur le sol et de se mettre à tourner l'une autour de l'autre. Madosha riva ses yeux sur elles. L'équilibre de sa toupie semblait à son niveau maximal. Par contre, celui de l'ennemi...

Elle eut un sourire. Ce combat était gagné d'avance. Une attaque spéciale suffirait. Les dirigeants ne prenaient pas l'entraînement de leur personnel à cœur.

\- Gasher ! Prise en Tenailles !

L'esprit de sa toupie apparut. Il courut jusqu'à la toupie adversaire qui se contentait de tourner. Il passa à côté d'elle et lui donna un violent coup de pinces. Il s'écarta légèrement avant de faire demi-tour pour l'attaquer de l'autre côté. Il répéta ce manège plusieurs fois, s'éloignant de moins en moins à chaque fois jusqu'à coller la toupie adverse et ne plus lui laisser la moindre marge de mouvement. C'était terminé. La toupie affaiblie ralentit progressivement jusqu'à cesser de tourner. Avec un sourire, Madosha récupéra son Gasher.

Elle leva fièrement la tête vers son adversaire, les yeux brillant de défi. Elle aurait pu le vaincre sans coup spécial – elle faisait partie des meilleurs bladers de la Rébellion – mais cette attaque lui manquait. Il devrait être flatté d'avoir perdu avec autant de panache.

\- Maintenant, donne-moi les clés et rejoins les autres.

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, elle continua :

\- Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à envoyer Gasher contre _toi_.

Cet argument acheva de le convaincre. Il avança vers eux à contrecœur et lui remit ses clés. Madosha les prit et indiqua leurs ennemis d'un mouvement de tête. Il se glissa parmi eux.

Le double de Zeo se mit debout, gardant la main posée sur son nez douloureux.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il était au bas de l'échelle et qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on pense à lui.

Madosha lui adressa un regard noir, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Le double de Ryûga se plaça entre eux, le coupant de son champ de vision.

\- Peux-tu nous montrer les cellules vides ?

Le chef de la Brigade des Ombres se rengorgea, l'air d'oublier toutes ses mésaventures avec les étrangers.

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir, avec autant de fierté que s'il avait capturé à lui seul toutes les personnes qui le suivaient. Levant les yeux au ciel, Madosha lui emboîta le pas. Il était d'un tel ridicule. Les dirigeants et leurs subalternes ne valaient rien.

Le couloir se séparait en deux. Le double de Zeo se tourna vers elle et indiqua les deux directions du pouce.

\- Toutes ces cellules sont libres.

\- Toutes ? s'étonna Madosha en haussant un sourcil.

Il hocha énergiquement la tête.

\- Les dirigeants ont vu trop grand. Mais ça nous permet d'avoir suffisamment d'espace pour tous les enfermer.

Madoka de Hansha le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Depuis quand c'était devenu un "nous" ? Croyait-il qu'il faisait partie de la Rébellion maintenant ?

\- Bien. Enfermons-les.

\- Je peux me charger de Toby ? demanda le double de Zeo avec air revanchard. Je compte l'enfermer dans la cellule lointaine et la plus sombre.

Madosha échangea un regard avec Ryûsha.

\- D'accord, répondit celui-ci.

Madosha tendit les clés vers le double de Zeo qui les observa avant d'en sélectionner une. Un profond doute l'assaillit. Elle lui attrapa le poignet, le faisant sursauter.

\- Comment sais-tu quelle clé prendre ?

Le double de Zeo cligna de ses grands yeux bleus. Il lui montra la clé qu'il avait prise.

\- Elles ont toutes des numéros. Les premiers correspondent au couloir qu'on vient de traverser, les autres au reste. J'ai choisi le plus grand numéro pour l'enfermer dans la cellule la plus isolée.

Madosha vit, qu'en effet, les clés étaient ornées de numéros. Un peu gênée, elle lâcha le double de Zeo qui se frotta le poignet. Il se détourna d'elle pour rejoindre le leader de la Garde du Sable à grands pas. Il lui attrapa le bras et le poussa dans une direction.

\- Avance.

Le double de Toby lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- Tu le regretteras.

\- Mais bien sûr. En attendant, avance !

Il le poussa une nouvelle fois. Le double de Toby se mit en marche en traînant des pieds.

\- Partageons-nous le reste des clés et enfermons les autres, déclara Ryûsha.

\- Certains doivent rester ici, prêts à se battre, au cas où les soldats des dirigeants décident de s'enfuir, intervint Nile, les bras croisés. Ils sont un peu trop dociles, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les expressions que Madosha surprit sur certains visages lui indiqua que Nile avait raison de se méfier. Ils attendaient la première occasion pour s'enfuir.

\- Damure et moi, nous nous en occupons.

Il se posta sur l'un des côtés du couloir, regardant avec indifférence la foule de leur prisonnier, tandis que son équipier se postait de l'autre. Personne n'échapperait à leurs regards.

\- Bien. Nous nous occupons de les enfermer.

Les doubles de Madoka, de Ryûga et de Kyoya ainsi que Kenta et Hyoma se partagèrent les clés des cellules vides. Ils divisèrent leurs prisonniers en plusieurs groupes et les enfermèrent dans des cellules différentes. Une fois que cette tâche fut terminée, ils revinrent à l'embranchement. Le double de Zeo se trouvait avec eux, comme s'il faisait partie de leur groupe à présent. Cette attitude mettait Madosha très mal à l'aise. Les Rebelles formaient un groupe à part. On ne pouvait pas les intégrer aussi facilement. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec certains membres de leur groupe...

\- Tu... comptes venir avec nous ? demanda Ryûsha avec réticence.

Apparemment, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à elle.

Le double de Zeo le regarda comme s'il était un abruti fini.

\- Et me rebeller contre les dirigeants ? Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? C'est tout simplement hors de question. Par contre...

Il tendit la main vers eux.

\- Je veux bien surveiller la Garde du Sable et ces traîtres de la Brigade des Ombres.

Madosha ne voyait pas vraiment la différence entre ça et confronter directement les dirigeants. Pourtant, sans discuter sa décision, elle lui remit ses clés. Les autres firent de même. Le double de Zeo afficha un sourire victorieux en les faisant rebondir dans sa main. Il leur tourna le dos pour patrouiller dans les couloirs.

\- Tu crois que nous avons bien fait ?

\- Il les déteste plus qu'il n'est loyal envers les dirigeants, lui répondit Ryûsha.

Son regard se perdit le couloir qui les conduirait dans le hall. Des deux côtés s'alignaient des cellules bondées. Certaines des personnes enfermées étaient collées aux barreaux. Elles affichaient un mélange de crainte et d'espoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser là. Aller contre la loi des dirigeants ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient malfaisants.

\- Libérons-les.

\- Quoi ?

Madosha semblait estomaquée par son ordre.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner.

Elle lui lança les clés restantes dans les mains. Ryûsha les attrapa.

\- Si tu tiens à les sauver, débrouille-toi seul !

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas. De nouveau, les habitants de Hansha et les étrangers se partagèrent les clés et se dispersèrent pour travailler au plus vite. Ryûsha ouvrit une cellule, puis une deuxième. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la troisième, une silhouette familière attira son attention. Il se pencha vers les barreaux, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, et colla le nez presque dessus. Choqué, il chancela et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Non. C'est impossible !

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- On dirait Ryûga, murmura Ginga.

Tsubasa leva la tête. L'Empereur Dragon se trouvait en effet devant eux, à l'extrémité du couloir. Leur groupe était loin d'être silencieux, en partie à cause de leur nombre, mais surtout parce que certains étaient tout simplement incapables d'être discrets. C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à travailler seul. Le bruit qu'ils émettaient devraient suffire pour que tous les habitants de la Tour les localise.

Ce qui signifiait que Ryûga était décidé à les ignorer. Tsubasa ne savait si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou s'il devait s'en vexer.

\- On aurait peut-être dû garder un des soldats de la Brigade des Ombres ou de la Garde du Sable pour nous guider, soupira Masamune de Hansha. Cette tour est immense. Ça nous prendra des jours pour trouver ce qu'on cherche.

Kyoya plissa le nez avec mépris.

\- Pour qu'il nous conduise dans un piège ?

Ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent. Cette perspective était loin de lui déplaire. Un piège impliquait, la plupart du temps, des guets-apens et des combats. Ils auraient dû demander à l'un des larbins des dirigeants de les guider. Ce voyage commençait à être d'un ennui...

\- En plus, les dirigeants pourraient avoir le temps de s'échapper si quelqu'un les prévient qu'on est là, intervint Ginga.

L'idée d'un piège n'amusa plus du tout Kyoya. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre de nouveau son temps à les chercher.

Ils cessèrent leur discussion et continuèrent d'avancer.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 12_

* * *

Ce chapitre met en avant Madosha. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait une place si importante au début. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	14. Chapter 13 : De surprise en surprise

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Dédicace spéciale à Yamiko. Merci pour l'idée ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : De surprise en surprise**

* * *

\- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que la Tour soit si vide ? demanda le double de Masamune. Nous n'avons rencontré personne depuis que nous avons battu la Garde du Sable et la Brigade des Ombres dans l'entrée...

Il réajusta les lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez tout en observant minutieusement les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à croiser un ennemi ou tomber dans un piège à chaque instant. Ginga comprenait son inquiétude. Vu la manière dont les habitants de Hansha avaient décrit les dirigeants et le danger qu'ils représentaient, il s'était attendu à plus de... dangers, justement. Hors, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le hall, ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. À croire qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'immense tour.

\- Ouais, surtout que l'autre Zeo a dit qu'on croiserait plein de gardes, répondit Yû, l'air soucieux. Vous croyez qu'ils attendent quoi pour nous attaquer ?

\- Il n'y a personne en embuscade, répliqua froidement Kyoya.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Kyoya ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et redoubla son allure pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Toujours aussi sympa, commenta Yû.

L'immense couloir dans lequel ils avançaient paraissait interminable. Il présentait des embranchements à intervalles réguliers et créait un parcours labyrinthique dans les méandres de la falaise. Les bladers et la technicienne cherchaient des escaliers pour les conduire au plus haut de la Tour, là où se cachaient les dirigeants. Les derniers qu'ils avaient emprunté ne reliaient pas plus de cinq étages. À ce rythme, il leur faudrait une éternité pour trouver les dirigeants et les combattre.

\- Nous aurions réellement dû garder un de leurs soldats pour avoir un guide, murmura Masasha. C'est complètement idiot de marcher sans savoir où nous devons aller.

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, le contra Tsubasa. Il nous aurait conduit droit à un piège et nous aurions encore eu à combattre.

Ce n'était pas parce que leurs ennemis étaient faibles qu'ils devaient se battre à la légère. Chaque duel, même le plus simple, risquait d'endommager une toupie. La répétition des combats ne faisait qu'accroître ce risque, surtout qu'il s'était agi à chaque fois d'une bataille royale, et Madoka n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour réparer leurs toupies. Un ou plusieurs de leurs alliés venant à être hors d'état de combattre alors qu'ils étaient si près d'atteindre leur objectif, voilà qui serait stupide.

\- Je n'aime pas me précipiter sans réunir d'informations au préalable, c'est tout, soupira Masasha.

Ça ne plaisait pas davantage à Tsubasa mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'en plaindre étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres options disponibles.

Yû masqua tant bien que mal un début de rire.

\- Tous ceux qui travaillent pour les dirigeants doivent avoir un moyen pour s'orienter dans la Tour. Elle est immense. Ils ne le font certainement pas de tête.

\- Donc nous cherchons ce moyen ?

\- Ferme-la un peu ! le coupa Ginsha.

\- C'est _toi_ qui devrais te taire. Tu cherches à nous faire repérer ?

\- Tu parles dans des couloirs qui résonnent et c'est _moi_ qui risque de nous faire repérer ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

Tsubasa soupira. Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre un meilleur moment pour se disputer ? Un où ils ne seraient pas au plein cœur d'un territoire ennemi et, de préférence, quand il serait loin d'eux ?

\- Un problème Kyoya ? demanda Benkei.

Tsubasa tourna son attention vers le maître de Leone. Il espérait qu'il ne commencerait pas à faire des siennes, lui aussi.

Kyoya se tourna vers eux et, une main sur la hanche, il indiqua une porte avec désinvolture.

\- Il y a du bruit, là.

Cette seule phrase parvint à créer le silence. Tous tendirent l'oreille pour percevoir le son dont il avait parlé. Des machines vrombissaient de manière constante de l'autre côté des murs et, par-dessus, Tsubasa distinguait de temps en temps un éclat de voix.

Une autre porte claqua contre un mur, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit. Par réflexe, Kyoya et Tsubasa posèrent la main sur leurs lanceurs, prêts à combattre si nécessaire.

À une demi-douzaine de mètres d'eux, le double de Tobio portait un carton contre lui. Il portait une longue blouse blanche par-dessus un pantalon noir. Fixant consciencieusement le sol, il fit plusieurs pas avant de s'apercevoir de leur présence. Il leva brusquement la tête et les dévisagea tour à tour, bouche bée. Il ne semblait pas représenter une menace mais Tsubasa se demanda s'il ne risquait pas de donner l'alerte. Puis, contre toutes attentes, son visage s'illumina.

\- Enfin ! Je ne croyais plus à votre venue.

Yû cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe.

\- Tu nous attendais ?

\- Bien sûr ! On n'arrivait plus à finir toutes ces commandes ! Les dirigeants nous donnent beaucoup de travail mais ils ont attendu avant de nous envoyer de l'aide.

\- Euh... En fait... commença Ginga.

Madoka lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Il poussa un cri étranglé et posa ses mains sur ses côtes douloureuses. Elle lui adressa un regard noir, terriblement menaçant, avant de regarder le double de Tobio avec un sourire parfaitement innocent. Ce changement était tout bonnement terrifiant.

\- Bien sûr. Par quoi pouvons-nous commencer ?

Le double de Tobio souleva le carton qu'il portait.

\- Il y en a deux autres qui attendent dans la pièce là-bas. Vous pouvez nous les apporter puis nous vous trouverons autre chose à faire. Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque.

Il reprit sa route. Le groupe se colla contre les murs du couloir pour qu'il ait suffisamment d'espace pour avancer. Il les remercia tout en les passant en revue, toujours émerveillé par leur présence.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient envoyé autant de monde...

\- L'importance de votre travail est reconnu à sa juste valeur, déclara Madoka avec un grand sourire. Ce serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas continuer !

\- Vous avez totalement raison.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte qui avait attiré leur attention plus tôt, Madoka le devança et l'ouvrit pour lui. Le double de Tobio lui sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je sens que notre collaboration va bien se passer.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il entra dans la salle et Madoka lâcha la porte, la laissant se refermer. Un silence lourd planait dans le couloir tandis que tout le monde la dévisageait.

\- Tu es terrifiante, chef, constata Yû.

\- Tu as déjà songé à travailler pour l'AMBB ? lui demanda Tsubasa, que ses compétences commençaient sérieusement à inquiéter.

Madoka plaça ses poings sur ses hanches et se pencha vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Ginga et Masamune eurent un mouvement de recul instinctif, trop habitués à voir sa colère tournée vers eux.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que vous voulez en apprendre plus sur la Tour. Je viens de trouver la solution alors ne vous plaignez pas.

Elle les regarda les uns après les autres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez chercher ces cartons !

Kyoya croisa les bras et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur. Son attitude était on ne peut plus claire : personne n'avait le droit de lui donner d'ordres. La joue de Madoka tressauta mais elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

\- Je parie que je porte mieux le carton que toi ! lança Masamune à Ginga.

Le rouquin allait répondre à la provocation quand il se souvint de la présence de Kyoya. Il n'allait quand même pas se ridiculiser devant son rival avec une attitude immature. Il ravala ses paroles et haussa les épaules, comme si l'idée l'indifférait. Masamune le dévisagea, choqué et clairement déstabilisé, avant de se diriger vers la salle que le double de Tobio leur avait indiquée sans énergie ni enthousiasme.

\- Je vais l'aider, déclara Tsubasa.

Peut-être qu'il trouverait des indices à propos de la Tour ou du travail du double de Tobio dans cette salle.

Il emboîta le pas à Masamune. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était assez exiguë. Des étagères de métal s'alignaient devant le mur qui leur faisait face. Deux cartons étaient posés sur elles. Le reste était entièrement vide. Si le double de Tobio avait été forcé de déplacer tous les autres seuls, Tsubasa comprenait mieux son empressement à l'idée d'avoir de l'aide. Par contre, le manque de prudence dont il avait fait preuve en leur confiant ce travail sans chercher à connaître leur identité était loin d'être professionnel. Tsubasa commençait à se demander si les dirigeants représentaient une menace aussi grande que les habitants de Hansha le disaient.

Les deux adolescents soulevèrent les cartons et sortirent de la petite réserve. Il n'y avait rien de plus à voir dedans.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et suivirent le même chemin que le double de Tobio. Madoka leur ouvrit la porte, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Sans cesser d'avancer, Tsubasa observa avec attention la pièce dans laquelle il pénétrait. Il s'agissait d'un vaste laboratoire qui comportait des machines et des appareils très sophistiqués. Des étagères de métal s'alignaient contre un mur, soutenant d'épais classeurs. Le double de Tobio avait déposé son carton sur une table et parlait avec le double de Ryûtaro qui était penché vers une liasse de papier et qui semblait corriger des notes. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Tsubasa fit signe à Madoka de les rejoindre. Son aide ne serait pas de trop.

Le double de Tobio leva la tête vers eux. Il les indiqua avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est l'aide dont je t'ai parlé. Il y en a d'autres qui attendent dans le couloir.

\- Hm.

Le double de Ryûtaro finit de raturer et d'ajouter des notes à sa feuille avant de daigner lever ses yeux sur eux. Il les passa en revue.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en sciences et en technologie ?

Madoka parvint de justesse à continuer d'afficher son sourire. C'était si étrange d'entendre Ryûtaro – même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient – parler de sciences et de technologies. Presque plus étrange que de le voir habillé avec un costume moderne en-dessous d'une blouse médicale blanche au lieu de son habituel kimono. Et il ne portait pas de maquillage !

\- Suffisamment, répondit Madoka en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer tous ces détails. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? On nous a seulement dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

Ryûtaro haussa un sourcil sceptique et elle crut avoir commis une erreur. Sans donner l'impression de faire attention à leur discussion, Tsubasa posa le carton sur la table, auprès de celui de Tobio, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au document de Ryûtaro. Il s'agissait des plans d'un robot, comme ceux qui les avaient attaqués à Hansha. Au moins, maintenant, ils savaient de source sûre qu'elles obéissaient aux dirigeants.

\- Ils ne vous ont rien dit ? demanda le double de Ryûtaro, sans manifester de véritable surprise. Ils ne sont vraiment pas sérieux...

Avant qu'ils ne puissent le questionner sur ce qu'il entendait par là – la moindre information sur les dirigeants leur serait utile – il enchaîna :

\- Nous construisons les machines qui gardent les villes et qui empêchent les citadins de sortir pendant le couvre-feu ou de s'aventurer trop loin.

Madoka et Tsubasa échangèrent un regard. Ainsi, plusieurs villes se trouvaient dans la même situation que Hansha.

\- Et les équipements des gardes, renchérit Tobio. D'ailleurs, nous avons terminé des commandes pour la Garde du Ciel et la Brigade des Ombres.

\- Nous pouvons les leurs apporter, proposa Tsubasa.

S'ils leur confiaient des commandes, ils seraient forcés de leur donner des indications sur la manière de s'orienter dans la Tour et, ainsi, ils pourraient trouver les dirigeants.

\- Excellente idée, soupira le double de Ryûtaro. Au moins, cette fois, ça arrivera sans dommages.

Le dos du double de Tobio s'arrondit.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas me confier ce genre de travail : j'ai beaucoup de mal à évaluer les distances.

\- Et tu es maladroit.

Il haussa les épaules avec un air défaitiste.

\- Bien.

Le double de Ryûtaro leur indiqua une boîte posée près de l'entrée.

\- Apportez ça à la Garde du Ciel. Ce sont leurs nouveaux lanceurs. Tobio, donne-leur une carte de la Tour. Ce serait dommage qu'ils se perdent pendant leur premier jour de travail.

Le double de Tobio prit un des classeurs alignés sur les étagères et en sortit une feuille. Il la leur apporta.

\- Ne faites pas trop attention au comportement de la Garde du Ciel, les conseilla-t-il. Comme ils sont chargés de la protection rapprochée des dirigeants, ils s'y croient.

Tsubasa eut besoin d'un moment pour réagir. Il opina et se dirigea vers la boîte qu'il souleva facilement pendant que Madoka prenait la carte et remerciait les doubles d'une petite voix. Ils quittèrent le laboratoire, Masamune sur les talons. Tsubasa s'arrêta dès que la porte se referma derrière eux.

\- Tout ça est un peu trop facile, non ?

Madoka opina avec gêne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient obtenu si facilement le moyen d'atteindre les dirigeants. Un piège les attendait sûrement quelque part, non ?

\- Alors ? demanda Ginga. Vous savez comment trouver les dirigeants ?

\- ...Oui.

Tsubasa n'osait pas y croire lui-même. Il posa la boîte sur le sol et observa tour à tour les membres de son groupe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Une absence se faisait particulièrement remarquer...

\- Vous avez encore perdu Ryûga, constata-t-il d'une voix dépourvue de la moindre émotion.

\- On ne l'a pas _perdu_ , contra Kyoya. Il s'est barré. On n'a pas à jouer les baby-sitters pour lui !

Tsubasa poussa un profond soupir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ennemis plus forts ou plus intelligents que la moyenne pour leur compliquer la tâche. Le comportement de leurs alliés suffisait amplement.

Rassemblant tout le calme et la patience dont il disposait, Tsubasa rapporta aux bladers toutes les informations qu'ils avaient réunies.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Depuis leur arrivée dans la Tour, ils avaient fait énormément de chemin et, à présent, ils savaient exactement où ils devaient aller. Ils avaient une condition à remplir pour atteindre leur objectif : trouver la Garde du Ciel. Grâce aux doubles de Tobio et de Ryûtaro, cette tâche s'était simplifiée. Ils savaient exactement où la Garde du Ciel logeait et, après l'avoir vaincue, ils n'auraient plus que quelques pas à franchir pour atteindre les dirigeants. Ginga brûlait d'impatience à cette perspective. De véritables combats les attendaient. Bien sûr, le plus important restait de vaincre les dirigeants pour leurs nouveaux amis et pour protéger le monde de Bey-Ruins. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Et, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé, ils pourraient se concentrer sur leur autre problème : trouver une façon de rentrer chez eux. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait demeurer à Bey-Ruins jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle étaient gravées deux ailes entrecroisées. Le lieu et le symbole correspondaient parfaitement à la description que leur avait donné le double de Tobio.

\- C'est ici.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée et l'actionna. Il poussa le battant et fit quelques pas dans une vaste salle – tout lui semblait disproportionné dans cette tour – pour laisser ses amis entrer. Il porta la main à son lanceur et aperçut les autres faire de même du coin de l'œil. La pièce dans laquelle ils avançaient était peu meublée, mais elle était bondée de soldats vêtus d'uniformes bleu pâle dont la coupe était similaire aux tenues de la Brigade des Ombres et de la Garde du Sable. Ils ne pouvaient avoir aucun doute sur leur identité. Il s'agissait de la Garde du Ciel. Leur prochain combat arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

Les soldats n'avaient pas remarqué leur arrivée. Ils leur tournaient tous le dos, leur attention concentrée sur quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – que leur foule leur masquait.

\- Les Gardes ont toutes l'obligation de se tenir prêtes.

Ginga reconnu la voix de Chao-Chin.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Tu l'as déjà dit, pas besoin de le répéter cent fois.

Une main s'agrippa à son poignet. Ginga baissa brièvement la tête. Yû se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler d'un ton excité :

\- C'est la voix de Tsubasa.

Ginga hocha la tête. Il l'avait reconnue lui aussi, même si son intonation traînarde était particulièrement étrange à entendre.

Yû le lâcha et sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre. Il allait enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait le double de Tsubasa et, surtout, quelle était son attitude. Il avait cru si longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le voir avant qu'ils ne retournent dans leur monde.

\- Où sont les dirigeants ? demanda Masamune.

Les soldats sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers eux. Tsubasa le maudit intérieurement. En les surveillant silencieusement, ils auraient pu apprendre quelque chose d'utile à propos des dirigeants et du fonctionnement de la Tour. Sans compter qu'ils ne pouvaient plus espérer compter sur la discrétion maintenant. Il secoua la tête. C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à travailler en solitaire.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda le double de Tsubasa en étouffant un bâillement.

Les soldats s'entre-regardèrent avant de s'écarter lentement. Ils formèrent une allée jusqu'à un canapé bordeaux aux finitions dorées sur lequel le double de Tsubasa était à demi-allongé, une joue fortement appuyée contre la paume de sa main, l'air passablement ennuyée, voire sur le point de s'endormir. Il portait une veste d'un bleu si vif qu'il paraissait fluo et qu'il devait très certainement briller dans le noir. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient coiffés d'une manière si travaillée qu'elle devait occuper plusieurs heures de chaque jour. Tsubasa ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. C'était... Il se sentait...

Le double de Chao-Chin se tenait près du canapé, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Il portait un uniforme bien plus sobre que son chef, conçu seulement pour être pratique.

Les lèvres de Yû tremblèrent. Le double de Tsubasa... À côté de celui de Chao-Chin et du vrai Tsubasa... Le contraste était si grand...

Il cacha sa bouche derrière ses mains et tenta de dissimuler son rire. Le regard doré de Tsubasa se posa froidement sur lui. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à être discret, il cessa de faire semblant et explosa de rire.

\- Yû.

Il s'appuya contre Ginga et continua de rire. Tsubasa trouvait son attitude particulièrement vexante. Mais il avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes pour l'instant. Un, battre la Garde du Ciel. Deux, trouver et vaincre les dirigeants. Trois, retourner dans leur monde. Il existait toute une liste de problèmes bien plus sérieux que l'hilarité de Yû.

\- C'est qui eux ? demanda le double de Tsubasa en levant la tête vers le double de Chao-Chin.

\- Les dissidents dont je viens de vous parler. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins ?!

\- Pas vraiment. Tout ce que tu dis est teeeeeeeeeeeellement ennuyeux.

La paupière du double de Chao-Chin tressauta. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il tourna le dos au double de Tsubasa et ferma les yeux. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations sûrement pour retrouver son calme.

Le double de Tsubasa tourna son attention vers les Rebelles et les étrangers.

\- Vous cherchez les dirigeants ?

Ginga fit un pas en avant. Ils n'avaient plus à cacher la raison de leur venue.

\- C'est exact.

Le double de Tsubasa leur indiqua un large corridor, à la droite de la pièce.

\- Il y a un ascenseur au fond du couloir. C'est au neuvième. Vous ne pouvez pas manquer : il n'y a qu'une porte.

Il s'étira et leur tourna le dos. Les bladers et la technicienne se figèrent. Ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir compris la situation. La Garde du Ciel, celle qui veillait personnellement à la sécurité des dirigeants, les laissait passer ? Aussi simplement que ça ?

Le double de Chao-Chin se retourna brusquement, sa tentative pour recouvrer son calme réduite à néant.

\- Ce sont des ennemis !

\- Et alors ? marmonna le double de Tsubasa en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je viens de vous transmettre le rapport des dirigeants...

\- Ce truc ennuyeux ? J'en ai pas écouté la moitié.

Le double de Tsubasa s'allongea plus confortablement sur le canapé.

\- J'ai pas accepté ce poste pour avoir à me battre.

Sa répartie déstabilisa le double de Chao-Chin qui le dévisagea, bouche bée. Il bégaya plusieurs débuts de réponse. Ginga avait presque pitié de lui.

\- Mais nous sommes une Garde ! finit-il par s'exclamer.

\- Et ? soupira le double de Tsubasa.

\- C'est... la définition de notre travail ?

Le double de Tsubasa se redressa si brusquement que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sursautèrent. Elles étaient incapables de détacher leurs yeux de lui, fascinées malgré elles par son comportement.

\- Ne dis pas ce mot ! Il est absolument atroce.

\- Mais...

Le double de Tsubasa se leva, les sourcils froncés, et se posta en face du double de Chao-Chin. Il martela son torse du doigt.

\- Il me semble que je l'ai déjà dit. On ne prononce pas ce mot ici. C'est interdit. Tu te souviens ?

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre.

Le double de Tsubasa se redressa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue boudeuse se dessinant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- D'autant que ce n'est pas une raison.

Le double de Tsubasa se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé. Il prit un miroir qui était posé sur le sol et observa son reflet. Il entreprit de recoiffer les quelques mèches qui sortaient de sa coiffure.

Yû éclata de nouveau de rire. Ce double ne le décevait pas du tout ! Il aurait de quoi taquiner Tsubasa pour les cinquante années à venir.

Le double de Tsubasa abaissa son miroir pour les regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ?

\- Euh... Eh bien...

\- Ah oui !

Il posa son miroir et fouilla dans une porte de sa veste. Il en sortit une carte magnétique marine. Il la tendit au double de Chao-Chin.

\- Va leur apporter. Le code de la porte est l 1. Vous saluerez les dirigeants de ma part.

Le double de Chao-Chin le dévisagea, les bras ballants. Le double de Tsubasa secoua son passe.

\- Prends-le. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que j'attrape une crampe ?

Le double de Chao-Chin ne réagit toujours pas. Le double de Tsubasa poussa un profond soupir, totalement exagéré. Il tendit le passe à l'un de ses soldats qui s'empressa de le prendre et de se diriger vers Madoka pour la lui remettre. Elle la prit, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. La situation était bien trop étrange à son goût.

Le double de Tsubasa récupéra son miroir et entreprit de s'occuper de nouveau de son apparence.

\- Vos ordres... C'est de les aider à atteindre les dirigeants... ? l'interrogea le double de Chao-Chin, d'une voix atone.

Le double de Tsubasa soupira de nouveau.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire. Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

\- Mais les dirigeants...

\- Sont grands et sont des bladers. Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller seuls. Continue comme ça et je serai obligé de choisir un autre lieutenant.

Les membres de la Garde du Ciel échangeaient des regards, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne peux pas obéir à vos ordres cette fois.

\- Pardon ? fit le double de Tsubasa en haussant un sourcil. Tu te rends compte que c'est _moi_ le chef de la Garde du Ciel ? Toi, tu n'es qu'un sous-fifre parmi d'autres.

\- Garde du Ciel ! À l'attaque !

Les soldats s'entre-regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, convaincus par cet ordre. Ils s'emparèrent de leurs lanceurs et se mirent en position de tir.

\- Trois !

Les bladers les imitèrent. Voilà un langage qu'ils comprenaient. Kyoya laissa un demi-sourire féroce incurver ses lèvres. Avec de la chance, ces ennemis lui fourniraient au moins un échauffement décent.

Le double de Tsubasa les toisa avec colère. Il frappa le sol du pied.

\- Je viens de vous dire de les laisser passer ! Vous avez oublié qui est votre chef ?!

\- Deux !

\- C'est _moi_ le leader de la Garde du Ciel. Vous n'avez pas le _droit_ de me désobéir !

\- Un !

\- VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ ?!

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Les bey furent tous propulsés dans un même élan. À peine touchèrent-ils le sol qu'ils se lancèrent les uns contre les autres. Les toupies de la Garde du Ciel étaient plus résistantes que celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées jusqu'à présent. Cependant, dès les premières secondes du combat, les étrangers comprirent que leurs ennemis n'avaient pas un niveau aussi élevé que les bladers qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'affronter dans leur monde. Kyoya soupira avec mépris. À croire qu'ils ne trouveraient aucun adversaire digne de ce nom à Bey-Ruins.

\- Personne n'utilise d'attaques spéciales cette fois. Compris ?

\- Pff. Comme si j'en avais besoin pour vaincre ces minables.

En réalité, il avait rarement _besoin_ d'utiliser les coups spéciaux de Leone. Il les lançait surtout pour gagner du temps en mettant hors jeu le plus de bladers faibles possible lors d'un bref laps de temps.

Pour prouver ses dires, Leone percuta avec force une toupie ennemie qui ralentit jusqu'à cesser de tourner. D'autres toupies la remplacèrent. Kyoya fit la moue. Ce serait quand même plus simple de lancer le Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion et de tous les balayer en une fois.

Un bruit attira son attention. Celui de plusieurs beys qui étaient projetées. Quatre toupies firent irruption dans le combat. Les bladers se tinrent sur leurs gardes, prêts à les combattre, mais elles attaquèrent uniquement la Garde du Ciel. Cette aide inattendue attisa leur méfiance. Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Il se tourna pour regarder qui interférait. Dans un premier temps, il remarqua Nile et Damure qui venaient tranquillement dans sa direction. Derrière eux, se tenait le reste du groupe qu'ils avaient accompagné ainsi que cinq autres doubles : les quatre Garcia et Tetsuya. Kyoya grimaça. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ?

Le double de Madoka s'approcha de Ginsha, les yeux brillant de joie, sans se préoccuper du combat qui se déroulait juste à côté d'elle. Elle indiqua les nouveaux venus de la main.

\- Regarde qui nous avons retrouvé.

Le rouquin de Hansha lui adressa un regard sceptique, avant de se tourner dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Son expression se décomposa quand son regard se posa sur le double de Tetsuya.

\- Chef ?

Toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Tetsuya ressentirent un choc si grand qu'ils en oublièrent momentanément leurs combats. Lui ? Le véritable chef de la Rébellion ? Ils dévisagèrent les habitants de Hansha qui étaient réunis autour du double de Tetsuya et qui le regardaient avec une admiration évidente. Même Ginsha. Ce tableau était affreux. Tout simplement atroce. Des frissons d'horreur leur parcoururent l'échine. C'était pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent, y compris le double, gentil et accueillant, de Doji. Pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté. Voir les copies physiques parfaites de Ginga, de Kyoya et de _Ryûga_ contempler le double de Tetsuya comme s'il était la personne la plus incroyable et la plus extraordinaire ayant posé les pieds sur terre était... contre-nature.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été séparé de vous si longtemps, mais nous sommes de nouveau réunis et, à présent, nous pouvons mettre un terme aux agissements des dirigeants.

Il désigna les quatre Garcia qui combattaient avec rage et acharnement les soldats des dirigeants.

\- J'ai rencontré ces jeunes gens de valeur en prison. Ils ont créé leur propre Rébellion, loin d'ici, mais les dirigeants ont entendu parler de leur action et les ont arrêté. Nous faisons équipe à présent. Vous pouvez compter sur eux et leur confier votre vie sans hésiter.

\- Je veux bien le croire s'ils sont à l'opposé des Garcia qu'on connaît, marmonna Yû, attirant la surprise des habitants de Hansha et une vague d'assentiment de la part des étrangers.

Kyoya récupéra Leone avec un mouvement brusque. Il ne comptait pas jouer les seconds rôles. Si ces idiots voulaient perdre leur temps à affronter la Garde du Ciel, il les laisserait faire. Les Wild Fang se reformèrent autour de lui. Les dirigeants n'étaient plus très loin. Plus vite ils en termineraient avec cette histoire, plus vite ils pourraient retourner dans leur monde et participer à de véritables combats. Il devait repartir s'entraîner pour vaincre Ginga, lui.

Le double de Tetsuya passa les étrangers en revue, s'attardant sur Ginga, Kyoya, Benkei, Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa et Yû. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de son inspection.

\- Qui sont ces gens ?

\- C'est plutôt compliqué, déclara Madosha. Nous vous expliquerons plus tard.

La paupière de Madoka tressauta. Ils le _vouvoyaient_? Elle avait atteint les limites des bizarreries de ce monde qu'elle était capable de supporter.

Maintenant que les bladers étaient – à peu près – remis de leur surprise, les combats reprirent de plus belle. La situation était clairement en leur faveur. Même si la Garde du Ciel était en surnombre, c'étaient leurs toupies qui perdaient les unes après les autres. Celles des étrangers et des doubles dimensionnels continuaient de tourner.

Ils n'eurent besoin que d'une poignée de minutes pour les mettre toutes hors d'état de combattre. Lorsqu'ils eurent gagné le match, ils récupérèrent leurs toupies.

Le double de Tsubasa dévisagea ses soldats avec colère, les poings sur les hanches. Ils baissèrent tous la tête devant l'intensité de son regard.

\- Alors, non seulement vous me désobéissez mais en plus vous perdez ? Cette garde ne vaut vraiment rien ! Je demanderai aux dirigeants de vous remplacer et _vous_ , vous irez travailler aux cuisines. Ça ne vous fera pas de mal de redescendre dans la hiérarchie.

Le double de Tsubasa afficha un sourire plein de malice.

\- Ou encore mieux, vous devrez obéir à mes gages pendant un mois ! lança-t-il d'un ton léger. Ça vous apprendra à écouter mes ordres à l'avenir.

Les étrangers et les Rebelles n'avaient aucune idée de ce en quoi ces gages consistaient mais, au vu des expressions affichées par les soldats de la Garde du Ciel, ils préféraient devoir travailler dans les cuisines.

\- Vous plaisantez ? s'étrangla le double de Chao-Chin. Vous dites à des ennemis comment atteindre les dirigeants et vous croyez qu'ils accéderont à vos caprices.

Le double de Tsubasa martela le sol du pied.

\- Ce n'est pas un caprice !

Les étrangers et les Rebelles leur jetèrent un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner. Madoka tenait fermement le passe que le double de Tsubasa leur avait remis. Ils se glissèrent dans le couloir. Derrière eux, la dispute entre le chef et le second de la Garde du Ciel s'envenimait. Les soldats y assistaient avec horreur et aucun d'eux ne songea à leur barrer la route.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile d'atteindre les dirigeants, déclara la double de Tetsuya.

\- Ça le serait s'il n'y avait pas que des clowns dans ce monde.

Ils atteignirent le bout du couloir. Comme le double de Tsubasa l'avait dit, un ascenseur les y attendait. Ils devraient se séparer pour monter à bord mais, maintenant, ils savaient exactement comment rejoindre les dirigeants. Le temps qui les séparait du combat final ne se comptait plus qu'en minutes.

Madoka glissa le passe dans l'encoche prévue à cet effet puis tapa le code. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Ginga fit un pas en avant. Il allait entrer quand un bras l'en empêcha. Il adressa un regard surpris au double de Tetsuya. Pourquoi l'empêchait-il de passer ?

\- C'est nous qui devons y aller en premier. C'est notre devoir.

Les Rebelles opinèrent solennellement. Ils avaient adopté une toute autre attitude depuis le retour de leur chef. Ils ressemblaient finalement à un groupe soudé, prêt à relever n'importe quel défi du moment qu'ils le faisaient ensemble.

\- On se tape tout le boulot et vous voulez prendre notre place quand ça devient enfin intéressant ? intervint Kyoya d'un ton dégoûté.

Ginga comprenait sa colère. Ils avaient supporté beaucoup d'événements étranges depuis leur arrivée dans le monde de Hansha et c'était la perspective d'un grand combat qui guidait la majorité d'entre eux.

\- Nous sommes la Rébellion, déclara Ginsha avec hauteur. C'est à nous d'écraser les dirigeants.

\- Tu faisais pas autant le fier quand tu te cachais pendant le couvre-feu ! cracha Kyoya.

Les yeux de Ginsha s'inondèrent de colère et il fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction. Kyoya releva la tête et le toisa avec mépris. Ginga s'interposa entre eux, faisant face à son double.

\- Nous vous avons aidé jusqu'à présent et nous n'arrêterons pas maintenant. Nous venons avec vous.

Une grimace de colère déforma le visage de Ginsha.

\- Comment..., ?!

\- Ils ont raison, déclara Ryûsha. Sans leur aide, nous n'aurions jamais trouvé la Tour ni libéré aucun des prisonniers.

Les doubles de Tetsuya et de Ryûga échangèrent un regard. Le premier esquissa un hochement de tête.

\- Bien. Nous les emmenons avec nous.

Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent. Comment osaient-ils dire ça comme s'ils leur faisaient une faveur ? Ginga lui donna un léger coup dans le bras et secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les habitants de Hansha.

\- Kyoya et moi nous partons avec le premier groupe.

Kyoya croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

\- Je ne te permets pas de prendre des décisions à ma place, fit-il mine de s'agacer.

Yû fit un bond en avant. Il leva la main et sautilla.

\- Moi aussi je veux venir ! Je veux être dans le premier groupe !

Bien évidemment, sa déclaration fit éclater une dispute. Tous les bladers présents voulaient faire partie du premier groupe, au cas où ils soient les seuls à combattre. La tension monta petit à petit tandis qu'ils se provoquaient et qu'ils mettaient en avant leurs qualités en tant que blader, sous-entendant que les autres ne possédaient pas les mêmes aptitudes. Les poings de Madoka se serrèrent. Étaient-ils obligés de se comporter comme des gamins immatures à longueur de temps ?

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Toutes les personnes présentes, même celles qui n'avaient pas pris part aux disputes, se figèrent et se tournèrent vers elle avec crainte.

\- _Je_ fais les groupes et vous ne discutez pas, compris ?

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

\- Compris ? répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement. Madoka força ses épaules à se détendre.

\- Bien. Ginga, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Tetsuya, Ryûsha et... Madosha. Partez.

Ils obéirent docilement et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tsubasa appuya sur le numéro neuf. Les portes se refermèrent. L'ascenseur s'ébranla avant d'entamer sa montée. Il se détendit. À l'heure actuelle, les dirigeants lui semblaient bien moins menaçants que Madoka.

\- Votre chef sait comment se faire obéir, commenta le double de Tetsuya.

Kyoya se tourna agressivement vers lui. Son regard acéré faisait penser à un prédateur sur le point de mettre une proie à mort.

\- Je n'ai pas de chef, déclara-t-il lentement, les mettant au défi de dire le contraire.

\- Évidemment ! répondit Ginga avec un grand sourire.

Kyoya le regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur les portes de l'ascenseur. L'appareil s'immobilisa. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Kyoya sortit sans prendre la moindre précaution. Ginga le suivit. Étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas faits attaquer, Tsubasa imaginait qu'aucun guet-apens ne les attendait. Il leur emboîta le pas. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall, qui servait visiblement de salle d'attente : plusieurs sofas étaient alignés contre les murs. Il offrait suffisamment de place pour que le groupe entier puisse s'y regrouper avant de s'attaquer aux dirigeants. Enfin, si toutes les personnes présentes étaient capables de patienter quelques minutes.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière eux. Ils l'entendirent descendre.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 13_

* * *

Tetsuya a failli dire "Je suis de retour" au début de son discours. Du coup, j'ai eu l'hymne entier de la Team Rocket dans la tête x) (et vous aussi maintenant !)

Sinon, vous pensez quoi du fait que Tetsuya est le grand, l'incroyable chef de la Rébellion ? C'est une sacrée surprise non ?


	15. Chapter 14 : Les dirigeants

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Les dirigeants**

* * *

Après quatre aller-retours de l'ascenseur, les Rebelles et les étrangers furent tous réunis dans le hall précédent l'appartement des dirigeants. L'excitation, l'impatience l'appel du combat à venir et l'appréhension se lisaient sur tous leurs visages et dans toutes les attitudes. Le combat final allait avoir lieu. Dans seulement quelques minutes. Dans seulement quelques pas. Tous le savaient.

Ginga se dirigea vers l'unique porte du hall mais le double de Testuya le dépassa. Il se figea. Le double de Tetsuya posa sa main sur la poignée et se tourna vers le groupe. Les étrangers, perturbés, perdirent un instant leur envie de combattre. Suivre les pas de Ginga ne les dérangeait pas. Ils le connaissaient et reconnaissaient sa valeur. Par contre, le double de Tetsuya...

\- Préparez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance de réussir. Nous ne devons pas la laisser nous échapper.

Dans une coordination si parfaite qu'elle en devenait inquiétante, les habitants de Hansha opinèrent. Ils buvaient les paroles de leur chef et y croyaient de tout leur cœur.

\- Ça me rappelle quand il a volé la direction des Chasseurs de Tête, commenta Benkei à voix basse, gêné.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Kenta sur le même ton.

C'était le même problème qu'avec le double de Doji : ils avaient déjà vu cette attitude dans leur monde, mais elle n'avait été qu'une mascarade servant à dissimuler les véritables intentions, plus noires. Ils ne pouvaient pas dépasser totalement les mauvaises expériences qu'ils avaient vécu avec ceux vivant dans leur monde et offrir leur confiance à leurs doubles. C'était au-delà de leurs forces.

\- C'est quoi les Chasseurs de Tête ? demanda Nile en regardant Benkei.

Kenta et Benkei affichèrent une grimace. Ce n'était pas une période de leur vie dont ils avaient envie de se souvenir. Ils commencèrent tour à tour une explication, la cessèrent, se renvoyèrent la balle, sachant pertinemment qu'ils réagissaient de manière suspecte mais incapables de s'en empêcher. Ils furent sauvés quand le double de Tetsuya actionna la poignée de la porte. L'attention générale se reporta sur elle. Elle s'ouvrait bien trop lentement, comme si elle ménageait du suspens. Certains retinrent leur souffle. Des cœurs s'emballèrent. Tous n'avaient qu'une hâte : rejoindre les dirigeants et les vaincre enfin.

\- UNE CHOSE PAREILLE N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ ARRIVER ! hurla une voix.

La porte acheva de s'ouvrir. La salle qui s'étendait derrière elle était richement décorée. Les épais murs de pierre étaient ornés de gravures représentant des toupies et leurs spectres, qu'il s'agisse d'animaux ou de diverses créatures mythologiques. De fausses torches étaient accrochées à intervalles réguliers aux murs. Leurs ampoules en forme de flammes diffusaient des lueurs électriques sur les murs. Des meubles soutenaient des statuettes blanches, disposés symétriquement les uns par rapport aux autres. De lourdes tentures de teintes sombres étaient accrochées aux murs et ajoutaient des touches de couleur à la pièce. À plusieurs mètres d'eux, sur une estrade de pierres gris clair, se dressait une massive table de bois sombre autour de laquelle quatre personnes étaient réunies. Les doubles de personnes qu'ils connaissaient tous. D'ailleurs, deux de ces doubles faisaient partie du groupe venu défier les dirigeants.

Debout, les mains sur les hanches, arborant fièrement un uniforme blanc strict dont la coupe ressemblait aux uniformes des Gardes, le double de Damure toisait ses camarades avec dureté. Au lieu d'être assis sur l'une des nombreuses chaises, le double de Nile était installé sur la table, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il affichait une moue boudeuse. Le foulard vert pastel noué autour de son cou était brodé de motifs écarlates. Il portait un débardeur blanc avec des motifs multicolores par-dessus un pantalon vert sombre et ses avants-bras étaient recouverts de longues mitaines à rayures arc-en-ciel. À côté de lui, le double de Dashan pianotait sur la table avec nervosité. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient nattés. Il portait un simple débardeur émeraude et un pantalon noir. En face de lui, Hikaru était à moitié allongée sur la table, emmitouflée dans un pyjama rose orné d'oursons. Les yeux à demi-fermés, elle ne faisait même pas semblant de prêter attention à la discussion. Elle avisa le groupe qui s'introduisait dans la salle sans donner l'alerte.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes ! Nos prédécesseurs non plus ! Ce serait une honte si la Tour venait à tomber alors qu'elle est sous notre responsabilité !

À la grande surprise des nouveaux venus, la personne qui hurlait était le double de Damure. Ils avaient tant l'habitude de l'entendre parler à voix basse qu'ils avaient été incapables de reconnaître sa voix.

\- En plus, la Garde du Ciel fait mal son boulot, marmonna le double de Hikaru.

Le double de Damure se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle prenne la parole. Vu son apathie, elle devait intervenir le plus rarement possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le double de Hikaru esquissa un faible mouvement de tête vers le groupe, donnant l'impression d'utiliser ses dernières ressources pour exécuter ce simple geste, avant de laisser son visage retomber contre la table. Les trois autres dirigeants tournèrent la tête vers eux. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'ils les remarquèrent. Silencieux, ils les observèrent avec une certaine surprise. Les yeux verts du double de Nile étincelèrent tandis que les sourcils du double de Dashan se plissaient d'inquiétude.

Le double de Damure se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu pouvais pas prévenir plus tôt ? articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le double de Hikaru poussa un soupir déchirant. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et enfouit son visage dans le creux qu'ils formaient.

\- Je veux juste qu'on me ramène dans ma chambre, pleurnicha-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Le double de Damure poussa un grognement. Étant donné son comportement vis-à-vis du reste du groupe, Tsubasa supposait qu'il en était le chef. Ou qu'il était le seul à prendre son travail à cœur. Difficile de se décider devant leurs attitudes.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

Le double de Dashan se mit à jeter des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire.

\- Vu qu'ils ont vaincu la Garde du Ciel, devons-nous vraiment les affronter ? Ils doivent être puissants...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? soupira le double de Damure en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- C'est sans doute le problème des sièges héréditaires, continua le double de Dashan, parlant de plus en plus rapidement. Nous ne choisissons pas les gens selon leur compétence mais selon leur ascendance. Il y a sûrement des personnes beaucoup plus compétentes que nous parmi...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un discours ! le coupa-t-il.

\- Calme-toi, fit le double de Nile, d'un ton léger. Tu sais bien qu'il se met à parler dès qu'il stresse un peu.

Le double de Damure lui adressa un regard agacé qui ne le fit même pas ciller. Le double de Nile se contenta de lisser son foulard et de mieux le positionner, indifférent à sa colère.

\- Si tu as une idée, propose-la.

Le double de Nile cessa de se préoccuper de ses habits pour se tourner vers eux, ses grands yeux émeraude toujours teintés de surprise. Ils restaient pétrifiés, sans savoir de quelle manière réagir. Ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendu à se retrouver devant ce genre de situation. Des combats, oui. Des combats difficiles même, puisque les dirigeants tenaient depuis longtemps un pays entier sous leur coupe. Mais une désorganisation totale et des personnes excentriques ? Non. Ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à cette éventualité parce qu'elle paraissait tout simplement impossible.

L'agacement de Kyoya s'accrut. Ce monde les conduisait de déception en déception. Les dirigeants, censés être terrifiants et impitoyables – donc des adversaires intéressants à écraser –, étaient tout aussi pathétiques que les Rebelles et leur clique ridicule. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage du double de Nile et il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec enthousiasme. Kyoya grimaça. Il se serait bien passé d'assister à un tel spectacle.

\- Et si on discutait ? lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Ce serait sympa. On ne reçoit pas souvent de la visite.

Le double de Damure le dévisagea, incrédule. Il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que son collègue trouverait une solution mais là...

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Le double de Nile lui sourit, brillant de fierté.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- C'est la pire idée dont j'ai entendu parler !

\- Ce sera beaucoup plus instructif que de se battre pourtant.

Le double de Damure le fusilla du regard mais ne parvint pas à lui faire perdre son sourire. Le double de Nile se mit à observer les nouveaux venus, se demandant avec lequel d'entre eux il pourrait discuter en premier. Le double de Hikaru releva péniblement la tête, l'air épuisé.

\- Tant qu'on n'a pas à s'battre, ça m'va.

\- Vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre !

\- Ce-ce serait une bonne idée de discuter plutôt que de se battre.

L'intervention n'était qu'un faible murmure provenant de Kyosha. Kyoya lui lança un regard meurtrier qui lui fit faire un pas en arrière et pâlir. Ils étaient tous ridicules ici ! Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que leur soit-disant rébellion finisse avec des _discussions_. Quelle perte de temps !

\- Enfin... je crois...

Ginsha lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête, le faisant couiner et grimacer de douleur. Kyoya n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel pleurnichard prétende être lui dans un autre monde.

\- Tu vois ? continua le double de Nile d'un ton plus joyeux encore. Même eux, ils trouvent que c'est une bonne idée.

Ginsha fit un pas vers les dirigeants, tout son mépris et sa colère irradiant de lui telle une aura. Sa main serra la poignée de son lanceur.

\- Nous ne voulons pas discuter avec vous. C'est pas notre porte-parole et il ne peut pas prendre de décision à notre place. Ce que nous voulons, nous, c'est vous écraser.

Le double de Tetsuya posa une main sur son épaule. La rancœur s'effaça du visage de Ginsha pour laisser place à une interrogation muette. Même _lui_ respectait le chef de la Rébellion. Il le laissait lui donner des ordres sans s'énerver ni protester. Cette dimension paraissait de plus en plus bizarre aux étrangers qui voulaient rentrer chez eux et retrouver leurs proches.

\- Avant tout, nous voulons des réponses à nos questions, déclara le double de Tetsuya.

Ginsha laissa sa main retomber contre lui. Il croisa les bras, prêt à attendre avant de lancer l'offensive.

Le double de Nile les regarda tour à tour, déçu que sa merveilleuse idée n'ait pas fonctionné. Le double de Hikaru enfouit de nouveau son visage entre ses bras en marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Vous exigez des réponses ? répéta agressivement le double de Damure. De quel droit ? Vous nous avez attaqué et vous avez envahi notre maison !

Kyoya poussa un grognement agacé. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire au lieu de discuter inutilement ? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec leurs bêtises, lui. Ils devraient commencer à chercher une façon de rentrer chez eux dès maintenant au lieu de se mêler d'affaires qui ne les concernaient en rien.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur les étrangers. Ginga observait l'échange avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Évidemment. Lui, il considérait que c'était leur problème maintenant. Il ne partagerait jamais son avis sur ce sujet et ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas certains que ses nouveaux amis soient en sécurité. Et Kyoya ne pouvait pas repartir dans leur monde sans lui.

\- J'avais oublié ! s'écria le double de Nile, les yeux écarquillés, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Je reviens tout de suite !

Il quitta son perchoir d'un bond et partit en courant. Il sauta de l'estrade, traversa la salle à toute allure et disparut dans un couloir que les nouveaux venus n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, sous leurs regards médusés.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? se plaignit le double de Damure.

\- Brûlé des maisons et asservi des gens ? proposa Masasha. Enfin, je dis ça à tous hasards hein...

Pourtant, le groupe avait du mal à croire que les personnes réunies autour de cette table puissent être la cause de tous les malheurs de Hansha et de Bey-Ruins. Ils étaient si... Ils étaient tellement...

Des pas précipités se répercutèrent entre les murs. Le double de Nile fit irruption dans la pièce, portant de nombreux tissus colorés dans les bras. Il s'immobilisa brusquement avant d'atteindre l'estrade. Son regard passa sur tous les coins de la salle, des plis soucieux barrant son front.

\- Nous avons une fête demain et nous n'avons rien préparé !

\- Quelle fête ?

Le double de Nile balaya la question d'un haussement d'épaules. Il souleva son bras pour regarder les tissus de plus près.

\- Une fête. Cet endroit est déprimant à souhait. Il faut bien qu'on se change les idées !

Il passa en revue les différentes étoffes qu'il avait prises.

\- C'est pour _ça_ que tu es sorti ?! s'étrangla le double de Damure.

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on est ASSIÉGÉS ?

Le double de Nile soupira bruyamment. Il leva la tête vers le double de Damure, le nez plissé, l'air de sous-entendre qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien.

\- Nous avons une fête demain. Tu devrais revoir tes priorités.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

Le double de Nile leva les yeux au ciel. Il tourna le dos au double de Damure que l'injure choqua profondément pour faire face aux attaquants, tout sourire. Il leur montra les différents tissus qu'il avait apporté.

\- Vous pensez que quelles couleurs m'iraient mieux ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour la fête. J'ai déjà choisi la coupe de ma tenue mais je n'arrive pas à me décider pour la couleur et aucun d'eux ne veut m'aider.

Il indiqua ses collègues d'un mouvement de tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Nile qui faisait de son mieux pour rester impassible malgré la situation plus que gênante.

\- L'alliance du jaune et du vert a l'air pas mal...

\- Tu trouves que c'est le moment ? Sérieux ?

Continuant d'ignorer le double de Damure, le double de Nile se tourna vers Kyosha.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

L'interpellé se mit à jeter des coups d'œil affolés tout autour de lui, comme s'il espérait qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et recommença à tirer sur les manches de son pull.

\- C'est... sympa...

Le visage du double de Nile s'illumina.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me donne son avis ! Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux.

\- Arrête de pactiser avec l'ennemi !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont là pour nous défier et pour prendre notre place ! s'emporta le double de Damure. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une raison suffisante ?

\- C'est écrit nulle-part qu'on ne peut pas devenir amis avec des gens qui ont vaincu nos gardes et qui veulent nous renverser. Regarde-les. Ils ont l'air super sympa !

La paupière du double de Damure tressauta. Le double de Nile se redressa, visiblement fier de son argumentation.

\- Ils pourraient nous aider à diriger. Ce serait génial ! Et on ne serait plus obligé d'assister à toutes ces réunions barbantes.

\- TU N'ES QU'UN... !

\- Pas d'insulte, le coupa le double de Nile. Tu es vraiment mal élevé. Tu te rends compte de l'image que tu donnes de nous ?

La mâchoire du double de Damure se crispa. Il tremblait d'une rage et d'une colère difficilement contenues. Dans d'autres circonstances, Tsubasa aurait très certainement eu pitié de lui. Ses conditions de travail lui semblaient bien difficile.

\- Vivement que le chef arrive, marmonna le double de Hikaru. C'est pas à nous de gérer ces affaires...

\- Vous n'êtes pas tous là ? s'étonna Ryûsha.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre le double de Dashan avec nervosité. Il y a le dirigeant en chef. Nous l'attendions justement, pour commencer la réunion. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il...

Le double de Damure fit claquer avec violence ses mains sur la table. Le double de Dashan sursauta avant de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise tandis que celui de Hikaru se redressait en grommelant contre les vibrations qui l'empêchaient de s'installer confortablement. Enfin, se redresser était un bien grand mot : elle s'avachit sur sa chaise. Le double de Nile, ne faisant plus attention à ses collègues, s'approchait de Kyosha d'un pas sautillant.

\- Arrête de tout leur raconter ! ordonna le double de Damure. Et toi reviens ici. Tout de suite.

Le double de Nile s'arrêta à quelques pas de Kyosha en faisant la moue. Il tourna la tête vers le double de Damure.

\- Mais...

\- Ce sont nos ennemis. Combien de fois je devrais te le répéter ? Et avant que tu ne poses la question : oui, ça pose problème.

Le double de Nile dut avoir une idée lumineuse car son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Il leva la main en trépignant sur place, comme un enfant impatient de donner une réponse en classe.

\- Et si on les engageait ? Ils ne seront plus nos ennemis s'ils travaillent pour nous.

\- On ne va pas les engager !

Le double de Damure faisait quelque peu pitié à Madoka entouré par ces personnalités insouciantes et désinvoltes. Ce sentiment s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il reporta ses yeux pleins de dureté sur les nouveaux venus. Il posa sa main sur son lanceur. Kyoya se redressa. Un éclat d'intérêt brilla dans son regard. La situation commençait enfin à devenir intéressante. Finies les discussions interminables et inutiles. Place au combat. Les habitants de Bey-Ruins auraient tout le temps de bavasser après, quand les étrangers partiraient de leur côté, si ça leur tenait tant à cœur.

\- Reviens Nile.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de discussions !

Le double de Nile leur jeta un regard déçu puis, souriant à Kyosha, lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui. Surpris, le rebelle se laissa faire quelques pas avant de freiner de toutes ses – maigres – forces. Le double de Nile s'arrêta pour le dévisager. Les orbes émeraude étincelèrent de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Ils veulent pas tous vous engager, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une place pour toi.

\- Vous voulez que je travaille pour les _dirigeants_ ?

Sa question exprimait toute l'horreur du monde. Malgré son peu de courage, sa place parmi les Rebelles lui tenait à cœur et la simple idée de travailler pour les dirigeants le révulsait.

\- Bah oui. Allez viens. Ce sera sympa.

Même si le dirigeant en question se montrait aussi aimable et amical. Ils auraient pu se lier d'amitié, dans d'autres circonstances.

\- M-mais je fais partie de la Rébellion.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne peux pas ?

Ginsha laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Il rejoignit le duo et attrapa le bras du vert. Il se pencha vers le dirigeant.

\- Il est de notre côté. Ça peut être un véritable boulet par moments mais il y a encore une chance pour qu'il devienne un blader intéressant un jour. Il reste avec nous.

Kyosha opina tout au long de son discours pour bien marquer qu'il partageait l'avis de Ginsha. Il faisait partie de la Rébellion et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit le double de Nile, déçu.

Le dirigeant leur tourna le dos et partit rejoindre ses collègues.

\- Merci, souffla Kyosha au rouquin.

Le double de Ginga le lâcha avec brusquerie.

\- Tu me revaudras ça.

\- Dashan ! Hikaru ! Nile ! cria le double de Damure. Préparez-vous !

Le premier se leva d'un bond si précipité qu'il trébucha. Il rétablit son équilibre de justesse et se mit à fouiller ses poches avec empressement. Le tout, pendant que la deuxième relevait péniblement la tête.

\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Le double de Damure leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Au combat. Préparez-vous au combat.

Le double de Hikaru poussa un soupir déchirant. Le double de Nile s'approcha de la table pour y poser son fardeau avant de prendre son lanceur. Il se positionna près du double de Dashan qui s'était écarté du double de Damure. Tous deux étaient prêts à se lancer dans la bataille même s'ils ne semblaient pas enthousiastes à l'idée de combattre. Ils ne semblaient même pas convaincus de sa nécessité.

Le double de Hikaru se leva lentement, donnant l'impression de puiser dans ses dernières réserves, puis elle rejoignit ses collègues. Elle souleva son lanceur et le pointa dans la direction du groupe.

Un demi-sourire courba les lèvres de Kyoya. Il posa sa main sur son lanceur, prêt à se battre, l'impatience glissant dans ses veines. Finalement, toute cette attente payait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginga et d'autres bladers faire de même. Soudain, des personnes surgirent dans son champ de vision. Sa main se resserra autour de la poignée de son lanceur tandis que la colère marquait ses traits. Les doubles des Garcia s'interposaient entre eux et les dirigeants. Ils croyaient quoi ? Que ça suffirait à l'arrêter ? S'il devait les écraser pour obtenir le combat qu'on lui avait promis, Kyoya n'y voyait aucun problème. Au contraire même. Ils méritaient une raclée pour leur attitude.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir ! lança l'aîné. Ce sont les personnes de ce monde qui doivent se battre pour leur liberté.

\- Sans nous, ils seraient encore terrés au fin fond de leur ville et vous dans des cachots ! fit-il remarquer avec colère.

Ils pouvaient se vanter autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, ça ne changeait rien à la réalité des faits. C'étaient eux qui avaient fait tout le travail : ils avaient trouvé les dirigeants, les avaient aidé à vaincre leurs soldats et les avaient mené jusqu'à eux. Et maintenant que ça devenait _enfin_ intéressant, ils voulaient les laisser de côté ?

\- Vous avez aidé, reconnu le double d'Enzo.

Aider ? Parce que, maintenant, ça signifiait faire tout à la place de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Mais ? intervint Tsubasa, sentant qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de partager leurs pensées.

\- Ils doivent résoudre ce problème eux-mêmes, continua le double de Sélène. _Nous_ le devons. Sinon, la victoire contre les dirigeants n'aura pas la moindre valeur.

Après tous leurs efforts, tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, on les empêchait de participer à la partie la plus intéressante. Quelle reconnaissance !

Kyoya grogna de dépit. Il n'aurait aucun combat digne de ce nom finalement. Tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé jusque-là ne valait même pas la peine d'être qualifié d'échauffement.

Yû croisa les bras derrière la tête, gonflant ses joues, boudeur. Même dans ce monde, la fratrie Garcia l'ennuyait. Soit ils étaient profondément malhonnêtes, soit ils étaient trop honnêtes et gâchaient le plaisir de tout le monde. Ils devraient choisir un juste milieu.

\- Ils ont raison, déclara Ryûsha. C'est notre devoir.

Tsubasa le jaugea. Une certitude absolue brillait dans les yeux dorés. Il regarda les autres Rebelles. Ils semblaient tous prêts à combattre. Ses épaules se détendirent. Ils avaient raison. C'était leur monde. Ils devaient le sauver et le protéger.

\- Si tu veux.

Ryûsha s'avança, suivi par Ginsha qui arborait un sourire féroce et par Madosha qui affichait un air de guerrier. Les trois Rebelles s'alignèrent. Kyosha, lui, fit un pas en arrière, essayant de se fondre dans le groupe et de se faire oublier. Malgré sa déclaration précédente, il ne semblait pas décidé à participer à un combat dans l'immédiat.

Lorsque le double de Tetsuya voulut les rejoindre, Ryûsha tendit un bras pour l'en empêcher. Le chef de la Rébellion lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Il y aura leur chef ensuite, répondit Ryûsha. C'est lui que vous devrez affronter.

Le double de Tetsuya opina solennellement. Il leur souhaita bonne chance avant de reculer. Ginsha le suivit des yeux. Remarquant que Kyosha ne les avait pas rejoint, il lui adressa un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ?

\- Nous devons être quatre, lui fit-il sèchement remarquer.

\- Mais je ne me bats pas très bien...

Les yeux jaunes se plissèrent. Il n'avait jamais entendu une excuse aussi ridicule. Comment comptait-il se battre bien un jour s'il n'utilisait jamais sa toupie ?

\- Considère ça comme un entraînement.

Kyosha déglutit mais, se rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait aucun autre choix, il alla prendre place près de ses collègues à contrecœur. Les Rebelles empoignèrent leurs lanceurs et les tendirent devant eux, avec plus ou moins d'assurance, se préparant à combattre. Les huit bladers se faisaient face.

\- Nous sommes prêts, déclara Ryûsha.

\- Trois !

\- Deux !

\- Un !

\- Hypeeeeer Vitesse !

Huit toupies furent propulsées. Elles se lancèrent au combat, hormis celle du double de Hikaru qui parcourut moins de vingt centimètres avant de toucher le sol, de vaciller et de cesser de tourner. Tout simplement. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, quel dommage, dit-elle d'un ton parfaitement plat.

\- T'as fait exprès de mal lancer ta toupie ! s'énerva le double de Damure.

Elle étouffa un bâillement tandis que le double de Nile cachait sa bouche de sa main et essayait, bien mal, de réprimer un rire.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?

\- T'es qu'une fainéante !

\- Alors je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle sans se formaliser de l'insulte, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

\- Non ! Et toi arrête de rire !

Le double de Nile se pinça les lèvres, prit en flagrant délit. Il reporta son attention sur son Horuseus, orné de bords blancs, comme s'il était entièrement concentré sur son duel.

\- Tu devrais te préoccuper de ton combat au lieu de faire attention à tes alliés, railla la voix de Ginga.

Le double de Damure se retourna. Le Pegasus rouge fonçait droit sur sa toupie blanche. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui donner d'ordres qu'il la percuta et qu'il l'envoya valser d'un coup. Le dirigeant grimaça.

\- Ben quoi. Les dirigeants ne sont pas capable de faire mieux ? le nargua Ginsha.

Le bey blanc se réceptionna puis fusa droit vers lui, avec rage, sans suivre la moindre stratégie. Ginsha afficha un sourire tordu. Il se penchait en avant, comme s'il risquait de perdre une miette du combat autrement. Son Pegasus endura le choc violent sans reculer. Il ne vacilla même pas.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part !

Des ailes noires, décharnées, s'étendirent au-dessus de son bey. Une tête puis un cou chevalin apparurent, recouvert d'une robe de ténèbres. Deux sabots s'ancrèrent dans le sol et se déplièrent lentement, en utilisant toute leur force pour que son spectre puisse quitter sa toupie. Il s'ébroua et fouetta l'air de sa queue. Ses yeux d'un noir insondables se posèrent sur son adversaire. Le sourire de Ginsha s'accentua. Le double de Damure ne le savait pas encore, mais c'en était fini de lui.

De son côté, Ryûsha se concentrait uniquement sur le combat qui l'opposait au double de Dashan. Il mesurait ses coups avec prudence et prenait le temps de jauger son adversaire afin de s'offrir une victoire facile. Son jeu était tout en tactique et en subtilité, contrairement à son adversaire qui hésitait et lançait des attaques au hasard, manquant souvent sa cible. Il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de se battre.

Le double de Nile jeta un regard aux autres combats, l'air un peu déçu, puis à Kyosha qui se tenait dans un coin opposé de la salle, les bras repliés contre lui, l'air de se demander s'il devait récupérer ou non sa toupie.

\- Concentre-toi sur notre affrontement ! lui ordonna Madosha d'une voix sèche.

Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir la toupie de l'adolescente foncer sur son bey.

\- Horuseus !

Qui parvint à encaisser le choc.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus... marmonna-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Il en avait assez de voir tout le monde s'énerver et hurler. Ils ne pouvaient pas discuter gentiment ? Un peu de politesse et de douceur, ça n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Au contraire.

\- Combat au lieu de parler !

Et elle se lança de plus belle contre lui. Le double de Nile fit gonfler ses joues. Il devrait peut-être faire semblant de perdre. Ainsi, il aurait plein de temps libre. Si les Rebelles gagnaient, il pourrait peut-être devenir ami avec Kyosha. Mais ce serait malhonnête d'abandonner le combat maintenant.

Avec un soupir, il continua de se battre.

Le premier à obtenir la victoire fut, sans surprise, Ginsha. Le spectre de Pegasus réintégra la toupie et il la récupéra, avec un sourire moqueur. Le double de Damure avait les yeux fixés sur sa toupie immobile, les poings serrés, brûlant de haine et de honte. Puis, ce fut Ryûsha. Le double de Dashan avait commis une erreur fatale et avait laissé sa garde grande ouverte pour subir le coup de grâce. Madosha, pour son plus grand agacement, fut la dernière à vaincre son adversaire. Il avait l'air tellement frivole, si peu sérieux, qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il aurait des compétences décentes en Beyblade.

Les trois autres dirigeants se moquaient de leur défaite et de sa signification. Ou ils n'avaient pas conscience des changements qui bouleverseraient leurs vies. Le double de Hikaru s'était assise au sol, les yeux clos, pas le moins du monde concernée par ce qui l'entourait. Le double de Nile avait la main posée sur l'épaule du double de Dashan et babillait joyeusement avec lui, essayant de le réconforter.

Ginsha fit un pas victorieux vers eux, brillant d'arrogance.

\- Nous avons gagné !

Une porte s'ouvrit sinistrement au fond de la salle, attirant l'attention générale. Un carré de lumière se dessina sur le sol. Une ombre gigantesque s'étendit jusqu'à eux. La lumière était si intense qu'ils ne distinguaient qu'une silhouette floue.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous avez perdu, fit une voix indubitablement familière.

Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent. Ça ne pouvait pas être... ?

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 14_

* * *

J'ai bien aimé écrire le dirigeant Nile :)


	16. Chapter 15 : Le combat final

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le combat final**

* * *

La lumière décrut et ils purent enfin distinguer le nouvel arrivant. Certains s'exclamèrent de surprise. Il s'agissait du double de Kenta. Aussi jeune que celui qu'ils côtoyaient, son expression était cependant empreinte de dureté. Il portait une cape grise par-dessus un uniforme noir. Une moue méprisante déforma ses lèvres tandis qu'il balayait la vaste salle du regard. Il s'attarda légèrement sur chacun des dirigeants. Le double de Damure se redressa et le dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés où transparaissait une certaine inquiétude. Le double de Hikaru resta pelotonné à même le sol, ne se préoccupant de rien de ce qui l'entourait. Le double de Dashan se tut et le double de Nile l'imita, restant à côté de lui pour le soutenir. Le nouveau venu remarqua alors les deux toupies toujours à terre : celles des doubles de Damure et de Hikaru. Son mépris se mua en dégoût.

\- C'est ce _gamin_ qui cause tous ces ennuis ? souffla Kyoya, consterné.

Ginga lui jeta un regard. Son rival affichait un air déçu. Il pouvait comprendre : aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le combat qu'ils souhaitaient tant. Au moins, ils avaient aidé les habitants de Hansha à atteindre leur objectif. C'était un autre genre de victoire.

\- Ch-chef ? bégaya le double de Damure.

La surprise de certains de ses amis évolua en choc. Ils dévisagèrent le double de Kenta, bouché bée, incapables de croire qu'il était le chef si redouté des dirigeants. Cependant, l'intervention du double de Damure n'avait fait que confirmer ce dont les autres se doutaient déjà. Aucune autre personne que le dirigeant en chef ne pouvait les rejoindre à ce moment précis et inquiéter autant le double de Damure.

Le double de Kenta toisa son subalterne avec mépris, sans prêter la moindre attention aux bladers qui avaient pris sa Tour d'assaut.

\- Combien y a-t-il eu de combats ?

Le double de Damure baissa la tête tandis que celui de Nile retournait vers la table où ses tissus l'attendaient. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par l'arrivée de son leader ni par les reproches qu'il s'apprêtait à leur faire. Il n'avait jamais demandé cette fonction et n'avait rien fait pour la mériter. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il commencerait à s'en préoccuper.

Il se plongea dans l'examen attentif des tissus, ignorant au mieux la colère qui ne tarderait pas à éclater.

\- Quatre.

Le double de Kenta balaya de nouveau la salle du regard. Ses yeux se durcirent un peu plus. Il les reposa sur le double de Damure.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que vous n'avez même pas été capables d'en vaincre un seul ?

Le double de Damure ne répondit pas mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : son silence suffisait. Il baissa la tête un peu plus. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense. Ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur. Malgré leur nombre, leurs ennemis les avaient défiés loyalement. Ils avaient perdu lors de duels à un contre un. Il n'y avait pas eu de deuxième tour. Il n'y avait pas eu de revanche. Leur défaite était totale et absolue.

\- Vous faites honte à votre fonction.

Le double de Dashan tenta de s'expliquer avec tant de vivacité que ses mots s'emmêlèrent et finirent en un méli-mélo totalement incompréhensible. Le chef des dirigeants le fit taire d'un regard.

Le double de Hikaru entrouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira et resta étendue où elle se trouvait. Nonchalamment allongée par terre, leva faiblement la main pour adresser un vague salut à son leader.

\- Ravie de vous retrouver chef, murmura-t-elle de sa voix pâteuse.

\- Tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de telles paroles après avoir perdu aussi lamentablement.

Elle laissa son bras retomber sur le sol. Elle le replia et roula sur le flan pour pouvoir poser sa tête dessus.

\- Vous n'étiez même pas là, protesta-t-elle avant de bâiller.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente et s'approfondit. Rebelles et étrangers constatèrent avec ébahissement qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

Le double de Kenta prit place à côté de la table, sur l'estrade, au-dessus de la plupart des dirigeants. Le double de Nile continuait de s'occuper de ses tissus et faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il regarda ses subalternes les uns après les autres. Pas la moindre douceur ne brillait au fond de ses yeux bruns.

\- Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien. J'aurais mieux fait de vous remplacer depuis longtemps.

Ginga trouvait étonnant de constater à quel point une voix pouvait sembler différente selon les émotions qu'elle exprimait et comment le visage d'une personne se modifiait selon les expressions affichées. Depuis leur arrivée à Hansha, il savait qu'il serait incapable de confondre un seul de ses amis avec un de leurs doubles dimensionnels. Avoir la même apparence ne faisait pas tout : il y avait aussi l'attitude, la façon de bouger, celle de parler, les expressions, les réactions... Avant ce voyage, il n'aurait pas cru connaître ses amis aussi bien. Cette nouvelle certitude serait le meilleur souvenir qu'il emporterait de ce voyage dimensionnel.

Le double de Kenta descendit les marches de l'estrade d'un pas lent. Il dépassa tous les autres dirigeants et les laissa dans son dos, les ignorant totalement. Il voulait être au centre de l'attention. Il scanna le groupe du regard, ne montrant même pas une once de surprise en apercevant Nile et Damure.

\- Lequel d'entre vous est le chef ?

Le double de Tetsuya fit un pas en avant.

\- Moi.

\- Il _plaisante_? s'indigna Kyoya.

Ginsha posa un regard noir sur le maître de Leone. Ce type l'énervait au plus au point. Il venait dans leur monde et il se permettait de les critiquer à tout bout de champ – même s'il était forcé d'admettre qu'il était un blader doté de capacités exceptionnelles.

\- C'est notre chef.

\- Le tien peut-être, cracha Kyoya. Mais il n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Le double de Kenta les regarda tour à tour avant de reporter son attention sur le double de Tetsuya.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous d'accord avec tes paroles, lui fit-il remarquer. Je ne me battrai qu'avec le chef, c'est clair ?

\- C'est moi, s'obstina le double de Tetsuya.

Kyoya se hérissa. De quel droit prétendait-il être leur chef à tous ? Il devrait l'écraser pour lui faire ravaler ses grands airs. Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'être son chef. Personne. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait vaincre le double de Kenta.

Nile vint se poster à côté de lui, les bras croisés, suivi par Damure. Les Wild Fang au complet étaient réunis autour de Kyoya.

\- C'est le chef de la Rébellion, rectifia-t-il. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux.

Kyoya leva la tête pour toiser le double de Tetsuya, satisfait par l'intervention de Nile. Il n'était pas le seul à trouver qu'il dépassait les bornes, apparemment.

Les doubles des Garcia leur adressèrent des regards réprobateurs. Kyoya s'en moquait. Ils avaient raison. Ils n'allaient pas perdre leur honneur en les laissant croire qu'ils faisaient partie de ce groupe de minables et qu'ils en adulaient le chef.

Le double de Kenta haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Nous avons aidé la Rébellion mais nous n'en faisons pas partie, déclara Ginga. Le... Tetsuya est leur chef, pas le nôtre. Nous ne nous mêlerons pas de votre duel.

Ginga comprenait pourquoi Kyoya s'emportait mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire rater maintenant. Il espérait que ses paroles suffiraient à éclaircir la situation auprès de leurs ennemis et à apaiser les esprits de leurs alliés. Se confronter les uns aux autres à ce moment précis n'aurait aucune conséquence positive.

\- D'accord.

D'un geste théâtral, le double de Kenta ouvrit sa cape pour découvrir son lanceur. Il posa sa main dessus. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

\- Réglons ça ici et maintenant.

Le double de Tetsuya opina solennellement.

\- Une seule manche. Le gagnant décidera du sort des perdants, compris ?

\- Compris.

Les deux combattants se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils tendirent leurs lanceurs devant eux et lancèrent le décompte. Les spectateurs reculèrent légèrement pour leur laisser davantage d'espace.

Les toupies furent propulsées d'un seul mouvement. Elles se percutèrent en plein vol. La collision fut si intense qu'elle créa une onde de choc. Les deux toupies tombèrent sur le seul et entreprirent de se tourner autour pendant que les deux adversaires s'évaluaient.

Le double de Tetsuya et celui de Kenta se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille. Ils s'attaquaient avec acharnement, paraient, se défendaient. La moindre faiblesse, la moindre incertitude de l'adversaire était exploitée au maximum. Madoka observait le chef des dirigeants. Il ne se battait pas du tout comme le Tetsuya qu'ils connaissaient : il avait de véritables capacités et une stratégie qui ne reposait pas sur la tricherie. Il lançait ses attaques avec force et bravoure, sous les cris d'encouragements des siens et de certains étrangers.

Les toupies commençaient à perdre de leur endurance mais les deux ennemis n'épargnaient pas leurs forces. Madoka retint son souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. Le combat auquel elle assistait était intense, même si la puissance dégagée était loin d'égaler celle des duels de ses amis.

Ils rassemblèrent toutes leurs forces pour lancer une dernière attaque. Les deux toupies se percutèrent avec une telle force que l'onde de choc fit s'élever un nuage de poussière. Tout le monde attendit. Lorsqu'elle s'évapora, des cris de joie fusèrent. La toupie du double de Tetsuya tournait à grand peine mais celle du double de Kenta s'était immobilisée. Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent. Le chef des dirigeants tomba à genoux, sous le choc.

\- J'ai... perdu ?

La joie des Rebelles explosa. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, se félicitant pour tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et pour avoir finalement atteint leur objectif. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas cru y parvenir si vite, surtout lorsqu'ils pensaient que leur leader était perdu.

Le double de Tetsuya s'avança jusqu'au chef des dirigeants qui leva la tête vers lui.

\- N'oubliez pas votre promesse.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses poings se serrèrent. Il se mit à trembler de rage. Le double de Tetsuya continua de le regarder, attendant sa réponse. Il baissa la tête et riva son regard empli de fureur sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Ces paroles ne pouvaient pas être qualifiées de promesse mais le leader de la Rébellion s'en contenterait pour l'instant.

Ginsha le rejoignit. Il toisa le chef des dirigeants avec un mépris qu'il ne dissimula pas. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire... Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler, le double de Tetsuya lui attrapa le bras et secoua la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser, mais lui tourna le dos sans protester et rejoignit le reste de la Rébellion.

Le double de Nile s'approcha des Rebelles, un grand sourire sur le visage, complètement indifférent au fait que son camp ait perdu. Il voulait juste faire la fête ! Il ignora les regards méfiants qui le suivaient – les Rebelles finiraient bien par se rendre compte qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal – et se posta à côté de Kyosha qui le regarda avec inquiétude. Il attrapa son bras et entreprit de lui parler de sa vie dans la Tour, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Il était persuadé qu'ils deviendraient de très grands amis. Bien évidemment, son attitude mettait Kyosha était très, très, très mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui voulait.

Le seul autre dirigeant qui semblait être véritablement affecté par leur défaite était le double de Damure : il dévisageait son leader et le groupe qui avait envahi la Tour sans parvenir à y croire. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un cauchemar. Le double de Hikaru continuait de dormir tandis que celui de Dashan regardait ses anciens ennemis les uns après les autres, se demandant quelle attitude adopter.

Kyoya balaya la salle du regard. Il croisa les bras. Leurs réjouissances duraient bien trop longtemps à son goût, sans parler des félicitations qu'ils ne méritaient aucunement. Non seulement ce combat ne les concernait en rien mais il n'avait même pas été spectaculaire. C'en était assez.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça mais et nous ?

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. L'attention générale se focalisa sur lui, sans le gêner nullement. En surprenant quelques regards interrogateurs, son agacement augmenta d'un cran. Ils avaient déjà oublié.

\- On est censé trouver l'autre débile pour rentrer chez nous.

Les airs interrogateurs furent remplacées par des expressions embarrassées. Kyoya renifla avec mépris. Les habitants de Hansha pouvaient bien être gênés : ils n'avaient pas cessé de les ennuyer avec leurs histoires sur les dirigeants mais ils n'avaient pas été foutus de se souvenir qu'ils étaient confrontés à un véritable problème, _eux_.

Yû croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- Ah la la, Yoyo, toujours en train de gâcher l'ambiance.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

\- Nous pourrions peut-être trouver des indices ici, commenta Tsubasa, sans paraître convaincu par sa proposition.

\- Désolé, fit Ryûsha, affichant un air complètement penaud. Nous avions oublié...

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous attendez cette victoire depuis si longtemps, on ne peut pas vous en vouloir.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà qu'ils recommençaient. C'était bien la peine d'avoir interrompu leurs babillages agaçants pour supporter ça. Toutes ces civilités l'ennuyaient. Il devrait peut-être partir de son côté et les abandonner là. Ce serait bien plus efficace. Non. Ginga n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis et il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vaincu, cet abruti.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? leur demanda le double de Tetsuya.

\- De leur monde, répondit Ryûsha.

Voyant le regard choqué de son chef, le double de Ryûga se souvint qu'il n'avait rencontré les étrangers que quelques heures plus tôt, en pleine action. Il ne savait rien sur eux ni sur les circonstances de leur arrivée à Hansha. Il lui fournit une explication aussi brève que possible. L'histoire complète attendrait un autre moment, plus propice. Quand il eut terminé, le double de Tetsuya avait les sourcils froncés. Ryûsha se demanda s'il le croyait. Cette histoire pouvait paraître abracadabrantesque mais il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était la vérité. Il ne ressentait pas le moindre doute.

\- La personne qui vous a envoyé à Bey-Ruins... Elle ressemble à quoi et quelle est sa toupie ? Peut-être que je l'ai déjà rencontrée.

Madoka fit le portrait du blader qui les avait envoyés dans ce monde, en donnant plus de détails sur sa toupie, Heaven Byxis. Plongé dans un silence songeur, le double de Tetsuya l'écoutait attentivement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ça ressemble à Cage.

\- Cage ?

\- Un compagnon de cellule. Il possède une toupie de ce nom.

Tsubasa le dévisagea. Si c'était vrai, ce serait une chance incroyable... Même s'il ne l'avait dit à personne, il s'était attendu à devoir parcourir ce monde pendant des années avant de trouver le propriétaire de Heaven Byxis.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien ? demanda Kyoya, dégoûté. On aurait eu simplement à descendre un étage après l'entrée pour ne plus avoir à vous supporter ?

Ginga effleura son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Bien sûr que c'était ce que Ginga pensait. Il voulait apporter de l'aide à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Et il souriait de son sourire éclatant parce que, pour lui, y parvenir valait toutes les peines du monde. Kyoya ne put que détourner le regard. Il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser contaminer par ses sentiments mielleux. Manquerait plus qu'il attrape son complexe du héros.

\- Allons aux cachots dans ce cas, déclara Tsubasa.

\- Euh...

\- Quoi ?! cria Kyoya que les contretemps commençaient sérieusement à agacer.

Il était de plus en plus tenté par l'idée d'envoyer Leone écraser quelques adversaires, qu'ils aient ou non le temps de projeter leurs toupies.

\- Nous avons libéré tous les prisonniers avant de vous rejoindre, leur avoua le double de Ryûga.

Tous les étrangers s'immobilisèrent, sentant leur espoir s'évanouir. Leur unique porte de sortie, à peine trouvée, pouvait très bien avoir disparu.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!

\- Ça ne semblait pas important sur le moment, se défendit Ryûsha.

Il fut décidé que les doubles des Garcia, en qui on pouvait avoir une confiance absolue, surveilleraient les dirigeants. Enfin... Le double de Damure et celui de Kenta. Le double de Hikaru continuait de dormir comme une bien heureuse et le double de Dashan s'était assis à côté d'elle pour avoir de la compagnie pendant qu'il faisait le point sur les derniers événements. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il était censé réagir. Le double de Nile, lui insista pour les accompagner.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Je promets de ne pas vous ennuyer ! Ne me laissez pas ici tout seul.

\- Pourquoi on voudrait de toi ?! rétorqua Ginsha.

Le double de Nile pencha la tête sur le côté, le front plissé, y réfléchissant sérieusement. Un immense sourire illumina son visage quand il eut trouvé. Kyoya lui tourna le dos. C'était vraiment trop perturbant.

\- Si vous avez un ex-dirigeant avec vous, les gardes vous laisseront passer plus facilement.

Évidemment, son argument parvint à convaincre les Rebelles. Sans plus de discussions, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Ils furent de nouveau obligés d'attendre l'ascenseur, trépignant davantage que la dernière fois. Les étrangers avaient du mal à rester en place. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux ! Ils étaient partagés entre joie et crainte. Peut-être que le double de Tetsuya s'était trompé, peut-être que le Heaven Byxis de Cage ne possédait pas le pouvoir d'ouvrir des portes entre les dimensions, peut-être qu'il serait déjà parti, peut-être...

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs aussi rapidement qu'ils en étaient capables. Leurs pas claquaient contre le sol et résonnaient dans les corridors vides. Le double de Nile salua la Garde du Ciel quand ils passèrent par leur salle de réunion, attirant des regards incrédules, et personne ne tenta de les arrêter.

Ils descendirent les étages de la Tour et traversèrent d'interminables couloirs, leurs cœurs se débattant contre leurs côtes. Pressés par le temps, ils avaient l'impression de mettre plus de temps qu'à l'aller alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement que c'était impossible. Ils connaissaient le chemin. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à chaque embranchement en se demandant s'il suivait la bonne route et n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter.

Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée le souffle court. Ils constatèrent avec soulagement que les anciens prisonniers étaient toujours dans la Tour. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de leur liberté nouvellement retrouvée, ils s'étaient agglutinés dans le hall et regardaient ce qui les entourait avec une certaine distance. Le groupe se dispersa pour trouver Cage au plus vite.

Un chemin se formait tout naturellement dans la foule pour Kyoya. Son regard balaya chaque visage sans s'y attarder pendant qu'il avançait quand une figure familière attira son attention. Il la regarda plus attentivement et la reconnut. Il bifurqua. Les anciens prisonniers s'écartèrent de son passage. Sa cible leva des yeux inquiets sur lui avant de jeter des coups d'œil affolés tout autour de lui. Kyoya étrécit les yeux. Croyait-il pouvoir lui échapper ?

Il se planta face à lui. L'adolescent se recroquevilla. Kyoya fronça le nez. Il semblait que toutes les personnes de cette dimension étaient lâches.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Alors qu'il allait protester, l'adolescent croisa le regard de Kyoya. Il tressaillit. Kyoya attendit de voir s'il comptait résister. Dans ce cas, il n'hésiterait pas à lui forcer la main. L'adolescent ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Kyoya lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il entendit des pas résonner derrière lui. L'adolescent le suivit docilement jusqu'au groupe.

Ginga le regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu l'as trouvé !

\- Évidemment.

\- V-vous comptez me faire du mal ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Ça dépend, répondit Kyoya.

\- Non, répondit Ginga. Pourquoi ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand son regard se posa sur Ryûsha. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il hurla et se cacha derrière Ginga. Il montra le blanc du doigt.

\- Je l'avais fait partir !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Ginga.

L'adolescent s'agrippa à sa veste et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait complètement terrorisé.

\- Ne le laissez pas m'approcher ! Pitié... Je ferai n'importe quoi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas : il est gentil.

\- Gentil ? s'étrangla l'adolescent. Il m'a envoyé sa toupie dessus – un gigantesque dragon rouge – et il m'a _menacé_. Il a dit que si je n'utilisais pas mon attaque spéciale il... il...

Ginga et les étrangers le dévisagèrent avec un choc qu'ils furent incapables de dissimuler. Tsubasa n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ce temps... Ryûga avait réussi à les devancer ? C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu dans la Tour et qu'il n'était pas allé trouver les dirigeants.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi.

\- Je déteste ce type ! cracha Kyoya, arrivant à la même conclusion que l'argenté.

\- Tu peux nous passer ton bey ? demanda Madoka, décidée à ignorer cette information dérangeante.

\- Vous le laisserez pas m'approcher ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

L'adolescent porta la main à sa ceinture et sortit sa toupie de son rangement. Il la remit à Madoka qui l'examina sous tous les angles. Elle prit son ordinateur et la scanna pour comparer ses données à celles de Heaven Byxis. L'attente était longue. Interminable. Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité. Ça devenait insupportable. L'impatience s'accroissait à chaque instant. Toutefois, personne ne dérangea la technicienne pendant son travail. L'air sérieux de Madoka s'effaça au profit d'un sourire. Le soulagement les balaya. Elle n'avait rien besoin d'ajouter pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez eux.

Elle leva ses yeux étincelants sur eux.

\- C'est bien Heaven Byxis.

Les étrangers attendirent cet instant pour exploser de joie. Il y eut des embrassades et des cris. Certains s'empressèrent de s'écarter pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu de la cohue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma toupie a de si spécial ?

Madoka se tourna vers l'adolescent. Elle lui rendit Heaven Byxis avec un grand sourire.

\- Son attaque spéciale peut nous aider à rentrer chez nous. Tu veux bien nous aider ?

L'adolescent la dévisagea avec perplexité mais il opina.

\- C'est l'heure de nous dire adieu alors, déclara Ryûsha.

Le silence se fit. Certains affichèrent des visages tristes. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que rentrer chez eux signifiait qu'ils quitteraient leurs nouveaux amis.

\- Ils vont partir ? s'attrista le double de Nile. Mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! commenta Ginsha.

Seulement, il semblait être le seul à le penser.

Ryûsha s'approcha de Ginga. L'adolescent recula, tout simplement terrifié. Malgré sa réaction plus que perturbante, il parvint à l'ignorer : il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation.

Il tendit la main à Ginga.

\- Merci pour tout. Nous ne vous oublierons pas.

Ginga accepta la poignée de main avec un sourire.

\- Nous ne vous oublierons pas non plus. C'était une merveilleuse aventure.

Et ces mots en sonnaient la fin.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Yû regarda les habitants de Hansha avec une certaine tristesse. Il était heureux de les avoir rencontrés et d'avoir vécu toutes ces péripéties à leurs côtés mais il ne regrettait pas de rentrer dans son monde, en compagnie de tous ses amis.

Le propriétaire de Heaven Byxis restait entre les deux groupes. Il propulsa sa toupie qui fit un tour complet autour des étrangers avant de se glisser entre eux et de s'immobiliser au milieu de leur groupe.

\- Heaven Byxis ! Ailes de Lumière !

Une lumière bleue jaillit de la toupie. Tournoyante, elle enveloppa les étrangers les uns après les autres. Ils furent aspirés dans un tourbillon de bleus.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 15_


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** et vingt chapitres plus tard, MFB ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Voici la fin. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

* * *

\- Waaaaah !

Ginga criait. Ses amis aussi. Sûrement. Sa propre voix résonnait si fort à ses oreilles qu'elle l'empêchait d'entendre le reste. Il ne pouvait que supposer.

Ils avaient franchi le portail dimensionnel pour rentrer chez eux et ils étaient tombés dans un gouffre sans fond. Ils ne cessaient de tomber depuis. Peut-être que le double du détenteur de Heaven Byxis leur avait tendu un piège. Peut-être qu'il les avait sciemment projetés dans ce gouffre noir et interminable au lieu de les renvoyer dans leur monde.

Le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit quand il percuta le sol. Le choc brutal l'étourdit mais ne lui fit pas perdre connaissance. Un peu engourdi par la douleur, Ginga se releva. Ses amis étaient étendus autour de lui. Ils avaient atterri dans une sorte de salon, une pièce vaste et élégamment décorée. Cet endroit ne lui disait absolument rien.

Il leva la tête. Le plafond était haut mais pas au point de justifier leur chute vertigineuse.

\- J'ai entendu un bruit !

\- Ouais, comme la fois où tu as vu un "dragon".

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper !

\- Pas à ce point.

\- Tu ne me crois jamais de toute façon.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux immenses yeux verts. Elle portait un gilet blanc avec des manches larges et une jupe plissée de la même couleur qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Une adolescente la suivait. Ses longs cheveux argentés soigneusement peignés. Elle était enveloppée dans une élégante robe de chambre violette.

\- Ah ! fit la blondinette, victorieuse, en les pointant du doigt. Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais entendu quelque chose !

Une autre adolescente arriva. Ses cheveux roux ébouriffés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Un ruban bleu les empêchait de retomber devant son visage, assorti à la robe qu'elle portait. Ses yeux couleur miel s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu avais raison.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Ginga les reconnaissait toutes les trois mais son esprit refusait de formuler clairement c qu'il voyait. Tant qu'il ne posait pas de mots dessus, ce ne serait pas réel.

Ses amis se relevaient péniblement et commencèrent à observer les inconnues un peu trop familières. Ginga ne fut pas étonné d'entendre le rire de Yû se répercuter dans la vaste pièce alors que tous les autres – lui compris – gardaient un silence stupéfait.

\- Il se passe quoi ici ? demanda sèchement une voix derrière lui.

Ginga se retourna et manqua de s'étrangler. Une autre adolescente avait fait son apparition par une autre porte. Ses longs cheveux verts indomptables étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval qui cascadait jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux d'un bleu féroce les toisaient avec hauteur, comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires cailloux sur son chemin. Son t-shirt court laissait voir son ventre et elle portait un pantalon moulant. De profondes cicatrices marquaient ses joues.

\- Qui c'est ceux-là ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit la rouquine en les approchant.

Elle se pencha vers Ginga.

\- Ils nous ressemblent, non ?

Là, en voyant les jeunes filles d'aussi près, ils furent forcés d'admettre la réalité : ils étaient tombés dans un autre monde parallèle étrange. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux comme ils le souhaitaient tant. Pire, ils devraient sans aucun doute accomplir une quête pour trouver le maître du Heaven Byxis de cette dimension.

Une pensée inquiétante traversa l'esprit de Ginga. Peut-être que chaque toupie Heaven Byxis conduisait à une dimension différente et qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer chez eux tant qu'ils ne trouvaient pas le Heaven Byxis conduisant à leur monde. Il devait exister des dizaines, voire des centaines, de dimensions différentes. Ça leur prendrait des années pour rentrer chez eux.

Peut-être même qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer chez eux.

Ce constat le fit hurler.

Ginga criait encore quand il se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir où il était : dans une chambre, au B-Pit. Il se tut puis un soupir soulagé échappa à ses lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt mais il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Il se leva et commença à se préparer. Il n'aurait pas dû passer la soirée de la veille avec Yû et ses anciens coéquipiers. L'enfant avait passé des heures – sans exagération – à énoncer des théories farfelues sur les autres dimensions qui pouvaient côtoyer la leur. Des doubles d'eux en pirates, en magiciens, en dresseurs Pokémon, en femmes...

Ce qui expliquait l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait. C'était un peu perturbant d'imaginer ses amis en filles. Mais, en relativisant, il se dit que c'était moins bizarre que d'avoir côtoyé des personnes qui étaient leurs parfaits sosies physiques mais qui avaient des comportements diamétralement opposés aux leurs.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il espérait que tout se passait bien pour les habitants de Bey-Ruins, maintenant qu'ils avaient mis un terme au règne des dirigeants.

Ginga descendit dans la boutique. Madoka ne tarderait pas à se réveiller – la jeune fille avait des horaires très stricts – et Kenta les rejoindrait dans la matinée. Ensemble, ils iraient au déjeuner que Madoka avait organisé pour réunir toutes les personnes présentes lors de leur aventure à Bey-Ruins – même s'ils ne viendraient certainement pas tous.

Ils avaient une belle journée en perspective.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga s'amusait, entouré par ses amis, assis dans l'herbe d'un parc un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant de ses amis viendraient. Hikaru et Kakeru s'étaient même joints à la réunion des aventuriers. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait que ce dernier était la principale raison de la venue de Kyoya – pour quelle autre raison son rival aurait accepté de passer du temps avec eux sans le défier ? Ryûga, évidemment, ne s'était pas présenté à leur réunion. Ils ne savaient pas comment le contacter et, de toute manière, il n'aurait jamais accepté leur invitation. Déjà qu'il s'était éclipsé au moment où ils avaient à peine posé un pied dans leur monde d'origine...

Deux immenses yeux bleus captèrent son attention. Kakeru s'était penché vers lui.

\- Tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé à Hansha ?

\- Je croyais que Kyoya l'avait déjà fait.

Le vert se rassit normalement, pas très loin de son frère qui était adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, et qui prenait soin de ne pas leur prêter attention.

\- Si ! Mais je veux ton point de vue. Tu connais mon Nii-chan : il n'a pas été très tendre avec vos... nos doubles.

Il disait tout cela avec un grand sourire, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ses paroles, et ne soupçonnait pas une seule seconde à un mensonge de la part de son frère. Cette confiance était adorable. Tout simplement adorable.

\- Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on parle d'eux, déclara Kyoya.

\- Tu vois ? insista Kakeru sans le quitter des yeux, son sourire s'élargissant.

Nile et Damure, non loin d'eux, observaient le frère de leur leader. En fait, la majorité de l'attention se concentrait sur lui. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré pour la plupart – enfin, pas le vrai... – et étaient complètement subjugués par cet adolescent joyeux et aimable, pourtant si proche et apprécié par son frère. En fait, ça devait être leur relation qui les surprenait le plus. Kyoya n'était pas du genre sociable, alors le voir se comporter de façon presque bienveillante avec quelqu'un... Il y avait de quoi être choqué.

Ginga sourit un peu plus. Benkei et Kenta étaient les seuls à discuter tranquillement dans leur coin, ayant tous deux déjà rencontré Kakeru.

\- C'est d'accord. Tu veux que je te raconte depuis le début ?

\- Oui ! Décris-les moi.

Alors que Ginga allait commencer son récit, la terre se mit à trembler. Il regarda tout autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ses amis semblaient tout aussi surpris et désarçonnés que lui.

Une lumière intense jaillit. Si forte que Ginga dut fermer les yeux. Un écran blanc semblait s'être imprimé sur ses rétines.

Soudain, tout se calma.

\- Waaaaaaaaah ! Aïe !

Un bruit sourd retentit puis un soupir agacé.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour te viander là.

Ginga se retourna et ouvrit des yeux écarquillés. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il croyait... Pourtant, quand il se retourna, il vit leurs doubles de Bey-Ruins. Kyosha se relevait péniblement, aidé par le double de Nile qui portait une tenue extravagante. Le double de Kakeru regardait ailleurs pendant que Ginsha les toisait avec agacement. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Ryûsha s'approcha de Ginga.

\- Bonjour.

Ginga se mit debout, complètement effaré.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Nous avons fini les affaires les plus urgentes à Hansha. Nous avons confié la direction à des personnes de confiance et avons décidé de prendre des vacances. Masa... sha, par exemple, est resté là-bas pour tout organiser. Il est trop sérieux.

Yû étouffa difficilement un rire.

\- Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé, continua Ryûsha sans y faire attention. J'espère que notre présence ne vous dérange pas.

L'idée de les déranger semblait sincèrement l'inquiéter.

\- Ils peuvent bien nous accueillir vu tout ce qu'on a fait pour eux, marmonna Ginsha.

\- Tout ce que _vous_ avec fait pour nous ? s'offusqua Kyoya. Sans nous, vous auriez été incapables de vaincre les dirigeants et de sauver votre monde.

Le double de Ginga croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos.

\- On se débrouillait très bien sans vous.

Les ignorant, Ginga s'approcha de Ryûsha.

\- Comment vous allez faire pour rentrer chez vous ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Le Heaven Byxis de notre monde a été confisqué par l'AMBB et on ne peut pas y accéder.

Ryûga d'Hansha lui sourit et s'écarta. Le propriétaire du Heaven Byxis de Hansha lui adressa un sourire penaud et un timide salut de la main.

\- Nous avons pensé à ce problème.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Ginga. Il n'y avait aucun problème alors. Il pourrait passer du temps avec leurs amis de Bey-Ruins sans devoir sauver le monde ou mener à bien une rébellion. Ce serait génial.

Il se demanda fugacement comment il pourrait expliquer la présence des sosies aux curieux puis se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était trop content de les revoir. Il pourrait leur demander des nouvelles.

\- J'espère qu'il y a de supers magasins dans le coin ! s'exclama Nile de Hansha, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. Je veux acheter des tas de souvenirs et les emmener à la maison.

\- Pourquoi ils ont pas voulu qu'on l'enferme avec leur chef et Damure ? marmonna Ginsha en glissant un regard noir vers le double de Nile qui arrangeait son écharpe.

Il attrapa les mains de Kyosha qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et se pencha vers lui.

\- On pourrait aussi faire des karaoké ! Il y en a à la Tour. C'est tellement amusant !

Le double de Madoka bouscula celui de Nile qui ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

\- On ne va pas perdre notre temps avec ça alors qu'il existe des tournois de Beyblade professionnels. On doit y participer !

\- Enfin un projet intéressant, commenta Ginsha avec un sourire mauvais.

Yûsha poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'avais pas envie de venir, déclara-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Le double de Damian lui prit la main et lui sourit.

\- Si on te laissait faire, tu resterais enfermé à la Résidence toute la journée.

\- C'est ce que je veux...

\- Ça va être super tu verras.

Kakeru s'approcha d'eux et se plaça à côté de Ginga. Il les observait avec attention, les détaillait, même. Son double le dévisageait avec une certaine méfiance. Il siffla d'admiration.

\- Finalement, mon Nii-chan vous avait bien décrit.

Le sourire de Ginga se crispa. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment leurs doubles dimensionnels devraient le prendre.

Ginga fit un pas vers le double de Ryûga. Il lui tendit la main, tout sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Bey-City. J'espère que vous vous y plairez.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
